The Adventure Goes On
by redsonya13
Summary: From the movie The Hobbit: Thorin and his nephews are brought back to life, and must complete a task that the Necromancer requested or go back to Death's embrace. Thorin must get married before the year is up. The only trouble is that female dwarves are more scary and crazy than orcs. And watch and see if Kili and Tauriel will get back together again.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventure Goes On**

By Suzanna Kelton

Chapter 1: **The Awakening**

Blue eyes open to a dark chamber, and fear gripped his heart for a moment. But reason pushes it away, and a hand slowly rose up in front of a dwarf's face. He could see it was his own hand, which was wearing his signet ring and leather gauntlet. All was darkness around him, except for one burning torch nearby.

"Where am I ", said his voice, hoarsely.

"Ah! You have awaken, Oakenshield. That is fine. Death is not an easy thing to overcome. But I had fought the creature numerous times before. "

Thorin's eyes turn to where the voice floated from, and he saw a dry grey being that resembled a thin man. The man was wearing a dusty grey cloak, covered with spider webs. He looked sickly, and had stringy greasy grey hairs, sprouting from his head. The dwarf's eyes narrowed as distrust entered his mind.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me? "

"They called me, the Necromancer. But that tone of voice…. Is that any way to treat your savior? Tsk…tsk…king-under-the-mountain. Or should I say ex-king. "

"Ex-king? " Thorin tried to sit up, and barely stopped a groan escaping his lips. He took another look around him, and saw that he was in a large chamber, decorated with urns and flowers. He also sees his two nephews, Fili and Kili, laying either side of him. They lay on top of some beautifully carved stone tables, meant for the princes of Erebor.

"I remember now. My nephews were murdered in front of me by Azog's slimy cohorts. But I got my revenge from Azog. I made sure that Orchrist bit into his black cold heart. "

"Yes, and you let yourself be skewered to perform that feat. Oakenshield, you became the savior of Middle-Earth, by this sacrifice. I never heard of a greater deed done by any man, "stated the Necromancer.

"Dwarf, "corrected Thorin.

"Yes. Well, you impressed me, dwarf. So, I decided to bring you back to life. But with one condition…you can never be king of Erebor. "

"WHAT?!" Thorin tried to stand, but nearly fell to the ground. Thorin's Orchrist slid onto the stone table, with a clang. The Necromancer grabbed the dwarf to steady him, before he landed on the floor. Thorin jerked away from his cold touch, feeling fear at the clamminess of the sorcerer's hands.

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid that we necromancers do have cold hands. It has to do with dealing with death's domain." The sorcerer stroll away from Thorin, smiling.

"You never had a fruitful life, Thorin Oakenshield. Your early life was busy being the prince that your grandfather, King Thror wanted. Until his death, you couldn't be Thorin the dwarf. But after his death, you continued being the prince of Erebor, and trying to get back your mountain for your people. "

"I had obligation to my grandfather, father, and people. " The dwarf struggled to balance on his legs, which still felt weak.

"Yes, but you never lived life itself. And what do you have to show for it? No wife, no children…except your sister's. No home to call your own. But now, I am giving you a chance to live life. If you are not king, then you have no obligation to no one but yourself. Besides, would you take the crown from your cousin, Dain. He is now king of Erebor, and is very well loved by your people."

"Dain?" said Thorin, as he thought about his dear cousin. The dwarf turn away from the necromancer, and looked at his sleeping nephews. "What about my nephews?"

"What about them?" the sorcerer asks quietly.

"They should have life as well. They died too young, and need to have a full life. "

"Are you willing to give up more?"

"Yes! "

"Ah…ex-king. You answer too quickly."

"I am willing to give up anything for them, including my life."

The necromancer chuckles. "You vow it?"

"I vow it ", stated Thorin, angrily.

"Very well then. I will state my conditions, Thorin Oakenshield. One…for your life, you can never be king of Erebor again. If you try, you and your nephews will die. Two…for Fili's life, you can never live in Erebor again. If you try, you and your nephews will die. Three…for Kili's life, you cannot take the Arkenstone or any part of the treasure with you. Not as your share or as a gift. If you try, you and your nephews will die. Do you swear it? "

Thorin was quiet as he listens to the necromancer's conditions. Standing straight and firm, he said, "I swear it."

"Oh, before I awake your nephews, Oakenshield. There is one more thing I need to mention." The necromancer smiled coldly at Thorin, which the dwarf cringed a bit.

"What? ", asked the distrusting dwarf, as he move around to loosen his stiff muscles.

"You need to get married, before the year is up. Or you and your nephews go back to death's embrace. "

"What?!" snapped Thorin, whose eyes blazed with anger. "Get married? A year? Don't you trust me to do that task?"

"Ah…bachelor hate being tied down. You just need a little nudge. Beside, you can pick any female you want, since there are very few female dwarves to be had. Though in a vision I had, if you can find an outsider, then you will have a very happy life."

"Outsider?" Thorin sneered. "Those are man's female. I wouldn't soil my bloodline with one of those."

"We shall see, Oakenshield. We shall see. "The necromancer smiled, and then moved over to where Fili laid in his dwarfish armor.

Thorin started, when the sorcerer put his hand on Fili's forehead. He watched with fear, not knowing if the necromancer was strong enough to wake his beloved nephew. The sorcerer mumbled some words that Thorin couldn't hear or understand. Finally, after a very long moment under the necromancer's hand, Fili stirs. The necromancer took his hand off Fili, and went to Kili's side.

"Thorin? Kili?" muttered Fili, as he took his hand off the hilt of the sword that was lying on his chest. He opened his blue eyes, and looked around where he lay. He didn't like the dark chamber he saw. But when he saw his uncle, Fili smile to see the familiar face.

"Thorin." Then Fili remembers the blade entering his back when he died. Grimacing, he gave his uncle a confused look, remembering the pain he had felt.

"Stay still, Fili. Rest a bit. You haven't gotten your senses, or your body working yet. "

"What am I doing in this dark place? What happen to the white shores I was walking on?" Fili tried to sit up, but Thorin push him back down.

"Rest", Thorin said smoothly, to calm his nephew.

"Kili! Where is my brother?"

"Lay still, Fili." Thorin looked over to the far-side of the chamber, where the sorcerer was waking up his dark haired nephew. "The necromancer is working on him now."

"Necromancer? We were dead, were we not Thorin?"

"Yes. But the necromancer is giving us life again. "

"But why would he do that?" asked Fili.

"For a price, Fili. I'll explain later, not now", answered Thorin. The ex-king-under-the-mountain looked sad and weary, and his nephew felt immense love for his uncle at that moment.

"I want to sit up now, Thorin."

"Very well, but slowly Fili. I don't want you landing on the cold hard floor. "

Thorin helped Fili to sit up carefully. Fili looked around to find his brother. His eyes landed on Kili as he was starting to stir from his deep sleep. The necromancer looked more haggard than when Thorin first saw him.

"It is done. Now, remember Oakenshield…within a year ", reminded the sorcerer, as he left Kili. The necromancer slowly shuffled stiffly toward the chamber's wooden door. The door was made from solid oak, and looked very strong. The grey man opened the door to revealed two guards lying on the ground. Thorin growled at the sorcerer, who smiled and said, "They are not dead, but asleep. Don't worry Oakenshield, I haven't killed anyone…yet. "

Thorin's nephew, Kili moaned softly. The older dwarf looked to his other beloved nephew, Kili, and smiled.

"Tauriel," said Kili, with a sigh. He dreamed she was in his arms, laughing at his silly words of love. Caressing her reddish hair, and hugging her with all his might. But in reality, he was hugging the dwarf bow that had been laid on his chest, at his burial.

"Tauriel? Who is Tauriel? ", asked Thorin, as he looked at Fili for an answer. The necromancer laughed as he close the door. Fili and Thorin glared at the necromancer leaving form.

"I'll explain later, Thorin. I want to stand up." Thorin helped his nephew, Fili slid off the stone table onto the floor. Shakily, with Thorin's help, Fili walked to where Kili laid.

Touching his brother's shoulder, Fili tried to shake awake Kili. Thorin smiled, and shook his head. The dwarf moved away from his family, as he touched the things in the chamber. He checked their surroundings to see where they were, at the moment. He realized at once that indeed they were in a tomb, inside Erebor. Tributes and flowers were scattered around their resting place. Sadness over-whelmed Thorin, when he realized what his dwarves must have gone through facing his death. Poor Balin and Dwalin, who were his dearest friends, how they must had suffered to find his corpse where it fell. And poor little Bilbo Baggins, who had tears in his eyes, as he watches Thorin dying. He treated Bilbo badly at the parapet. He treated Dwalin badly as well. How could he have talked to his friend Dwalin that way in the throne room? Thorin sadly, looked at the chamber once more, before joining Fili and Kili.

"Kili, wake up! Stop saying that name, and open your eyes. "

"Huh? Fili? Why did you wake me up for? I was having a wonderful dream about Tauriel", said Kili dreamily.

"Who is Tauriel?" asked Thorin, as he joined the brothers. Hearing Thorin's voice woke Kili instantly, who tried to stand up in a hurry. The young dwarf fell to the cold stone floor, and looked up at his uncle.

"Are you trying to kill yourself, boy?" asked Thorin, as he bend to help Kili up. Fili join his uncle to help his brother stand to his feet.

"Thorin? Boy? Thorin, I told you before I'm not a boy. "

Thorin chuckle at his nephew, slapped him hearty on his shoulders. Thorin touched his forehead to Kili's forehead, then Fili's.

"Enough. We better get going, and find the others. They would want to hear the news of our return. Grabbed your weapons, just in case we need them to defend ourselves. "

"Yes, Thorin", replied Fili, as he went to his stone bed. Thorin smiled as he watched his nephews gather their weapons. Thinking in his mind, how the young got their senses and strength quicker than the old.

"Hey, Kili. They gave me a beautiful and well-made sword. How come they didn't give me this when I was alive? "

Fili quickly strapped the sword to his side.

"They gave me a great bow, Fili. " Kili smiled, while he tested the string on the bow.  
"Who is Tauriel? ", a quiet voice said. The two brothers turn to look at their uncle, as he stood there watching them. Thorin belted on the Orchrist's scabbard, and then slid his beloved sword in its home. The dwarf stood waiting for an answer from his nephews.

"She is a girl Kili cared about", said Fili, who tried to intervene for his brother.

"And where did he meet her? At Lake-town, where the men lived? ", asked Thorin, who eyed their expression. He could tell they were hiding something.

"No ", answered Fili, who quickly glanced over to his brother.

"Kili?" Thorin put his hand up to stop Fili from answering for his brother.

Kili took a deep breath, and looked his uncle in the eyes. "She is a she-elf from Mirkwood, Thorin."

"WHAT?!" Thorin was furious. His blue eyes blaze with fire, as he approached his nephew.

"One of our enemies….You care about one of our enemies!"

"She is not one of mine, Thorin. I love her ", stated Kili, with teary eyes. Fili flinched, when his brother said 'love'.

"Love?! What do you know of love, Kili?" answered Thorin, as he sneers at the reply. He turns away from Kili with anger.

"Who's there?!" shouted a voice at the chamber door. Thorin turn to face the opened door, and saw his cousin Dain, who turn pale at seeing the ex-king-under-the-mountain.

"Cousin Dain! ", greeted Thorin, as he slowly approaches the new king of Erebor. "It is me, Thorin."

"Cousin? But you were killed in the battle for Erebor. How is this possible? ", asked Dain, as he left the door open to the tomb. The bewhiskered king carefully walked forward to Thorin, unsure at what he was seeing. Oakenshield could see that the guards were stirring outside the chamber.

"It is really me, dear cousin. A necromancer brought me and my nephews back from the beyond. "A smile broke out on Dain's face, who rushes to hug his cousin. Thorin and Dain hug, and slapped each other on the back, with delight. Fili and Kili smile, and join the two embracing old warriors.

"There shall be a huge feast to celebrate your return, Thorin. The return of our king of Erebor ", boasted Dain, as he lead Thorin and the brothers out of the tomb.

"No, cousin. I can't stay too long in Erebor, or be its king ", stated Thorin. The three dwarves answered, "what?! "

"I don't understand, Thorin", said Dain.

"It is a condition that the necromancer asked of me ", answered Thorin, as he sighs at what he promised. "Where are the others? Balin? Dwalin? "

"All are still here. Balin mostly stay in his chamber, mourning you. Dwalin goes to a tavern in the ruins of Dale, getting drunk. And the rest are either at the dining hall or the treasure room. They seem lost since your death, Thorin. " Thorin seem confuse about the news on Dwalin.

The king of Erebor led them in front of the prone guards and up some stairs to the main floor of Erebor. He didn't know what to think at Thorin's announcement of not being king.

"Take me to Balin, cousin, "said Oakenshield. He stopped to let his nephews walk by, and grabbed Kili's arm. "Don't think we are finish talking about that she-elf. " Kili started to reply, but Thorin walked away to follow his cousin, Dain.

"Come on, Kili, "said Fili, as he pulled his brother's arm. "I'll help you if I can, with Thorin. "

"Thank you, Fili. You are my favorite brother. "

"I'm your only brother", answered the blonde dwarf.

"That is why you are my favorite, "teased Kili. Fili laughed, and hooked his arm around his brother neck, as they follow the other dwarves down the hall into Erebor.

Chapter 2: The Reunion

Balin sighed; as he paced the bedchamber he was assigned. He kept seeing Thorin at his funeral, looking so regal in death. It still hurts a lot in his chest, the pain of losing his friend. Heroes don't die, but Thorin did. Poor Balin didn't know if he can go on, back to Moria where his son, Balin II is ruling in his place. The old dwarf pulls a handkerchief from his tunic, and blew his nose. 'Thorin, how could you leave me, and the others, 'thought Balin, as he walked to the chamber's window. It was starting to get dark, and Dwalin should be back soon. He wanted a chamber connected to the outside wall, so he could look out to the old ruins that the men took over after Smaug attacked Lake-town. Good young Bard was making a great town leader, from what he had heard. 'Where is his brother, Dwalin? Probably getting drunk at the ruin's recently opened tavern.' His brother had been trying to drown his sorrow, since Thorin's death. "Poor Brother, "Balin lamented.

"Balin? Are you awake?, "said a voice at his chamber's door.

Sighing, Balin answered, "come in, Dain. I'm not asleep. "The old dwarf had his back to the door, still looking out the window. Dain motioned Thorin and the sons of Durin into the chamber, and close the door quietly.

"Balin…," said Thorin, as he waited for his friend's reaction to his voice. Balin froze, with his hands on the window's sill. The Lord of Moria was afraid to turn around, in case the voice was a dream. Then, carefully Balin turn his head, and look over his shoulder. The old dwarf turn quickly to face the smiling ex-king of Erebor.

"THORIN!," cried Balin, as he rushes over to Oakenshield. Balin cried on Thorin's chest, as he hugged his friend. "You are alive…alive…sob."

"It's alright my friend. No need for tears," soothed Thorin, as tears sprang to his eyes as well.

"How is this possible? I saw you dead at the frozen river …blood pouring from your chest. "The smaller dwarf releases his friend and smile warmly at Thorin, wiping his tears.

Balin looking around saw Fili and Kili in the room, too. "Fili and Kili are alive as well? I don't understand."

"Well, from what I understand, Balin. A necromancer entered Erebor, put two of my good guards asleep, broke into their tomb, and woke up Thorin, Fili, and Kili from their slumber of death, "stated Dain, as he patted the smaller of the dwarves.

"Necromancer?! Gandalf the Grey mention that one was roaming these lands. I'm glad he woke you, Thorin, "proclaim Balin.

"Yes, at a high cost to me, "reply Thorin, as he cross his arms, and frown, staring at the floor.

"What is the price he asks for, Thorin? "asked Balin, as he sat weakly on a chair. He still can't get over the shock of seeing his friend alive.

"The price for my life, I can't be king of Erebor ever again. "

"Cousin…," said Dain, in shock. Balin and others were speechless. 'Thorin not be king?' Balin can't imagine it.

"For Fili's life, I can't live in Erebor, ever again. For Kili's life, I can't take the Arkenstone or any piece of Erebor's treasure with me. "Thorin's nephews exploded with outrage.

"That isn't fair!" snapped Fili.

"Yes! That all Thorin ever talked about is returning to Erebor," added Kili. Balin measured what was said, scratching his beard.

"Anything else, Thorin? "asked Balin, as he looked at his friend. Thorin started to pace the room, as he remembered what he had promise the necromancer. Balin notice this new habit of pacing, Thorin must be very angry.

"Yes. I have to get married, before the year is up."

Thorin's nephews looked at their uncle in surprise, and then poked each other in the ribs, laughing.

"Oooooooohhhh! Are we getting an aunt? Do you think our uncle can still entertain a female? "teased Fili, as Kili held his stomach laughing. Dain slapped both of the nephews on the back of their heads. "Have some respect for your uncle! "snapped Dain, who tried to keep a straight face. The king of Erebor just couldn't keep it in either, and started to laugh as well. Balin try to get the trio to stop laughing.

"Are you finish laughing at my problems, all of you? "ask a straight-faced Thorin.

"I think they are finish, Thorin, "stated Balin. " It seems that the first three tasks are easy to accomplish, it is the last one you will need help with. "

"Easy?" replied Oakenshield. He watches his friend, Balin, start to pack his things. "What are you doing, Balin?"

"We need to get you out of Erebor today. We don't know when the necromancer wants you out of Erebor. So, now is a good time to leave. We will stay overnight at the ruin of Dale, so we can gather supplies."

"I knew I could count on you, Balin, "Thorin stated, as he grabbed Balin's shoulders.

"Do you want me to tell the others, Thorin? That you are alive and staying at Dale? "exclaimed Dain, as he watches the group help Balin pack.

"Yes, Dain. If you can do me that favor, especially tell Dwalin, "asked Thorin. He looked around to make sure Balin didn't forget anything. Dain smiled, and left to do what he had promise.

"Dwalin is in Dale getting drunk,"stated Balin, as he threw the pack on his back. He looked at his friend, with moist eyes.

"Drunk?! That is not like Dwalin, "Thorin exclaim. So, it was true about his friend, Dwalin. He didn't like hearing the news about his boyhood friend getting drunk.

"Ever since you died in battle, Dwalin had been drinking bottle after bottle of wine. He said he wanted to dull the pain of losing you, Thorin, "answered Balin. " He wouldn't listen to me about the drinking. Sometimes Bofur would join him at the tavern. Bard would scrap them off the floor of the tavern, and escort them back home."

"Oh Dwalin, "Thorin said sadly, shaking his head.

"Wait! I hear singing out the window, "stated Balin, who rush to the window to see who was singing outside. Staggering from the ruins of Dale was his brother, Dwalin. Laughing and singing to himself, tripping as he headed toward Erebor's huge gates.

"Thorin wait! ", shouted Balin, as Oakenshield hurried to meet his other friend at the gates of Erebor. Thorin ran out the door of the bedchamber, with Balin, Fili, and Kili following behind him.

Dwarves in the hallway watched Thorin, in surprised, as he ran pass them. They were not sure if they were seeing the Hero of Erebor; run by a few minutes ago. Thorin made it to the front gates, as Dwalin was saluting the guards posted there. The guards were use to Dwalin antics, and understood why he is drunk. Though, they were surprised to see Thorin show up, not knowing whether to stay or run. He didn't look like a ghost, because he seems like a solid form.

"Dwalin! "shouted Thorin with glee. Oakenshield smiled at the drunken dwarf. He went and hugged his friend, and then held him at arms' length.

"Thorin! "shouted back Dwalin, who promptly vomited all over Thorin's boots. Sighing, Thorin looked down at his feet, and then looked up at a smiling swaying Dwalin.

"Dwalin, I love you as a brother, but I have had enough excitement for one day." Thorin punched Dwalin in the jaw knocking him out. The ex-king threw his drunken friend over his shoulder, and turn to see Balin, Fili, and Kili coming to meet him outside. The guards didn't say a thing, knowing they will find out what was going on from the gossip in Erebor.

"Did you have to knock him out, Thorin? "asked Balin, as he smiled at Oakenshield.

"It is easier to carry a drunk, than to drag them along."

"So, true Thorin. Follow me to Dale. We will have a word with Bard in the morning, "said Balin, as he led the way. Fili and Kili laugh as they follow their elders.

Balin picked his way over the rough terrain, being careful to pick an easy path for Thorin to follow. "Bard became the leader of the town people after the battle of Erebor, Thorin."

"We didn't end as good friends, the last time I talked to him, "stated Thorin, who heft Dwalin's body a little higher. It took them a while to reach the old ruins.

"Well, he is a good man. I know he will understand, and try to help us if he can," said Balin, who gesture Thorin and the others into Dales' main entrance. They walk forward into a large square plaza. Thorin looked around the torch-lit plaza in front of him, which was still littered with things from the recent battle. A few of the town's people were still standing around the plaza talking to each other, preparing to go to their lodges. They notice the arrival of the dwarves, and froze. Thorin noticed the town people staring, pointing, and whispering about them.

"Is that Oakenshield?"

"It can't be. He is dead."

Balin led the way down a side road to a lit building. From the sign in front of the place, it was the new tavern. The sign also stated it was an inn.

"The Sea-Sick Seagull…hmmm. What a lovely name, "said Kili, as his brother laughed. They follow Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin inside a cheery tavern, with two tired waitresses and a sleepy barkeep.

"Well, masters! What can I do for you?" ask the barkeep, who perked up for the customers.

"We need a room for the five of us, "stated Thorin, as he tried to keep from dropping a snoring Dwalin.

"Oho! Master Dwalin didn't make it back to the keep. That's fine. We always got room for Master Dwalin and his friends. Please follow me, gentlemen." The barkeep led the way down the hall, as the waitresses smiled at Fili and Kili.

"I need to drink here more often ", said Fili, as he waved at the giggling women.

"Get in here, Fili! ", ordered Thorin, who was standing next to the door of the room, as he waited for his nephews to enter the chamber. Fili and Kili hurry to do as their uncle had asked, and then looked at a good size room, with three beds. The place looked clean and rustic, with a good size fireplace. There was a small table with a huge bowl and pitcher to put clean water in, for washing with.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here. And if you need anything, ask for Ganon." Ganon smiled, and closed the door behind him.

"Someone needs to start a fire, while I throw Dwalin unto one of the beds."

"I'll do it, Thorin" offered Fili. The young dwarf looked for some flint to start a fire with, on the mantelpiece, and was soon working to complete his task. Balin place his belongings on the floor, next to the washstand.

"Put him on the bed next to the window, Thorin. So, if he gets sick again, he can stick his head outside, "said Balin smiling.

"Aye, we can push him out of the window if he starts to smell, "teased Kili. Balin chuckles, and under his breath, said, "Young rascal."

Thorin chuckle at Kili's words, and dump Dwalin's sleeping form on the bed. An exhale escapes from Dwalin's mouth making Thorin gag from his friend's breath.

"He is already starting to smell, "replied Thorin, as he watches his snoring friend. Thorin remember all the adventures Dwalin and he had growing up. And never once had he ever seen his friend drunk before. But his love for his friend, Dwalin never wane, because they were like brothers. And you never turn away from your brother in need. Thorin spied a rag on the washstand, and used it to clean his boots. He then tossed the filthy cloth into a corner of the room.

"Anyone wants to sleep with Dwalin?" asked Thorin. The others said 'no' quickly, which made Thorin chuckle.

"Fine. Balin and I sleep in one bed, while Fili and Kili in the other. And no playing around you two, because we got a lot to do in the morning. "

"Yes Thorin! "sang the sons of Durin. Thorin looked at Balin, who smiled and shook his head.

"Boys, "whispered Thorin, under his breath. The dwarves with weapons took them off, but not their armor. They are in unfamiliar surroundings, and always play it safe by wearing their armor. They kept their weapons near at hands, in case of trouble. Clothed, Thorin crawled into bed, and the last object he spied before he fell asleep was Balin's sleeping form. His last thought was he hope he wakes up in the morning.

"Good morning, sleepyheads! Time to get up! "greeted a cheery voice.

"Fili, get away from me! ", grunted Balin, who turn over away from Fili.

Thorin's eyes pop open, and looked around his surroundings. He was still alive, and so were his nephews.

"Thorin is it alright for me to thrash Fili? ", asked a grumpy, and still sleepy Balin, as he sat up in bed.

"I'll hold him down for you, "stated a smiling Thorin, who sat up slowly. Stretching his limbs to loosen his muscle, Thorin never felt more alive in his life. Was it because he is back from the dead, or the responsibility of being prince and king is gone. Thorin don't care. He just happy to be alive, and in a room with his friends and nephews.

"Who hit me?! ", growled a voice on the bed next to the window. Dwalin sat with a start, moaning.

"My head hurts…Oooohhh! "said the hanged-over dwarf.

"I told you not to drink too much, Dwalin, "stated his brother, Balin.

"None of your lectures, brother. My head feel like a Warg dancing on it. "Dwalin close his eyes, grabbing his head.

"I hit you, Dwalin, "quietly said Thorin. Dwalin's bald head popped up, which cause him to moan again.

"Thorin?" Looking toward where the voice came, Dwalin's eyes widen when he saw Oakenshield. "Is it really you, laddie?" Slowly stumbling toward Thorin, Dwalin reach for his boyhood friend.

"Thorin…sob,"moaned Dwalin, as he collapsed into Thorin's arms, and held him tight. The dwarf was afraid to let him go, in case Thorin returns to the tomb.

"It is me, my friend. I'm back from the beyond. Fili and Kili came with me, as well. "

Dwalin looked at the two sons of Durin, and more tears fell.

"It is true, Dwalin," stated Balin. "They were brought back to us from the clutches of death."

"Sit down, Dwalin. Rest a while, as I tell you what had happen so far, "said Thorin.

Dwalin sat on the bed, and listen to Thorin tell of the necromancer's deeds, Thorin's vows, and what had happened last night.

"Hmmm…a person misses a lot when they are drunk. I don't think I'll drink again. Well, not a lot of wine any time soon, "stated Dwalin, as he looked at Thorin with wonder. "Wait a moment…. Did you say get married?"

"Don't you get started with me, Dwalin, "said Thorin, who looked quickly at his nephews, who were snickering. Oakenshield walk over to where Fili and Kili were, and glared at them.

"Sorry, Thorin. I can't imagine you married, "said a grinning Kili.

"And don't think I forgotten about the she-elf, Kili," the uncle reply. Kili's grin dropped from his face.

"Come on, Kili, "said Fili, as he pushes his brother to the door. "Let us get something to eat." Kili looked back at Thorin glaring eyes, while Fili opened the door, and push him out.

"She-elf, Thorin?" asked Balin, as he join his brother on the bed.

"Yes. It seems Kili fell in love with a she-elf, when we were held in Mirkwood. The boy is being ridiculous! He doesn't know what love is. "Thorin explained, as he started to pace the room. Balin and Dwalin could tell that Thorin was very angry about this situation with Kili. "This infatuation will disappear with time. Kili is nothing but a boy, and know nothing about females. Elves are ancient creatures; he is just a toy for her to play with. You know how cruel elves can be." Thorin's friends stayed quiet knowing that Oakenshield needed to vent his prejudices and anger.

"Let us forget this problem with Kili for now, Thorin" said a wise Balin. "We need to head to the Blue Mountains to tell Dis that you and the lads are alive."

"Sister!" snapped the ex-king-under-the-mountain. "Yes, you are right, Balin. My poor sister must be beside herself with grief. Thinking her brother and her sons are still dead. We need to get supplies for the journey. Bedrolls, packs for food, skins for water, cloaks for the weather, and weapons. "

"I'll handle that Thorin, "answered Balin, who got up quickly, grabbing his pack, and heading for the door.

"I'll find us weapons, Thorin", stated Dwalin, who joined his brother more slowly. A knock came on the door before, Balin and Dwalin could open it.

"Yes? ", asked Thorin, who strapped on his Orchrist, and grabbed the hilt, ready for danger.

"I wish to speak with Thorin Oakenshield, "said a familiar voice, on the other side of the door. The dwarves look at each other in surprise.

"Bard?" said a smiling Balin, who opened the door to the chamber. Bard the Bowman stood in the hall, waiting to see if the rumors are true. That Thorin Oakenshield was alive and well in the ruins of Dale, staying at the new tavern.

"So, it is true that Thorin is alive. This is wonderful news to learn, "declared a happy handsome Bard.

"I would expect you to dislike the news, since we left with angry words between us, Bard, "answered Thorin, taking his hand off his sword.

"Thorin, your sacrifice saved all of us from a terrible fate. Being murdered and enslaved by the orcs would have been a horrible ending for us all. With your act, you save my children, my people, me, and everyone who was at the Battle of Erebor. We owe a lot to you and your kin. Anything that I can give within my power is yours, "vowed Bard the Bowman.

"We need supplies for a three month journey to the north to see my kin at the Blue Mountains, "stated Thorin, who was relieved that Bard didn't hold a grudge.

"I'll do my best to get it done, "said Bard.

"Show me the way, Bard" Balin stated, as he pat the Bowman's back. "I will put the travelling packs together for the journey. And I need to know who are going with us, as well. "

"Until we meet again, Thorin Oakenshield, king-under-the-mountain, and savior of Erebor, "stated Bard, as he led the smaller dwarf down the hall.

Thorin looked at Dwalin, who smiled weakly back. "Let us go eat breakfast, Dwalin."

"I'll try, Thorin. I might eat a little bit of food, "answered the bald dwarf, while following Oakenshield out the room. They walked to the barroom, where Fili and Kili were entertaining Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur at a table. The nephews of Thorin were in the middle of eating their meal.

"THORIN!" yelled a happy Bofur, who ran to meet Thorin and Dwalin. Balin had left the tavern, and was not seen anywhere in the room. Bombur and Bifur follow their brother to meet their leader, Thorin.

"It is good to see you three, "stated Thorin, who smiled brightly at the dwarf trio. Bombur was busy chewing on a piece of bacon, Bifur was scratching the area where the head of an axe was still imbedded into his skull, and Bofur was drinking a pint of beer. Thorin wouldn't have them any other way, than the way they were. He had been unjust to them in the past, and realized what a fool he been to not appreciate the uniqueness of his dwarves.

"Do you want something to eat, Thorin? "asked Bombur, who signal the blonde waitress.

"Yes, for me and Dwalin. Did Fili and Kili tell you of our plans to leave? ", he asked of his dwarves. " We are going back to the Blue Mountains to see my sister, Dis."

"Mother?!" replied Fili and Kili jointly. They had forgotten their mother, during their excitement of being brought back to life.

"That is great, Thorin. And we want to go with you to get you back to your sister," answered Bofur for himself and his brothers. Bofur's brothers agreed, and nodded their heads.

"That would make me very happy, "said a beaming Thorin, and he looked at his dwarves with pride. He wonders if the others will come too. Thorin smiled, as Dwalin slowly join him at the table. Thorin asked for some bacon and eggs, with a couple of biscuits and one pint of beer from the waitress.

"I'm not very hungry. I'll have five biscuits, ten slices of bacon, ten eggs, and three pints of beer, "stated Dwalin, rubbing his stomach. The blonde waitress looked at Dwalin, with surprise, and went to get the food.

"Are you sick, Dwalin?" asked Bombur, who had rolled his head over to one side, looking at the moaning dwarf.

"Not sick, just too much drinking last night. But I'm very happy to see Thorin, Fili, and Kili alive. " Dwalin smile weakly at his friends.

"Here here! ", the group said in unison, while Dwalin moans. The door of the tavern opened, causing everyone to turn to the new arrivals. In walked Ori, Dori, Nori, Gloin, and the last one, Oin. They rush over to greet and see the once dead friends at the tavern's table.

"Not too loud, "groaned Dwalin, as he rubbed his head with his hands.

"Well, you shouldn't have drunk too much, Dwalin, "scold Oin. "It is bad for a warrior to behave that way, no matter the situation. "

"I know I know…, "groan Dwalin, as he looked miserably at the group of dwarves.

"Let us sing something to cheer Dwalin up, "teased Fili, who started to sing something. Dwalin put his right hand up to stop him.

"You do, and I'll break both your legs, and drag you back to the Blue Mountains on your rump, "warn the beery-eyed Dwalin. Everyone laughed, while Dwalin moan some more.

"Let him be. Let us eat, and discuss the route we will take from here to the Blue Mountains, "stated Thorin, who patted Dwalin's back. Dwalin slowly nodded his head.

"Here is your food, gentlemen, "said the blonde waitress, who placed a tray full of food in front of the dwarves. She put three mugs of beer in front of Dwalin, and one in front of Thorin. As she was leaving, the blonde winked at Fili, who winked back. Thorin sighed, knowing he had to have some words with Fili sometime soon about getting friendly with man's women. Dwalin started stuffing food in his mouth, and guzzling beer. Thorin talk and ate slowly as he and the dwarves talk about different ways to go back to the Blue Mountains.

"How about the way we came? "asked Ori, looking at everyone for approval.

"No, that will bring us back to Mirkwood. Which I don't wish to enter again, "stated Thorin, as he looked over to Kili's way. Kili looked forlorn at his uncle's words, but he didn't say a word in reply.

"How about using King Edward's traveler's road, "said Oin, with his hearing horn in his ear.

"Traveler's road? King Edward's? ", asked Thorin, as he and his nephews looked at each other.

"Yes. Dain told me all about it. There is a traveler's cave five miles beyond Mirkwood. If you follow the road west from Dale heading to a new town named Rankin, which is where the King's road start. The caves are put there for travelers to have a haven from danger."

"King Edward is the ruler of the city of Logan, "continued Gloin. " He had commission the wizard, Xander to keep the road safe for travelers. "

"Xander? He is a good friend of mine, "stated Thorin, thoughtfully.

"That sounds great to me, Thorin", said Fili. "No rain on our heads, no guards at night, just a good night sleep."

"Very well, "said Thorin. "We will start as soon as we got our supplies and weapons. We have to wait for Balin. "As an answer to his words, in walked Balin with a smile on his face.

"Everything is ready for our journey. I didn't know who was going, so I made a pack for everyone. "

"Is everyone going? "asked Thorin.

"The three of us are, "answered Bofur, as his brothers nodded. Oakenshield clasped each brother's hand in gratitude.

"Oin and I are going, Thorin. We are not leaving you now, laddie at your time of need, "stated Gloin. "Besides, I need to head home to see my wife, and my boy, Gimli. "

Thorin turn to the last three dwarves, waiting for their answer.

"You know we will follow you where ever you lead, Thorin, "replied Dori.

"Yes, "said Ori and Nori. Everyone heard a noise, and turn to see the old Dwalin stand up, fit as he always was.

"Those beers help my head clear up. We can go, as soon as I can get us some weapons, especially my axes."

"Too late, Dwalin. Dain brought over our things from Erebor. He is waiting for us, in the plaza, Thorin, "Balin explain. "Bard is there too to tell us farewell." Thorin looked at each of his dwarves, and smile.

"Onward to the Blue Mountains, my fellow dwarves! "he shouted, as they cheered him on. Thorin lead the way out of the tavern, as Balin paid for the food and room they had used. The small dwarf was the last to leave the tavern. Ganon slowly picked up the coinage, as he seems sad about the leaving of the dwarves.

"What is the matter, Ganon? "asked the red-haired waitress, who was talking quietly with the blonde waitress.

"I'm going to miss Master Dwalin. He was a great customer. "

"Yes he was, "replied the two giggling waitresses. Ganon look at them with confusion on his face. 'Now, why are those two silly girls giggling about?'

Out in the plaza, Dain and Bard were talking to each other as Thorin and his dwarves approaches. A lot of people and dwarves shown up to watch the king-under-the-mountain leave, including Bard's children…Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda.

"Cousin, I wish you could take some of the treasures with you. Maybe some of your dwarves could take some for you?"

"That could be dangerous, Dain "said Balin, as he caught up with the others. " It is best to leave without any of our share of the treasure. We don't want to risk Thorin's, Fili's, and Kili's lives. Remember Thorin's promise to the necromancer. "

"What if you need some coinage? "asked the king of Erebor.

"We will find a way", answered Thorin.

"I got some coinage" stated Bard, as he reaches for a small bag at his belt.

"Is it part of the treasure? "asked Balin, who put a hand to stop Bard.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight, "said Bard the Bowman.

"Well, it is time for me and my dwarves to leave, "stated Thorin, as he hugs his cousin, Dain.

"Farewell Thorin. I'm so sad to see you go, but happy to see you alive, "said Dain. Thorin gave a big hearty hug, and release his cousin.

"Come visit me at the Blue Mountains. Dis will make a wonderful meal for us, "Thorin proclaimed.

"Or your wife, Thorin? "teased Dain, as his cousin frown at him.

"Wife? "asked a confuse Bofur from Fili.

"I'll tell you later, my friend, "whispered the blonde dwarf. They watched as Thorin clasped Bard's hand, and shook it.

"Thank you, my friend. Forgive me for the harsh words that pass between us, "said a repented Oakenshield.

"It's been forgiven at your death, Thorin. May you live long and have a wonderful full life, "said Bard. Bard's children join their father, as they watch Oakenshield and his dwarves gather their weapons and traveling packs, and walk away from the ruin of Dale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: **The Outsider**

Susy stretched her aching legs after doing her exercise routine. She loves the belly dancing workout, because it tightens her torso. Well, she hopes it does. At her age, she doesn't want any flabby body parts, which would scare potential dates in her future. Being a widow, it was hard for her to start dating again. 'Why after fifty, the body parts wanted to point to the ground and flap around? 'she thought as her friend, Charla join her at the bench against the gym wall.

"That was a great workout, Susy. I'm glad I let you talk me into joining this gym. Now, let us go eat lunch, "said an eager Charla.

"Lunch?! After we burn off some of our calories? "exclaim the auburn-haired Susy, who was wiping off the sweat from her face, with a small towel.

"Yeah! All that exercise made me hungry for a burger and fries. "

Susy laughed at her blonde little friend, and replied, "Burger and fries? Let us eat a nice crispy salad. "

"Nah! I hate green food, "whined Charla, as she stood up. She waited for her friend of six years to do the same.

"Fine. I'll eat the green food, while you eat the brown ones, "teased Susy, as they headed for the showers.

While Susy showered, she remembered the funeral for her late husband, Larry. He was sick for a very long time, and for a while it look like he was going to get better. But he succumbed to pneumonia, and died unexpectedly. Susy cried and cried the day he died. Everything was a blur as she went through the motion of planning the funeral, greeting the family and friends at the showing, and the funeral itself. He was her best friend, and she still cry at any memory that pops into her head. She climbed out of the shower, and towel herself off. Susy wrapped the white towel around her plump body, and it barely covered her body. Cursing under her breath on the smallness of gym towels, she headed for the dressing rooms. How come when she eats acres of salads, she barely loses any weight, while Charla eat tons of fatty foods, and loses pound after pound. It just wasn't fair. Maybe it had something to do with their age, considering Susy is over 50, while Charla barely turned 30.

"Hey, Susy," said Charla, as she enter the changing room her friend was in. "I know this neat guy that you should date. He is so good-looking and fun to be with. He just turned forty. "

"No, more blind dates, Charla. The last guy you fix me up with was like a gorilla. He was hairy like one, he had grabby hands like one, and he looked like one. Ugly as a baboon's behind, if you ask me. No, thank you. Your ideas and my ideas of handsome are different. This new guy must be a friend of your husband, Stephen. "

"Well, Stephen did say that Bubba had trouble dating women, "explain Charla, who gave a cheesy smile. Susy frown at her friend.

"Great! What I need is a loser that women avoid, "stated Susy, who was lacing up her tennis shoes. "Don't mention Bubba any more, okay?"

"Okay, but I thought you were desperate to meet men?"

"Excuse me! "snapped Susy, as she glares at her friend. "I buried my husband, not my brain. I date who I want…when I want. I'm not desperate, I'm careful. Too many weirdoes around. "

"Okay okay. Are you buying my lunch, Susy?"

"Yeah, "said a sighing Susy, "Let us go eat some burgers and fries."

When Susy made it home to her little cabin by the river, she felt guilty about eating the cheese burger and onion rings. But it sure tasted good to her. She stopped to look at her figure at the full-length mirror, next to her front door. Now why did she put that thing there? Every time she would get dress for a date, feeling beautiful, she would walk pass the mirror and sees her every imperfections in the mirror as she was leaving. What a letdown to her self-esteem. "I am so dumb," she would tell herself. "I should move that mirror." But how many times had she told herself that and didn't do it. Maybe tomorrow she would do it, since she got nothing else to do. Her husband left her with a tidy sum of money that would keep her comfortable for fifteen years, by then she should be eligible for social security. 'Yikes! She is getting old so fast. Where did the time go?' Susy tossed her mail on the coffee table. She had picked up the letters at her mailbox at the entrance of her driveway. Her husband wanted to live near a river, so he could go fishing whenever he wanted to, during his retirement. So, they bought the little wooden cabin that was located outside of town. He never had a chance to retire, and Susy didn't have the heart to sell the place. Besides, she love fishing too, and every now and then she would go fishing for her supper. It was the only thing that gave her peace of mind, besides her puzzles, books, and music. Susy love living in the countryside of Texas, but she sure wish it didn't include the many wildlife that lived around the place. Being a native-born Texan, you would think that she could handle any critter that came her way. But she found out how much they scare the crap out her. Sighing, Susy sat on the sofa, and went through the mail, snorting that they were only bills and junk mail. 'Everybody was always asking for money. Whatever happens to beautiful letters from friends and family? Everything was a quick cell phone call, or texting.' Sometimes, she wished she had live during the olden days, when a handsome tall knight come charging to rescue her from the dragon. But the knight would probably drop her into the mud, and run off with a thinner and younger barmaid. Susy laughed at her imagination, and got up to change into some capris and tee-shirt, so she could do some fishing for her supper. "I miss, my Larry,' she told herself, as she headed for the bedroom.

Susy was sitting on the pier, hanging her bare feet over the river, behind her house. She loved this small private pier, because she doesn't have to leave her property to go fishing. Susy checked the stinky box of shrimp bait to make sure no ants were getting into it. The bucket of water nearby had no catch yet, but she knows she will catch something...maybe. Sighing, Susy listen to the running river, looking out at the beautiful scenery in front of her. She hopes she doesn't see a field rat. Rats scare her silly, and her husband wasn't there to chase them away.

Susy heard some rustling in the bushes nearby the pier. She stood up scared, holding the fishing pole in her hand, as a weapon. 'Why haven't she trimmed back those bushes, or cut them down?' She waited to see what came out from the bushes, and she hoped it wasn't a rat. The bushes parted, and out walked a small man. He looks like a midget…no wait a dwarf. Susy wasn't sure what to think of the creature. He was dressed in a leather jerkin, and trousers. Susy was slowly side-stepping toward her house. She made it to the end of the pier, next to the bank.

"Can I help you? "she asked, as the man stood there looking at her. He had a very ugly scar across his face, making him look sinister. The bearded man nodded his head, as he was approving what he was seeing. That made Susy angry, and she thought, 'what a jerk!' He gesture to someone behind Susy. She tried to turn around, but she was grabbed from behind by someone on the bank, who had very strong arms. Susy dropped her fishing pole, as she struggle to escape from the vise-like hands.

"She'll do. Come on, before the magical door disappears. We got to get back to Middle-Earth, "said the dwarf.

'Middle-Earth?! 'Susy thought. 'I thought that world was a make-believe place.' She had read a novel about Middle-Earth.

"Hey Ravenel! I thought it was outlawed to bring someone from another world to Middle-Earth. "

"It is, you fool! But can you imagine how much I'll get for a female Outsider? They are very rare in Middle-Earth. Plenty of silver for my pouch, my man. "

The dwarf led the way for the short stout man, who threw Susy over his shoulder. Susy was surprise he could do that, since she wasn't exactly light-weight. She tried kicking her feet, but the man spanked her rump.

"Hey! That is my bottom, not a drum, "she snapped.

"None of that, woman! Do not give me any problems or I will hurt you." Susy could tell that the man wasn't very smart like the dwarf was. They walked through the bushes, away from her home on the same side of the river.

Now, how does she get away before they take her from her world? Susy was thinking, when she heard a strange sound. She moved her head, so she could see where they were heading. Up ahead, in a clearing was a bluish glittery door, floating in front of them. 'Wow, a magic door! And I didn't even know there was a clearing near my home.'

"Do you think she'll survive the journey to Middle-Earth, Ravenel? "

"Who know, Ang.? If she doesn't, oh well. She will make a nice meal for the wargs, "answered the laughing dwarf. Ang laugh as well as they headed for the floating door.

"What?! "said Susy, as she enters the doorway to Middle-Earth, and left her world behind. Susy fainted as everything around her spun out of control.

After a couple of days of no answered phone calls, her family went to check on her at the cabin. All they found was her fishing pole, lying next to the pier, and a box of shrimp bait full of ants. They call the police, who assume that she was taken by an alligator. They comb the area, but never found any trace of Susy's body. At the memorial, a crying Charla told her husband, "If only she went on that date. She would still be here. "

Chapter 4: **Middle-Earth**

Susy's eyes popped open, as she realizes she wasn't dead. 'Whew, that takes a load off my mind.' She was lying next to a huge mud puddle near some bushes. Susy sat up on the ground, and felt a bit dizzy doing so. The Texan looked around, and saw she was at a campsite full of people. There was a group of six women, who were tied up, crying and sniffling. They all were wearing knee-length white dress shifts, and were bare footed. Susy looked at her clothing, and saw she was wearing the same thing. 'Crap! "she thought, as she looked around the camp again.

There were three men, who were also tied up, wearing white shirts and trousers. There were five other men, who looked mean and scary. They appear to be working for that kidnapping jerk of a dwarf. They were checking the prisoners, making sure that the bonds were secure.

Susy saw near her that nasty Ravenel and his servant, Ang stirring up a campfire. She could see some metal rods sticking out of the fire. 'I wonder what they are up to, 'she thought. They noticed that she was awake, and walked over to her.

"Open her mouth, Ang. So, I can put two drops of elixir into her mouth, "ordered the ugly Ravenel, who pulled out a vial from a pouch on his belt. The stout man grabbed Susy by the hair, which made her scream in pain. Ravenel managed to drop two drops of liquid onto her tongue, before she could close her mouth. Susy's tongue felt like it was on fire.

"Two? "asked Ang, who released her hair.

"Yes. More than that will kill the woman. It will make her twenty years younger, and her body very healthy. I even put a few drops of beauty potion into the elixir to help her natural beauty. "

'Me? Natural beauty?" thought Susy as she felt a sharp pain hit her body. Susy fell over, curled up into a ball, trying to suppress the pain.

"She won't talk for the first week, and she will be weak for the first three weeks. What is your name woman? "

"Susy", she barely whispered to the dwarf. He took a smoking burnt stick, and wrote her name in dwarfish on the back of her clothing.

"Give me a branding iron, Ang. So, I can mark the inside of her forearm, with the mark of a slave, "declared Ravenel, who smiled wickedly. This was his favorite part of the being a slaver, branding his victims. Susy saw red, and fought the pain she was feeling. She saw Ang give Ravenel a hot branding iron. The dwarf walks over to where she lay, and reaches for her right arm. Susy remember at that moment the lessons she took in self-defense class, with Charla. And kick with all her might into Ravenel's groin.

The dwarf screams, dropping the branding iron into the cold mud, and covered his privates with his hands. Ang suppress his laughter, not wanting Ravenel mad at him.

"WHORE! TROLLOP! I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT! "screamed the furious dwarf. He picked up the cold mud-covered branding iron, and started to beat Susy on her arms, legs, and back. The woman protected her head, and felt every one of the hits on her body.

"Throw her into the mud puddle, Ang. She will be feeling the pain of the drops soon, "said the grumpy Ravenel, who threw down the branding iron and rubbed his groin. Ang picked her up, and toss her into the mud, with a splash. They laughed at Susy, as she moans and rolled in the mud in pain. Susy roll so much that she was completely covered in mud, from head to toe, in a few moments. The pain was so intense that the laughter seems so far away. The laughter stops abruptly.

"Bandits, Ang! Quickly get our weapons! "Susy could tell that Ravenel was the one who spoke. She heard screams and fighting. Her instinct told her to crawl underneath the shrubbery nearby. As she did she could hear Ravenel screaming "NO!", but his scream was cut short. She kept crawling for a long time, until she couldn't hear the screams any more. Susy was scared, confused, and lost. 'Where should she go? Who could help her?' She didn't know the answer to either one of those questions. Fear won over the pain, as she continues to crawl away from the bloodbath.

Susy feel like days went by, but it's only been hours. For one moment, all her teeth fell out of her mouth, and she cried. But brand new ones grew back in their place, which made her gums itchy and achy. She use to have very bad teeth, and now they are strong and healthy.

The next moment, her eyes started burning immensely, but then the sensation went away, and now she could see clearly as when she was young. Susy had started to wear reading glasses, at her fiftieth birthday.

Now, her bones were hurting so much, that she did know if she could go on. But after a while, the aches faded away. She was starting to take arthritis medication lately, but now she don't need to any more.

Her eyelashes thicken, as well as the hairs on her head, which glisten with a reddish glow underneath the mud. She sweated so much, and felt very thirsty. She didn't realize that the weight was falling off her body, or her skin was tightening up all over that thinner body. This was a new Susy crawling underneath the bushes, and she never realized the change in herself. All she knew was she was very tire and scare. After a long while, the bushes ended at an open field and road.

'I need help 'she thought, as she looked at the land in front of her. She was looking at a dirt road and a very beautiful field, with wildflowers, bright green grass, and lovely big trees. She knew she was in a fantasy land, because everything looked untouched by man. She saw that the next group of bushes was a 100 yards away in front of her, and she didn't know if she can crawl that far. Susy lay under the bushes resting, when she thought she heard a voice in her head.

'I will help you, 'replied a whispery voice, follow by twinkling giggles.

Susy tried to talk, but couldn't. 'Crap! Who's there? 'Susy questioned in her mind, as she looked around but saw no one.

'I am the spirit of the Traveler's cave. Look near the big oak tree to your right.'

Susy looked toward the right and spotted the oak tree that the voice told her about. The tree had a huge trunk, and many branches reaching out. There was a big stone boulder next to the tree, with a cave opening showing, not 10 yards from where she was. She knew she must get there, before some one sees her. She noticed that there were two cave opening next to each other, and wasn't sure where the spirit's voice came from. One cave opening was larger than the other, and looked well-worn. Suddenly, a glowing light was seen in the bigger opening, and Susy knew to head there. Focusing straight at the cave opening, Susy crawled on the road as fast as she could on her hands and knees. After a long time, she made it to the foot of the opening which was five foot off the ground.

'That figures! ', thought Susy, as she look up at the opening. There was brickwork steps imbedded into the boulder, which lead into the opening. Slowly Susy crawled up the cold steps, and collapsed into the cave.

'Welcome to my cave, 'greeted the voice in her head. Susy looked around the cave, which had no one inside it. She was so exhausted. The cave had pinkish walls and a fire pit in the middle of the room. There was a doorway next to the entrance of the cave, but Susy wasn't in the mood to check it out.

'Where are you? 'wondered Susy. 'Why is your voice in my head?'

'You cannot see me, but I am here. And I don't know why you can hear me in your head? No one else could before.'

Susy looked around again in the cave, and saw a wide ledge on each side of the walls, which made a good place to sit and sleep. There was a pool on the far side of the cave, which had steps going into the water. The pool was a clear greenish blue, and beautiful to look at. There was also a waterfall, which could be a great shower to wash in. Susy looked down at herself, seeing the mud all over her body. She was tire, but cleaning off the mud would remove the cold feeling on her body. And she hates feeling cold and clammy. She dragged herself to the clear pool, and tested the water; it felt cold to the touch.

'Great! If I leave the mud on me, I am cold. But if I wash myself in the water, the water will make me cold, too.' Sighing, Susy thought to the spirit, 'what can I do?'

'Ask for the water to be warmer.'

'I can't talk. A nasty dwarf gave me some horrible tasting drops of liquid. He put two drops on my tongue.'

'The Lanetta elixir? It is suppose to make you younger and healthier. Two drops? You are twenty years younger.'

'I'm 32? Really? It seems so hard to believe, but I can see clearly that I have changed. My big fat gut looks flat to me.' Susy looked at her arms, legs, and stomach. The spirit giggles at the mention of the words, "big fat gut. "

'Just think real clear the words "warmer water" and that should warm the pool.'

'Thank you, spirit, 'thought Susy, as she scooted toward the pool. Twinkling giggles were heard in her mind again.

'Why do you thank me? No one ever thanks a spirit.'

'They should. I was brought up with manners by my parents. Warmer water.' Susy touched the pool's water again, and it was warmer…close to lukewarm.

'Warmer water.' Now, the pool felt nice and warm, so she slid into the pool.

'I like manners, 'stated the spirit.

'Do you have any soap? Shampoo? A wash cloth? 'thought Susy, as she looked around the side of the pool. She noticed a slight pain coming from her arms, legs, and back.

Two holes next to each other, opened up at the edge of the pool. A platform rose from within each hole, with a pretty bowl sitting on each platform. One bowl was blue, and the other one was red. Both bowls had liquid inside, and the liquids smell wonderful.

'What is a wash cloth?' asked the spirit.

'A small square cloth to put soap on, so I can scrub the mud off me. Which one is the soap? 'inquired Susy, as she looked into the lovely bowls of liquid. The pain was getting stronger.

'The blue one has liquid to wash your body with, while the red one is for your hair. Here are five wash cloths.'

'Five?!' Susy watched as another hole opened up, and five folded small cloths came up on another platform.

'Yes, you are very dirty.' Twinkling giggles was heard again.

'Ha ha…very funny.' Susy grabbed a cloth, put some soap on it, and started to scrub her right arm the best she can. 'What is your name, spirit?' She winced at the pain that she felt on her back and limbs.

'Spirits don't have any names.' The spirit sounded sad, which surprised Susy, because the spirit seems so playful before.

'Hmmm…I'll call you Rosetta for the pink stone walls of your cave.' The glowing light in the cave starts to flicker, as Susy watch quietly at the spirit's reaction.

'Rosetta. I like it, "answered the pleased spirit.

'Ouch, that hurts!' thought Susy, as she clambered out of the pool, and sat on the steps. 'Why am I feeling pain on my back, arms, and legs?'

'Did you hurt yourself?'

'I was beaten by the mean dwarf for kicking him in his privates' confessed Susy.

'What are privates?' asked the spirit.

'Never mind, 'said the smiling Susy. 'He deserved it.'

'If you are injured the pool has healing powers to heal any harms on yourself. But it will hurt, before it gets better.'

'Great! I'll have to wait to take a bath, because I am too tired to handle any more pain. Where is a towel to dry myself with?'

'Towel? Go to where those two racks are at the far wall. That is where the drying area is. Just imagine the words "warm dry air", and it will blow until you are dry.'

Susy slowly scooted on her bottom to the area the spirit told her about. She was still covered in mud, but not as bad as before. Susy still had mud on her face and hair, but she was getting more tired by the minute. She thought the words 'warm dry air', and felt the nice warm air blow across her body. It was making her drowsy, and she lay down on the floor. The last thing she heard before going to sleep was Rosetta saying, 'you forgot to seal the entrance to the cave.'

Chapter 5: **Help Arrive**

Balin and Dwalin were tire, and ready to rest at the nearest Traveler's cave. They had just finish visiting a small community of dwarves near a no-name mountain. The lady dwarf they went to see for Thorin, had already gotten married, and died at childbirth. Balin sighed at the thought of the lovely lady dwarf dying; she would have made a great wife for Thorin.

"Where is that cave the woodsman told us about, Balin? "asked a grumpy Dwalin. He was stomping his feet in anger, frustrated in not finding the cave quickly.

"He said to look for the big oak tree near a giant boulder. There are two caves there, and one is bigger than the other. We should wait for the others in the bigger cave, and get it ready for their arrival. Thorin said for us to meet him there, near Creach's field. And there is the field…" pointed Balin. "And there is the oak tree, and the two caves." Dwalin grunted in approval.

"I hope there isn't a fool inside the big cave, or I'm going to throw them out, "stated Dwalin, as he and his brother hurried to the cave.

"You can't do that. The spirit of the cave will punish anyone who does violence in their cave. Bah! Someone is there, because you can see that the opening is lit. " They had arrived at Rosetta's cave.

"Well, let me persuade them, "stated a cocky Dwalin. "Hello, in the cave!" Both dwarves listen, but there was no answer. Not knowing what to expect, they readied their weapons. The cave opening was not sealed, so they entered easily. They heard twinkling music, not knowing that they were hearing Rosetta trying to wake up Susy, who was still asleep.

'Wake up, woman! Wake up!'

Susy just moan softly on the floor of the drying area. Balin and Dwalin heard the moan, and slowly walked to the back of the cave. That was when they saw the mud-covered form on the drying area floor. The dwarves gasped, as they realized it was a woman, whose dress shift had ridden up her thighs showing her legs clearly.

"Well, I like what I see, "said a smiling Dwalin, putting his axes back in their place. Balin snapped, "Shame on you, brother! The poor woman is exposed, so cover your eyes."

"Ah, Balin. She has lovely legs, and she doesn't know they are showing. "

Balin shook his head, and took off his cloak. He went to where Susy slept, and gently covered her body and legs. Then, he carefully picked her up off the floor, carried her, and gently laid her on one of the ledges. Balin was too worried about dropping the woman to notice how much she weigh.

"You wouldn't have done that when you was younger, brother, "teased Dwalin, who looked down into the woman's face. " We need to get that mud off her face to see how pretty she is."

"Leave her be, Dwalin. She must be very tire to be sleeping, while covered in mud. "Balin put his pack on the ground next to the ledge with the woman, and sat next to her sleeping form.

"So, are you going to go get some wood for the fire pit, Balin?"

"No, you are."  
"Why me? "asked Dwalin, who put down his pack next to his brother's.

"Because I don't trust you with the woman. " Dwalin rolled his eyes, and left the cave to get firewood.

"Seal entrance, "said Balin, who heard some twinkling in the cave. Rosetta was laughing.

Balin and Dwalin had a good fire going, as they waited in the cave for the others. They don't know when they will show up…today, next week, or next month. They know they still have to wait for them to show, or get word from the Peddler.

Petey the Peddler travel all over Middle-Earth, in his magical mule-drawn cart. He sells his wares to all that calls for him, for the right price. He tells everyone the latest news in the land, and can find anyone you are searching for. Petey also give rides for those who ask, if they have the silver coin to give him. There is a magical spell on him, where he has to tell the truth.

Dwalin made a faced as he chewed on the venison jerky in his hand. Balin was having trouble with his jerky too, and tried to wash it down with some water.

"Someone needs to go hunting for fresh meat. This jerky is a month old, and taste horrible. "

"I'm not stopping you, brother, "replied Balin.

"You go, and I'll watch after the woman, "said a grinning Dwalin.

"Ha ha…no."Balin gave Dwalin a stern look. Dwalin grunted in frustration, and continue to chew the jerky in silence. They heard twinkling again, Rosetta was laughing at the dwarves.

"What is that? "asked Balin, who looked around the cave.

"I don't know, "answered Dwalin, who looked around the cave, as well.

"Hello in the cave! "shouted a voice.

Balin got up, and said, "Who is there?"

"My name is Gloin. My brother Oin is with me. "

"Come on in, Gloin and Oin. It is I, Balin. "The small dwarf turns in time to catch his brother, Dwalin trying to steal a kiss from the sleeping woman. But he couldn't find a clean spot to kiss on her lips.

"Dwalin!"

"Oh! You would turn around, Balin." Dwalin sat down again to eat his jerky. Balin greeted their friends at the entrance to the cave, while watching his brother. Gloin and Oin walked into the cave with Balin, placing their packs on the floor.

"Did you find a bride for Thorin, Gloin? Oin? ", asked Balin.

"No one. All the lady dwarves were married, and had big brood of children, "stated Gloin, sighing.

"Balin? Who is that person with the big brown eyes watching us? "wondered Oin, as he looked straight at Susy. She had awakened, when Balin had yelled at his brother. Covering her face with the cloak, she peers out at the four dwarves.

"Don't be scared, little one. We are your friends, and we will not hurt you, "said Balin, who slowly approached the scared woman. She didn't know if she could trust them, since her last experience with a dwarf was Ravenel.

"We will just eat you alive, lassie ", smirked Dwalin. Susy covered her head, in fear. Balin made an exasperated sound, as he turns to look at his brother, who was chuckling to himself.

"What is wrong with you, Dwalin? ", asked Oin, who joined Balin's side. "The poor lassie is scared of us."

"That doesn't concern me, "stated the bald dwarf with a smile. Gloin came and cuff Dwalin on the back of the head.

"Aarg! Do not misplace my hair! ", snapped Dwalin, at Gloin.

Laughter came from the cloak, as Susy peeked out and laughed at the thought of Dwalin's hair getting mess up. The four dwarves smile at her beautiful laughter, carefully backing away from her. They sat at the other side of the cave, as they watch her with curiosity.

"What is your name, little one? "asked Balin, smiling to make her feel secure.

Susy tried to answer, but nothing came out of her mouth. She remembered what Ravenel said about her not being able to talk for a week. 'Charla would go crazy if she couldn't talk, 'thought Susy. They all heard Rosetta twinkling.

'Who is Charla? 'Rosetta asked Susy.

'My best friend 'replied Susy, in her mind.

'I wanted to be your best friend 'stated a sad Rosetta.

'You are…in Middle-Earth. '

The lights in the cave turned blue, and Susy looked surprise, and so did the dwarves. The group of males didn't know what was going on with the lights.

'The lights are blue, because you told the truth 'explained a happy Rosetta to Susy. Susy nodded, understanding Rosetta explanation. Signaling at Balin, she made her right hand into a duck bill, making it open and close. She shook her head, hoping he understood that she couldn't talk.

"Are you stating that you cannot speak, little one? "asked Balin. Susy nodded her head.

"Why do you keep calling her little one? ", inquired Dwalin, who was watching the woman in interest. Susy wondered that too.

"Under that mud on her face, she seems young, "pondered Balin. He wanted to be careful not to scare the woman.

"Could you speak before? " Susy nodded, again.

"But you cannot now?" Susy nodded.

"Do you want to tear your clothing off, and dance a jig for me, lassie? "asked a laughing Dwalin. Susy hid under the cloak again, scared of the bald smirking dwarf.

"DWALIN! "shouted Balin, Oin, and Gloin. Dwalin smiled at the other dwarves.

"But she is so adorable when she hides. " A clump of mud hit Dwalin on his forehead. Susy had scraped some mud off her face, and threw it at Dwalin with all her might. The three dwarves, who were her champions, started laughing. The bald dwarf made a scary face at her, and then started laughing, too.

"I like you, lassie. You have spirit! "declared Dwalin, who stood. "She would make a great wife for Thorin. "

'Wife? 'thought Susy. 'Who was Thorin?'

"No, Dwalin. Thorin said he didn't want to marry a man's woman, "stated Balin, who smiled at Susy.

"I think Dwalin is right for a change, "put in Gloin. "I think she would make a great wife as well. "

"For a change? "snapped Dwalin, who glared at the red-haired dwarf.

"Here here! "agreed Oin, who wanted to get into the discussion.

"Well, you three suggest it to Thorin, but don't be surprises if he refuses, "said Balin, as he turn back to the woman.

"Why haven't you washed the mud off yourself? Can you walk to the pool? " Susy shook her head.

"Do you want me to carry you there? " Susy shook her head, and then indicated her back. Balin slowly approach Susy, and said, "May I?" Susy nodded.

Balin pulled her dress shift away from her back, and saw the bruises that Ravenel had cause with his beating. Tears fill his eyes, as he gasped at what he saw.

"What is wrong, Balin? "asked Oin, who stood up next to Dwalin, Gloin joined them.

"She had been beaten. Who did this?" Susy pointed at each one of them, and flatten her hand for height. Then she ran a finger across her face, like Ravenel's scar.

"What she mean, Balin? ", asked a confused Gloin.

"She pointed at us, and then flattens her hand…height! Dwarves! But dwarves would not beat a defenseless woman. "

"But she also drawn her finger across her face, Balin, "stated Oin, who was scratching his chin in thought.

"Scar! ", shouted Dwalin, who had been thinking all this time.

"Ravenel! ", they all shouted in unison.

"That pig! I should have known that he had beaten the lass, when she signed dwarves, "snarled Gloin.

Balin noticed some writing in dwarf on her clothing, when he checked her back.

"Soot z? Is that your name? "Susy smiled, nodded and shook her head.

"I'm confused? "stated Balin. He thought a bit, and said, "It's your name? " Susy nodded. She pretended to write, and shook her head.

"Oh! It is written wrong, "proclaim an understanding Balin. She nodded.

"Who wrote it on your back?" Susy ran a finger across her face.

"Ravenel?" Susy nodded.

"That fool written it wrong, "stated Gloin, shaking his head.

"Why can't she talk? "wondered Oin, who had been thinking about her situation. Susy pointed to the pool, put two fingers up, and then pointed to her tongue.

"She stuck her tongue in the pool? "said Dwalin. Susy gave him a look that said that she think he is an idiot. The dwarves laughed at the expression on her face.

"Water? "exclaim Balin. Susy nodded.

"Water…hmmm, "mused Oin. "Aaaah! The Lanetta elixir!"

"What is that? "asked Gloin.

"It is a potion to make one younger and healthier. It is forbidden for someone to use it. The first week after taking the elixir, the person can't speak. Did Ravenel give you some of the elixir, lassie? " She nodded, and then Susy put two fingers up again. Then she pretended to put two drops on her tongue.

"She is saying two drops of elixir, "stated Balin, who sat next to the woman. Susy nodded.

"Twenty years, "explain Oin, as he joined Balin on the ledge.

"Twenty…hmmmm, "pondered Dwalin, playing with his mustache. Everyone including Susy glared at the bald dwarf, who put his hands up with an innocent look on his face.

"I didn't say anything, "a smiling Dwalin explained.

"Well, you better not, brother, "warned Balin, who reach over and picked up Susy. She put her arms around his neck, scared that he might drop her. "The poor child got no weight to her."

'Child? No weight?' Susy looked confuse, not remembering the pounds she had lost because of the elixir.

"Let me wash some of the mud off you, little one." Susy shook head, no. Balin placed her next to the pool, and saw the bowls and cloths.

"Did you try to bath before?" Susy nodded.

Oin joined them, and stated, "And your injuries started to pain you, lassie." Susy looked at the other dwarf, and nodded. Oin looked at the other dwarves, and explained, "The waters heal injuries, but the injuries hurt immensely before getting better. "

"That explain why the lass is still cover with mud, "added Gloin. "Poor wee little thing."

'Thing?! Men!' Susy thought, Rosetta twinkling giggles were heard by the mud covered woman, who sighed.

"What is that, Balin? "asked Oin, as all the dwarves looked around for the source of the twinkling music.

"I wish I knew, "said Balin. He turned back to Susy, grabbed a wash cloth, and soaked it in the warm pool. Dipping it in the blue bowl, he gently washed Susy's right forearm. Tears appeared on Susy's eyes, as she saw the difference that this dwarf treated the same arm that the cruel Ravenel wanted to brand.

"Did I hurt you? "asked Balin, who stopped when he saw her tears. Susy shook her head. Then he realized that she was crying because this was probably the first kind act someone had shown her since her encounter with Ravenel. Balin started cleaning her arm again, and being gentle when he saw the bruises on the back of her arms. He cupped some water in his hands, and gently pours it on her soap covered arm. Susy wince when the water touched her bruises, but then the pain faded away and so did the bruises. Slowly and carefully, Balin washed that right arm free of mud. He checked to make sure the right arm was clean, and then Balin started to do her left arm. Oin and Gloin smiled at the kindness Balin was showing, while Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"Would it not be faster, if we just throw her into the pool? "Dwalin stated. His companions glared at the laughing dwarf, while Susy sighs.

'I'm going to have problems, with this jerk, 'thought Susy, as she took a good look at Dwalin. He noticed her looking at him, and said, "Is there something you want to see, woman? In my trousers?" The other dwarves gasp at Dwalin insinuation, while he smiles at the mud-faced woman.

Susy glared at Dwalin, and then blew a raspberry at him. The dwarves laughed at the woman, who was already to defend herself from the naughty bald dwarf.

"Dwalin go get some more firewood, "asked Balin, who was washing Susy's left arm.

"Again?! I had already brought enough for the night. "

"So get more for the next day, "said a teasing Balin. Dwalin grumbled, as he left to get more wood. Susy sighed.

"I know, little one. My brother can be a handful at times, but he is a good dwarf." Susy and Balin smiled at each other, and the dwarf continue to clean her arm. By the end of the evening, Susy's arms and legs were cleaned. She was tired from the pains she felt when the water touched the bruises on the back of her arms and legs. Balin could see that she looked tire, so he stopped bathing her, and took her to the drying area. The dwarf said, "warm dry air", as he put the woman on the floor. She fell asleep again, when the warm air hit her. After she was dry, the small dwarf picked her up again, and carried her back to where she laid before. Oin had made a pillow from his cloak for her head, and Gloin place his cloak on the ledges so Susy would not rest on the bare stone. They had finished getting her settle, when Dwalin return with firewood in his arms.

"What?! I don't get to watch you wash her legs? "asked Dwalin, who place the new wood on top of the firewood, he had gotten earlier that day.

"Brother, please let the woman be. She had just survived Ravenel's clutches, and no telling if he will be hunting her down. The dress shift that she is wearing shows that she is one of his captives. She must have gotten away from him somehow."

"Well, she doesn't have to worry about him anymore, Balin, "added Gloin, who sat next to Susy. "Oin and I found his campsite. Ravenel, his men, and three male slaves were butchered by someone. There was a big battle fought there, Ravenel and his men lost. His head was lying on the ground near a mud puddle. There are signs that six persons were dragged away from the place."

All the dwarves frown about the death of Ravenel. Yes, he was the worst dwarf ever born. Making people think that all dwarves were child-snatching monsters, but he was one of them…a dwarf.

"Well, he will no longer dirty our race reputation in Middle-Earth, "proclaimed Balin. "At least, little one will have no more problems with him." They all looked at the sleeping Susy, who still have mud on her face.

"We didn't feed her! "exclaimed Gloin, who looked worried.

"Well, the first two weeks after receiving the elixir, a person can only consume fluids, "explained Oin to his brother. The dwarves sigh in relief, and looked at again at the sleeping woman. They sat and started to eat their jerky. And when they had finished their meal, they got ready to sleep.

"Seal cave. Privacy, "said Balin, as he lay on the ledge, near Susy. The other dwarves were lying down too, careful to keep Dwalin away from the woman.

"I hope Thorin come soon, "said Dwalin. "I want to see how he reacts to this woman." They all smile at the thought of the meeting between Thorin and the woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6: **Thorin's Old Love**

Thorin arrived at the small village of Thads, not far from the mines of Moria. A small group of dwarves that had escaped the arrival of the dragon, Smaug had built this village in the deep woods of Lothlorien. They were prideful dwarves, who didn't want to be beholden to the dwarves of Moria. Hiding from the elves, they chopped up dead fallen trees, and made homes from clay, stones, and wood. They wanted to blend into the forest, so they made homes that look like fat trees. They were gleeful that they had tricked the elves, but the elves knew they were there. The elves felt pity for them, and let them be. Thorin had heard that his old love, Allee and her kin lived in this village. Thorin still remember his last meeting with the dark-haired Allee. She had loved him as long as he could remember, since they were children in Erebor.

Her blue eyes were filled with tears, when she had asked him to marry her before he went to battle against Azog and his orcs. Thorin said he didn't have the time to, because his grandfather had told him to hurry and prepare for battle. The young Thorin did not want to get married at that moment, considering Allee's request foolish. Thorin had walked away, without looking back, while she collapsed with tears.

He wondered if she still cared for him after all this time. Did she get married? Does she have children? Thorin wondered does he have any feelings for her at all. He will know when he sees her again. Thorin saw a very old dwarf shuffling toward a dusty dry tree-hut, who looked familiar. The ancient dwarf was slightly thin compare to other dwarves, with a snow white curly beard, and scraggly head of hair.

"Alair? "said Thorin, who was slowly remembering Allee's father. Oakenshield shouted, "Alair!"

The old dwarf stopped at the call of his name, and turn to the voice. Looking at Thorin who hurried to join him, a huge smile broke out on Alair's face.

"Thorin! It is so good to see you, my lad! " Thorin smiled, when Alair called him 'lad'. "It has been many moons since we have last visit with each other."

"How fare Allee? "inquired Thorin, who seems a bit on edge.

"Oh, she is fine. She got married to Karn Barr, the half-dwarf as you were leaving with your grandfather and father for war. He joined the battle at Moria, and died there. She later married, Hoit the village butcher, and had two sons with him."

Thorin nodded as he listens to the story, and strangely didn't feel upset about Allee being married. He guessed he never felt anything for her, but he feels he needs to see her one more time. But Thorin was upset to hear that one of his friends, Karn Barr was dead.

Karn's father was a fisherman from Dale, who fell in love with Karn's mother, who was a daughter of Erebor. She would go every day to Dale to purchase fish for the King's table. She had worked in the kitchen, as a helper for the royal cook. They had met in the marketplace numerous times, and became friends. Later, Barr the fisherman realized he was in love with the little blonde, Liadin. They asked permission from her parents and the king to wed, but they were refused. So, they wed anyway, and never return to Erebor. Man was not allowed to enter the realm of the dwarves, without permission from the king. They lived in Dale instead, and were very happy together. The people in Dale accepted them, and smiles at the happy couple. Karn was born; and he was named after both his father and Liadin's father. When Karn Barr was a boy, he became Thorin's friend even though his grandfather didn't approve. King Thror would point out that Karn was a half-dwarf, and wasn't worthy to be friend to the future king of Erebor. But Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, and Karn use to run around the countryside near Erebor, having their childish adventures. When they had grown older, Thorin didn't have the time to be with Karn, which made their friendship suffer. Then, Karn's parents got killed by Smaug, and it took Thorin and Dwalin all their might to dragged Karn away from Erebor. For the half-dwarf wanted to revenge his parents' deaths by the dragon.

"I would love to speak with her if I can, "asked Thorin. Alair smiled at Thorin's request.

"Allee and her family are near the small river by our village, preparing the venison for the evening meal. It is Hoit's job to clean and dress any meat for the village." The old dwarf pointed the way for Thorin to go. "Nice visiting with you, Thorin. I'm off for my daily nap." Alair patted Oakenshield's back, and headed for his home.

Thorin smiled, as he watch Allee's father hobbled away. He headed for the direction the old dwarf pointed, with mix feelings. The other dwarves in the village ignore Oakenshield as he walked by. They were preoccupied with their own chores and business to pay any attention to a newcomer.

Thorin heard a running river, and headed to the sound. That was when he saw Allee and her family. There were grey streaks in her dark hair, and deep lines in her face, that was always scowling. A heavy growth of dark hair went down on either side of her face, like a beard, but her chin was bare. Allee would always shave that part of her face, to make herself more attractive. She hasn't changed her habit of shaving her chin, but she is now shaving her moustache off. Thorin's old love was bossing her husband and their sons, while they skin and dress two bucks next to the river.

"Save that fat for my father! He loves it when I fry it with roots and herbs. Barr and Darr! Make sure you don't leave too much meat on those skins! The elder wanted the skins to make a cloak with, "Allee nagged. She heard Thorin's footsteps, and turn to see who it was. Thorin was expecting Allee to smile when she saw him. But what he got in return was an ugly frown, from the woman who once loved him.

"What are you doing here?! "snarled Allee. Her blue eyes were hard and cold, like steel. Thorin was taken back at her greeting.

"I came to see how you fare, Allee. "

"Why do you care, Thorin?! You never had feeling about me before! Or should I call you, Oakenshield. That is what they call you now, is it not?" Thorin just nodded his head.

"I heard that you had married Karn, after I left you, Allee." Thorin noticed a fleeting look came over her face quickly. The look on Allee's face came and went, like a flying bird.

"Karn was a great dwarf, and I still miss him, "said Allee, as she pondered sadly. She had cared about Thorin and Karn equally, but it was Karn who wanted to marry her. So she did, and was very happy for a few days. But he wanted to join the battle to defend Moria from the invading orcs, and went to fight. Her life might have been different if Karn Barr had lived. The hard look came back on her face, when she looked Thorin squarely in the face.

"Well, he is gone, so I married Hoit. So, if you are finish asking questions, you can leave! "snapped the angry Allee. The dark-haired female dwarf pointed toward the village.

"Now, Allee…, "said Thorin kindly.

"No more, Thorin! You threw away your chance with me, so I don't want to see you anymore!" Thorin sighed, nodded at each one of the dwarves, and left.

"So, you cared for Thorin, my wife? "asked the chubby Hoit, timidly.

"That was a long time ago. I can't stand him anymore, "stated Allee, who watched the last part of her past walk away. "Go back to work, Hoit!"

"Yes, wife."

Hoit wondered if Thorin realized how fortunate he was that he didn't married Allee. He quickly went back to work, before his wife started to yell at him again. When Karn Barr got killed, Hoit thought it was a good idea to marry Karn's widow. But he realized too late that he made a big mistake.

Thorin sigh, and realized that maybe it was for the best that he didn't marry Allee. He looked one more time at the family, and thought, 'poor Hoit.' He turn away from Thads and headed for the Traveler's cave near Creach's field.

Chapter 7: **Fili and Kili's Ordeal**

The sons of Durin had just arrived near the city of Logan, King Edward's kingdom. Fili and Kili heard that they could find Xander the wizard in this city. He works personally for King Edward repairing his Traveler's caves, and other magical chores. They were told by Balin that Xander knew where they could find a female Outsider. Xander champions Outsiders, because he is one. Thorin had told Balin about what the Necromancer said about the Outsider, but no one else. Balin told Fili and Kili to see if they could find one. So, now the two young dwarves stood at the gates of Logan.

Logan was a big city with over two hundred people residing there. It was mostly small huts and houses, and a few larger homes for the nobles. King Edward's palace was a simple fortress, since he believed in being prepare for battle. He made sure that the thick protective walls of the city were always manned with soldiers.

"I had never seen such a big city, Fili "stated Kili, who looked at the city's gate with wonder. Fili smiled, and patted his brother's back, to reassure him.

"Don't worry, Kili. You have me to keep you save from the dangers of a big city "teased Fili. The two dwarves didn't know that three scantly-dressed women were watching them with interest. One of the women, named Aarika was playing with a dagger, using it to clean her fingernails.

"Look at those handsome small men, Aarika, "pointed out the brown-haired Betha. "They look innocent as a new-borne babe. They seem to be easy prey for us."

"Yes, I think they will be easy to rob, "replied the saucy raven haired Aarika, who slid her dagger into her girdle. Betha smiled that she made her friend happy. She always wanted to please the taller woman.

"They are dwarves, not little men "said the sweet-face Cainwen, who pushed back her blonde hair. She was the youngest of the three women.

"Dwarves! That would make them an even better prey. Dwarves had been known to carry a lot of gold, "remarked Aarika, greedily.

"But let us have fun with them first, before we kill them, Aarika. They are so pretty for dwarves, "begged Cainwen. She was looking at Fili, with desire in her eyes.

"I agree with Cainwen, "Betha added. Aarika nodded her head, and her companion squeal in delight.

They followed Fili and Kili, as the dwarves walked to the guards, at the front gate. Fili knew to ask the guards, because they knew everything that goes on in their city. Staying at a distance, the women listen to Fili as he asked the guards where Xander the wizard was.

"Xander has a Traveler's cave as his home, over there at that glen, "pointed the older guard. The dwarves looked to where he had pointed, which was the main road that they had just travelled on. To the right of the main road, there were a line of stone boulders, around ten of them. There were trees surrounding the boulders, and a path in front of the group of stones. Each boulder had a cave opening, and steps going up to the opening. Two caves had pottery and straw bowls in front of them. While three of the Traveler's cave, someone had planted small gardens near them.

"You can stay at a Traveler's cave if you have no money for lodgings, but there are plenty of inns inside the city. "

"Thank you. But we do have money for our expenses, "said Fili, as he turn to talk to his brother, Kili.

"Fili, we only have four copper coins between us, "stated Kili, who frowned at his brother.

"I know, Kili. But I don't want them to think we are beggars. Let us go to the wizard's cave to see if he is there."

The two guards watched the brothers talking, with curiosity. Then the guards spied the tawdry women nearby and raised their weapons, as the dwarves walked away. The older guard said to Aarika, "Leave! You know harlots are not allowed in the city! Go back to your brothel! "

Aarika hissed at the guards, and signal to her companions to follow her. The guards noticed that the women were following the two dwarves. The older guard, who had warned Aarika, told the other guard, "go and sees if Xander had gone inside to do some business. I think those two young dwarves are in big trouble. "

The younger guard nodded, and ran inside the city. The young guard hopes he can find the wizard quickly.

"Those poor dwarves. I hope Xander make it to you in time, "said the guard at the gate, who couldn't leave his post.

Xander scratched his dark beard, as he looked at some bowls at Bynt's pottery stall, at the marketplace. He needed a big bowl to carry the multi-color stones that kept the Traveler's caves safe from danger. Inside a frame, the stones are arraigned into a beautiful image of nature, which bring the nature's power to the cave. Big caves had powerful magic from major objects…like rivers, trees, or mountains. While, smaller caves get their power from animals, fields, flowers, or less powerful objects of nature.

Xander was tired of repairing these mosaics. The local youth dare each other to steal a stone from the magical image, in the caves. The youthful thief winds up turning into stone, and the magical stones pop out of their frame, scattering all over the floor of the cave. Xander had to call the guards, return the youth back to flesh, hand him over to the guards, and then try to put the stones back to the image they had before. It was like putting a jigsaw puzzle back together, but there were no idea what image it was. If he puts it in wrong, the stones would pop out of its frame again, which makes him frustrated. He needs to get King Edward to put a heavy fine on those lads' parents, and maybe they would make their sons stop fiddling with the stones.

Xander love living in Middle-Earth. When he lived in New York City, he got tired of the noise, the traffic, the crowd of people, and the technology. He wanted a simpler way of life, but couldn't find any place in the United States. Technology was always raising its ugly head, where ever he went. Then he found that ancient tome in that specialized bookstore in Manhattan, which help him to come to Middle-Earth. The owner of the tome, the ancient wizard Cabree was surprised when Alexander arrived at his hut by the ocean. He was tired of being a wizard and was looking for a successor for his powers. Cabree was impressed that Alexander figured out the spell to travel to Middle-Earth. So the wizard transferred all his knowledge to Alexander. Alexander didn't want to live next to the ocean by himself, and had asked Cabree where is the nearest big city. The old ex-wizard told Alexander about King Edward's kingdom, called Logan, nearby the Blue Mountains. So, Alexander travelled many weeks on foot, to where Cabree told him to go. He found the Blue Mountains, and after a few weeks the city of Logan. Alexander fell in love with the city, and became the wizard, Xander of Logan.

The wizard enjoys watching the people bustle in the city. There were many interesting individuals, who lived there. One of them was King Edward, who ruled his city with wisdom and kindness. He quickly became friends with Xander, even after he knew that the wizard was an Outsider. The king confessed to Xander that his late queen was an Outsider, as well. King Edward adored his wife, and cried when she died from an illness. Now, he raises his only child, Prince Landis, who was a very sickly youth.

Prince Landis was being treated for his illness by the recently arrived Sebastian. No one knows where the healer came from, but he was a good-hearted soul. At first people avoided him, because he was an albino. His reddish eyes and white hair made him different, but soon the people needed his skills, so they welcome him. Especially since the only other healer in town was Kendroll, who charge a heavy fee for his service. Kendroll was vain, haughty, and self-absorb. Sebastian never charged for healing anyone, which was a blessing for the poor and strangers. Xander would sometimes lend his power to help the healer, care for the mortally wounded.

Another interesting person was the captain of the guards, Captain Patric. The city's women would sighs at the sight of the handsome young captain, with his chestnut hair, blue eyes, and winning smile. The wizard thought he would be a self-centered fool, but he was brave, modest, and smart. He was another of Xander's friends, in the city of Logan.

Xander started hanging around the tavern, The Rusty Spoon, a year ago. He met a lot of adventurers there, but made friend with three special men. The first man that was Xander's friend was the dark-brooding Griffin, who had amazing skills with the axe. Griff, as his friends call him, always carried a pair of axes on his back. His parents abandon him as a child, and he grew up in Logan, when it was a village.

The second man was the axe man's companion, the swift sword-fighting Ren. There were rumors that he was a noble man's son, but no one knew for sure. But his manners and the way he speaks shows that he was educated. He was a master-swords man, who was very fast with his blades.

And the last man Xander call his friend was the silly womanizer, Steven, who could make anyone into his friend, even an orc. He had a beautiful smile that can melt any woman's heart. And his twinkling blue eyes always charm any irate jealous husband from beating him up. But he was a master with the pole arm, and can flick a fly off a slice of pie with its blade.

Xander found a nice large white bowl to put the multi-colored stones in, for the mosaics. And while he was checking the bowl for any cracks, the young guard spotted him at the stall.

"Master Xander, you are needed! ", the young guard called out to the wizard.

Xander turn to see who was calling him. He saw one of the city's guards running toward him.

"What now?! ", mumbled Xander, as he waited. "What's wrong?" he asked the young guard, when he arrived.

"A few minutes ago, at the main gate, two dwarves came looking for you. We had sent them to your cave, but they are being followed by three dangerous looking harlots. We are worried that they might come to harm. "

Xander sighs, and told Bynt to put the white bowl to one side for him, and he will pick it up later. The shopkeeper nodded, and took the bowl from the wizard. He received a couple of copper coins from Xander, and watched him leave with the guard. Wait until his wife hears about the goings on, outside the city. They both love listening to gossip.

Fili and Kili could see numerous caves to their right. They turn from the road, and headed for the caves. Fili lead the way to the first Traveler's cave, which had a glowing glass ball on a staff in front of the opening. The glass ball was glowing on and off with an eerie blue light. He figured it was something magical that would belong to a wizard. He stood there looking at the cave, while Kili waited for him to proceed.

"Well? "asked Kili, as he looked at his brother, then he glanced at the cave.

"What? "replied Fili, as he scratched his head, wondering.

"Is that the wizard's cave? ", inquired Kili, as he look at Fili again.

"I guess it is, "answered Fili. He tries to peek into the cave, but saw no one was in. He shrugged his shoulders at Kili. Kili sighed, not sure what to do next. "Should we go look for the wizard in the city, or wait for him, Fili? "

"Hello gentlemen "said a female voice. Fili and Kili turn to see three women, standing near them. They all had revealing white blouses that show the top of their cleavage. Two women were wearing girdles, around their middle to push their bosoms upward. The brown haired one wore a red sash, around her waist. And they all had on coarse skirts on, with simple slippers on their feet. Fili had a bad feeling about these women, and put himself between them and his brother.

"Yes ladies, can I help you? "asked Fili, he placed his hand on his sword's pommel. He didn't know why he did that, but he felt more secure when he did.

"We wondered if you knew where the wizard Xander was. We wished to speak with him, "said Aarika, who was looking at the features of the dwarves. She really like Kili's handsome face and she wanted to entertain him first, then maybe the other one.

Fili didn't like the way the dark haired woman was eyeing his brother. It was almost indecent the way she stared at him. Kili started to feel uncomfortable about the staring woman, and started to fidget.

"We don't know where the wizard is. He might be in the city, so we'll go find him for you, "said Fili, as he and his brother tried to leave. Aarika grabbed Kili's arm, while Betha and Cainwen was on either side of Fili. And they both grabbed the blonde haired dwarf's arms, preventing him from leaving.

"No. Let us all wait for him in his cave. We can entertain ourselves while we wait, "stated the sly looking Aarika. Fili and Kili looked at each other, not knowing what to do. They can always push the women away, but they might hurt them accidently. And they were taught by their mother, Dis to never harm a female. The women gave saucy smiles at the two unsure young dwarves, who wanted to get away.

"What is going on here?! "said a familiar voice. The women recognized the voice, and turn to see if they were right.

"Steven! "Cainwen shouted. Aarika and Betha were quiet with fear, as they eyed Steven's companions. The two other men looked very dangerous. Steven, Griff, and Ren stood watching the happenings in front of their friend's cave. The dark haired Steven leaned on his enchanted halberd, making sure the blade was pointing upward. Griff and Ren had their hands on their weapons, ready to attack the women. They had no conscience about killing women, because women are more deadly than men.

"Steven, what are you doing here? "asked Aarika, who wanted to escape. Her companion moved close to her back, keeping Aarika between them and the newcomers. Fili and Kili climbed up the steps to Xander's home, and hugged the entrance, to stay out of the way.

"My friends and I came to see our friend, Xander. What are you doing here? Xander hates harlots. "

"Harlots? What are harlots, Fili", whispered Kili, as he turn to his brother.

"I'll explain later, Kili. I thought something wasn't right about these women, "whispered back Fili.

Aarika started to explain to the three men, when an explosion hit behind the women. The women screamed, and took off running in all directions. Fili and Kili cowered against the cave opening, while Steven, Griff, and Ren sighed. Everyone outside the city gates either ran, or jumped at the sound of the explosion. Xander had just passed the front gate, leaving the young guard with the older guard. He saw the harlots talking to his friends, and threw a fireball behind the women. The angry wizard marched to where the men and dwarves stood, near his cave.

"What were those three harlots doing near my cave?! "snarl Xander eyeing Steven.

Steven laughed, and said, "I didn't invite them. I think they were after those two dwarves. "

The womanizer pointed at Fili and Kili, who were still hugging the wall of the boulder. Xander saw how scared the young dwarves were, but was glad they were alright.

Fili stood up straight, and asked, "what was that? " He pointed to the burnt grass where the fireball landed. Kili joined Fili's side, not sure if they could trust the wizard.

Xander looked at where Fili pointed, and said, "oh…that? That is a fireball. I usually use it to get people attention. " The wizard smiled with warm friendly brown eyes, which calmed the two dwarves. Xander was a young man, in his thirties. He didn't care too much for women, because most of ones he knew were either addle-pated or brassy.

"Yeah, right Xander, "chortled Griff, who lean against the boulder. Ren and Steven were laughing.

"What are you three doing here? ", asked the wizard of his friends, as he headed into the cave. He invited Fili and Kili to join him in the cave, while his friends followed. Xander's friends sat on the right ledge of the cave, where Xander had put small pillows for visitors.

"We thought that you would provide us with a free meal, "stated Ren, who ran his hand through his short black hair.

"Yes, we are short of coinage, "added Griff, who gave a cheesy grin.

"Just because I got a food bag, doesn't mean that you can come here and mooch off of me, "replied Xander.

"What does 'mooch' means? "asked Steven, while Griff and Ren shook their heads, in laughter. Xander shook his head at his laughing friends, and sighed.

"Xander is always using strange words, Steven. Don't worry about it, "Ren explained to Steven.

"What is a food bag? "asked Kili.

Xander looked at the dark haired dwarf, and explained, "The food bag is a magical bag. You can reach into the bag, and take out whatever food you wanted to eat. Endless food, whenever you hungry. Great if you do a lot of travelling. " Fili smiled at the idea of a food bag.

"Bad idea for Bombur to have a food bag "stated Fili to his brother, who started to laugh.

"Bombur? "asked Xander, as he looked at the dwarves. Kili made a round gesture over his stomach with his hands to let the wizard know how big Bombur was. Xander smiled and nodded.

Xander smiled again when he noticed the dwarves looking at his home. He had a large wooden chair with large pillows for him to sit on. A bed topper lay on the ledge that was far from the cave opening. It was where he sleeps at night. Pillows and blankets rested on the topper for his use. Two huge tables on either side of his chair had numerous books on them; one table had an oven mitten laying on its surface. And a small thick rug was on the floor in front of his chair. There was a large wooden cabinet that had two doors in the front, near the bathing pool.

"Please sit down, master dwarves. Tell me why you came to see me, "asked Xander, as he searched in the large cabinet. Fili walked over to where Xander was searching, while Kili sat in the huge chair. Kili like the chair, and was bouncing up and down on top of one of the pillows.

"Here it is! ", said Xander who pulled out a large square brown cloth bag. Fili looked at the bag with a lot of interest. Looking at Kili, who was enjoying the pillow, Xander said, "be careful you don't hurt yourself, master dwarf. " Kili stopped bouncing, and looked at the wizard. The wizard looked at Fili, and asked, "tell me your tale. " Then looking at his friends on the ledge, "well?"

"Something we never ate before Xander, we want to be surprised, "said a smiling Steven. Xander looked sternly at his friends, while he pondered.

"I ought to give you sushi, but I don't want you getting sick all over my floor. Hmmm…I feel like pizza…deep dish New York style. "

Xander stretched open the bag, which was wide enough to pull out a ten-inch pan. Putting on the oven mitten, the wizard reach into the bag and pulled out a pan with a steamy hot pizza in it. The pizza was very thick and cheesy. Fili and Kili leaned over the pizza, with wonder in their face. The pizza smelled so good to them, as the dwarves inhaled. Xander put the pizza pan on top of a pile of books.

"I have never seen anything like this, "stated Fili, who was eyeing the pizza with hunger.

"Neither had I, brother "replied Kili, who was hungry as well.

"Would you like a slice of pizza, master dwarves? "asked the ex-New Yorker Xander, who pulled out another pan full of pizza. Both pizzas had everything on it, except for jalapenos. He really didn't want to hurt anybody by giving them hot peppers. He put this pan on a different pile of books.

"Yes! "answered Fili and Kili. Xander got some plates and a pizza cutter from the cabinet, and then served everyone a thick slice of pizza.

"Proceed…ah…Name? "asked Xander, looking at Fili. The men ate in silence, while they listen to the dwarves' story.

"My name is Fili. This is my brother, Kili." Kili nodded to the men, who nodded back as they ate. Kili was eating his pizza slice quickly, because he was very hungry.

"We are here on the behalf of our uncle, Thorin" said Fili as he continued.

"Thorin? Thorin Oakenshield? I thought he was killed at the Battle of Erebor? "states the surprised wizard, as he looked at the two dwarves.

"He was brought back by a necromancer, "explained Kili, as his brother nodded. " We were brought back from the beyond as well. " Fili took a bite out of his pizza, and enjoy it.

"Eeeeeh! Dead dwarves! "tease Steven. Griff and Ren smacked Steven on the back of the head.

"Hey! You are going to damage my brain! "Steven yelled.

"Too late, "said a straight face Xander. Griff and Ren laughed, while Steven gave a stern look. "Thorin is a good friend of mine. I'm glad he is back from the dead. Proceed."

"The necromancer told our uncle to marry a female Outsider to find true happiness. So, we wonder if you can help us find one for him, "asked Fili, who had finished his slice of pizza.  
"Female Outsiders are very rare in Middle-Earth. So, I doubt I can help you find one." The two dwarves looked down-hearted. They loved their uncle dearly, and wish to bring him joy.

"Ask Petey the Peddler, "remarked the smart Griff. "If there is a female Outsider in Middle-Earth, he could find her. " Fili and Kili beamed with happiness at the news, as they looked at each other.

"Go ahead, Griff, "stated Xander, as he leaned back on the ledge, next to his friends, as the two dwarves sat on his chair.

Griff stood up, cleared his throat, and sang.

"Petey the Peddler come to me. For your wares I wish to see, "he sang, as Ren and Steven smirked. Griff frowned, and pulled out an axe, which quiet them down, but scared the spirit of the cave. A shriek sounded throughout the cave, making the men and dwarves cover their ears.

"He is just joking, Jordee, "soothed Xander, who also had named the spirit of his cave. The wailing stopped after the wizard reassurance the spirit. Xander named the spirit after his little sister, who he misses dearly. He signaled to Griff to put away his axe, when they heard a noise outside the cave.

"That must be Petey, "exclaims Ren, who hurried with his friends to the opening of the cave. Fili and Kili follow the wizard and his friends to the opening, as well. Looking out of the cave, they watch the little old man climbed out of his cart. Petey the Peddler looked to be over 100 years old, scrawny, and balding. He started to lose his teeth, but that didn't take away from his charms. Everybody loves Petey, because he always tried to please his customers.

"Well well gentlemen, what can I sell you? ", said the smiling Peddler. Petey started to take some of his wares off his cart, when Xander step down the cave's stairs to stopped him.

"Peddler, we just need help in locating someone. "explain Xander, who pulled out a pouch of coins, from his blue robe.

"Oh ho! How wonderful, Master Xander. Who are we looking for? "

Fili hurried down the steps, and stood next to the wizard, and exclaim, "we are looking for a female Outsider."

"Female Outsider you say? "replied Petey, who looked surprised. Xander displayed two silver coins in front of Petey's eyes, who grabbed the coins quickly. Kili and the others joined Fili and Xander in front of the cave.

"If there is one, I will find her for you, "said the Peddler. Petey unhitched his mule, Lovett, which was named after Petey's stubborn uncle. He led the mule away from the wizard's home, and placed the creature in the field that was in front of the Traveler's caves. Petey whispered some magical words in the mule's ear, while the mule was chewing on the grass in the field. Lovett's body shook, then froze still. Then, the mule started to spin in place quickly, as the group watch with amazement. Lovett slowly stopped, with his nose pointing eastward and his tail sticking straight up.

"He found one! ", shouted Petey, with glee.

"He did? "asked Xander, with surprised. Fili and Kili hugged each other with joy.

"See Xander, you don't know everything, "teased Steven.

"Stuff it, Steven! "snapped the wizard, who was annoyed by the remark.

"What does 'stuff it' mean? "the womanizer asked Griff and Ren, who were laughing.

"Never mind, Steven, "sighed Xander. "Where is the female Outsider, Petey? " The Peddler was talking to his mule, and look at Xander.

"Lovett said that she is at the Traveler's cave next to Creach's field. Do you need a ride there? For one silver coin for each person, I can take you there."

"I can't go right now. But maybe these two master dwarves need to, "replied the wizard, as he looked at Fili and Kili.

Fili looked in their money pouch, and shook his head at Kili. These were coins that they were carrying before their deaths. Xander smiled and gave a protesting Fili the silver coins for their fee.

"Fili, your uncle is a very dear friend of mine. And I was sad, when I heard of his death. To learn that he is back from death's door brings me so much joy. To learn that his beloved nephews were brought back with him is even greater news. I know you wish to make his life happy by getting that female Outsider for his bride. That shows me how deeply your love is for you uncle. So, let me help you complete your task, by giving you these two simple coins. These coins are nothing compare to what a great dwarf Thorin is. "

Fili and Kili hugged Xander in gratitude, and clasped his hand. Then the two dwarves waved goodbye to Xander and his friends, and gave Petey the silver coins, who was hitching up Lovett to the magic cart. Petey told Fili and Kili to climb into the cart, and the Peddler climbed aboard as well. Everyone wave at the Peddler and the dwarves as the mule and cart sped off.

"Hey Xander? "asked Steven.

"Huh? "replied the wizard, who was watching the cart disappear.

"How come you never give me any of your silver? ", said a smiling Steven, who was hoping to borrow some coins.

Xander turn, and looked Steven in the eye. "I like Fili and Kili. I don't like you. "

Then, the wizard walked to his cave smiling, as Steven looked dumbfounded. Griff and Ren were laughing as they went back to their meal of pizza.

"Hey! "shouted Steven. "That is not funny!" The womanizer was following them when he stopped, and then smacked his forehead.

"Tauriel! The promise I made to her! "quipped Steven. His friends stopped on the steps before entering the cave.

"Tauriel? Oh, I remember her now, "said Griff. "She is that female elf we met last month at The Rusty Spoon. She went adventuring with Jarek Zell and his group at the Newlyn Cavern. That places is so dangerous that it even scares me. "

"Tauriel told Steven and me about her love for a dwarf named…Kili, "remarked Ren, slowly. Everyone looked at each other, as they remember Kili saying that him and his brother coming back from the tomb.

"She said that she didn't want to take the ship, but die in glory. So, she went with Jarek to fulfill her desire, "explained Steven.

"What did you promise her, Steven? ", asked the wizard.

"To let her know if I ever found a dwarf named Kili on my travels. " Xander hurried into his cave, and started packing, as his friends followed him.

"What are you doing, Xander? ", asked Ren, as he watched the quiet wizard.

"I'm going to Creach's field to see Kili and his brother. Your promise need to be told to that young dwarf, and to let him know what danger she had put herself in. Someone tell the guards at the gate to let King Edward know that I was called away to do some urgent business. And I'll be gone maybe a month or two, "said Xander, who had packed his food bag, some bags of herbs, his money pouch, some magical stones in a box, and a dark blue unknown bag. The wizard grabbed his magical pure white ash staff that has a fiery red phoenix's egg on top.

"Xander, we are going with you, "stated Griff, as he put his hand up to stop the wizard. "Ren, go tell the guards Xander's message for the king. We will wait for you at the road. "

"You don't need to come, my friends. "

"Friends stick together, Xander, "said the smiling Steven, who had already forgiven the wizard's teasing remark from before.

The sword man took off running out of the cave, while his friends slowly walked out of Xander's home.

"Seal cave. Take care of our home, Jordee. I'll be back home soon, "called out Xander, as the spirit musically replies. The trio met the fourth member on the road to Logan, and headed away from King Edward's kingdom.

"Tell us what Tauriel told you about Kili, Steven, "asked Xander as they walk toward the east.

Fili and Kili was laughing out loud as they wiz through Middle-Earth on Petey's magical cart.

"Look a town! ", shouted Kili, laughing.

"What town, Kili?! "laughed Fili. Everyone on the cart watched as the town flew by quickly. Petey laughed along with the dwarves, because he always loved travelling fast through Middle-Earth. They were enjoying the scenery as it flew by, farms and villages they have never seen before. Lovett's legs were moving so fast, they seem a blur to anyone watching the mule's limbs.

"How are you enjoying the ride, master dwarves?! "asked Petey.

"This is wonderful! ", shouted Fili over the high pitch hum that came from travelling so fast.

"I hope the ride last a while! "added Kili, who was beaming as the wind whipped his hair. Then, he thought of something he wanted to ask the Peddler.  
"So, I need two silver coins for you to find someone for me, Master Petey? ", Kili asked, as Fili looked at his brother in confusion.

"Yes, master dwarf, "replied the Peddler.

"We already found the female Outsider, Kili. Who else do we need to find? "

"Tauriel. Fili, I need your help getting the silver, so I can find her. I love her with every inch of my heart. And I am hoping she didn't leave Middle-Earth. But if she did, I will follow her to the ends of Middle-Earth, or even farther. " Tears threaten to fall from Kili's eyes, as he looked at his brother.

"I will help you, Kili. And if you go to the ends of Middle-Earth, I will be by your side. " The brothers smiled at each other, as they continue to travel quickly toward Creach's field, to meet the female Outsider. The riders rode quickly past a group of adventurers coming out of Newlyn Cavern.

Tauriel felt a fast wind go by, wondering what caused the wind. She could have focus on the object, if she wanted to. But she was busy helping the group carry out their leader from the Cavern.

"How are you feeling, Jarek? "asked Tauriel, while she made sure the two Northerners didn't spill him from the wooden pallet they made from broken spears. The other member of their party, a mean-looking blonde swords woman just watches the men carries Jarek. Hudel was a northerner as well, and she didn't like Tauriel. Jealous over how Jarek was excited to have an elf from Mirkwood in their party, made Hudel very mad. Hudel tried to show her displeasure of not being the only female in their party to Jarek, but he pushed her concern aside. Tauriel ignore the foolish woman, and became quick friends with Jarek, Ivar, Macadee, and the now dead Brey. The group couldn't bring back their dead, because they were out number by some cave ogres. So, poor Brey's body was left for the ogres' evening meal, which upset Jarek. He felt guilt, because it was his idea to go to Newlyn Caverns.

"I'm doing fine, Tauriel. The gash by the spear doesn't hurt as much anymore. But I need to go back and get Brey. He alone back there, and he needs me, "said a confuse Jarek.

Tauriel knew that Jarek Zell was starting to get delirious, and told the group that they need to get to the nearest shelter.

"Why should we do what you say, Tauriel? "sneers Hudel, who stood with her arms cross.

"If you don't, Hudel I will slice your head off. " Tauriel glared at the blonde, who finally follow the pallet with Jarek. They walked a mile, when they finally found a hut, with a cow nearby. A big round woman, who was breaking up some green beans for supper, was sitting in front of her hut.

"Oh my! It seems that you need help, "the woman stated who put down the bowl of green beans on her stool.

"Ada and Beki, come quickly! There are some strangers who need our help! One of the strangers is ill or injured, so prepare some hot water!"

The woman's twin daughter came out of the house, and replied, "Yes, mother!" They ran to get everything ready for the visitors. The round woman held the door open for the group to carry in Jarek, who was starting to get feverish. The woman touched Jarek's forehead, and shook her head.

"Beki! Go get my jar of Black Elder to stop this man's fever from going higher! "

"Black Elder? ", asked Tauriel.

"Yes, it works well in a tea for hot fever. What happened to the man?"

"He got stabbed by a spear, while we were in Newlyn Cavern, "replied Ivar, as him and his cousin Macadee put Jarek on the floor.

"No no. Put him on my bed over there in the corner, "ordered the round woman, who took the jar of Black Elder from her daughter, Beki. She took a handful of the berries, and dropped them in the pot of water.

"Let them stew a while, Ada until the water is dark. "

"Yes, mother, "answered Ada, as her sister, Beki sat and watched.

The Northerners carried the injured man to the bed, while Tauriel followed. Hudel lean against the wall, and sneered at the people. She left in a huff, and stood in front of the hut.

"I can handle Newlyn Cavern by myself, "declared Hudel, as she walked back to the dangerous place.

Inside the hut, Tauriel noticed that Hudel was gone. Looking at the woman, she said, "Will he be alright? "

The woman was looking at the wound, and saw that there was no poison. It must have been a dirty blade that cut the man, which make the wound easy to remedy.

"Yes, I can heal him. I just need to clean the wound, stop the bleeding, and lower his fever, "stated the woman.

"Thank you for your help. It seems that we have to leave him for a while, but we will return, "said Tauriel, as she signal to the Northerners. The tall men follow the she-elf, who left the hut. Tauriel could see Hudel heading back to the Cavern, and frown.

"That foolish woman is going to get herself killed, "stated Tauriel. Turning to the men, she said, "I am going to bring her back, but you do not have to follow us. "

"We are friends, are we not, Tauriel. Friends help each other, "exclaimed Macadee.

"Ya Tauriel, we are friends. Besides, you cannot have fun without us, "added Ivar. The two Northerners smiled at the female elf who returned their smiles.

"Then let us go kill some monsters, "answered Tauriel, as she followed the distance blonde. The Northerners laughed with joy, and follow Tauriel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 8 **Meeting the Outsider**

Susy was sitting on the steps of Rosetta's cave, where Balin had placed her. It has been almost a week since she had taken the elixir, and she hoped that soon her voice would come back. She loved the dwarves, even the playful Dwalin, who love trying to make her angry. Susy thought about each dwarf, what makes them different.

Well, Dwalin is such a flirt, always making remarks to Susy that she was his girl. She snorted at that, and with her fingers shown Dwalin that she was 52. The bald dwarf laughs at Susy, telling her that she looked more 22 than 52, after she had washed her face. When she had washed her hair and face in the pool, they were amazed at her beauty and youth.

Dwalin shouted, "I told you, brother that she is pretty!" Susy just shook her head, thinking, 'pretty…yeah…right.' Gloin and Oin were watching their cousins, smiling. Balin and Dwalin enjoy arguing with each about almost everything, especially the woman.

"She is not pretty, Dwalin." Dwalin and Susy looked surprised at Balin, who was smiling. "She is beautiful. And I told you she looked young. "

"Beautiful…yes. Too bad you are not my beautiful widow, my pretty little partridge, "said the bald dwarf, as he pinched her thigh. She had slapped him, but he enjoyed the fire in her eyes, and just laugh. At that moment, Susy was glad she couldn't talk; because she might have blurted it out that she was a widow. Then she really would have had problems with that grabby dwarf.

Balin was an adorable dwarf, and Susy's favorite out of all the dwarves she knew. He fusses over Susy, like she was his own daughter. Always making sure she was happy and healthy, and upset that she couldn't eat food yet. Balin would work with Susy, trying to build the muscles in her legs.

"Be careful, Little One. It will be a while before you can walk again. I'll help you practice, so you can build back the strength in your legs, "stated Balin, as he held on to Susy. Susy shook as she put her weight on her legs; she was scared she would fall.

"Walk her slowly, Balin. We don't want to pull a hamstring, "explain Oin, as he watched. At the time, Balin and Oin were with Susy in the cave, while Dwalin and Gloin went hunting for food. Susy smile at the memory.

Sweet Oin was very smart. He knew all about the different plants and herbs near the cave. Oin would slowly try to clean Susy's back, so she could finish washing all the mud off. But it turns out that Ravenel had put two long gashes on her back, when he had hit her with the branding iron. No wonder it hurt so much, thought Susy as Oin was examining her back.

"Why don't you rip her clothes off, Oin? It would be easier to get to her back, "teased Dwalin, laughing. Balin and Gloin glared at the laughing dwarf, as Susy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I will rip your head off, Dwalin, if you don't let her be! "snapped Oin, as he snarled at Dwalin for his comment. Oin was so gentle with her, but couldn't finish treating her back, because it hurts so much. Oin would put a poultice from Juniper leaves on her back, hoping he would not need to put some stitches in her cuts. Susy was already in pain, and the poultice was healing the infection in her wounds slowly. Susy had ran a fever for two days and nights, and all the dwarves took turn giving some of the healing water from the waterfall for her to drink. They also took turns putting a cold wet washcloth on her forehead to lower her fever. When she was better, Susy blessed the day that these four dwarves came into her life.

Darling Gloin reminds her of a grumpy old bear, but so sweet and kind. He was always telling her story about his wife, and son, Gimli. Susy could tell that he loved his family very much, and envy him his child. Susy and her husband tried to have a child, but never could. The doctor told them that there was nothing physically wrong with either one of them, and he couldn't figure out why Susy didn't conceive. That was the one regret Susy had, was not giving Larry a child. But she enjoys the stories, and encourages Gloin to tell more.

"One time, my lad Gimli cut some of his beard off. He wanted to see how sharp my axe was, so he used it on his face. My wife gave him a hide whipping, and I lecture him about the importance of a dwarf's beard."

Susy looked at Gloin waiting for the importance of a dwarf's beard. "Lassie, a dwarf's beard is part of our ancestors' mark, how they work hard to survive trying times, that they didn't had the time to trim their whiskers. And how our ancestors used their beards to keep warm during freezing times. So, we wear our beards with pride to remind us of their sacrifice." Susy cried, and hugged Gloin, who sputtered in embarrassment at her emotions. All these thoughts were running through her mind, when she heard a commotion in the cave. Looking behind her, she saw Balin coming out of the doorway that was next to the entrance of the cave.

"Well, I did not make any coinage playing that wall. So, whose turn is it? ", asked the dismay Balin.

"Do not look at me, brother, "exclaimed Dwalin. " I can never understand how to play that puzzle. " Dwalin moved away from his brother, glowering as he walks.

'Puzzle? 'thought Susy. "What puzzle? " She scooted on her bottom into the cave, and took a peek into the small room beyond the doorway.

"Not I, Balin, "stated Gloin, shaking his head and walking away from his cousin as well. Balin left the area of the doorway, and enters the center of the cave. He looked over to Oin, who stared back.

"I have already tried, "said Oin, sighing. " That puzzle makes me confuse. "

"Well, we need money for Thorin, so we can continue on to the Blue Mountains. We are low in supplies. Dwalin? Gloin? "

"No! "shouted Dwalin and Gloin. Balin sighed, and shook his head. He slowly went to the ledge, and sat down in defeat. Susy was watching the drama, and then enter into the small room, with no one noticing her. She found a dead end and wonders where the puzzle was.

'Rosetta, what puzzle are the dwarves talking about? 'Susy asked the spirit.

'Touch the wall on your right.'

'This plain looking wall that has no indentions, except for a small fireplace with a pot in it?'

'Yes.'

Susy touched the wall with her finger tips, scared something might hurt her fingers. The wall started to glow, as she watched with amazement. Then, slowly an image of tiles appeared on the wall.

'It is mahjong! I love this puzzle! 'declares Susy. She started to play, and quickly went through the first 3 levels. Susy had played mahjong so many times on her computer, she know how to get through without losing a life. She had to match the tiles to take them off the board, and sometimes they are on top of each other. You have to take all the tiles off to finish a level. The game gives you 4 lives to use to continue playing. You use a life to reshuffle the tiles to help you get through the levels. After you lose all your lives in the game, you have a chance to win another life. You can regain a life, if you finish a level with no help. But if you get stuck, use up all 4 of your lives, and do not get another life; then the game is over. But every higher level was harder, because the game would put more tiles in the puzzle. Susy lost all track of time, and she forgot to tell the dwarves where she was.

After thirty minutes, Balin called out, "Little One, it is time to come inside. Little One…? "

The small dwarf look out of the cave, and did not see Susy anywhere. "Where is she?! " Balin panic, and ran down the steps hoping to find her on the ground outside the cave. The other dwarves heard Balin calling for Susy, and stuck their heads out of the cave's opening.

"What is wrong, Balin? "asked Dwalin.

"I cannot find, Little One. I left her on the steps of the cave, and she is not here, "proclaim Balin, who was close to tears.

Oin and Gloin started calling for the woman outside the cave, as they joined Balin in his search. Dwalin took a deep breath, and yelled out, "Woman, where are you?! "

Susy had just finished playing the puzzle, and heard noises coming from the small fireplace. Gold coins were falling into the kettle that was inside of the fireplace. The final score that she made was 44,885 which Susy knew she could have done a better score than that…maybe. Then, the musing woman heard Dwalin calling for her, so she grabbed five of the coins, and scooted outside the small room. The bald dwarf was watching the others outside, when Susy yanked on his pants' leg.

"What…? "said Dwalin, as he looked down to the floor to see what was at his leg. Susy just looked up at him, confuse at all of the commotion.

"Where were you, lassie? You have my brother and the others all upset. "Dwalin picked Susy up, and threw her over his shoulder. The woman was pointing at the small room, but Dwalin did not notice.

"Balin! I found her! "

Balin, Oin, and Gloin hurried to the cave, and they sigh to see Dwalin had the woman. They were so relieved to see Susy was unharmed that they did not yell at her. The three upset dwarves enter the cave with big smiles on their faces.

"Little One, where were you? "asked Balin, as Dwalin sat her down on the ledge. Susy pointed again to the doorway, and looked at Balin, hoping he understood.

"You were in the chamber with the Wall? Why? "Balin wondered.

"She deserved to be spanked for not telling us where she was, "declared Dwalin, who was ready to do the deed. Susy pulled away, dropping the gold coins that were in her hand into the folds of Gloin's cloak, which was her bed.

"No Dwalin! Do not harm the poor thing! ", shout Balin. Dwalin grabbed Susy, and laid her on her stomach on his lap. He was preparing to spank her bottom, when she bend over and bit him in his thigh. Oin and Gloin looked surprise at Dwalin's actions, and then they realized that Dwalin was teasing the woman again.

"OW! You naughty little wench! "Dwalin dropped Susy on the floor of the cave, and rubbed his thigh. She landed on her bottom, and rubbed her behind from the pain of landing on the floor.

"Serve you right, brother, "said a smiling Balin. He picked the woman up off the floor, and put her back on the ledge.

"She bit my leg, does that mean we are engaged? "replied a smiling Dwalin, as he rubbed his thigh.

"No! "answered Balin, who was checking the woman for injuries. Susy tried again to tell them of the coins, which she did not know where they were. She started to hunt for the coins, and found them. Before she could pick them up, she noticed the argument Balin and Dwalin were having.

"Fine, Balin. But she does need to be punished, "stated Dwalin, who quickly threw Susy over his shoulder, before Balin could stop him. He tried to go out of the cave, but Balin, Oin, and Gloin prevented him from leaving with the woman. They were yelling at the bald dwarf to put her down, while he was laughing at them. Dwalin kept the fire pit between him and the other dwarves, while he carried Susy, who was beating on Dwalin's back. Rosetta was laughing at the chaos in the cave, and musical twinkling was heard. Rosetta then heard someone shout, "Hello in the cave! " No one answered because they were busy with the playful Dwalin. A dwarf with his cloak over his head enters the cave, and frown at the activity in front of him.

"Enough! What is going on?! "

All the dwarves froze and turn to the hooded stranger. Susy looked as well, and was confused at the dwarves' attitude toward the newcomer. The stranger pulls off his hood to reveal who he was.

"Thorin! "the dwarves shouted. They hurried over to greet their leader, who was smiling at his dwarves. He noticed the woman that Dwalin had over his shoulder, and frowned. Dwalin slowly put Susy down on the ledge, and joined his kin.

"Good to see you, Thorin! "exclaim Dwalin as he clasped his cousin's hand. They gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Glad to see you as well, Dwalin. Good dear Balin…, "said Thorin, as he hugged the small dwarf as well. Clasping hands with the other two dwarves, Oakenshield said, "Oin, and Gloin it is so wonderful to see you again as well. But who is this woman? " Thorin frowned at Susy, who thought, 'So this is Thorin.'

"Dwalin and I found her in the cave when we arrived, "explained Balin.

"Can you not put her in the other cave? "asked Thorin.

'So, this is the jerk they wanted me to marry?' wondered Susy. Rosetta laughed at Susy's thoughts. All the dwarves noticed the twinkling music, even Thorin who looked around confused. He looked at Balin, who shrugged his shoulders.

"No, Thorin. She has first rights to this cave, because she was here first. And the other cave is too small for our use "replied Balin, who looked worried for Susy's sake.

Thorin sighed, and laid his backpack and the Orchrist on the ledge. "Why is part of her body covered in mud? Does she not know how to bathe? "

"She got two terrible cuts on her back, Thorin, "answered Oin, who followed Oakenshield, who went to stand in front of the woman. Thorin and Susy stared hard at each other, wondering who would turn away first.

"Why is she glaring at me? "Thorin asked.

"I don't think she like the way you talk about her, Thorin, "explained Gloin. "And she will not bathe in the pool, because of her cuts. "

"We can fix that. The waters in the pool can heal those cuts. "stated Thorin, as he picked up Susy, and carried her to the bathing pool. Susy started hitting Oakenshield's chest, but she still did not have enough strength in her arms to do harm. Thorin shrug off her fists as if they were nothing. He enter the pool slowly, saying, "Warmer water", until the water was the temperature he wanted.

The other dwarves was calling out, "No Thorin, please stop. " But Oakenshield did not stop, and kept walking until the woman was in the water.

Susy arched her back, when the cuts touched the water. Tears formed in her eyes, as she felt the pain of the cuts on her back. Susy gasped, and stared into Thorin's eyes with tears, and whispered, "It hurts." After saying those two words to Thorin, Susy fainted. All the dwarves froze, as well as Thorin, who felt some guilt for causing the woman pain.

"She spoke, "said Gloin.

"The first week of the elixir must be over, and the second week is starting, "explained Oin, who was upset about the woman being unconscious.

"What is wrong with her? "asked Thorin, as he turn to leave the pool.

"The pain of the cuts must have been too much for her, because it looks like she had fainted, "stated Balin, who looked concern.

"Stay there, Thorin. We might as well bathe her, since she is not awake to feel the pain, "ordered Oin. Turning to Dwalin, Oin said, "Not you, Dwalin, your brother need to bathe her. "

Dwalin pouted, but said nothing. His brother, Balin entered the water, and proceeded to clean Susy. He asked Thorin to lean her over his shoulder so he could clean her wounds. Thorin finally saw her cuts, and then understood the pain the woman had felt. Thorin had tears in his eyes as he looked at his friend, Balin.

"It is alright, Thorin. Sooner or later, she would have to enter the pool to clean those cuts. See the wounds are healing; the redness is going away and the wounds are closing. We had been babying her, because she was one of Ravenel's victims. "

"Ravenel? That monster is a plague to us all! "snarled Thorin.

"Well, he is dead, Thorin, "stated Gloin.

"Who killed him? "asked a surprise Thorin, as he gently held the woman for Balin to wash.

"We do not know, but it must have been someone who hated him, "added Oin. Thorin shook his head, and looked at Balin, who was finished bathing the woman. Thorin slowly climbed out of the pool, and gently laid Susy on the floor of the drying area. "Warm dry air, "said Oakenshield, as he looked at the woman's face. Thorin noticed how short the dress shift was, so he took his cloak off and covered Susy's body. Then he and Balin sat on either side of the sleeping woman so their clothes can dry as well.

Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin went to the other side of the cave to prepare the evening meal, while Thorin and Balin talked softly as they dry in the drying area.

"So, what happened with your visit with Allee, Thorin? "asked Balin, as he gentling try to remove tangles in Susy's hair as it dries.

"She is married to a dwarf name Hoit, and had two sons. And she hates my innards, "declared Thorin, with a sad smile. Balin patted his kin's shoulder, and sigh.

"I guess I was too late to ask her to be my bride. But I realized something, Balin. "

"What is that, Thorin?"

"I have never loved her. And maybe it is good thing that she is married to someone else, "declared Thorin, who remember the look on Hoit's face.

"So, what are you going to do now, Thorin? You told me that the necromancer expected you to get married this year. "

"There are two available lady dwarves, but I do not want to consider them. Pig-face Pri and that spoiled child of Lord Crager, Kyla, and no one want to marry either one of them. Pri is so ugly it would be hard to look at her every day. And Kyla is very beautiful, but she carries on and whines for everything. I would go mad listening to her voice complaining day and night for the rest of my life. "

Thorin just shook his head, and then looked down at the sleeping Susy. The woman had a lovely face, and seems so gentle and quiet. But Thorin knew that looks could be deceiving so he would wait to see what kind of woman she is.

"Balin…."

"Yes, Thorin?"

"I found out that Allee married Karn Barr after I left for war. Karn died at the Battle of Azanulbizar, and I did not know about his death, until Alair told me."

"Karn Barr is dead? "asked a shocked Balin. Thorin nodded his head, and remain quiet.

"Karn is dead?! " Thorin and Balin looked toward the voice, at a very upset Dwalin. The three dwarves remember all the fun and adventures they had with their old friend, Karn. Dwalin went back to help Gloin and Oin with supper, while the other two dwarves muse over their memories.

After a couple of more minutes, they were all dry. So, Thorin wrapped Susy in his cloak, then slowly picked her up, and Balin shown his leader where to put her. As Thorin was laying Susy on Gloin's cloak, he noticed something shiny in the folds of the cloak.

"What is this, Balin? " Thorin pick up the shiny object, and saw that it was a gold coin.

"That is one of the gold coins from the Traveler's cave. How did that get here? "exclaim Balin, in surprise.

"Wait, there are more coins, "declared Thorin, as he found four more coins in the folds.

Thinking about what his Little One said, Balin pondered, "she indicated she was in the Wall's chamber, when we could not find her before. I wonder…." Balin walked over to the doorway, and hesitates.

"You don't think that she…, "said a surprised Thorin, who joined Balin at the doorway. The others watch the two dwarves enter the Wall's chamber. Thorin and Balin gasped, as they saw the kettle full of gold coins, and the wall declaring Susy's final score of 44,885.

"She won 44,885 gold coins? The best I have ever done was 120 coins, "declared Thorin in disbelief.

"She must have heard me asking the others to play the wall, because we need coinage for supplies. The poor sweet woman wanted to help us. " Balin looked at Thorin with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No, Balin. I know what you want to ask, but no. We are not taking the woman with us. " Thorin went back to the main chamber with Balin begging him to change his mind. The other dwarves listen and watched the argument between the two distant cousins.

"What is wrong, Balin? "asked his brother, Dwalin.

"Thorin do not want to take the woman with us, "replied a down-hearted Balin, who went and sat next to Susy's sleeping body.

"But Thorin…we think the woman would make a wonderful wife for you. She has a lot of spirit! "said an eager Dwalin, as Thorin froze at the news.

"WHAT?! Are you mad, Dwalin?!" Thorin's shouts woke up Susy with a start. 'What now?' thought Susy as she looked at Thorin and Dwalin.

"Why would I dirty my blood with this woman, and have half-dwarf children?! "Thorin continued, as the dwarves look downcast.

"Stick your head in a bucket full of water, and take a deep breath, you low-down scalawag!" Everyone froze and looked at Susy, who was glaring at Thorin. Dwalin started to snicker at the woman's comment, as the others smiled. The only one that was not laughing or smiling was Thorin.

"Do not speak unless you are spoken to, woman! "snapped Thorin, who glared at the woman.

"Who died and made you king! ", snapped Susy back. The other dwarves gasped, and stayed quiet.

"Little One, Thorin is our king, "stated Balin, who was trying to get between Oakenshield and the woman.

"Balin, I'm not king anymore, "conceded Thorin, as he still glared at the woman.

"He is not my king! ", declared Susy, who would not give an inch.

"And I'm not going to be your husband either! "shouted Thorin.

"Well, I'm glad about that, you pin-headed bully! "replied Susy back.

"You are acting like a snot-nose baby…and you look like one! "returned Oakenshield.

"And you look like a jerk who eat warg meat! "

Susy didn't know what other insult to throw, because he probably would not understand what she meant. Thorin started laughing out loud, which caught everybody by surprise.

"You are right, Dwalin. She does have a lot of spirit! You can bring her with us, Balin. Just make sure she stays out of trouble, "declared Thorin, who went and sat on the other side of the cave. He wanted to watch the woman, and how she interacts with the other dwarves. Sighing with relief, Oin and Gloin proceeded to hand out bowls of rabbit stew to the others. Susy got a cup of broth for her meal.

Looking at the broth in her cup, Susy asked, "What is this? "

"Rabbit stew, lassie, "answered Gloin.

"I have never eaten rabbit before. What does rabbit taste like? "

Gloin thought a bit, and answered back, "Like rabbit. " Susy smiled, and took a sip. Nodding her head, she said, "it taste good, Gloin. Thank you. " Gloin beamed at the compliment.

"Tomorrow we will call for Petey, and get our supplies, "said Thorin.

"The gold is for our use…right Little One? "asked Balin.

"Yes, "replied Susy, as she swishes her broth in the cup.

"But I think we need to get some things for you, Little One. You need clothing that will cover you better. "

"Ah, Balin! I like what she is wearing, "complained Dwalin. Balin glared at Dwalin, who knew he went too far and stopped talking. Thorin chuckled to himself, at the fuss that they were making over the woman.

"Lassie, what is your name? "asked Oin, as the other dwarves looked at Oin, then the woman.

"Susy "replied the woman as she looked at her broth. All the dwarves smiled.

Chapter 9: **Pig-face Pri**

Bofur, Bombur, and Bilfur were at the Dwarven Stronghold of Lochlain trying to find a bride for Thorin. Lochlain was very far south of Moria, and was surrounded by a rocky landscape. The dwarves of the stronghold built a granite fortress to protect them from invading orcs and other enemies. These dwarves did not trust anyone except their fellow dwarves. The only problem was this is the birthplace of Ravenel, one of the few dwarves who were evil. It is very rare that these isolated dwarves venture outside of the fortress, and only allow Petey the Peddler to visit the place. Any man, elf, hobbit, or any other denizen of Middle-Earth come near the fortress was butchered instantly. The land around the fortress was bare of any tree, shrubs, or plant life, other than grass.

Bofur was a bit leery about going there, but he wanted to help out Thorin. So, the two brothers and cousin agreed to travel to Lochlain. They could see the guards walking the parapet of the wall of the fortress, prepared for any invasion.

"Brother, do you think we can find a wife for Thorin here? "asked Bombur, as he and Bifur hurried after Bofur when they entered the main gates of Lochlain.

When they pass through the gate, the three kinfolks looked inside the fortress which had very narrow lanes at ground level. Small shops and homes were connected to each, since there was limited space in the fortress. All the denizen of Lochlain had to petition the Elders for starting a new business, having their own home, and for having children. The dwarves of Lochlain were starting to outgrow their fortress domain.

"It is possible, brother. There are a number of ladies here that I can see, "answered Bofur, who was smiling at the female dwarves. The female dwarves looked at Bofur, but did not return the smile. They were brought up not to interact with male dwarves that were not members of their family. The male elder of the family select the husbands for their daughters, so the maidens were taught to marry whom the elder selected.

"Let us go ask someone about finding a bride for Thorin, "said Bofur, who headed to the nearest group of guards. Bombur did not like the fortress, but follow Bofur and Bifur as they went to talk to the guards.

"There is a meeting of the Elders in the Council Hall at this moment. You can put your petition of marriage to them, and they will help you, "said one of the guards. An old dwarf who was walking by over heard the conversation, smiled, and then hurried home.

"Where is this Hall of Council? "asked Bofur, who was very excited. Bombur kept quiet, as he and Bifur let Bofur do all of the talking.

Pointing to a wide brick stairway, the guard said, "Go up this stairway, and talk to the guard in front of the double doors at the top landing. Oh, and watch out for Pri. "

"Pig-face Pri? "asked a wide-eyed Bofur, who then looked at his kin. Her ugliness was known throughout all the dwarfs' cities and mines, as well as her desire to get marry. The poor lass had a pug nose like a pig, which is how she got her nickname. If you look at Pri, you will see a very thin long beard on her chin, small beady eyes, big floppy ears, and a bald pate.

"Yes. She lives here in this fortress, with her parents. They had been trying to marry her off for twenty years now."

Bofur thanked the guard, and hurried up the stairway. When the trio got to the top of the stairs there was a wide landing with a balcony looking over the walls of Lochlain. A dwarf could see if anyone was heading toward the fortress. There was a guard at the double doors, who asked the three dwarves what they needed from the Elders.

"We are here to petition for a bride for our leader, Thorin Oakenshield, "said Bofur.

"I will relate your petition to the Elders, please wait here. " The two brothers and their cousin noticed a long bench next to the double doors, and sat down as they waited the Elders pleasure.

"Thorin will kill us, if Pig-face Pri hear about us looking for a bride for him, "whimpered Bombur, as he looked all over the landing to make sure that Pri was not nearby.

"Do not worry, brother. We will wait to see what the Elders say, and if the answers are not to our favor we will leave. " Bifur muttered some words to his cousins, who just nodded in an agreement with him. Bofur and Bombur wished that they could understand the ancient dwarf language, so they could communicate with their cousin, Bifur. The three dwarves heard noise coming up the stairway, and jumped up with fear when they saw the face of the first person entering the landing.

It was Pig-face Pri and her father coming to see the three dwarves.

"So, which of one of you, three handsome dwarves are here for a bride? "squealed Pri. Pri father, Prine the boot maker was out of breath chasing behind his daughter.

The dwarves were so frighten that they started to point at each other. Pri squeal in delight, as she looked at each male. She first looked at Bombur who was sputtering wildly.

"He is so adorable, I like him, "declared Pri, with a big toothless smile.

"I am already married, "coughed out Bombur in a panic. He sighed, when Pri looked at his kinfolks instead of him. Great blessing of Aule he thought, because he has a lovely wife and fourteen children.

Bifur's eyes got very big as Pri went over to him. He shook as the ugly female dwarf touched the axe blade embedded into his skull.

"This is cute. What is it? "asked Pri, as she checked the blade on Bifur's head. "Can we remove it? Or this thing part of your head? "

"My cousin, Bifur only speaks ancient Khuzdul, and you cannot remove the axe's blade because that might harm my cousin, "explain Bofur.

"Oh well. He is cute, but I think the axe will get in our way when we cuddle, "stated Pri, as she turns to Bofur. Bifur cringed when Pri said 'cuddle'.

Bofur backed away from Pri, as she went forward to see Bofur's face. The poor dwarf back up into the wall, next to the double doors.

"Oh, you are very handsome. I love your mustache, my sweet pocket giant. " Pri started to play with Bofur's mustache, who was trying to find a way to escape. He looked at his kinfolks who stood there helplessly. Prine gave a big smile at Bofur, knowing how charming his daughter can be.

"You are not marry are you, handsome? "teased Pri.

"I wish I was married to an orc at this moment, "whined Bofur, who was trying to enter the wall at his back.

"You are so silly. I like you, "stated Pri. The she-dwarf bent forward to kiss Bofur on the lips, as he started to flap his arms to get away from Pri. Lucky for Bofur, the guard returns with an announcement.

"Masters…the Elders wish me to inform you that at this moment there are no available maidens to be King Thorin Oakenshield's bride. " At that the guard returns to his post next to the doors. When the guard saw Pri and Prine, he froze in horror.

"THORIN! Thorin is looking for a wife, father! I'm going to be a queen! " Pri grabbed her father, and dragged him down the stairs to her home. She needed to get packed and ready to go find her future husband, Thorin. With the help of Petey the Peddler, Pri know she will meet this famous dwarf leader.

Looking at the three dwarves, the guard said, "I am very sorry. I did not know Pri was here. " The three kinfolks slowly went down the stairway, not knowing what to say about the recent incident.

"Dragon's droppings! "said Bofur, who covered his mouth with his hand, as he muses.

"Bofur! Your language! "reprimand Bombur, as he looked at the maidens nearby who were snickering. Bofur nodded his head as he thought on a solution to their problem.

"Sorry, Bombur. I am trying to think of some way out of our problem with Pri. Thorin is going to kill me! "

"Nice knowing you, Bofur, "said Bombur, as he and Bifur tried to leave.

"Get back here, the both of you! We got to find a way to get Pri interested in someone else. But who…? " Bofur snapped his fingers, and looked at his brother and cousin. "Now, who are as handsome as Thorin? " Bombur and Bifur shook their heads in confusion. Bofur sighed, in frustration at his kin.

"Fili and Kili! If we can get Pri to want them, instead of Thorin we will be fine. Thorin will not try to wring my neck. "

"But what about Fili and Kili? ", asked Bombur.

"That is their problem, Bombur. Better them than us, "answered a relieved Bofur. The two brothers and cousin decide it was best to leave Lochlain, instead of spending the night there. They looked around one last time, and turn to the main gate. Bofur told the guards at the gate that they were leaving, who nodded and let them out.

Pri was packing a big bag with all her clothing, as she chatters to her mother about the prospect of marrying Thorin Oakenshield. Pri's mother, Paili just nodded her head to Pri, knowing her daughter will not let her speak.

"I know he is much older than I am mother, but older dwarves do make better husbands. And I heard how handsome he is, I just cannot wait to meet him. They say the dwarves in his family, are all very handsome. I know we will have beautiful children, which he will reward me with jewels from the treasure of Erebor. Can you imagine me…Queen of Erebor. And mother…you and father need to visit us there at the palace. You can stay with us, and we will throw you a lavish feast. You can even stay a year with us; I know I can talk Thorin to letting you stay. Wait until Kyla hears that I am going to marry Thorin Oakenshield. She is going to be so green with envy. She always is saying how beautiful she is, and how no one wants to marry me. Well, it looks like I will be getting married before she does. Have you gotten your things packed mother? How about father? Is he ready to go and meet my future husband? "

"Yes, Pri."

"Good mother. I want to make sure I do not forget anything, since I will probably get married right away. Thorin probably make a big lavish wedding to please me. He probably wants to introduce me to all his family and friends. And maybe…I'll be nice to Kyla and find her a husband. A dwarf that is fat and old, who wants a lot of children. Ha ha…Kyla hate children. By the time she starts getting grey hairs, she would had been the mother of fifteen dwarflings. I do not mind giving Thorin plenty of children. And I hope most of my children are sons to please Thorin, and maybe a daughter for me. Would that not be grand, mother?"

"Yes, Pri."

"Of course, my children will be beautiful like their father. And Kyla's children will take after her husband, who would be very ugly. I just realized something, mother. Kyla is going have to bow to me, because I'm going to be a Queen. That will really make her so angry…having to bow to me. And of course, the dwarves of Erebor will love me as their queen. But mostly, Thorin would be worshipping me as his wife. Is that not wonderful, mother? "

"Yes, Pri. "

Pri looked around, and she had no more clothing to put into the three big bags that she had filled. Her mother patted her hand, and went to talk to her husband.

"Prine is everything ready to travel to find Thorin Oakenshield? "asked Paili.

"I got everything ready for us to travel forth. For some strange reason, the guards were eager to help me get everything prepared for our journey. The Elders came and brought me the travelling permit and coinage as well. They were not kind to us when we first came here, but I guess after knowing us…they are generous now. But, I did not get a chance to talk to Oakenshield's dwarves, so I do not know where Thorin is at this moment. But I did call Petey the Peddler, who should be here soon. "

A knock came at their front door, as Prine quickly went to answer the door. Outside of the small home was a smiling Petey the Peddler, who was eager to do business.

"I am sorry I was late, but I had to deliver some dwarves to the Traveler's cave near Creach's field. So, what can I sell you, master dwarf? Some new clothing for the females in your home? "

Pri's parents hushed Petey, and Prine said, "Do not said clothing near my daughter. Her passion is clothes. She has a bedroom full of clothes. "

"Oh, I am so sorry. What services can I do for you, gentle folks? "replied Petey.

"I need to find the where about of Thorin Oakenfield, "stated Prine, as his wife join his side.

"Thorin? Thorin Oakenshield? Why he is at the Traveler's cave at Creach's field at this moment, "exclaimed Petey, with a smile. The smile vanishes when Pri enter the room, and Petey realized whose home it was. Pri's reputation is known throughout Middle-Earth.

"Well, we will need a ride to that Traveler's cave. Our daughter is planning to marry Thorin Oakenshield. It seems he is looking for a bride, "stated a proud Prine, who was looking for some silver coins in a pouch.

Petey thought, and said with a smile, "Oh, I am so sorry. My mule, Lovett had injured one of his legs, so I cannot take anyone anywhere on the cart. Any other service do you need?"

Pri pouted which made her face even uglier, and Petey winched. Her father patted Pri, and told her that it was alright. They will travel day and night to reach her beloved Thorin. Pri squealed, and went to get her belongings, while Prine escorted Petey out of his home.

Petey stood outside of Prine's small home and saunters over to the other side of the lane to a blank wall. Next to the wall was his cart and mule. Petey took some ointment out of the cart for Lovett's leg. A couple of guards walked over to where the old peddler was putting ointment on his mule.

"Is something wrong, Peddler? You was not in that home very long, "said one of the guards, with concern. Petey the Peddler is the one link to the outside world for these dwarves.

"I made a big mistake that I will rule to the ends of my days. I told Pri's parents where to find Thorin Oakenshield, who is looking for a bride. "

"Oh Peddler! "exclaimed the other guard. "Do you dislike Thorin Oakenshield? Why would you do that?"

"I did not know who they were until their daughter came flouncing into the front room. "

The front door of the house opened, and out emerged Prine, Paili, Pri, and their servant, old Kavan. Poor Kavan was balancing five big cloth bags, which were the clothing of Paili and Pri. Prine carried his one bag with his belongings as they headed to the main gate.

Muttering under his breath, Kavan said, "Why am I always the one carrying the dirty laundry? "

"What was that, Kavan? "asked a preoccupied Prine.

"Nothing, Master Prine. "

There waiting for the family was a cart full of household goods, and an old mare to pull it. The whole fortress came out to wish the family farewell. The Elders outfitted the family with things they needed to start a new home, so they would not have to return.

"What is this? "asked a surprised and smiling Prine. One of the Elders walked over to Prine, but avoided looking at Pri.

"The Council and I wish you a good journey, and hopes you find yourself a good home. We hope your daughter and the poor fool…uh...your future son-in-law all the happiness that Aule will give them. Pleasant journey, Prine. "

"Poor fool is right, "whispered Kavan.

"What is that, Kavan? "asked Paili, as she looked at the servant.

"Nothing, Mistress, "replied the smiling old servant.

The Elder gave Prine an uncomfortable smiled. Pri's father smile brightly and shook hands with the Elder, and waved to everybody as if he was a conquering hero back from war.

Prine and his little family climbed into the back of the cart, while Kavan loaded up the clothing.

"These clothes should be thrown in to the garbage heap, "muttered Kavan, as he threw the bags carelessly into the cart almost hitting the happy family.

The poor old servant took the reins as he sat on the front seat, and told the horse to go forth. Pri squeal with delight, as her parents hug each. Kavan was muttering about how the piglet was going to make him go deaf with her squealing. The family watched as the fortress closed its gate, and they could hear cheering from their last home.

"See how much they grew to love us, father, "declared Pri, as she smiles at her parents. Pri's parents are the only ones in Middle-Earth that do not think Pri ugly. She is not pretty, but she is not ugly in their eyes. Kavan on the other hand curse the day, he became indentured to Prine. Having to see the dwarf's child grow up to be the famous Pig-face Pri was hard. But having to deal with the many demands Paili and Pri asked of him was worst, because they would have him do every tiny chores they did not want to do. Kavan would go to bed exhausted from all the work he do every day.

"Where to, Master Prine? "asked Kavan, as he hunched his shoulders for the long trip the group was about to embark.

"Head due northeast, because if I can remember that is where Creach's field is. "

"I'm surprise he could remember anything, since his brain is so small that he forget to give me my wages, "muttered Kavan.

"What was that, Kavan? "asked Pri, who was looking at the fortress in a distance.

"Nothing, Mistress Pri, "said Kavan, who continues under his breath, "You little pig droppings.

"Father? "

"Yes Pri, my beloved child? "asked Prine.

"Isn't that Petey the Peddler going out of Lochlain? "

Prine, Paili and Pri bent forward to stare at a distance, and watch Petey and his cart disappear into Middle-Earth.

"I thought he said that his mule had an injured leg, Prine, "asked Paili, with confusion.

"It must be an emergency for him to endanger his beloved mule, Paili, "replied Prine, who was confused as well.

"This will give us time to get you prepare to meet Thorin Oakenshield, Pri, "said Paili. Pri squeal with delight, as Kavan groan.

"This going to be a long trip of misery, "muttered Kavan.

"What did you say, Kavan? "asked the family.

"Nothing, master and mistress. "

The old servant tries to hurry the horse faster, so he will get the journey over quickly. He doubts that Pri will get marry to Oakenshield, but he could always dream she would. Then, that would rid him of one family member he has to care for. Poor Thorin Oakenshield, and what he is about to face. But at least it wasn't Kavan having to face Pri as his bride. The old servant gagged at the thought, and told the family, "Nothing is wrong. "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 10: **Lovely Little Kyla**

At the mines of Moria, Ori, Nori, and Dori were talking to one of the dwarf elders. They figured that an Elder would know where to find a bride for Thorin. Gillbi was the historian of the mines, and one of the very few scholars in Moria. He knew all the dwarves who worked and lived in the mines, and their families.

"So, what brought you here to Moria? "asked the historian.

"We are here to find a bride for Thorin Oakenshield, our leader. He is expecting us at the Traveler's cave near Creach's field, "explained Dori.

"So, you need a maiden who wants to get marry, and who is at the appropriate age to wed for Thorin Oakenshield, "concluded Gillbi. The three brothers nodded their heads, as they follow the historian who hurried to his little cubby near the jewelry crafters shop.

"Yes, someone who is pretty, and pleasant to be with, "said Dori, who was trying to keep up with the fast walking historian.

"Yes, and someone with beautiful red hair, "added Nori.

"She does not have to have red hair, Nori, "snapped Dori at his brother.

"But I like red hair lassies. "

"But the maiden is for Thorin, and not for you, "returned Dori, who shook his head at his silly brother. Ori remain quiet while his brothers argued.

The red-haired Gillbi was humming to himself, as he thought of the few maidens that live in Moria. They finally arrived at Gillbi's little cubby, that had one small stool, a tiny table with ink and quill, and a shelf full of scrolls.

"Well, there is Murna, who is a fine plumb lassie. She is a great cook, and pleasant to look at…oh…no. She just recently married a smelter named Hewney. Hmmmm…there is Dilys…no no…she and her family moved away to the village Thads. There is the widow Seone, who might make a good wife. Hmmm…no… she tried to break Dwalin's head in once, when he got too friendly. I think she stated that she did not want to get remarried. Wait! Of course, silly of me to forget the very lovely Kyla, "Gillbi looked at the brothers and smiled.

"Kyla? Why does that name sounds familiar? "wondered Dori.

"I know. I heard that name before as well, brother "replied Nori, who was trying to peek into the crafter's shop. Nori loves looking, touching, and taking jewelry.

"How lovely is she? "asked Ori, who wish to see the pretty she-dwarf. He would love to do a drawing of this Kyla, as a gift for Thorin.

"Oh, she is very beautiful. Big sparkling blue eyes, cute button nose, lovely pink lips, and golden shiny hair on her head and face, "described the historian, who remembered his promise to Crager. Crager was Gillbi's cousin, and who had begged him to help Crager find a husband for his annoying daughter. They were getting really tired of Kyla harsh complaining about everything she owns, or has been given. Kyla was never satisfied.

"Oh, I do want to meet her, "exclaimed an excited Ori, while his brothers still try to remember that name. "She sounds so wonderful, and I know how fortunate Thorin would be to have her as his bride. "

"Then, follow me, my fellow dwarves. I will take you to where her abode is. "

The three brothers hurried after Gillbi, as he led them through Moria to where the populace of Moria lived. Ori was enjoying the sights of Moria, as they walked through many sections of the mine. Dori and Nori were quietly talking between themselves still trying to remember where they heard the name Kyla. The historian took them to the section where the soldiers of Moria lived with their family. He told the three dwarves to wait for him, while he talked to Kyla's father, who was an officer of the guard.

There were large chambers for each dwarf officer and a common room for the unattached soldiers. Crager was in charge of ten guards, so he got a large chamber to live in. When his wife died during an orc raid, Crager was saddled in raising Kyla on his own. He had a hard time rearing his baby daughter because she would cry a lot which he could not stand the noise. He went and got a nursemaid, named Nessa. But he never followed the advice of the nursemaid, because he thought he knew better in bringing up his daughter. So Crager figure out that every time his daughter cried, he gave her what she wanted. Now, that Kyla was older, it has gotten out of control. And the old soldier did not know what to do about his daughter, other than marrying her off to some unlucky fool.

At the moment, Crager was stewing as he watches the nursemaid bring Kyla her noon meal. He knew that his pretty daughter will soon start to complain.

"What is this, Nessa? "asked Kyla, who was picking at her food, as the nursemaid had place Kyla's bowl in front of her.

"It is your favorite stew, Mistress Kyla. I made you some nice coddle, with plenty of sausage, bacon, onions, and potatoes. " Nessa adored her mistress, and try everything to please the young lassie.

"Can you not cook right, Nessa? These sausages looked burnt, there is very little bacon for my taste, and the onions and potatoes looked raw, "complained Kyla.

Crager looked at his bowl of coddle, and took a bite from his meal. "There is nothing wrong with the food, Kyla. "  
"You do not love me, father. You want me to get sick from the food, "sobbed Kyla, as she buried her face into her hands and cry.

"Don't cry, Mistress Kyla. I will fix the food for you, "replied a teary-eyed Nessa, as she took Kyla food away to the kitchen. Crager frowned, as Kyla stopped crying as soon as Nessa entered the kitchen.

"You need to stop this, Kyla. You got poor Nessa running herself ragged to please you. What if you get married to someone, and then you have to cook for them? "  
"I am not going to cook for no one, because Nessa is coming with me, "declared Kyla, as she waited for her bowl of coddle. Nessa came back into the chamber, and Kyla started to sniffle as if she had just finished crying. Putting a new bowl in front of Kyla, the she-dwarf gave the nursemaid a sweet smile.

"How is that, my dear Mistress? "asked Nessa, who was hoping everything was alright. Kyla looked down, and picked up her sparkling clean fork.

"Nessa, my fork is dirty. Why would you bring me a dirty fork to eat with? Bring me another one. "

The nursemaid apologized, and took the fork from her mistress. Then Nessa took off hurrying again into the kitchen.

Crager angrily threw his fork down on the table, and snarled, "Enough, Kyla. I want to eat my meal, without Nessa running back and forth from the kitchen. "

Kyla gave her father an innocent looked, and said, "I do not know what you are talking about father? " A knock was heard coming from their front door, so Crager got up before he got angrier. The old soldier opened the door, and saw his cousin, Gillbi standing nervously outside his home looking around.

"I think I found a husband for Kyla, "he whispered to Crager. The old soldier exited his home, closes the door, and huddled next to his cousin.

"Who is it, Gillbi? "Crager whispered back to the historian.

"Thorin Oakenshield, "declared a smiling Gillbi.

"Oakenshield is dead, Gillbi. "

"He was brought back to life, and is looking for a bride. "  
"Thorin alive? Hmmm…Thorin being my son-in-law will bring me closer to the throne of Erebor. He will probably make me a general of his army. And I know Kyla will be excited to be queen of Erebor, and probably be happy with all the servants she can boss around. You did well, my cousin. " Crager smack Gillbi on his back in gratitude, making him cough.

"Do you want to meet his representatives now? "asked Gillbi.

"No, wait five minutes for me to get Kyla to behave herself, or she will ruin this chance for us to be near the throne. Then bring them to my door, and knock three times to let me know they are here. "

"I will do as you ask, cousin. " Gillbi hurried off to meet with Ori, Nori, and Dori, as Crager re-entered his home. He just caught Kyla telling Nessa that the buttermilk in her glass looked funny, that it was too white looking. She wanted the nursemaid to bring her another glass of buttermilk. Nessa took off back into the kitchen once more.

"Enough, Kyla! "

"But father the milk did look too white for my taste, "whined Kyla, who stood and stomped her foot. For being four foot tall, Kyla knows how to throw a scary tantrum. Crager quickly grabbed Kyla, before she started throwing herself around the chamber.

"Behave yourself, Kyla. I think I found you a great husband to marry. "

"I do not want a husband right now, father, "replied Kyla, with a pout on her pretty face.

"Not even Thorin Oakenshield? The king of Erebor? "asked Crager, who was watching for Kyla's reaction.

"Did you say king?! That means that I will be a queen! "exclaimed Kyla, beaming with happiness. Nessa walked into the chamber while Kyla was dancing around the room, as her father watched.

"Is something happening? "asked the nursemaid, who put the glass of buttermilk on the table.

"I am going to be a queen, Nessa. Wait until Pri hear about this. She is going to cry her eyes out with envy. " Kyla laughed at the thought of Pig-face Pri crying at Kyla's wedding.

"Well, do not contact her yet. First we have to talk to Thorin's representatives, and secure your betrothal to Thorin Oakenshield. So, you must act like a demure sweet girl, Kyla. No whining, no complaining, and no tantrums, "warned Crager. "Nessa, I want you to stand next to Kyla, and be quiet. No talking at all and no running to do your mistress bidding. "

"Yes, Master Crager, "replied Nessa, who was scared of Crager.

"But father…."

"Quiet Kyla! If you want to be queen, you better do what I tell you, "warned Crager. Kyla shut her mouth, pouted, and nodded her head to her father. Three knocks were heard coming from the front door, to which Crager whispered, "They are here. Be quiet, you two. "

The old soldier went to the door, and opened it for Gillbi, Ori, Nori, and Dori. The dwarves nodded at the old soldier as they enter his home.

"Come in gentle dwarves; please come into my humble home, "said a courteous Crager, who gave a quick look at Gillbi. Gillbi just shrugged, and follow the brothers into the chamber. Ori, Nori, and Dori saw Kyla sitting quietly, with her nursemaid by her side. They could see that Gillbi was not exaggerating about the she-dwarf's beauty.

"I do not know if Gillbi told you why we are here, Master Dwarf, "said Dori, who was acting for Thorin.

"Call me, Crager. "

Gillbi winched, when his cousin announced his name, and was hoping the dwarves did not know about Crager and his annoying daughter, Kyla.

Nori whispered to Ori and Dori, "why does that name sound familiar? "

"It does, Nori. I feel I should know who that person is, "answered back Dori, in a whisper. Ori was too busy to listen to his brothers, because he was gazing at Kyla, who was so innocent and sweet looking. She would look down with her eyes, but would take quick peeks at the brothers. Kyla made sure that they would catch her taking those looks. Ori was so captivated by her beauty, and charming shyness. A big smile broke out on his innocent face, and Kyla knew she had captured at least one of the dwarves.

"Master Crager, we are here to find a bride for our leader, Thorin Oakenshield. Gillbi had suggested to us your lovely daughter, Kyla. "  
"Yes, my daughter Kyla is at marrying age, and I would love to find an appropriate husband for her. " Kyla sighed, which made the three brothers smile. "And I know Thorin Oakenshield is a great leader, with a wonderful lineage. "

"I brought you a gift, my lady, "said Ori, who like making artistic things with his hands. He would find many beautiful scraps of cloths, and braid them together to make a beautiful bracelet. He found a number of beautiful glass beads, and added them to the braided bracelet to make it lovelier. Any woman in the marketplace would quickly buy the beautifully made bracelet.

Kyla was eager to see the gift Ori brought for her, which she secretly hoped it was some jewelry from the treasures of Erebor. The she-dwarf slowly placed her hand out to receive the gift, ready to gush out many praises on the beauty of the gift.

"It is a bracelet I made especially for you, "said a blushing Ori. The young dwarf placed the braided bracelet on Kyla's palm, as he waited for her reaction. Kyla looked down at the cloth bracelet then quickly back to Ori.

"What is this?! Is this my gift that you made?! This piece of rubbish is my gift?! Are you mad or stupid?! What make you think that I would want this piece of filth as a gift?! "snapped Kyla. Five things happened at once during Kyla's tirade. Crager groaned and covered his eyes, Gillbi gasped and went paled, Nessa ran from the chamber, Ori's smile disappeared into a look of horror, and his two brothers, Nori and Dori remember who Crager and Kyla was.

"Crager and Kyla are the ones that Thorin warn us not to bring to him, "whispered Nori to Dori.

"Yes, I remember now, and we better do a quick retreat from here, "Dori whispered back. "It seems that we need to leave now, Master Crager. Sorry for taking up your time, but I do not believe that Thorin is right for your daughter, "stated Dori, who was moving to the front door.

Dori grabbed a petrified Ori, and with Nori's help they dragged the young dwarf out of the chamber.

"Wait! "Crager shouted for the three dwarves who had just left his home. The old soldier hurried to the entrance of his home, and stood staring at the closed door. Then Crager slowly turned around, and glared at his daughter.

"Kyla, you stupid foolish girl! You just lost your title as queen, and the throne of Erebor. " Kyla started to cry real tears for a change while Crager huff and puff with anger.

"We still have a chance, Crager, "stated Gillbi.

"How? "asked the old soldier.

"They told me that Thorin was at the Traveler's cave near Creach's field. "

"Kyla, go pack some clothes for a journey. We are going to go see Thorin Oakenshield in person, and you will do your best to seduce that dwarf. Then, we will trick him into marrying you, "ordered her father.

"Yes, father! "exclaim teary-eyed Kyla, as she ran to her bedroom.

"Gillbi, I am leaving Nessa in your care. I do not need her there to mess up this opportunity for my daughter. "

"May Aule give you blessings for this venture, Crager, "said his cousin, Gillbi.

Sighing, Crager looked toward Kyla's bedroom, and said, "I will need it. Call for Petey the Peddler. Kyla and I need a ride to Creach's field.

Chapter: 11 **Fili and Kili Meet the Outsider**

Fili had Petey the Peddler dropped him and his brother Kili off at the edge of Creach's field. He wanted time to tell Kili his plan into getting the Outsider and their uncle together.

"Now Kili, we do not want to scare this woman, who is the Outsider. We need to make friends with her, and then tell her how wonderful Thorin is. "

"But Fili, what if Thorin is already at the cave, and she had already met him? And you know that Thorin wants to marry a she-dwarf. And he can get pretty rude with people, especially men and elves. She probably already despised our uncle. "

The sons of Durin were slowly approaching the cave that they were supposed to meet everyone at.

"I will work on Thorin, while you work on the woman. Then, maybe we can get them to at least like each other, Kili. " Fili stopped walking, and was whispering something in Kili's ear, who was nodding his head.

"Fili and Kili! What are you two doing standing in the field?! "said a voice from the cave. The two brothers look over to the cave, and saw their uncle, Thorin calling to them. They quickly ran to the cave, where Thorin was waiting.

"What took you so long in coming here? You were supposed to go to that underground city of Eldon. What happened there? Eldon is only a day and a half from here. I got here before you did, which make no sense, unless you found someone, "asked Thorin, while his nephews entered the cave. Fili and Kili noticed a woman, who was sitting with Balin. Susy and the small dwarf were talking quietly together, and then look up to see the new arrivals. Dwalin was adding more firewood to the fire pit; Oin was checking his supply of herbs, while Gloin was honing the blade of his axe.

"Fili and Kili! It is wonderful to see you, my lads! "cried out Balin, who walked over to the two young dwarves, and quickly whispered, "Did you asked Xander? "  
Whispering back, Fili replied, "Yes. She is the woman who is in the cave right this moment. " Balin froze, and slowly looked at Susy, who was watching Thorin and the two young dwarves.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question? "asked a frustrated Thorin.

"We did go to Eldon, as you asked us to, Thorin, "answered Kili. "But…."

"But…what?"

"The roof had collapse on the city, and most of the inhabitants were buried alive. The survivors headed either to Thads or Moria, "continued Fili. "But we heard that some of the dwarves were living in Logan, so we went there, and met a friend of yours. "

"Who? "asked Thorin, quizzically.

"The wizard Xander was at Logan. He was so happy to hear that you were brought back to life, "added Kili.  
"Xander? Yes, as I said before he is a very dear friend of mine. I helped him, when he first came to Middle-Earth. And we fought together against a group of bandits. I remember Gloin telling me that he was at Logan. How is my dear friend? "

"He is doing fine, Thorin. Xander helped us to travel here to meet with you. But we did not find any dwarf maidens at Logan, "answered Fili, who follow Thorin. Kili walked behind his brother, taking quick peeks at the quiet woman.

Thorin lead his nephews to where the other dwarves were waiting for the pair of dwarves. There was a big meeting of hugs and back patting between the two young dwarves, and Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin.

"I hope you two stayed out of trouble, while you were at the big city, "teased Dwalin, who laughed at his own remark. Fili and Kili paled at what Dwalin said, and Thorin looked them suspiciously.

"Alright, what happened? I can tell something did happen to you two, "accused Thorin.

Looking at Fili, who nodded back, Kili confess, "Well, we did almost get accosted by three harlots outside the city wall. "

"WHAT?! "snapped Thorin. The other dwarves looked surprised and then felt anger toward the harlots.

"Do not worry, Thorin. Xander came and chase those harlots away, "admitted Fili, who gave a weak smiled.

"That is a relief, "said Gloin, as he went to go sit down, and Oin joined him."You do not want to get involve with any harlots, laddie, "added Gloin.

"Were they pretty lassies? "asked Dwalin.

"Dwalin! No harlot is pretty, "stated Thorin, who went to his favorite corner.

Whispering to Fili, Dwalin said, "Tell me later, laddie. "

Susy touched Balin's arm, and asked, "Balin? What is a harlot?"

"Yes, what is a harlot? "asked Kili. The dark-haired dwarf went and sat with Susy and Balin.

"Well, the polite way of saying what a harlot is…hmmm…a harlot is a woman who receive money for showing kindness to a male. "

"Oh! A hooker! "said Susy, as she nodded her head.

"What is a hooker? "asked a surprised Kili. Balin was looking confused as well.

"Another word for harlot, "explained Susy, who was smiling at their surprised looks.

"So, who is this woman, Balin? "asked Kili, as he indicated toward Susy.

"Yes, I want to know that as well, "said Fili, who had joined Balin, Kili, and Susy.

"My lads, this is my friend Susy, who we found here in the cave. Susy, these are Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili. "

"Which one is Fili, and which one is Kili? "

"The handsome one is Fili, while my scruffy brother is Kili, "said Fili, as he took Susy's hand and kiss it. Kili punched his brother in the shoulder, while the kiss was being performed. Fili looked over to his brother and winked at him.

"Well, you sure are friendlier than your uncle, Thorin, "stated Susy, as she smiled.

"I heard that, "said Thorin, who was watching Fili and the woman. The dwarves started laughing, as Susy shook her head and smile.

"Ya'll sure laugh a lot here, "Susy stated.

"Ya'll? What is ya'll? "asked a confused Kili. All the other dwarves look confuse, and startled by the word.

"That means 'you all'. That is how we speak from where I am from…Texas. "

"Where is Texas in Middle-Earth? "asked a confused Dwalin, as he looked over at Thorin, who shook his head.

"I thought you knew. I am not from Middle-Earth. I was stolen from my home by Ravenel, "confessed Susy, who looked worried at their startle looks. Fili, Kili, and Balin exchanged looks, because they knew she was the Outsider.

"She is an Outsider! "blurted out Gloin. The dwarves settled down to ponder this new tiding about their Little One.  
Thorin was remembering what the necromancer told him about marrying an Outsider, and took a quick look at Susy.

"Is being an Outsider a bad thing, Balin? "asked a sad Susy, who was close to tears.

"No, Little One. We were just surprise to know that you were one. You see, Outsiders are rare individuals, who enter Middle-Earth through magic. And it has to be very strong magic to bring anyone through the void to another world. You are one of the very few female Outsiders, because females usually die after going through the pathway between worlds. Gandalf the wizard told me this, as we were journeying to reclaim Erebor from the dragon, Smaug. I only met one Outsider before, and his name is Xander of Logan. But I know that there are other male Outsiders living in Middle-Earth somewhere. "

Balin patted Susy's hand to reassure her. She nodded and wiped her tears from her eyes. Everyone settle down, and talked quietly to each other. Dwalin was asking Fili about the harlots. Balin was talking to Thorin about the Outsider that the necromancer had mentioned. Kili was asking Susy about her home and Texas. Oin and Gloin was wondering when the others dwarves will show up.

Fili and Kili got to know Susy more and she told everyone of her life in Texas. She even told them that she was a widow, which the dwarves had to restrain Dwalin from accosting her. Susy just shook her head at Dwalin, who finally settle down. Then she and the dwarves would swap stories over the campfire at night, before they went to bed, while Thorin listened. Fili kept saying how wonderful a woman, Susy is to Thorin, who was starting to get suspicious, but kept his own counsel. After a couple of days went by, the companions in the cave heard a voice.

"Hello in the cave! "

"I know that voice anywhere, "said a smiling Dwalin. He shouted, "Come in, Bofur and bring Bombur and Bifur with you! We have been missing Bombur's cooking! "

"Well, I like that! "snapped Gloin, angrily. Gloin has been the one cooking for everyone at the cave.

The two brothers and cousin quickly enter the cave, and started patting, hugging, and clasping hands with the other dwarves. Bofur froze when he saw Susy.

"Thorin got a wife? "said a smiling Bofur. Everyone looked at Bofur, and then they looked at Susy.

Thorin quickly stated, "No! " Everybody got quiet.

"Yes. Don't insult the snooty king here, "retort Susy, who was glaring at Thorin. He glared right back at the woman.

"Well that is curious, because they act like they are already married, "implied Bofur. Dwalin let out a big laugh, causing the others to laugh. The only ones not laughing was Thorin and Susy who kept looking at each other. Thorin finally looked away, and then smiled. Susy just sighed, and then noticed that the dwarf population was growing in the cave. Susy was counting them off on her fingers, and realized that at this moment there were ten dwarves in the cave. Fili brought the three new dwarves to the woman, and said, "These are my friends…Bofur …his brother Bombur…and their cousin, Bifur. " Each dwarf nodded their heads, as their name was said.

"This is Balin's friend Susy. " Susy smiled at the three new dwarves.

"I am so glad to meet each one of you. I better let you know that I just found out that I am called an Outsider. "

The three dwarves looked surprised, and looked at Fili who said, "It is true. She is an Outsider."

"Well, we will not hold it against you lassie, "said a smiling Bofur. Susy laughed at what Bofur said, which sounded like music to the dwarves causing them to smile.

"Bombur, it is time for our noon meal, "stated Thorin.

"I will have the meal ready as soon as I can, Thorin. We bought a large duck from a farm down the road from Creach's field. I'll go outside I get it dressed. Bifur, get my pot out of my pack, and put water in it. Also, in my pack are some wild carrots, mushrooms, and onions, get those as well. " Bombur pulled a live 8-pound duck out from under his arm, and went outside.

"What is he going to do with the duck? "Susy asked Fili.

"He is going to wring its neck, pluck it, and then cut it up for stew. Why do you ask? "replied a nonchalant Fili.

Susy looked pale, and said, "I don't think I am hungry. "

Thorin was listening to their conversation, and stated, "You are going to eat what Bombur prepare, and no complaining. We do not waste food. "

"Then you eat my share, because I am not touching it, "returned Susy, as she folded her arms. Fili quickly moved away from the couple.

"Bombur is nice enough to make a meal for us, so you will eat what he gives you, "ordered Thorin. Oakenshield stood over a sitting Susy, who was determine not to give in to his demand. Balin touched Thorin's arm, distracting him from the woman.

"Thorin, she still cannot eat food, only soup or broth. Give her time to get back to her old self, "reasoned Balin, as he pulled Thorin away from the woman. Thorin went to his corner, and sat as he muses over the woman, who was not intimidated by him. He watch as Balin went over to calm the woman, who took a quick peek at him. Thorin lean back, realized that he was very attracted to the woman, and wished again that she was a she-dwarf and not a man's woman.

Susy was trying to calm down, after her argument with Thorin. Balin told her not to worry about eating the duck, and vegetables. She is only allowed to eat broth and nothing rich. Balin patted her back, and went to see if he can help Bombur and Bifur with the meal. As she sits, Susy watched how everyone acted with each other, and sometimes she felt like an outsider. Now, she knows why they call people like her Outsider. At that moment she felt so alone, because now she does not have her family and friends as her support. She even doubted her friendship with Balin, Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin. Maybe they said they were her friends, because they felt sorry for her. When these thought went through Susy's mind, she wanted to cry. Then she heard a voice ask her, "What is wrong, Susy?"

Susy looked up into Thorin's concern blue eyes. She just looked down, and shook her head, not able to speak.

"You seem sad. You should be happy that you have good friends, like Balin, Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin, who worry over your well-being." Thorin sat down next to Susy.

"Are they my friends? Or do they just feel sorry for a scare old woman? "asked Susy, who could not look Thorin in the eye.

"What does your heart tell you? "answered Thorin, who took a hold of Susy's hands. Susy thought a bit, and then looked into Thorin's eyes.

"You are right. They are my friends. I do not know what made me doubted that. " Susy smiled at Thorin as to thank him, as Thorin returned the smile. They did not notice that their private talk was observed by the other dwarves, who were smiling.

Dwalin walked over to the pair, and said, "Right…now seal it with kiss. "

"Dwalin! "replied Susy and Thorin, who released each other's hands. Dwalin laughed, as Susy hit his arm. Thorin went back to his corner, and noticed Bofur was heading his way.

"Bofur, did you and your kin find me a bride? "asked Thorin, who noticed how nervous Bofur was.

"Yes and no, Thorin, "said Bofur, as he tugged on his ear nervously.

"I do not understand your meaning, Bofur. "

"There is a bride coming, but she is not one you want. "

An alarmed Thorin stood up, and snapped, "Who?! " The others dwarves and Susy realized something bad was happening.

"Pig-face Pri knows about you needing a bride. And if I know Prine, he probably found out where you are, at this moment. "

Thorin groaned, and sat down hard on the ledge. He stared at the floor of the cave, not knowing what to do.

"What is wrong, Thorin? "asked Balin.

"Pig-face Pri is heading here, "said a stun Thorin. The other dwarves gasped at the news. Thorin turn to Bofur, and snarled, "Thanks to Bofur, I got to deal with that homely creature. " Bofur gave a weak smile at Thorin, who was glaring at him.

"Homely? Her face looks like the back end of a skunk, and that is being kind, "stated Dwalin.

"Dwalin, that is not a nice thing to say, "said Susy.

"My brother is right this time, Little One, "agreed Balin. "Poor Pri is not easy on the eyes. " Susy frown, and felt some pity for Pri, but kept quiet about her feelings.

Thorin stood up, and threaten Bofur with a look. "Remedy this, Bofur. I will not marry Pig-face Pri. "

"I will come up with something, Thorin. Do not worry. Besides, we are half a day ahead of her, so she will not show up until tomorrow. " Thorin sat down in a huff, and cross his arms with anger.

"Can we not just leave the cave, and head to another cave? "asked Kili.

"And what about Ori, Nori, and Dori? "asked Thorin. "They would not know where we would be, and they will walk in on Pri, who is husband hunting. "

"Oh, I did not think about that, Thorin, "said his dark-haired nephew.

"Balin? How do I escape marrying Pig-face Pri? "asked Thorin, who was looking at Balin with hope.

"What we need to do is distract Pig-face Pri and her family, while you sneak away, Thorin. "

"Distract the lassie with what, Balin? "asked Oin, who was using his horn to listen to the conversation.

"What do all females love? "questioned a smiling Bofur. Everyone looked confused at the dwarf, with the hat. Bofur snorted with frustration. "Clothes. "

"We do? "asked Susy, who was enjoying the dwarves' conversation.

"You do not count, lassie, "stated Dwalin, who gave a quick look at her, then turn back to Bofur.

"Why not, Dwalin? "asked a frowning Susy.

"You are not a normal female, "the bald dwarf said with a smile. Thorin chuckled to himself at his friend's remark.

"Hey! " Susy quip. Rosetta twinkling laughs was heard in the cave.

"What is that music? "asked Fili, as all the dwarves looked around in the cave for source of the music.

"That is Rosetta laughing at us, "said Susy, who was glaring at Dwalin, who was confused at her answer.

"Who is Rosetta? "inquired Kili.

"The spirit of the cave. She is the one who was helping me when I first got to the cave. "

"You can hear and talk to spirits, Little One? "asked Balin, who walked over to Susy.

"Yes. Why do you ask, Balin?"

"You are right, brother. My Little One is special, "stated Balin.

"Forget, Lady Susy for now. And listen to my plan about distracting Pig-face Pri. We call Petey the Peddler, and ask him to show Pri what clothes he has in his cart. While she is busy, Thorin can sneak away. We will wait for Ori, Nori, and Dori, while Thorin wait for us at some farm or village nearby, "explain Bofur, who was proud of his plan.

"That might work, Thorin, "say Balin, as he watches Oakenshield's expression.

"I agree. And if it does not work, Bofur will be marrying Pig-face Pri, "stated Thorin, as he looked at a pale face Bofur, who gulped in fear. Everyone settle down to eat their meal, as Bombur and Gloin handed out bowl of the duck stew.

"Here lassie. This stew will grow hairs on your chest, "exclaimed Gloin, as he handed Susy a cup of stew.

Susy looked into the cup, and looked up to Gloin asking, "Why would I want a hairy chest? " The dwarves laughed at the woman, who looked at the dwarves and rolled her eyes. Everyone was eating their food, as Susy tried to drink hers. Thorin watched to make sure the woman drank her broth, because he didn't want her getting ill. It is a long walk to the Blue Mountains, and maybe he will find a bride on the way to his sister, Dis. While Oakenshield was eating, his nephew Fili joined him while Kili joined Susy as she drank her broth.

"So, what do you think about the woman, Thorin? Is she not lovely to look at? Does she not have a lot of spirit? "inquired Fili, as he looked at his uncle.

Thorin stop eating, and looked at Fili with suspicion. "What are you up to, Fili? Do you want the woman for yourself or for me? "

"I am not the one who needs to get marry, "replied Fili, who walked away. Thorin frown at Fili's retreating back, and then went back to his food and muse over what his nephew said.

"So, how is your broth, Lady Susy? "asked Kili, when he join her side.

"It is fine, Kili. Thank you for asking. "

"So, what do you think of my uncle, Thorin. Is he not handsome? Is he not a powerful and great dwarf? "

"He is a handsome obnoxious jerk, "stated Susy, who knew what Kili was up to. Kili didn't know how to reply, so he quietly ate his meal, and then went to Bombur to ask for seconds.

A loud ruckus was heard outside of the cave, and everyone ran to the opening to see what was going on, except for Susy who was walking slowly. The noise came from three frighten men and one laughing man riding on Petey's fast flying mule-drawn cart.

Climbing off the cart, a laughing Steven said, "Let us do that again. It was fun going so fast. "

"Stick in your ear, Steven! "snarled a shaken Xander, who was having trouble standing on his feet. Griff and Ren slowly got off the cart, paled as Balin's hair.

"What does that mean, Xander? "asked a confused Steven.

"Never mind, Steven! "shouted Xander, Griff, and Ren. Petey was smiling at the men, as they were talking.

"Do you need me for anything else, gentlemen? "asked Petey the Peddler.

"No, Petey. I think you frighten us enough for one day, "answered an exhausted Xander.

"Alright, if there is nothing else, I'll be leaving. "

"Petey! "shouted Thorin from the cave. The Peddler turns around, and saw Oakenshield and the others at the entrance of the cave.

"My my Thorin Oakenshield! It is wonderful to see you my boy! "declared Petey, as he walked over to the cave.

"Boy? "asked a smiling Kili.

"He is older than I am, "conceded Thorin, who went down the steps of the cave.

"Do you need to see some of my wares? "

"Yes, we need some supplies for our coming journey. Please talk to Balin. I need to talk to Xander and his men. And we will need you to come by tomorrow with a lot of female clothing. "

"You wish me to bring a lot of female clothing? I'll stop by my home, before I come here, Thorin, "replied a happy Petey, who was rubbing his hands together. The ancient man walked over to his cart, and unhitched Lovett the mule. Then Petey made his cart so small that he could carry it in his hands. Balin led the way into cave with Susy at his side, while Petey follow them inside. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin joined Thorin with Xander and his friends, while the others dwarves followed Petey into the cave.

"Good to see you, Xander. How are you doing? "said Thorin, as he clasped hands with the wizard.

"Well, I was fine, until I rode that blasted mule-drawn cart. "

The dwarves laughed at Xander's remark. Griff, Ren, and Steven smiled, as they stood by the wizard.

"The same old Xander, I never know what words will come out of your mouth, "stated a smiling Oakenshield. "Fili and Kili told me, that I have you to thank for rescuing them from some harlots at Logan. "

"They are lucky that my friends and I came along. There have been a lot of murders committed outside of Logan, and Captain Patric thinks they were done by harlots. He and his special guards are looking into the crimes. " Noticing Fili and Kili's faces, the wizard asked them if they were alright.

Nodding, a shaken Fili said, "We are fine, Xander. Is that not right, Kili?"

"I think I should not have that second helping of duck, "admitted Kili, who cover his mouth, and ran for the nearest bush. Thorin and Dwalin laughed at Kili, who getting sick in the bushes. Fili went to go help his brother, as Kili slowly stood up straight.

"I would not go into those bushes, Fili, "warned Kili, who was wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I am not planning to. I did not realize how dangerous harlots were. Aule must have been watching over us that day. "

"Fili and Kili go to the cave. Oin might have something to settle your stomach, "said Thorin, who was walking with a laughing Dwalin.

"I'll give them something, Thorin. I got some herbs in my bag, "offered Xander, who was watching Oakenshield and the bald dwarf head for the cave.

"Thank you, Xander. Bring them to the cave, when they have stop being ill, "asked Thorin.

"They sure do look ill, "teased Dwalin, as Thorin laughed.

Xander waited until Thorin and Dwalin climbed into the cave's opening, then grabbed Fili and Kili.

"Do you need anything to settle your stomach, Kili? "

"No, Xander. I think decorating the bushes helped my stomach, "replied a pale Kili.

"I did not want to say anything in front of Thorin, but I got a question to ask you, Kili, "said Xander.

"What is it, Xander? "asked Fili for his brother.

"Do you know a she-elf named Tauriel? "

"Tauriel?! Have you seen her? Have you talk to her? ", asked an eager Kili, as color came back to his face.

"We got good news, and bad news for you. Steven and Ren tell Kili about your conversation with Tauriel, "said Xander, as Steven and Ren got closer to Kili and Fili.

"She told us all about how you two met, how you were being held as a prisoner of Mirkwood, how you was struck by a poisoned arrow, and how she cured you, "stated Steven.

"Then she told us about her feelings for you, your feelings for her, and the day you died that crushed her soul, "continued Ren.

Kili beamed with joy, and asked, "Where is she? I want to go be with her! "

"That the bad news, Kili. Tauriel wanted to died, because she lost you. So, she went with some adventurers to Newlyn Cavern. It is a deadly place, where few ever come back, "said Griff.

Kili nearly collapsed to the ground, but Fili caught his brother. The brothers, with tears in their eyes, looked at Xander, who said, "I will take you there, and help you find and maybe rescue her. We will all help you, Kili. "

"Yes, "answered Griff, Ren, and Steven.

"But what will we say to Thorin. You know he hates elves, and will not allow us to go to help Tauriel, "declared Fili.

"Yes, I know Thorin's hatred of elves so I will deal with Thorin, said the wizard. "All of you stay here, while I go talk to Thorin. " The two dwarves and three men stood watching Xander as he quickly marched over to the cave.

Xander stuck his head into the cave's opening, and watch the activities inside the cave. Petey had enlarged his cart, which was placed next to the fire pit. Oin and Gloin were checking water bags to see which ones were seeping water, so they can replaced the leaky ones. Bombur was looking at a new pot to cook with. Bofur and Bifur were checking out rope in case they need climbing tools for their journey to the Blue Mountains. Thorin was checking out a new pair of boots, while Dwalin was talking to Thorin, and Balin was checking with Petey about their supplies, while Susy watched. Thorin saw Xander, but did not see his nephews, so he gave Dwalin the boot that was in his hand. Oakenshield walked over to talk to the wizard.

"So, where are Fili and Kili? Are they that ill? "asked a worried Thorin.

Thinking quickly, Xander said, " No, Thorin. They are feeling fine now. I wonder if you mind them coming with me. I learn that there was a bride available for a dwarf, two days north from here. I figure to take Fili and Kili with me, and they can bring her back. Is that alright with you, Thorin…for me to take them? "

Thorin looked at his friend, but noticed that the cave's lights turn blue showing that there was no falsehood in Xander's words.

"Very well, Xander. But I would rather you escort all three of them back here. I don't want anything to happen to my nephews, "asked Thorin.

"Thorin, I will promise to keep them safe at the best of my abilities. And try to bring the bride back as well, "declared Xander. Thorin clasped hands with the wizard, who turn and left. Thorin's gut feeling was telling him that something was wrong, but he did not know what. But he knew that his friend, Xander will keep Fili and Kili safe from harm. Thorin turn back to look at the boot that Dwalin was holding for him.

Xander quickly headed for the group that was waiting for him. Fili and Kili looked anxious, as the wizard approached them.

"Well? What did you tell Thorin? "asked Fili.

"I told him that we heard about a bride for a dwarf, and we are going to go get her, "answered Xander, who pulled out his staff from inside his robe. Fili and Kili smiled at the wizard, then at each other.

"But…what will we do when we come back with Tauriel, "asked Kili from the wizard.

"I figure by then, you and your lady Tauriel would be married, Kili, "answered back Xander, with a smile.

"Oh yes, I love that idea, "replied a smiling Kili. Fili patted his brother's back, and nodded.

"Shall we go, gentlemen? "asked Xander. The reply was a unanimous 'yes'. So, the four men and two dwarves headed for Newlyn Cavern.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 12: **Buying Supplies**

"What kind of skin was use to make these boots, Petey? "asked Thorin, who was checking some brown boots.

"They are made from warg skin, "replied the Peddler.

"No thank you. I had one bite me, so I do not want to wear one. Do you have any other kind of skin than warg? "said Thorin, who laid down the warg boots on the ledge.

"Well, I have some boots made from dragon's skin?" Thorin shook his head with a smile, and said, "No."

"Wyvern's skin?"

"Too much like a dragon. I do not like those beasts, "stated Thorin.

"How about basilisk skin boots, Thorin? They have very tough hides. You have to use special tools to remove the skin off and to make the boots out of their skin, "declared Petey.

"What is a basilisk? "asked Dwalin, who had been standing by Thorin.

"It is a giant and deadly serpent, Dwalin, "answered the Peddler.

"All serpents are deadly, Peddler, "said a laughing Thorin.

"These serpents can turn a person into stone if they look into the serpent's stare." Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other, and turn back to Petey.

"Let me see these boots, Petey, "asked Thorin. Petey brought out two pair of boots. One had the color of a normal snake, different shades of browns, greens, and grays. While the other pair of boots caught Thorin's eyes, as he smile in delight. This basilisk was a bit more special, because the skin was different shades of blues, indigoes, and purples.

"I like these boots, Peddler. "

"Try them on, Thorin. All my clothing and footwear will grow smaller or bigger to fit the person trying it on. Then after it is bought will stay the size of its owner, "stated Petey.

Dwalin helped Thorin removed his boots, which were starting to tear around his calves. Then they both put the basilisk boots on Thorin's feet. He stood up, and stomp his feet to get the feel of the boots. He walked around a bit, feeling how supple and comfortable they are.  
"How much are the boots, Peddler? "

"Five gold pieces, "said Petey, with a smile.

Sighing, Thorin shook his head, and answered, "Too much for my taste. " Oakenshield started to take off the boots, when Balin stopped him. The small dwarf looked at Thorin, and smiled.

"Thorin, you need boots, because your old ones are starting to tear. There is nothing wrong in buying something special to keep you safe from danger. "

"This is a folly we do not need right now, Balin. "

"How many here think that Thorin should buy these boots for himself? "asked Balin of their companions. Everyone in the cave, including Susy and Petey raised their hands. Thorin looked around, and smiled. He was so touched by their gesture, he told all "thank you. "  
"Well, you deserve it, Thorin, "said a smiling Bofur.

Smiling back at Bofur, Thorin said, "You are still marrying Pri, Bofur. " Bofur's smile disappeared from his face, while the other dwarves laughed.

"Don't worry Thorin, I'll haggle the price down for you, "stated Balin.

"Haggle?! Haggle for those beautiful boots? Hmmm…4 gold coins and fifty silver pieces, "said Petey.

"One gold coin and fifty silver pieces, "answered Balin.

"One gold coin? No no….alright 4 gold coins. "

"Two gold coins, and not four gold coins. "

Petey eyed Balin, who was determined to get the boots for Thorin. The Peddler mused and looked at the boots.

"Three gold coins and 50 silver pieces, and no lower, "stated Petey.

"Three gold coins, and we have a deal. And I need to purchase some things for the lady, "said Balin, with a smile.

"Buy for a lady? That is more gold for me. Very well, three gold coins for the blue basilisk boot for Master Oakenshield, "said Petey, who bow to Thorin, who return the bow.

"Done, "replied Balin, who slapped Petey's palm sealing the deal.

"Now, what do you wish to purchase for the lady? "said Petey, as he looked at Susy. Thorin and Dwalin sat at the corner watching Balin, Petey, and Susy, as they talked to each other.

"Do you want the woman, Thorin? "asked Dwalin.  
"Why do ask, my friend? "said a smiling Thorin.

"I want her if you don't. She would be my pretty little widow, "declared Dwalin. Thorin laughed at Dwalin, and said, "I am not sure yet, how I feel. But I will let you know if I want her. "

"Fair enough, Thorin. " They turn to watch Balin dealing with Petey.

"Petey, my lady friend here needs clothes. What do you have available?"

"Nothing, I am afraid to tell you. "  
Confused, Balin asked, "How is that possible? You never run out of anything, especially female clothing. "

"I had just stopped by Lady Romney's manor, and she bought all the clothes I had, including the male clothing. I stopped there after leaving Lochlain, and before picking up Master Xander and his men. "

"I am so sorry, Little One. I was hoping to get you some new clothes, "said a sad Balin. Petey gave a sad smile as well when he noticed what Susy was wearing, a short white dress shift.

"It is alright, Balin. Do not be sad for me. At least, my clothes are not torn, "replied Susy, as Thorin listen to her reply. He was impressed that this woman was not getting mad or upset about her situation. Thorin knew Kyla would have been throwing a fit.

"Peddler, what is that material sticking out of your cart? "asked Susy, who had noticed the cloth during Balin haggling of the boots.

"Those are magic bags! "declared Petey, with pride.

"Magic bags? I want to learn more. Can you please tell me about the bags? "asked Susy.

"Little One, I do not think…. "Balin started to say, but Susy stopped him, and asked him to sit next to her.

Petey brought all the magic bags for Susy to look at. Thorin shook his head, and told Dwalin 'just like a woman to buy something frivolous'. Dwalin laughed quietly, as they continue to watch the trio.

Petey put three bags in front of Susy; two bags were of the same size, and the third one was much larger.

"These bags are food bags. Whatever food you wish to eat, you can pull out of the bag, "explained Petey.

"Did someone said food? "asked Bombur, who stopped looking at the pot, and looked at the Peddler.

"Go back to your pot hunting, Bombur, "stated Thorin. Bombur did as he was told, but kept peeking over at Petey.

"Any kind of food? What about soups? "asked Susy, as she wonders how a liquid can come out a bag.

"The soup would be in a bowl or tureen, which ever you want. "answered Petey, happily.

"Cool, "said Susy, as she looked at the three bags.

"No, it would be hot, not cold, "said a confused Petey. Susy laughed at the Peddler's remark.

"Peddler, my friend here is an Outsider. She will sometimes make remarks that do not make sense, "explained Balin.

"Oh, so you are the Outsider someone ask me to find. Now, who was it that had asks me to find you? "wondered Petey, but then he noticed Balin slightly shaking his head. "Well, it is of no importance. Would you like to try a bag, my lady?"

"Can I? "asked a smiling Susy.

"Be my guest, "said Petey, graciously.

Susy picked up the larger bag that was a velvet olive green, and put her right hand inside the bag. A big smile broke out on her face, as she pulled out a white bag. Balin and Petey looked confused, as did all the dwarves in the cave. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the woman and Petey.

Susy opened the big white sack, and looked inside. A big smile broke out on her face, as she saw what was in the sack.

"What is in the bag, Little One? "asked a curious Balin.

"One of my favorite snacks…buttery soft pretzels. Just like the ones that they sell at my local mall. And the pretzels are slightly salted. Since I cannot eat one, would you like one, Balin? "

"Yes, I would, Little One. "

"Anybody else? "asked Susy. All the dwarves rush to get a pretzel, and Bombur try to get more than one. Bofur told him that is enough, as his brother frown. Dwalin grabbed two pretzels, one for Thorin and one for himself. Susy even gave one for Petey to try. Everyone was enjoying the buttery pretzel as they were eating it.

"I never tasted nothing like this, "said a surprised Thorin.

Whispering to Thorin, Dwalin said, "At least you know that she can cook. " They both chuckled at what Dwalin had said.

Susy looked at the two smaller bags; one was blue and the other gray. She shook her head, and then opened the green bag as wide as she could, to see how big the bag's opening can get.

"I want this green bag, Balin. "

"As you wish, Little One, "said Balin, as he took the green bag, and laid it to one side.

"So, show me some of the other bags, "said Susy to Petey. The Peddler took out four bags this time. Three bags were medium size, and were the color of different shades of green. The last bag was a huge dark velvety red color.

"These are commodity bags, "said Petey to Susy.

"Commodity? "asked a confused Susy, not sure what he meant.

Scratching his balding head, Petey smiled, and said, "They are anything-you-want bag. "

"Oh, an anything bag, "Susy replied. Looking at the bags, the woman said, "Anything? Is there anything it will not give me?"

"You are smart to ask that question. There are three things it will not give you. It will not give you food, and that is why you buy a food bag. It will not give you coinage, like copper, silver, or gold. And it will not give you weapons. But it will give you anything else that your heart's desire. "

"I know what I desire, "whispered Dwalin. Thorin chuckled, and elbowed Dwalin's in the ribs.

Susy looked at Petey, and slyly said, "How about clothes?"

Petey's eyes got big, and replied, "I never thought about clothes. "

Susy grab the big red bag, and put her right hand inside the bag. She pulled out a lovely soft cotton dress, which was in the hues of fall colors; browns, reds, yellows, oranges, and greens. The woman looked at the dress that she had pulled out of the bag, and said, "I want this red bag, Balin. "

"Do you not want a smaller bag? "asked the small dwarf.

"No, there is a reason I want the bigger bag. "

"Very well, Little One "answered Balin, who grab the red bag, and put it next to the green food bag.

The last bags Petey put out were seven small bags: red, yellow, blue, green, purple, brown, and grey.

"These are money bags for you to carry your money in, "explained Petey.

"I think there is a way to lower the selection, "said Susy, who was eyeing each bag. "Remove the bags that cannot keep the bag's weight light when there is a lot of coinage inside of it."

Petey remove the grey and brown bags.

"Remove the bags that cannot tell me how much coinage is inside the bag. "

Petey removed the purple and green bags.

"Remove the bags that are not theft proof."

Petey removed the red bag, which left the yellow and blue bags.

Smiling, Susy said, "I want the blue bag. Can you put a mark on them, so I know which one is which? "

"I will do it for free, but how can you get them confused? "asked Petey, who went and got a small box, which contained a silver object that looked like a thimble.

"Let Balin haggle the price, before you mark the bags, "said Susy.

"I like this woman. She is so smart, "declared Petey. Balin took Petey to the opening of the cave, and haggle for the price of all the things they wanted, which were two water skins, a new pot, three coils of rope, and Susy's three bags. Adding Thorin's boots, the amount came to seven gold coins and fifty silver pieces. Balin show Petey the Traveler's gold he was going to pay with, which made Petey stop his hands.

"Traveler's gold?! You did not tell me that you were paying with Traveler's gold! "

"Is there something wrong with using Traveler's gold? "asked Balin, who looked at the gold to see what imperfection was on the coins, to keep him from using them.

"That is the best gold in all of Middle-Earth. Traveler's gold is more valuable than regular gold. I would not cheat a good customer like Thorin, by taking more than I should. The price with Traveler's gold is four gold coins, "stated Petey. Smiling broadly, Balin handed over the four gold coins Thorin had found on the day he got here.

"Now, let us mark those bags that you want marked, my lady, "said Petey to Susy. The Peddler handed the thimble to Susy, who put it on her index finger of her right hand. Petey told her to put the thimble on the front of the bags, and write like she was using a quill. Susy wrote 'F' on the green bag, 'A' on the red bag, and 'O' on the blue bag. The thimble wrote in fancy lettering that Susy could understand. Petey scratched his head in confusion, but was glad the woman was happy. Taking the thimble from Susy, Petey put it into the small box, which he put into his cart. Then he started gathering his wares that were not purchased, putting them into the cart as well.

"Anything else my fine, Masters? "asked Petey, who looked around.

"Thank you, Master Petey. But I think we are done with our purchase, "said a gracious Thorin, who clasped hands with the puny hands of the Peddler.

"I will come by tomorrow with the women clothing, Thorin, "remark Petey, who was shrinking his cart. Petey quickly grabbed his cart, and scurry out of the cave to his waiting mule, Lovett. The dwarves waved, and told the Peddler goodbye.

Thorin hurried over to where Susy sat, who was looking at her purchase. She senses someone nearby, so she looked up at him.

"Yes? Is there something you want? "asked Susy, quietly.

"Why would you want these bags, woman? ", asked Thorin, with a curious look. The other dwarves settle down to see if the couple was going to fight again.

"The name is Susy, not woman. "

"Very well, Susy "said Thorin, stressing on her name.

"I thought it would be obvious to you, Thorin, "said Susy. Picking up the green food bag, Susy continued, "I got the food bag, in case there is no food, or game available for us to eat. I got a bag with a big opening, so I could pulled out something large, like a roasted turkey. "

"Someone said roasted turkey? "asked Bombur, eagerly.

"Settle down, brother, "warned Bofur, as he listens to the conversation.

"Alright, that makes sense to me. Go on with the explaining, Susy. "

Susy picked up the red bag, and said, "If we had bought the red bag first, you would not have to purchase the pot, the ropes, the water skins, or even your boots. You could have pulled them out of the bag. " Everyone felt sheepish, realizing what the woman was saying was true.

"Why the larger bag, Little One? "asked Balin, who joined Thorin and Susy.

"So, I can pull out pillows and other large things. "

"That figures. A woman needs her comforts even in the wilderness, "said Thorin to the other dwarves. The dwarves laughed at Thorin's remark, as he smiled at Susy.

Frowning, Susy stated, "I don't know about you, but my backside is starting to hurt sleeping and sitting on this rocky ledge. "

The dwarves laughed even harder at her remark, as Thorin and Rosetta laughed as well. Oakenshield bowed to Susy for the remark she had just made.

"Why did you purchase the money bag? "asked Thorin, with a smile.

Looking surprise, Susy replied, "It is for you to carry the rest of the Traveler's gold. That is why I mark it with an 'O'. The letter 'O' stands for Oakenshield."

Thorin was taken back at her kind gesture, as Susy handed the blue money bag to him. Oakenshield took the blue bag, and gently finger the material, as he looked at the beautifully written mark.

Trying to control his emotions, Thorin said, "Thank you, Susy. You are kind to think of me, since I have been so harsh with you. "

"You are welcome, Thorin. I figure you did not want to leave the gold behind. And you might want to use the gold as you travel. "

Thorin smiled, and walked back to his corner, still looking at his bag. Balin gave a quick kiss on Susy's forehead, who smiled at Balin, as he winked at her.

"Dwalin, I want you and Bofur to fill this bag with the Traveler's gold, in the Wall's chamber, "said Thorin, as he handed his blue money bag to his distant cousin.

"I will fill this bag as fast as I can, Thorin, "answered Dwalin, as he grabbed Bofur and headed for the chamber.

Thorin watched Susy, who was starting to yawn. The woman stood, and grabbed her red anything bag. Susy folded Gloin's cloak and put it to one side. And she opened the red bag, and pulled out a memory foam bed topper, and laid it where she sleeps. Then, Susy pulled out a big fluffy pillow, and a thin blanket to cover herself with. Susy covered her legs with the blanket, and then swung her legs on top of the ledge.

Thorin chuckled as he realized how modest the woman was trying to be, by hiding her legs. Thorin watch the woman, as she fell asleep. He realized that he was wrong about the woman, as he was wrong about Bilbo Baggins. Thorin lean back and reminisced in his mind all the things that had happened in his life. He finally realized that the necromancer was right about one thing, he was very lonely. Looking at his dwarves as they talked and laugh together, he felt completely alone with his friends and kin. He did envy his sister Dis for her children Fili and Kili. Even though, he was there at their birth, he was their uncle and not their father. He wonders what it would be like to be a father, and then he looked over to where Susy slept. She was very lovely, kind, smart, and spirited. Thorin smiled as he thought back to their arguments. He enjoyed fighting with the woman; just so he can watch her eyes flare up. Thorin closed his eyes, and decided to nap as well.

Two hours later, Thorin awoke with a start, as he heard the dwarves singing a ditty to entertain themselves. Oakenshield felt something next to his right hand and saw his blue money bag lying next to him. He realized that Dwalin must have put it there, so that his cousin would not have to wake him.

The singing has also awoken Susy, who grabbed her red bag and went to the bathing pool. She had asked Rosetta for a privacy wall, so no one can watch her as she bathes.

Balin made sure his brother, Dwalin stayed by his side, so he would not bother Susy. Dwalin kept looking at the privacy wall, and hoped that he could take a peek. The dwarves laughed as they finished their song.

"Bofur is Pig-face Pri as ugly as they say she is? "asked Oin, as his brother, Gloin laughed.

"She is worst than what anybody been saying. I thought for sure she was going kiss me. She went after all of us. Is that not right, Bombur? "

"Oh yes. She gave me such a fright, I was beside myself, "replied Bombur. Bifur made a remark in Khuzdul, everyone agreed with him, and laughed.

"Aule be praise, "said Dwalin, as he slowly stood. He had been looking toward the bathing pool area, when he made the remark. Balin looked at his brother, and turn to see what he was looking at. Balin smiled at Susy, as she slowly walked back to her little spot on the ledge.

She was wearing the beautiful cotton dress, which she had pulled out of the red bag before, and a matching shawl. Her hair glowed like burnished copper, which matched the hues of the autumn colored dress.

"Well, I feel better bathing, and changing my clothes, "said Susy, as she joined Balin.

"You look lovely my dear, "declared Balin. Everyone agreed.

"Thank you everyone for your kind words. Uh…Where are Fili and Kili? I have not seen them, since Petey had left. "

"They went with Xander the wizard about a bride for me up north from here, "stated Thorin, who stood up and stretched.

Susy felt a bit sad, when Thorin mention about his nephews finding him a bride. She did not understand her feelings about this, and kept it to herself. Thorin noticed the fleeting look on the woman's face as he said the word, 'bride'. He wonders if it was possible that the woman had feelings for him. The thought gave him a slight thrill, and he smile.

"Well, I am hungry. I did not get to finish my noon meal, because of the arrival of Xander and Petey the Peddler. What can you make at this moment, Bombur? I know it is early, but I am ready for supper, "said Thorin, who was rubbing his stomach.

"I do not have any meats at this moment. Someone needs to go hunt some game for us, "replied the fat Bombur.

Susy got up, and grabbed her food bag. She went to a part of the ledge that no one was sitting on, and laid her green food bag on the ledge. While the dwarves watched, Susy opened her bag, and slowly pulled out a large platter with a twenty-five pound roasted turkey on it.

"The stuffing in the turkey is a family recipe. Would one turkey do? "asked Susy, as she looked at the dwarves.

"Five turkeys! "shouted Bombur, as the dwarves gather around the woman.

Thorin laughed, and told Susy, "I think three turkeys would be enough. " Susy nodded, then she pulled out two more platters of turkey. She also pulled out a big bowl of mashed potatoes, a big bowl of green beans casserole, a bowl of cranberry sauce, a big bowl of biscuits, and a pitcher full of turkey gravy. Then she pulled out a cup of miso soup for herself. The dwarves were eager to eat, but Susy told them to wait a moment. She asked Balin to give her the anything bag, which she took from the small dwarf. Susy pulled out plates and silverware for the dwarves' meal.

"What are we to drink, lassies? "asked Dwalin, as he looked at the green food bag.

"What do you want to drink? "

Balin and Thorin stayed quiet, while all the other dwarves yelled, "Beer! "

"Well, you are going to have to take it out of the bag yourself, because I do not like beer, so I have not drank beer in years. " Susy watched as Dwalin, reached into the food bag, and pulled out a small keg of beer. Happily, he pulled out five more kegs, and laughed at his companions, who were cheering him on. Susy took some beer mugs out of the red bag, and handed them out. As the dwarves were serving themselves, laughing and carrying on, Susy quietly took out a glass of ice tea, and grabbed her cup of miso soup. Shortly, Thorin joined her, with his food and beer.

"This food looks very appealing. Thank you Susy, for the food that you took from your food bag. "

"You are welcome, Thorin, "replied a smiling Susy.

"Hey! What are these red berries for? "asked Bofur, who had the bowl of cranberry sauce in his hand.

Susy laughed, and said, "That is cranberry sauce in the bowl. You add it to the stuffing to give a little bit of sweetness to it. "

"Put some on my stuffing, Bofur. I wish to try some, "said Thorin, who was looking at Bofur.

"Here you go, Thorin. Do you want any more sauce? Gravy? Turkey? "asked an eager Bofur.

"No, thank you Bofur. And you are still marrying Pri. "

Bofur frown, and slouched back to the food. Thorin laughed to himself, as Susy watched.

"Are you really going to make him marry this lady Pri? "asked Susy.

"No. I just wish to teach him a lesson, "said Thorin smiling.

"That is mean, "said Susy, smiling back.

"I know, "said a laughing Thorin. Susy laughed as well, as they ate their meal.

Later that evening, Thorin got together with Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, and Bombur.

"Alright, tell me where this farm is that you bought the duck at Bombur, "asked Thorin. Thorin spread out some parchment paper, and had a charcoal stick in his hand that he had gotten from Susy's anything bag. He marked a square showing where Creach's field was, then two circles for the caves. Giving Bombur the charcoal stick, the fat dwarf drew a line next to the square and circles for the dirt road. Bombur then put an X mark west of the entrance to the field.

Pointing with the stick, Bombur said, "The farm is here where I marked. The farmer is real nice, and said if we ever need anything, we can come back."

Looking at the parchment, Thorin said, "Now, how do I get there, without Pri and her family seeing me?"

"Thorin, you can hug against the cave, and try to go behind the two caves. If I remember right, the bushes nearby almost grow right into the road. You run from behind the caves to the bushes, and while inside the bushes go to the farm, "explained Balin.

"Sounds good, Balin, "answered Thorin, as he nodded.

"The rest of us will make sure that Pri and her family is looking at the other direction, Thorin, "stated Bofur, with a smile.

"You better hope this work, Bofur, "warned Thorin, as Bofur whimpered. Rolling up the parchment, Thorin announced, "It is time to sleep. We need to be ready to deal with Pig-face Pri. "

"Alright, Thorin, "said Oin, who gotten a pillow and blanket from Susy. The woman was handing out pillows and blankets for those who wanted them, which was everyone, including Thorin.

"Seal cave…privacy! "said Balin, as everyone laid down.

"Goodnight everybody! "said Susy. She was almost asleep when she felt a hand trying to grab her, so she hit it.

"That hurt, lassie! "said Dwalin, whose head popped up next to hers.

"What are you doing, Dwalin?"

"I'm just trying to see if you are tucked in tightly. "

"Tightly my foot! "replied Susy, who yanked his mustache.

"OW! She pulled my mustache, the little darling. " The other dwarves laughed.

"Serve you right, brother! "said a snickering Balin.

"Hit him for me, lassie! "shouted Gloin, as the other dwarves laughed again.

Smiling, Thorin said, "Enough. Go to sleep. " Everyone finally settle down.

Chapter 13 **The Two Brides**

Prine pointed out to Pri…Creach's field, as they drove by a small farm.

"There is Creach's field, my sweet mayflower, "Prine said to Pri, who was eager.

"More like sweet manure, "mumbled Kavan.

"What was that, Kavan? "asked Paili, as she looked at where Prine was pointing.

"Nothing, Mistress Paili. "

"You need to speak louder, Kavan. Sometimes it is hard to understand what you are saying, "Paili told him. Kavan nodded his head, and then snickered to himself.

"Look father! There are the caves, and my beloved Thorin must be inside! "squealed Pig-face Pri. Kavan shuddered at the noise Pri was making.

Inside the cave, Dwalin heard the squeal, and went to the cave opening to take a peek to see what was making the noise.

"Thorin, here comes Pig-face Pri. Oh the horror! "teased a laughing Dwalin, as he danced away from the opening.

"Dwalin, that is not funny. Beauty is not important, "scold Susy.

"Oh, you are beautiful lassie. You do not have to worry about yourself. "replied Dwalin. Thorin smile, and shook his head.

"Men! "answered Susy.

"Dwarves, "corrected Bofur. The other dwarves smile.

"Males! "answered Susy, who sat down, and turn her back to them. The dwarves took turns peeking at Pri, and made faces after they saw her.

"I heard of her appearance, but I was not expecting this, "said Balin, after he peeked at Pri. Balin's remark made Susy curious, so she got up and went to the cave opening. She took a peek, and was confused.

"So, where is the girl dwarf? "she asked.

"In the cart, "answered Bofur, who was whispering with Thorin.

Susy looked again, and said, "But all I see are four male dwarves. " The dwarves started laughing, as Balin escorted Susy back to her spot.

"Little One, female dwarves have beards just like the male dwarves do. Pig-face Pri is the bald one, "explained Balin.

"Oh, "replied Susy, who realized she needed to stay quiet. Rosetta was laughing at the conversation in the cave, so twinkling was heard inside the chamber.

Outside the cave, the cart stopped near the boulder on the road, and Pri and her father got out of the cart. Paili decided to stay in the cart, and let Prine handle Oakenshield. Kavan wanted to run over Prine and his family, but Mistress Paili ruins his plan by staying in the cart. Kavan made a pouty face.

"Thorin darling! Your loving Pri is here to marry you! " Crying was heard inside the cave. A 'Be quiet Bofur' was heard after the crying stop.

"Good, Pri. Let him know why we are here. I am proud of you, my buttercup, "praised Prine.

"Her head looked like a butter bean, "muttered Kavan sullenly.

"What was that, Kavan?" asked Paili, as she stared at the cave opening.

"Nothing, Mistress Paili. "

Paili shook her head, and mutters how much Kavan mumbles, and the old servant smiled at her remark.

Pri was about to tell her father something, when everyone heard screaming coming from the west of the field. Coming fast on his mule-drawn cart, was Petey and two riders; a frighten Kyla and her stony-face father, Crager. Petey pulled to a stop next to the cart that had Kavan and Paili sitting inside.

"I was surprised you needed a ride here to Creach's field, Master Crager. I was coming over here anyway, so it save me a trip, "said Petey, who was helping a sobbing and scared Kyla out of his cart. Crager slowly got out of the cart, and kept quiet. But fear was showing in the old soldier's eyes, as he stepped onto solid ground.

"Kyla! What are you doing here?! "snarled Pig-face Pri.

Kyla stopped sobbing, when she heard Pri, and snapped back, "Go away Pri! I'm here to see Thorin Oaken…something! "

Crager looked surprise to see Prine, Pri, and the others in the cart. He walked over to where Prine stood to face him down.

"I am here to see Thorin! "shouted Pri, as she marched over to Kyla. Petey walked away from the confrontation.

"No, I am here to see Thorin! "shouted back Kyla. The little blonde reached over and yank Pri's beard. Pri pulled Kyla's hair, which made the cute female-dwarf scream. So, Kyla pushed Pri over, and jumped on her. The female dwarves were pinching, biting, scratching, and rolling on the ground, as Paili watched in horror. Kavan on the other hand was encouraging the fight.

"Bite her again! Now, yank her hair in return! Punch her in the nose! Now..."

"Kavan stopped that! "ordered Paili, as she tried to get her husband attention as he argued quietly with Crager.

"Yes, Mistress Paili, "replied a smiling Kavan, who was enjoying the female fight. Petey started searching inside his cart for the female clothes.

"PRINE! "yelled Paili, who was getting desperate.

"What wife?! "asked Prine, who looked away from Crager to see what Paili wanted. His wife pointed to the girls, who were stilling trying to hurt each other. The two fathers went to stop the fight between the girls.

Inside the cave, when Kyla and her father arrived with Petey, Thorin groan when he saw them.

"Now Kyla and Crager are here as well. How did they find out where I was? "asked Thorin.

"Maybe Ori, Nori, and Dori let it out, "said Balin. "They told me that they were going to go to Moria to see about a bride for you. "

"Wonderful, "stated a forlorn Thorin.

"Wait! The girls are fighting! Now, is a good time for you to leave, Thorin, "said Bofur.

"Their fathers are too close to the cave's opening, "replied Thorin. "Wait! They are moving away to stop the fight. " Thorin slowly exit the cave's opening, and slowly took a one step at a time. And he almost made it to the ground, but Paili saw him and yelled at her husband.

"Prine! Thorin is outside the cave! "Paili yelled.

Kavan made a face at his boss wife. Prine released Pri, who was yanking on Kyla's dress. Crager let go of Kyla as well, and they both ran toward Thorin. Oakenshield saw this, and quickly went back into the cave. Thorin sealed the cave, and entered the Wall's chamber. The two fathers were calling out to Thorin about their daughters.

Petey decided it was time to bring out the female clothes, as the two girl dwarves were still fighting.

"Can I interest anyone with some new clothes I just got from Bree? "the Peddler asked.

The two girls stopped fighting, when they heard the Peddler say 'clothes'. Paili groaned, as she watched her daughter and Kyla get up and hurried to Petey's cart. Paili climbed out of the cart, and hurried to stop her daughter from buying any clothes. Both the girls saw a beautiful rose color dress, and started fighting for the dress. Petey and Paili try to break up the girls from fighting. Kavan had enough, and dumped Prine's, Paili's, and Pri's belongings on the ground, and rode away toward the east with the cart. The fathers were too busy trying to get Thorin's attention.

Inside the cave, Thorin's told the others to distract the fathers away from the opening. So, all the dwarves except for Thorin and Dwalin left the cave to try to get the fathers away from the cave. Susy sat and watched the drama without a sound.

"What am I to do, Dwalin? Either I marry Kyla or Pri, "said an upset Thorin.

"Well, Kyla is very beautiful, "stated Dwalin. They heard Kyla let out a loud screech, and the bald dwarf said, "Never mind."

"You could always put a bag over Pri's head, "offered Dwalin.

"What if the bag falls off Pri's head? "said Thorin. Dwalin made a face, which made Thorin smile.

"If you were already married, then you would have no problem at all, "concluded Dwalin.

"But who? "asked Thorin. They looked at each, then at Susy.

Frowning, Susy said, "What?" The dwarves stood up, and she repeated, "What?"

Seeing the looks on their faces, Susy said, "Crap!" She got up, and tried to run away. But her legs were not back to normal yet, so she was slow to get away. Dwalin tackled her, and they fell into the pool. They both popped up out of the water sputtering, and then Dwalin grabbed Susy in a bear hug.

"Let go of me, Dwalin! "shouted Susy, who was kicking her legs. The bald dwarf carried her out of the pool, and took her to Thorin's corner.

"I got a story to tell you, Susy. So, you better listen to it, "warned Thorin. Susy glared at the dwarf, who smiled at her.

"In ancient times, there was a dwarf named Dars, who was a longbeard dwarf. He had a beautiful daughter named Jinna, who was being pursued by two dwarf lords. One was a firebeard dwarf name Aden, and the other lord was an ironfist dwarf, called Rul. Dars knew that if he let one or the other marry his daughter, that there would be war between the clan of dwarves. He did not know what to do. His daughter on the other hand was in love with a young dwarf named Rom. Being scared that she would be forced to wed one of these older dwarves, she ran off with Rom into the wilderness, during the cold times. The two young lovers were close to death, when Rom told Jinna that he wished to be wed with her. So, Rom bit Jinna's left hand and left his teeth mark into her flesh. This would show all that she was his wife. She bit his right hand, and did the same.

Rom had his dead parents silver bands with him. Taking his mother's band, he placed it on Jinna's ring-finger on her left hand; and she did the same with his father's ring, on his right hand. While they were putting the rings on each other fingers, they made a vow of love. Then, they kissed each other's lips, then clasped their bleeding hands together, and went to sleep. Her father found them dead in the snow, with their hands clasped together. Aule told Dars what had occurred in a dream. So, this story came down through the centuries as a possible wedding ceremony in times of need. "

Thorin finished his tales, and he looked at Susy. The woman thought a bit, and realized why Thorin told her the tale.

"Oh, no! You are not biting my hand, Thorin. "

Susy tried to get out of Dwalin's arms, but she was not strong enough. Thorin looked at her with a sad smile, and then he reached into his pouch, and took out a small jar of cream. He opened the jar, and laid it on the ledge. He signaled Dwalin to make Susy sit on the ledge next to the jar, while Thorin sat on the other side of the jar. Thorin grabbed Susy's left hand, kiss her palm, and then bit hard into her hand until the skin broke. Tears were falling from Susy's eyes from the pain of the bite. Oakenshield then took some of the cream in the jar, and rubbed it on Susy's bite that was on her left hand. The pain went away, and a scar appeared as marks of Thorin's teeth. Thorin made sure he put cream on both sides of her left hand. Then Thorin offered his right hand to Susy, who shook her head.

"You better bite his hand, lassie, "warned Dwalin.

"No! "said a stubborn Susy.

"Then I will shave your hair off, "threaten Dwalin, as he pulled out a dagger.

Susy looked at the dagger with big eyes, then reach over and bit Thorin's hand, as hard as she could. When she tasted his blood on her tongue, she started to cry.

"Why are you crying? "asked Thorin, with sadness.

"I hurt you. "

"I am alright. It only hurts a little bit. Just rub the cream into the bite, and it will remove the pain, "replied a smiling Thorin. Susy did as Thorin said, and rubbed the cream on both side of his right hand.

Then, Thorin took out two beautifully crafted silver rings from the same pouch that the jar of cream came from. Thorin gently took Susy's left hand, and put the silver ring on her ring-finger, and said some dwarvish words that Susy did not understand.

"What did you say, Thorin? "

"Dwalin, translate the dwarvish wedding vow for Susy, in common tongue, while I say her vow for her, "asked Thorin. Thorin repeated the vow again, while Dwalin translated.

"Lassie, Thorin is saying:

My soon-to-be-spouse,

You are dearest to my heart,

I will forsake all others,

And we will never part."

Susy was crying even more than before, because the words spoken by Dwalin touched her heart.

"Seal the vow with a kiss, Susy, "said Thorin, who was waiting. Susy gently reached over and kiss Thorin. Thorin smiled, and then grabbed Susy and gave her a big long kiss. When he let her go, Susy had a dazed look on her face.

"So, we are married now, Dwalin? "asked Thorin, as Dwalin shook his head.

"You have to be intimate with each other. "

"How? Everybody will be coming back to the cave. And I do not wish to entertain the lot of you, "declared Thorin, as Susy sat quietly, trying to get over the kiss.

"Spirit of the cave, can you make an opening to connect into the smaller cave? "asked Dwalin of Rosetta. The lights turn blue, which made Thorin and Dwalin smile.

"Make the opening to the other cave, spirit, "commanded Thorin, who quickly picked up Susy, who looked surprise. She asked Dwalin to give her the two bags she had purchase, as Thorin carried her near the bald dwarf. Dwalin quickly gave her the green and red bags, and watched the couple head near the opening. Rosetta brightens the lights in the Wall's chamber, and Thorin entered the room. He saw a doorway in the wall on the other side of the fireplace. Thorin entered the smaller cave, which was cozy enough for two people. He told the spirit of the small cave to seal the two doors, and ask for privacy from the main entrance. He put Susy down, as she made a bed for them, using the red bag. She knew what Dwalin meant when he said that Thorin and she had to be intimate with each other. When she finished making their bed, she sat down and cried.

"Am I a bad choice for your husband, Susy? "asked a sad Thorin, who join her side.

"No, "she cried. He took Susy in his arm, and held her to him. Susy could hear his heartbeat, as her head lay on his chest.

"I do not understand, why you are crying? "

"You had to be force to marry me, "the woman sobbed. "I must be a bad choice for your wife. "

"Susy, if I have to marry a woman, I wish you to be my wife. I just wanted more time to know you better, but fate was conspiring against. So, we are now husband and wife. And I could not be happier. "

"Really? "asked Susy, as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Yes, "answered a smiling Thorin. "To be honest, I think I fell for you, when we were in the pool that first day, and you told me it hurts. "

Susy smiled, and said, "I fell for you, when we argued about the duck. " Thorin laughed, and kissed his new wife.

Dwalin stepped out of the cave, and watched the dwarves wrestling with Crager and Prine. Kyla and Pri were fighting for a dress at Petey's cart. Petey held on to Kyla and Paili held on to Pri.

"Everyone! "shouted Dwalin, with a smile. "Thorin wish for me to thank you for coming by, but he wished to be alone with his new bride. " Dwalin turn around, and entered the cave.

"What bride?! "asked the two fathers. Then they separated from Thorin's dwarves, and went to their families. Crager grabbed Kyla, and dragged her down the road that leads to Moria. Prine noticed the cart was gone, and their belonging on the ground. Saying unkind words toward Kavan, under his breath; Prine went and collected his family. They pick up their belongings and followed Crager and his daughter. Thorin's dwarves ran inside the cave. Petey saw that everyone was gone, and put his wares away, and heard another call for his service. He quickly climbed into his cart, and rode off.

"Who did Thorin married, brother? "asked Balin.

"Who do you think, brother? "replied Dwalin. All the dwarves smiled at each other.

"But where are they? "asked Balin, as he looked around the cave.

"In the smaller cave, next to this one, "replied Dwalin.

"Well, Thorin do not have to worry about Pig-face Pri anymore, "stated Bofur, with a smile.

"Neither do you, brother, "teased Bombur. All the dwarves laughed, and started to sing a song, and dancing a jig.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 14 **Newlyn Cavern**

Tauriel was peeking around a wooden support beam, in one of the many passages in Newlyn Cavern. The she-elf had her bow ready, in case something came out of the darkness. Though there were many torches lighting up the passageways, they were far apart from each other. So, there were many dark spots for an ambush to happen. Ivar and Macadee were covering her back, checking to make sure they were not attacked from behind. They had found one of Hudel's gauntlets at the entrance of the cavern, and knew she was in trouble. Tauriel saw a large boot mark, which made her think Hudel, was taken by one of the many ogres in the Cavern. Tauriel knew from the last time the adventurers were there, that ogres were huge man-looking creatures. They were mostly bald-headed, green-skinned, and very strong. The ogres also were very stupid, and had a one-track mind, which was mostly about eating anything with flesh.

Her sharp elfish eyes pierce through the gloom, and she saw no danger nearby. Tauriel signal the others to follow her, as she hurried through the dark spot to the next lighted part of the passageway. She froze as she heard a scream; as the sound came down the passageway. They quickly tiptoe through the passage, making sure no danger was around. Ivar had his broad axe ready, while his cousin Macadee had his huge claymore in his big hands. The passageway in the cavern opens up into a large chamber, with a few stalagmites and stalactites inside the room. Some of the stalactites had moss on it, and others had spider webbing decorating the deposit of calcite.

Tauriel and the two Northerners could see Hudel inside a cage with Brey's body lying next to her. There were three ogres huddled around a hooded person, who was stirring a huge cauldron. A smaller ogre was poking Hudel with a sharp stick, making her bleed with numerous holes in her skin.

"Stop poking the woman with that stick, Deo! "snarled Ferg, who walked over and slapped the small ogre in the head.

"Ow! But I am trying to tenderize the meat, "whined Deo, as he rubbed his head.

"Tell your brother to stop his whining, or I will remove his head, "complained Welti to Ruge. Ruge was the largest of the ogres, who growled back at Welti.

"He is the last one of my brothers, Welti! Do not touch him! "

The smaller ogre hurried to his bigger brother, and started to tug on his brother's loincloth. "When are we going eat, Ruge? I am hungry. When? When? "asked Deo. Ruge looked down at his little brother, as Deo sweetly smiled back. Ruge pulled out an axe, and chopped his brother's head off.

"Well, that is more meat for the pot, "said Ruge, as he signal the other ogres to throw his brother's remains into the cauldron. "Besides, mother can always make more brothers for me. "Ferg and Welti laughed as they collected Deo.

"Quiet, you fools! "snapped the hooded creature, who was still stirring the pot.

"As you wish, Leechel. We did not know that we were bothering you, "exclaim a frighten Ruge. The other ogres quickly put Deo into the cauldron, and crawled away from the small person, with the stirring staff. Mumbling some magic words, which sounded foul to Tauriel's elfish ears, the hooded creature uncover its head. The she-elf could tell that this Leechel look to be a sorceress, as she added more powders into the cauldron. Leechel was very old; with skin that look-like very dark, dry leather. Creases cover her face and hands, and her fingernails were long and broken. Stringy oily dark hair hanged from the pointed head of the sorceress. Hudel was sobbing in the cage, which made Leechel laughed with glee.

"You are about to be joined by your dead friend, woman. So, he will be chopped up alive with you. "

The witch went back to her spell, and she started screaming ancient words that scared the ogres immensely. They crouched against the wall near the cage, and Hudel covered her ears, and scream. Tauriel, Ivar, and Macadee also covered their ears, because the words were causing them pain.

A horrendous scream was heard coming out of the cage, and Brey sat up with horror on his face. He looked around in fear, and saw the bleeding Hudel, who cowered away from him. He had no recognition of the woman, and looked away.

"The spear! The spear entered my chest, and it is such a searing pain! "said Brey, who was experiencing his last moment in life, over again. The poor man looked around, and finally noticed Hudel. His senses were finally coming back, as he touched his chest, looking for blood and the spear. Hudel try to kick at Brey, telling him to stay away from her.

Leechel laughed, and said to the ogres, "The man is alive again, so his blood will be fresh, when we cut him up. " The ogres slowly approach the sorceress, smiling.

"What do you want us to do, Leechel? "asked Ruge, as he went closer to the witch.

"Bring the woman. " Ruge laughed and went to the cage, where Brey and Hudel were. The ogre opened the cage, as the woman push the man in front of her. Brey tried to protect Hudel, but he was pushed back against the bars.

"Take him! He is bigger than I am! "screamed a scared Hudel. Ruge grabbed the blonde woman by one arm, and he accidently dislocated the arm he was holding. Hudel gave out a high pitch scream, which made the ogres and the witch laugh. Ruge locked the cage, and left an anguished Brey behind. Brey held on to the bars of the cage, screaming curses at the monsters.

"Leave her alone! Take me instead! "shouted Brey, as he watched helplessly inside the cage.

Tauriel and the Northerners watched in horror, as the large ogre slammed the pale Hudel onto a large wooden blood-covered table. They were frozen in shock by the brutally of the ogre. Welti and Ferg joined Ruge, who had his large hand on top of Hudel's body, holding her down.

"Hold on to the woman's arms and legs! "ordered Ruge, as the witch smiled with joy. Welti and Ferg did as Ruge ordered, while Hudel groaned, and cried for mercy.

"Please, do not cut me up! I will do whatever you want, and be your slave, "cried out Hudel, as she was sobbing.

"We do not use slaves, or want any, "replied a snarling Ferg into the woman's face.

"Mercy? "asked Welti, as he and the other ogres laughed.

"Not likely, "stated Ruge, who quickly cut through both of Hudel's thighs, with his axe. Hudel screamed a terrible agonizing cry, as she felt the blade enter her legs.

Four persons screamed, "No!" as Hudel's lower legs were cut off. Brey who was watching in the cage; and Tauriel and the Northerners, who were standing at the entrance of the chamber. Tauriel shot an arrow at Welti, who received the shaft into the middle of his forehead. Welti charged at the trio, as Tauriel, Ivar, and Macadee rushed into the chamber. The she-elf shot another arrow, which entered Welti's left eye, but he still went after Tauriel. Welti's brain did not realize that it was dead, which will take a while for his brain to connect to the damage it had received. Welti had a wooden club, and swung at the she-elf, who was dodging the club with no problem. Ivar was fighting with Ruge, as axes clashed against each other. Macadee was fighting with Ferg, who had a wooden club as well. Macadee cut the club in half, then sliced Ferg's belly with a backward slash, with his sword. The ogre grabbed his stomach to keep his innards from falling out, which gave Macadee the opportunity to cut off his head. Ferg's head bounce across the chamber to land near Leechel's feet. The witch grabbed the head, and threw it into the cauldron, and watches the battle as it went on.

Ruge swung at Ivar with his axe, and then he did a neat battle trick. After he swung his axe, he used the butt end of his axe to hit Ivar in his chest, and knocked the Northerner across the chamber. Ivar flew and hit a stalagmite, and was knock out cold. Macadee hurried to help his cousin, and stood by him as Ruge slowly approached the two Northerners.

"Wait, Ruge! "shouted the witch, who waved her hand. Macadee noticed his claymore was getting cold, and tried to hold on to it. But the coldness was burning his hands, that he dropped the sword onto the floor.

"Open the cage, Ruge! " The ogre went to do as Leechel ordered, while Welti was still trying to fight Tauriel, who had pulled out her double daggers. She had been busy fighting the dead Welti, who now had many cuts on his body.

When the cage opened, Brey could not remove his hands off the bars, as much as he tried. The witch then floated unconscious Ivar, and Macadee, who had two burnt palms. They were floated to the cage, and dropped inside next to Brey.

Tauriel felt another person nearby her back, and spin and cut Ruge's hand, which held the axe. He was lucky that the blade only cut off a few fingers, but it made him angry. Leechel was getting tire of the battle between the she-elf and the two last ogres. So, the witch threw a black ball of coldness at Tauriel, which knocked her into the wall. Tauriel blacked out, and awoke five minutes later inside the cage. She sat up with a start, and saw Brey, Ivar, and Macadee looking at her.

"How are you feeling, Tauriel? "asked Brey, who looked sad.

"I have a slight hurt shoulder, but I will live. How are you, Brey? Ivar? Macadee? "

"I am alive, but I am surprise I am, "answered Brey, who looked at the Northerners.

"My head hurts a bit, but I got a hard head, "chuckled Ivar, who was rubbing a lump on the back of his head.

"My hands are burnt, so I cannot hold my beloved sword, "replied a sad Macadee, who was looking at his sword, where it fell from his hands by the stalagmite.

"How is Hudel? "asked Tauriel. The four adventurers turn to looked at the woman on the large wooden table. The ogres had cut off her arms, and head, and had left the body of Hudel.

"Those slimy monster! "growled Brey, as the other men grumbled as well.

"Where did they go, the witch and her two scurvy ogres? "asked Tauriel, who was inspecting the lock that was on the cage.

"The witch ordered the ogres to go find some fungus to add to the cauldron, while she went to go get some more items for the pot, "replied Brey. "I feel this is my fault that the three of you are here. "

"To be honest, Brey. We came to get Hudel, because we knew you were dead. It is a pleasant surprise to see you alive, "answered an honest Tauriel, who gave Brey a slight smile.

"That does make me feel a little better, "replied Brey. "But why is Hudel here? She never liked me, only Jarek and these two warriors. "

"For the treasures in the Cavern, little brother, "replied Ivar.

Brey smiled at Ivar for calling him, little brother. He never knew why the Northerners call him that, but most likely because he was the shortest of the companions.

Looking at everybody, Brey said, "So, what do we do now?"

"Just wait and see, Brey, "replied Macadee, as his companion looked at each other.

The four men and two dwarves stopped their magically enhanced running, next to the entrance of Newlyn Cavern.

"That was so amazing. I never ran so fast, before, "stated Steven with a smile, he was still jittery.

"Not even from an irate husband, Steven, "teased Griff, as Ren laughed. Steven rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Lucky for you, I had that potion with me, to help us arrive at the Cavern quicker, "explained Xander. Griff, Ren, Fili, and Kili were acting anxious, which was the after-affect of the potion.

"I feel so skittish, "said Fili, as he hopped from one foot to the other.

"Myself as well, Fili. How long will we feel this way, Xander? "asked Kili.

"I do not know, but that feeling might help us fight any monsters we meet in the Cavern. Let us go inside, and see if we can find your lady and her friends' spoors, "said the wizard. The adventurers carefully enter the cavern, and a giant spider dropped from the ceiling next to Steven. Kili quickly pulled out his long dirk, and sliced and stabbed the spider.

"Nicely done, Kili. I am impressed by your swordsman skills. I thought you were an archer? "said Ren.

"He is, "answered Fili, who was checking around the main entrance. Xander and Griff were checking the grounds for the other adventurers' passage, but many footprints were on the ground from past adventurers.

"Blast! "snarled the wizard. "Wait I got an idea. " The wizard pulled out a glass jar from his robe, which contain something that looks like a lightening bug.

"What is that, Xander?" asked Griff, as the others took a quick peek.

"This is a fire wisp. I got it when I snuck into Mordor, looking for the phoenix egg for my staff, "replied the wizard. Talking to the wisp, Xander said to the jar, "Aegle, light a pathway that shows the last adventurers' footsteps to enter the Cavern. "

Xander opened the jar, and release Aegle the fire wisp. The wisp bounce along the floor, leaving little fire spots to mark the path that Tauriel and the others took. Xander smiled at his friends, and told them to follow the wisp. Steven went first with his magical halberd in front of him, as Fili and Kili walked behind him. Xander was walking with Griff, behind the two young dwarves. Xander had his phoenix staff ready, while Griff had pulled out his two sharp hook axes. Ren was the last of the group, as he checked the hallway behind them. The dark haired Ren was carrying his katana, when he felt something flew by, and he quickly cut it in half. A dying bat lay on the floor, slowly fluttering its wings. Ren spit at it, and follow the others. Steven was checking the ceiling and floor for any hidden dangers. The womanizer stopped, as his instinct told him something was wrong. The guiding wisp was not moving, like there was something up ahead.

"Something is wrong, Xander, "declared Steven, as they all looked around to see what was wrong. Xander walked a little ahead of his friends, right behind the wisp. He touched the ground in front of the wisp with his staff, but nothing happened. The wizard, using his staff again poked the ceiling, but it looks solid. He saw that the passageway made a left turn, ten yards from where they stood. Waving his phoenix staff in a circle, Xander sent a huge fireball down the passage that they were heading. A giant ice salamander fell dead on to the floor, from the wall it was clinging from. The creature had changed its color to match the wall, to hide itself.

"That salamander was probably going to freeze us, as we pass by it, "stated Xander, as he inspected the burnt corpse of the creature. The wizard decided to walk next to Steven.

"Smart wisp, "observed Fili, who was a bit shaken. Kili patted his brother's back to reassure him of his presence. Kili knew that his brother was scared of salamanders.

The wisp continues forward, as the group follows the magical creature. As the swordsman pass the burn body of the salamander, Ren spit on its body. They turn left in the hallway, and saw a dark niche on the right side of the passageway. Fili did not like the niche for some reason, and threw one of his many daggers into the niche. A dark skin goblin, which was carrying a dirk collapse onto the ground, with Fili's dagger in its throat. Kili shot two arrows into the niche as well, as another dark skin goblin, with a small hatchet fell dead besides its companion. The group moves pass the dead goblins, careful to step around them. As Fili and Kili pass the bodies, they grabbed their dagger and arrows from the bodies. Being the last person in line, Ren spit on the two dead goblins.

"Ren, would you please stop spitting on the monsters, "said Steven, with disgust.

"Why? "asked a smiling Ren.

"Because we will be leaving the same way we came in, and I do not want to step in your foul spit. "

The companions laughed quietly, as they moved on. A noise down the passage made the group stop; as they waited to see what was making the sound. A pair of wargs came running down the hall toward them, as the friend stood ready to fight. Griff could not wait any longer, so he jumped between Xander and Steven, landing his axes into the heads of the two wargs. The two beasts collapse onto the floor dead from the powerful slash of Griff's arms. The handsome axe man pulled his axes out of the wargs' heads with a jerk. Smiling, Griff waited for his friends to go ahead of him again.

"Wait, "said Griff, as he stopped to listen. The others looked at Griff, since he could hear clearer than the others.

"I hear a battle up ahead, "said Griff, who looked at Xander.

"Then we better hurry, "answered Xander, who stopped Kili from running ahead. "Kili, you being dead will not help your lady. We will go faster, but carefully. "

Signaling the others, Xander and his friends moved more quickly than before. Ren did take the time to spit on the two dead wargs, before moving on. Lucky for them, no others creature jumped out at them, as they finally made it to the chamber where Tauriel and her friends were. The fire wisp flew into the chamber, and disappeared.

Xander took a peek to see what the situation was in the chamber, before they enter the room. The wizard could see that three men and a she-elf were inside a large metal cage. He let his eyes move away from them to check out the rest of the room. He saw the remains of a woman lying on a blood splattered wooden table. He could see that some of the blood on the table was fresh, and knew that the woman was recently butchered.

"Blast! The fiends had butchered a woman, "griped Xander, as he kept checking the room.

Kili went paled, and asked softly, "Tauriel?"

Turning to Kili, Xander smiled, and said, "No…I am sorry, Kili. The woman isn't Tauriel. She is alive, and inside a cage with three men. "

Kili took a deep breath, as he rubbed some tears off his eyes. He looked at his brother, who smiled at him. Xander took a step to enter the chamber, when he heard a noise coming from another entrance on the far wall. He pushes the others back, while Fili held on to Kili.

Entering the chamber from the other entrance was Leechel, who was carrying a small brown cloth sack. Following the witch was Ruge, Welti, and about twenty armed goblins, who were scared of the sorceress. The goblins groveled, and scraped across the floor away from the sorceress and the two ogres. Welti still had the two arrows in his head, because he forgot to remove them. Ruge took Welti collection of fungus, and added it to the fungus he had collected. Then, the bigger ogre threw the fungus into the cauldron. Leechel took some dry bats' droppings from the sack, and threw them into the pot.

"Go get the she-elf, Ruge! "ordered Leechel, as she smiled with broken teeth.

"As you command, Leechel. " Ruge turn to get the other female, as Welti threw Hudel's remain into the cauldron. After the ogre threw the torso into the bubbling pot, he made a strange face.

"Uh! I am dead, "stated Welti slowly, as he fell onto his face.

Leechel spit on Welti's body, and snarled, "Idiot! "

Ruge turn to see what had caused the noise, and look down at the dead ogre.

"Cut his body up, you maggots! "Leechel screamed at the goblins, who whimpered at the witch. They hurried to Welti's body, like little cockroaches, as they tried to drag the body away from the witch to cut the body up. Ruge turn back to his task to get Tauriel. When the big ogre reached the cage, he could see that Tauriel's companions were ready to protect her. Ruge laughed, and went to unlock the cage, when an arrow struck Ruge in the throat. The ogre yanks out the arrow, causing blood to spurt from his neck, and scream with rage. He turns to the other entrance and saw the four men and two dwarves slowly enter the chamber. The witch hisses, and threw a black mass of coldness toward the two dwarves. Xander threw up a fireball to block the black mass, which fizzled out by the fiery ball.

"Ah, a fellow sorcerer! "sneered Leechel. Looking at Xander, she said, "You are not Saruman the White or that meddling Gandalf the Grey. " The witch slowly walked side-ways trying to get behind Xander, while he kept facing her. Leechel continue, "You are not that fool Radagast the Brown, or Alatar the Blue and Pallando the other Blue. " Laughing, the witch said, "You must be Cabree's little pet that he gave his powers to." While the two sorcerers were confronting each other, Griff went to face Ruge with his axes. Fili and Kili fought with ten goblins; with their swords. Ren took on fives goblins, as did Steven.

Steven was laughing wildly, as he cut two goblins in half with his halberd. An electrical sparks was seen, when the blade cut through the goblins bodies, with no problem. No blood was seen, because the electricity of the blade cauterized the wounds. Steven quickly removes the heads off of two other goblins, and then stabbed the last goblin he was facing in the chest, tearing its heart.

"You know, Steven? "said Ren, as he faced his five goblins.

"What Ren? "

"You are very strange. "

Steven laughed. "Do you need help, Ren? "asked the womanizer.

"No, this should be simple. Go see if you can unlock the cage, and get Tauriel and her friends out. "

"Alright, Ren. " Steven quickly ran over to the cage, and said with a smile, "Hi, Tauriel. How are you? "

"Stop being foolish, Steven! Get us out of this cage, "replied the she-elf. Then Tauriel saw Kili, and her face went pale.

"Is that…?"Tauriel asked of Steven. The pole-axe fighter turned around to see who she was staring at.

"Yes, that is Kili. " Steven went back to picking the lock on the cage.

"How? "she sobbed.

"A necromancer brought him, his brother, and his uncle back to life. Ren and I told him about you. He was so eager to find you. Blast this lock! " Steven tried a different pick on the lock.

As Tauriel held on to the bars of the cage, she cried. Her friends tried to comfort her, as she wept. She looked up with tears streaming, praying to her god that Kili would not be killed again in front of her.

Fili and Kili stood with their back to each other, as they slashed two goblins. Fili's goblin grabbed its throat, as Kili's goblin looked for his missing arm, which was on the ground. Kili finished off the goblin by slashing open its chest. Fili pulled out another sword, and quickly slashed the heads off two more goblins. Kili slashed two goblins across their bellies. The dying goblins stumbled toward the wall of the chamber to lie down and die. The last four goblins hurried to get away, but Fili threw two daggers hitting two goblins in the back. They fell as Kili shot two arrows at the other two goblins, which collapse with arrows protruding from their foreheads.

Fili and Kili quickly went to join Steven at the cage. Kili saw that Tauriel was crying.

Lifting her chin, Kili sadly asked, "Are you not glad to see, Tauriel? "

Looking tenderly into Kili's eyes, she answered, "The sight of you is greater than any evening star, Kili. " She kissed the hand that was touching her face.

Looking at the bars, Kili smiled, and said, "Why are we always meeting with bars between us? "

"And why are we always meeting with horrible creatures attacking us? "returned Tauriel.

Kili and Tauriel laughed, while Steven finally unlocked the cage. Kili and Steven help Tauriel and her companions climb out of the cage, which was hard for Macadee because he could not use his hands. Fili had been guarding the rescue, making sure no monster approached the cage. The blonde dwarf watched the great swordsman Ren, as he faced the five goblins surrounding him.

Ren quickly ran forward, and slashed two goblins, which were standing next to one another, across the chest. That made them dropped some hob-nailed clubs. The opened-chest goblins fell to the floor, dead. Ren spun around, and neatly sliced off two heads from another two goblins. Their bodies slowly fell to the ground, as blood spurted out of their necks. The last goblin was frighten, and did not know what to do, and was backing away. Ren quickly flipped over the last goblin, and slice open its back. The goblin fell forward, and Ren spit on its body. Then the swordsman went to each goblin he killed, and spit on them. Slowly, Ren walked to join his companions at the cage, as he cleans his katana with a rag from his belt.

"Are you still spitting, Ren? "asked an upset Steven. Ren just smile. "Why did you not spit on the other dead goblins? "Steven asked.

"I do not have that much spit, "replied the swordsman. Fili laughed at Ren's remark, as Brey and Ivar helped Macadee off the cage. Kili and Tauriel were talking softly to each other.

"Are you alright, Tauriel?"

"Yes, Kili. I had missed you so much. It hurt to watch your funeral. I felt my soul was torn asunder. "

"As I felt myself dying, I cry knowing I found a wonderful woman…and would be losing her when I die. I did not want to leave you, "declared Kili. They put their foreheads together.

Fili was watching Ren, and was curious. "Why do you spit on the dead monsters, Ren? "asked Fili.

"From the land I am from, it means 'that business is done', "replied Ren, as he put the rag back on his belt. He quickly put his katana away, and turned to watch his friend, Griff. Steven joined Ren, as they watched the battle of the axes.

"Griff is a great fighter, Ren. "

"He uses his anger toward his parents, when he fights. "

"He is mad at his parents? "asked Steven, with surprise.

"His father was a bandit, who did not want children. Griff's mom was a harlot that is why he hates them. Griff's father abandons Griff's mom and baby Griff, for another harlot. Griff's mom dumped him, as a baby with old Isotta, the blind woman. She made money by making beautiful baskets, with the feel of her hands. Isotta raised Griff, and he always bless her, for the kindness she shown him. "

Griff was slowly circling the vicious Ruge, who had his axe in his other hand. The ogre is not use to having the axe in his left hand, and it was awkward for him to hold the weapon. They bang their axes together, and Griff felt the looseness of his opponent's grip on the handle. Griff smiled coldly at the ogre, who felt fear for the first time in his life. Desperately, Ruge swung his axe, as the axe man dodged it again. The ogre tries to use his battle trick on Griff, but the axe man blocked the back end of the ogre's axe. Griff looked like a tiger, stalking his prey. The axe man hit the axe of the ogre's to see how strong the ogre's grip was on the handle. Then Griff quickly hit the axe's head of his opponent twice, with his two axes sending the axe flying off to the other side of the chamber. Ruge realized that he was defenseless, and begged for mercy. Slowly, approaching the groveling ogre, Griff smiled coldly, and said, "Not likely." The axe man quickly cut off the ogre's head, and kicked the body over. Then, the axe man walked over to where Ren and Steven stood, with Fili.

Borrowing Ren's rag, Griff cleaned the blades of his axes, before putting them in their holsters, on his back.

"Is everybody alright? "asked Griff. His friends nodded.

"Where is Xander? "wondered Fili, as the adventurers looked around. That is when the companions saw the two sorcerers facing each other.

Leechel scream out a magic spell that created a cold tendrils mass toward Xander, who in turn created a fiery sickle. He made the sickle to swing and cut up the cold tendrils. The witch threw two black masses at him, as he blocked them with his fireball spell. Leechel opened her mouth, and a blast of cold air shot out of her mouth. Xander countered with a fire shield created by his phoenix staff. The witch reached into her robe, and threw some sharp icicles into Xander's hands, but he refused to drop his staff, even with the pain. Fili was startled when he saw what happened to the wizard, and he moved a little closer to the battling sorcerers. Leechel blew out of her mouth the cold blasting wind again, which made Xander to put up the fire shield again. As the shield went up, Leechel sent a black mass to push against the shield, pushing the wizard slowly toward the floor. Xander fought hard against the black mass, but it was pushing the fire shield closer to Xander. Xander knew if the shield touches him, he will go up in flames. But if he does not keep the shield in front of him, the black mass will engulf him. Leechel was laughing wildly, because she knew that she was the more experience of the two sorcerers. As she was about to crow out some magical words, a dagger hit the witch right in the middle of her face. The black mass disappeared, as Leechel died.

"You shall not hurt my friend Xander! "shouted Fili, with anger. Xander removed the fire shield, and looked at Fili from the floor.

"I told your uncle that I would watch out for you and your brother, Fili. Not the other way around, "said a smiling Xander, as he stood. Fili quickly grabbed the witch's brown sack, and joined the wizard who frowned at the dwarf.

"It might have something useful inside, "explained Fili, as Xander shrugged his shoulders. The wizard and the dwarf went to join the others at the cage.

"We better leave, before the goblins realized that the witch is gone. I think most of the monsters stay away from this part of the Cavern, because they were scared of her, "said Xander. Steven led the way back, which was still marked by the fire spots of the wisp. Kili and Tauriel came next, after Tauriel had collected her weapons. Following the couple was Brey, Ivar, and Macadee. Ivar had grabbed his axe, and his cousin beloved sword. Xander and Fili walked next, making sure all was clear. Griff and Ren were the last of the companions, checking behind the adventurers for any danger. The companions quickly went through the passageway, relieved that nothing jumped out at them. Steven finally reached the entrance hall of the Cavern, and exited with relief. The others followed him to the outside. When Xander and Fili was about to exit, an arrow headed for Fili's head. Xander sense the arrow, instead of seeing it, and put his phoenix egg front of Fili. The egg broke into a giant fireball, knocking Fili, Xander, Griff, and Ren to the ground, and burning up the arrow. Kili and Tauriel heard the explosion, and headed back into the Cavern, as they others stood outside, surprised. Tauriel released an arrow, killing a goblin in a small passage, who tried to kill Fili. Xander watched as the fireball released a beautiful fiery phoenix from the center of the ball. The phoenix looked at Xander, nods its head, and then flew out of the Cavern. Kili and Tauriel helped the four adventurers to their feet; and they all ran out of Newlyn Cavern.

"We need to find a safe haven, while we are licking our wounds, "said Xander, as he was making sure all the companions were there. His hands still hurts from the icicles, as he held on to what was left of his magical staff.

"There suppose to be an elfish oasis nearby, "offered Tauriel. "We need to look for two weeping willow that cross each other. That is the entrance to the oasis, which is protected by an ancient elfish spell. "

"Well, come on, and let us look for it, "said the wizard. Leaving the Cavern they headed slightly east, when they heard a waterfall.

"It has been my experience that elves prefer to stay near natural beauty. Let us check near the waterfall, "said Xander, as Tauriel nodded in agreement with the wizard. They went over a rise, and the she-elf pointed at a small grove ahead of them. The group entered the grove, and Kili found the crossing willows. The entrance was over-grown with ivies, but the companions gently push the ivies over, and entered an oasis surrounded by beautiful ancient trees. There were many patches of clover, and numerous flowers everywhere. A beautiful statue of a lovely elfish woman was in the center of the oasis. Elfish words were written on the bottom of the statue. A sense of comfort was felt there, and the companions relaxed after the terrors of the Newlyn Caverns. Kili and Tauriel approached the statue, and looked at it.

"What does it say, Tauriel? "asked Kili, as they others removed their weapons, and found a placed to rest. Xander went to a fountain, and put his injured hands under the cascading waters. His wounds healed, and he called over Macadee, so he could heal his palms.

"This is Eudosia's Garden…Come all here to lay your heads, Feel comfort and safety in its floral beds. "

"I do feel safe here, "said Kili, as he helped Tauriel to sit near some wild lilies, as he joins her. Tauriel gently touched Kili's face, afraid that he was a dream, and he would float away from her.

"Are you really here, Kili? "the she-elf asked.

"Yes, Tauriel. And I will never leave your side again, "said Kili to a smiling Tauriel. "Xander had suggested to me, that we should wed. "

"Wed? " Tauriel looked unsure, as she stood up quickly.

"Why do you hesitate, Tauriel? Do you not love me? "asked a worried Kili, as his eyes brimmed with tears. Kiki stood as well.  
"I love you with all my heart and soul, "replied Tauriel, as her eyes tears up as well.

"Then why do you fear? "inquired Kili, as he grabbed her hands.

"My race lives longer than yours, and since we are of two races we will not be welcome at any town, or at Mirkwood…or Erebor. " Everyone had been listening to the couple, and kept quiet.

Being a nosy person, Xander walked over to the lovers, and said, "You would be welcomed at Logan. King Edward opened his city to couples of different races, and they live peacefully there. Also Tauriel, though Kili do not live as long as you do. Try to enjoy what time you do have together, as husband and wife. Life is short, so enjoy it. "

Tauriel looked at the wizard, musing over his words, and smiled at Kili.

"Yes Kili, I will be your wife. " Kili and Tauriel hugged.

"So, how do you perform the elfish marriage ceremony? "asked Kili of Tauriel.

"When an elfish couple decides to wed, they are betrothed for a whole year, wearing silver rings as their promise. If they still wish to wed after the year is over, they have a ceremony, get an elfish blessing from their parent, and exchange gold rings. Then they are intimate, "explain Tauriel.

"That is too long to wait, "said Kili, who like the intimate part.

"Well, how do you do a dwarf marriage ceremony? "inquired Tauriel.

"The betroth couple waits a month, while the groom buys a pig, and the bride makes a comforter. At the ceremony, the groom hand over the pig to the bride, promising to always care and provide for her. The bride gives the groom the comforter promising to care for his home and him. They exchange silver rings while they are saying the dwarf wedding vow, and then they kiss. Then they are married, "said a smiling Kili. Tauriel stared at Kili, dumb-struck.

"A pig? "asked Tauriel, with a frown.

"Maybe you want a goat? "asked a confused Kili. Tauriel smiled at Kili, and shook her head.

"Besides, a month is still too long to wait, "said Kili, sadly.

"How about Rom and Jinna's wedding ceremony, Kili? "suggested Fili, as he joined the couple.

"Oh, I remember Thorin telling me about their story, "said Kili, thoughtfully.

"Rom and Jinna's ceremony? Tell me this tale, Kili, "asked Tauriel.

As Kili told the story about Rom and Jinna, Griff was asking Xander what they were going to do next. Steven and Ren listen to the axe man and wizard.

"Well, I promise Thorin to bring back Fili, Kili, and Tauriel. And I do not think he will be please to see her. "

"Why? "asked the axe man.

"Thorin has a hatred of elves. When Erebor was stolen by Smaug the dragon, King Thranduil did not help Thorin's grandfather, King Thror defeats the dragon. The dwarves of Erebor were left to roam Middle-Earth to find a new home. "

"So, what is Kili to do? "asked a concerned Steven.

"All he can do is live with it, and I hope Thorin would one day come to his senses. But knowing dwarves like I do, that will take a very long time. " Xander's friends looked at the couple, as Kili told the tale of Rom and Jinna. After he was finished Tauriel looked at Kili, with an incredulous look.

"What is wrong, Tauriel? "asked a confuse Kili.

"They bit each other's hands? Are you expecting me to let you bite my hand, to show we are husband and wife? That is the most barbaric thing I have ever heard! "

Kili looked down sadly, not knowing what to say. Next thing Kili saw was Tauriel's left hand under his eyes.

"Bite my hand, Kili, "asked a smiling Tauriel. Her eyes glow with the love she felt for him, and he knew then that she would do anything to be his wife.

Before Kili could bite Tauriel's hand, Xander yelled, "Wait, Kili!"

"Why, Xander? Tauriel said I could bite her hand, "answered Kili, as the dwarf and she-elf looked at the wizard.

"Do you want her to suffer? "  
"Of course not! How can you ask me that? "replied an upset Kili.

Xander pulled out a very large grey bag from his belt, and smiled. He reached into the grey bag, and pulled out a cream color bag.

"What are those bags? "asked a confused Fili, as Kili looked confused, as well.

"This bag is a commodity bag, which will give you whatever you need. The smaller bag is a dwarf wedding bag. Inside are the jar of cream to remove the pain of the bites, and two silver rings for the couples to exchange. But I think for this occasion, I will change the rings to something special for you. "

The wizard put his hand into his commodity bag, and took out a very small burgundy bag. Xander held it in his hand, and took out the jar of cream, and dropped the cream bag. All the adventurers gather around the couple, as he opened the jar. The wizard nodded to Kili, who kissed Tauriel's palm, then bit into her left hand. Tauriel flinch a little, but smile brightly. Xander put the cream in front of Kili, who took some and rubbed it slowly into Tauriel's bite mark. Tauriel took Kili's right hand, and kiss his palm. Then, the she-elf bit into the dwarf's right hand as he flinched, then smiled at her. Tauriel took some cream and rubbed it gently into Kili's right hand. The couple looked at Xander, who opened the small burgundy bag. He took out two of the most beautiful rings that anyone ever seen. There were two metal ivies intertwining with each other to make a ring. One metal ivy was gold and the other metal ivy was silver, representing the two different races: elf and dwarf. The intricate itching of the individual leaves could be seen clearly. Tauriel was enchanted by the rings, and thanked the wizard, who smiled at the she-elf. Kili took the smaller ring, and place it on Tauriel's ring-finger on her left hand as he spoke in dwarfish the dwarf wedding vow.

"What is Kili saying? "asked a confused Tauriel.

"In common tongue, Kili is saying:

'My soon-to-be spouse,

You are dearest to my heart,

I will forsake all others,

And we will never part.' That is the dwarfish wedding vow, "explained Xander. Tears fell from Tauriel's eyes, as she smiled at Kili. Xander handed Tauriel Kili's wedding band. As she put the ring on his ring-finger on his right hand, she said some words in elfish. Kili look at her face, then at his ring.

"What is she saying, Xander? "asked the dark-haired dwarf.

"She is repeating the dwarfish wedding vow, but in her language. " Kili smile brightly at his new wife. They both kiss, as everyone cheers. Xander sighs, knowing their troubles had just begun, but they are strong enough to weather the coming storm.

"I am afraid you have to wait to be intimate, but you do not want the rest of us watching, "said Xander to the couple.

"Why not? "asked Steven, who got slapped in the head by Griff and Ren. Steven told them to stop hitting him in the head. Steven's two friends laughed at him.

"Can I have the bag that the rings came in? "requested Kili.

"Sure, Kili, But why would you want it? "asked Xander.

"So, I can show it to our children, as I tell them how their parents got wed. " Tauriel smiled at her husband Kili.

Xander smiled, and then he remembers about another bag.

"Fili, where is the witch's brown bag that you took from the chamber? "

Fili went to where he left his swords, and got the brown bag. The blonde dwarf gave the bag to the wizard, who took it carefully. Xander slowly opened the bag, and looked inside. There were three shiny acorns, a swath of moss, a dead lizard, skeletal knuckles, and a small black bag. Xander took the three acorns, and put them in his pouch at his belt. Taking the small black bag, he put the brown bag on the ground. Xander opened the black bag, and looked inside. Xander smiled, as he took out a beautiful deep red object out of the black bag. It was a fossilized fire beetle, which became crystallized during the many ages it was inside a lava rock. The wizard looked through the body of the crystallized beetle, and he could see the body was intact with no cracks or breaks. Xander went to where his staff was leaning against a tree. And using magical words, the wizard connected the fire beetle to the top of his staff.

"Thank you, Fili. This will replace my phoenix egg, and will not break like the egg did. "

"You are welcome, Xander. I felt bad, when your phoenix egg burst into flames. "

"I knew sooner or later, I would have to replace that egg. At least the phoenix is free to live in peace. Well, I got a food bag, so we will eat and rest. Tomorrow, I got to take you three back to the Traveler's cave near Creach's field. What about you three? "asked Xander, as he pointed to Brey, Ivar, and Macadee.

"They told me, that my friend Jarek is at a farm nearby. I am going to the farm where Jarek is, and maybe we will head back to Logan, "replied Brey.

"Ivar and I are going back home, to the north. We will probably become fishermen, "stated Macadee.

"Nah, sheepherders, "answered back Ivar.

"Nah tavern keepers, "returned Macadee. They grunted in agreement. Everyone laughed at the Northerners, as they smile. Macadee was happy, because his hands were healed, and he could once again wheel his beloved sword.

Xander smiled, and opened his food bag, so that everyone could eat what they wanted to eat. Ivar took out some pan-fried fish, while his cousin took out roasted mutton. Brey took out some shepherd pie, and a hard piece of bread. Xander's friends like the look of Brey's meal, so they took out some shepherd pie as well. Fili and Kili took out roasted pork and potatoes just like their mother's cooking, as Tauriel took out a plate of fruit and cheese. Xander smiled, and got out a burger and fries, with a milk shake. The wizard sat down to eat as his friends looked at his food.

"What is that Xander? "asked Steven, as everyone looked to see what the wizard was eating.

"A burger and fries, Steven. Why do you ask? "wondered the wizard as he looked at the pole-axe fighter.

"Can I have a bite? "

"Up your nose, Steven! "replied Xander, angrily.

"What does that mean? "asked Steven, as he turn to Griff and Ren.

"Never mind Steven! ", said Griff and Ren. The others in the oasis laughed at the three friends of Xander. The wizard was shaking his head, and smiling.

"Oh! Before I forget…Fili, whatever happened to the woman Outsider? "asked Xander.

"She was in the cave with Thorin and the other dwarves, "said Fili.

"Yes, and she really did not like Thorin, "added Kili.

"I thought Thorin would be happy by marrying the Outsider, "said a confused Xander.

"Well, I doubt those two will ever get marry, "stated Fili. Everyone continued to eat their meal, and rest from the terror of Newlyn Cavern.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 15 **Going to Creach's Field**

Ori still looked pale, after his encounter of Kyla. He still cannot get over the idea of a lovely young she-dwarf, acting as a shrew. The young dwarf slowly followed his two older brothers, who were conversing over what to do next, when they reach the Traveler's cave at Creach's field.

"It is a good thing that Moria is only two days from Creach's field. Do you think Crager will find out where Thorin is, Dori? "asked a worried Nori. The dwarf did not have time to steal anything at Moria.

"How could Crager find out where Thorin is? "replied Dori, as he led the way on the Traveler's road. The three brothers mused over what had happened at Moria, with Gillbi, Crager, and Kyla. Dori stopped in his tracks suddenly, causing Nori and Ori to crash into him, and each other.

"Oh Aule! ", said Dori, who had put his hand over his mouth.

"What is wrong, brother? "asked Ori, as he looked concern. Nori was puzzled by Dori's attitude.

"When we first met Gillbi, I told him that Thorin was at the Traveler's cave, near Creach's field. What if he told Crager? "said a worried Dori, who turn to his brothers.

"Well, maybe he did not tell Crager, Dori. Do not be worrying about everything that had happened. It is not your fault. You did not know that girl was the one we were warned about. And you got us out of there as fast as you could, "said Nori, patting Dori's back. Dori nodded, and sighed. The three dwarves decided to rest a bit, and got off the road to sit under an apple tree. Nori was pulling apples off the branches for him and his brothers to snack on.

"Nori, you should not be taking those apples. That tree probably belonged to someone, "scold Ori, as Nori ignores his little brother.

"Do not worry, Ori. You see that small white fence going around the tree, "stated Dori, as he pointed for Ori a small picked fence encircling the tree that Nori was at.

"Yes, Dori, "answered Ori, as he looked at what his brother was pointing at.

"That fence means it is part of the Traveler's road, and was mean to be for hungry travelers to use on the road. "

Nori brought nine very large red apples to where his brothers sat, and froze. "I did not steal anything? "Nori asked Dori.

"No, "replied a smiling Dori.

"Blast! I must be losing my skill, "replied Nori, who sat down. He handed three apples to each one of his brothers, and the brothers started to eat the apples.

"So, what are we going to do now, Dori? We did not find a bride for Thorin, "said a downhearted Ori, who bit his apple.

"Well, we will go to the cave, and meet the others. If Thorin still have not gotten his bride, we will keep searching. We still have ten more months, before Thorin's year is up. I know with all of us looking, we will find him a bride. "

A fast moving object went pass the three brothers, heading toward the direction of Creach's field. They felt the wind of the passing object, and heard a high pitch scream. They stood up, and looked down the road, with their apples in their hands.

"What was that going fast? "asked a frighten Ori, as he look down the road.

"The only thing that goes fast in Middle-Earth is Petey the Peddler, "answered Nori, who was looking down the road as well.

"Yes, that is right Nori. What I did not like was that someone was screaming in the cart. The scream sounded so familiar. Could it be…? "wondered Dori.

"KYLA?! "the three brothers said, in unison.

"Come on, and get your things. We need to hurry to Creach's field to that cave, "insisted Dori. Ori, Nori, and Dori quickly grabbed their packs, and weapons to hurry down the road. They were walking very fast to make up some time to see if it was Kyla, in Petey's cart. After an hour, they had to stop to rest, and looked down the road, which went over a hill. Suddenly they heard voices coming from the other side of the hill, and Dori suggested for them to hide in a group of bushes. They barely hid behind the bushes, when Crager, Kyla, Prine, Paili, and Pri came over the hill. The brothers were scared, and tried their best to stay quiet. And it was not easy after they have seen Pig-face Pri.

Carrying his bag and one of his daughter's, Prine asked Crager, "So, are you going back to Moria, Crager? "

"No. "

"Why not?"

"I left my post as section leader of my guards without permission, from the Lord of Moria. He never liked me, and most likely will lay a heavy punishment on me. I will probably go live somewhere else with Kyla. Are you going back to where you were living, Prine?"

"To Lochlain? Oh no. They would probably laugh at us, when they found out that Thorin did not marry, my darling daughter. We were thinking of heading to that new dwarf village next to Logan. I think they call it Little Logan. We will start a new life there, and maybe find a husband for my Pri. "

"I think we will go there as well, Prine. Kyla need a husband as well. " The two fathers nodded their heads, and started talking about their daughters. The three brothers heard the two fathers making their plans, and knew not to go to Little Logan for a bride for Thorin. Walking behind the two fathers were Paili and the two girls, Kyla and Pri, who were carrying their belongings.

"I cannot believe that Thorin Oakenshield married someone else, before he could meet the two of you. That is so rude of him! "declared Paili, who was still mad about what had happened at the cave, with Thorin.

"Do not worry, Mother. When I marry, my husband will hunt down Thorin, and thrash him for the way he insulted my family, "replied Pri.

"And my husband will thrash him, as well, "stated Kyla.

"My husband, Kyla! "snapped Pri.

"My husband, Pri! "snapped back Kyla, as they glared at each other. Paili could hear the two fathers sighing, as they heard the girls fighting again.

Paili turn to the bickering girl, and stopped them in the road.

"It is your fault neither one of you are married to Thorin, because you were fighting over a stupid dress. Well, I better not hear any more fighting. Because if I do…I will get a switch and go after your bottoms, until they are shiny red like an apple, "warned Paili, as two girls became quiet. Turning back to the road, Paili hurried to catch up with her husband, and the two girls followed behind her.

The three brothers waited until they were far down the road, before they came out of hiding. They looked down the road, but did not hear any more arguments from Pri and Kyla.

"Thorin is married? "said a surprised Ori.

"One of the others must have brought a dwarf maiden for Thorin to wed, "explains Nori.

"Well, we better hurry to the cave. If I know Thorin he wants to hurry to the Blue Mountain to see his sister, Dis, "stated Dori. The three brothers hurried over the hill, before Pri and Kyla's parents saw them. On the other side of the hill was the farm that Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur had stopped at. And the three brothers could see the field pass the farm, and some boulders in the distance.

"We are almost there, brothers. Let us meet this new bride, "said a happy Dori. Ori and Nori smiled as well, as they continue down the road.

Chapter 16 **The New Wife**

Susy was sitting on the steps of Rosetta's cave. She had named the other spirit Tiny, because of the size of its cave. She could not believe how wonderful her night with Thorin was. She was scared, and had told Thorin that it has been a long time since she was intimate with her husband. Thorin was sweet and gentle with her…at first. Then, it was like a dam burst, and she just could not control the dwarf. Susy laughed as she thought back to Thorin feeling a little ashamed at his actions. She had kissed him and told him it was alright. 'Thank goodness he is sleeping now, 'thought Susy, as Rosetta laughed. Balin had called outside the smaller cave, waking her up. So she got dress and went to see what he wanted. It seems that they wanted to borrow her food bag so they could make breakfast. Susy had quickly got the bag, and gave it to Balin. Then she went outside the small cave, and went over to the other cave; she sat down on Rosetta's steps. The Texan looked across the field, and noticed three persons heading down the road. She squint her eyes, and realized that they were dwarves. Susy slowly got to her feet, and went inside the cave to talk to the others. The dwarves were setting out food and plates for breakfast, for all to eat.

Dwalin noticed Susy at the opening, and asked, "How did you sleep last night, Lady Oakenshield? "

"Who slept? "replied Susy. The dwarves laughed at Susy's comment.

"Behave, wife, "said Thorin, who appeared behind Susy. The woman jumped, because Thorin had startled her. Thorin kissed his wife, gave her the red anything bag, and gave her a gentle pat on her bottom as he walked past her.

"Hey! Why does everybody here in Middle-Earth treat my bottom like a drum? "fumed Susy, as she crossed her arms. All the dwarves laughed, including Thorin, who went and got two plates.

"Because you have a very adorable bottom, "teased Dwalin.

"Dwalin, quit flirting with my wife. "said a laughing Thorin. "Here is a plate for you, wife. It has been two weeks, since you got here. You should be able to eat more than broth, now. "

"But not too much at first, "warned Oin, who took the plate from Thorin, and gave it to Susy.

Holding the plate, Susy said, "I think you better know that three dwarves are heading this way. " Everyone looked at the woman, and hurried to the cave opening.

"Thanks to Aule! It is Ori, Nori, and Dori back from Moria, "shouted Balin, with glee.

"I need to have words with them, "said a somber Thorin, who was standing next to the food.

Joining Thorin, Balin asked, "Are you not happy with your bride, Thorin? "

"Very much so. Susy is the greatest wife I could ever ask for, "declared Thorin, as he looked at his distant cousin.

"Then why reprimand Ori, Nori, and Dori. I do not think that they intended for Kyla and Crager to come here. "

"You are right, Balin. I was being foolish, and pig-headed, "said Thorin, with a smile. "Now, we have to wait for Fili and Kili to arrive from getting that other bride. Since, I already got a wife, maybe Fili or Kili will marry her? "

"I do not know, Thorin. Kili is so enchanted with that female elf, "said Balin, watching for Thorin's reaction.

"If he knows what is good for him, he would do best to forget her. She is not a dwarf, "pointed out Thorin, angrily.

"And neither is your wife, Thorin. You just told me that Susy is the best wife you can ever ask for. Please think about Kili and his feelings for the lass, before you make any judgment. " Balin patted Thorin's arm, and walk over to the opening of the cave, while Thorin pondered. Thorin decided to think about Balin's words later, since he was very hungry. The dwarves put out pork steaks, biscuits, fried eggs, black beans, and fried potatoes out for breakfast, and more beer. Susy looked, and decided to make her own breakfast, and went to get her food bag.

"Do you not like the food? "asked Bofur, with confusion. All the dwarves, except for Balin were noticing that Susy was not getting any of the food they had put out.

"Thank you for the lovely breakfast, but I need to eat light at this moment. I do not think my stomach can handle anything heavy right now, "replied Susy, carefully. She did not want to hurt anyone's feelings, but she is tire of being weak and sick.

"She is right, you know. She need to be careful of what she eats for a while, "explained Oin.

"Can I have your pork steak? "asked Bombur.

Susy smiled, and answered, "Yes, Bombur you can have my steak. " Bombur clapped his hands, and hurried over to the food. Bofur and Bifur shook their heads at Bombur.

Susy took out a small bowl of oatmeal that had a few strawberries on top; and there was a small spoon to eat with. She was eating her breakfast, as she went to stand with Balin at the opening of the cave. Thorin, Dwalin, and Gloin were talking about the different ways to get to the Blue Mountains from Creach's field. Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, and Oin were talking about what to have for lunch, as everyone ate breakfast.

"So, are you happy Little One? "

"Yes, Balin. I did not realized until Thorin said the wedding vows, how much I cared for Thorin. I do love him. He said he cares for me, but he never mentioned the word 'love'. "

"Well, Thorin had always had trouble expressing his emotions, except for anger. He feels love for his sister, nephews, father, grandfather, and all his other kin. But I never know Thorin to be in love with any lady, not even the ones that loved him. So, for him to tell you he loves you…well. Maybe one day he wills Little One. "

Susy smiled at Balin, and looked out to the coming dwarves. Balin smiled at Susy, and then he noticed confusion appearing on her face, as she stops eating.

"Balin? What are those creatures heading toward the other dwarves? "  
"Oh Aule, said Balin, in fear for Ori, Nori, and Dori. "Half-orcs! "shouted the small dwarf to the other dwarves in the cave. Everyone dropped their breakfast, and grabbed their weapons. They hurried past Susy, to go fight the monsters that were attacking Ori, Nori, and Dori, who were fighting for their lives.

Half-orcs are part man, and part orc. An evil sorcerer created these creatures to serve him in many of his tasks. They were smaller version of orcs, but not less cruel or evil. They are different than orcs, because they can reproduce. They had revolted against the sorcerer, and killed him. The sorcerer killed many half-orcs, before dying. And these same half-orcs had been raiding and pillaging farms and villages, since they have gotten their freedom.

Before leaving the cave, Thorin told Susy, "Stay in the cave, wife. I do not want you to get hurt. "

Oakenshield ran off to help the others dwarves to fight the half-orcs. Susy stood at the cave opening watching and worrying over the dwarves. She counted at least thirty half-orcs, and did not like the violence she was seeing. A number of half-orcs got their heads taken off, one got disemboweled, and another one lost its legs. Susy saw that Bofur got cut in the leg by a swinging dirk, but he managed to kill the half-orc that had injured him. One of the new dwarves got hurt as well, but his white haired companion rescued him, before he was hurt more.

Susy knew that life in Middle-Earth was not just flowers and pretty fairies. It was fighting to live in peace, with creatures that were vicious and dangerous. Something caught Susy's eyes, so she turns to look north of the field. Two half-orcs were dragging a man, whose clothing was a bit shredded. Susy looked around for a weapon, and spied the anything bag. She thought a bit, and pulls out a shillelagh, a walking stick with a knob at the end. Susy knew that the bag would not give her a weapon, but a shillelagh was a walking stick, and not a weapon. But you could use it as a weapon, since it was a very thick cane with a hard knob. The woman ran out of the cave toward the two half-orcs with the injured man. Reaching the trio, Susy confronted the half-orcs, and yelled out, "I am the Nutcracker! You better let him go, or I will crack your nuts! "

The taller of the half-orc said to his companion, "A woman. We can use her as a breeder. Grab her! "

The shorter of the half-orc let go of the hurt man, and went to grab Susy. She remembered all of the kung-fu movies she had ever seen growing up, and just knew what to do…fight dirty. She hit the half-orc in the foot with the cane, then swung and hit him hard, in the privates. The creature collapsed on the ground crying in pain. The taller half-orc snarled, and called out, "I will tear your throat out! "  
"Good idea, pig! "replied Susy, who quickly hit the taller half-orc in the throat with her stick. Then she hit him twice in the private, as he grabbed his throat gasping. The taller half-orc joined its companion on the ground crying.

"I told you that I will crack your nuts, "declared Susy, as she stood ready to hit them again. The two half-orcs slowly got on their feet, and started to stumble toward the remaining half-orcs, which were down to eight. Susy helped the injured man to his feet, who was looking down and lead him to where the cave was.

The two half-orcs, with bruised privates screamed a warning to their companion, "Look out! Here comes the Nutcracker! It will hurt your seed maker! "

When the eight other half-orcs heard the warning they took off running toward the forest of bushes on the others side of Creach's field, forgetting the armed dwarves.

They were all screaming, "The Nutcracker…the Nutcracker! Run! "

The dwarves stood looking at the running half-orcs, confused. They shrugged their shoulder, and gather together.

"Is everyone alright? "asked Thorin, as he looked at the other dwarves.

"Ori got a slash on his upper arm, and I think Bofur got a cut on his leg. But I think we are all fine, "replied Dori.

"What or who is the Nutcracker? "asked Bombur. The dwarves looked around, and then saw their lady Susy escorting the injured man. Thorin was mad, and quickly went to face his wife.

"I told you to stay in the cave! Do you not listen when you are commanded by your husband?! "  
"Thorin, you are my husband, not my ruler. This man needed help, so I went to help him. I could not stand by, and watch him be killed or worst, "replied Susy, as she confronted her husband.

"Did you see a Nutcracker, while you were in the field, lassie? "asked Dwalin, as the other dwarves joined Thorin, Susy, and the injured man. Susy blushed, and looked down, as she held on to the man and her shillelagh.

"The woman is the Nutcracker, "replied the injured man.

"Lassie that is not fighting fair, "teased Dwalin.

"I do not have to fight fair. "

"Why not? "asked a limping Bofur, as Bifur held him up.

"I am a woman, "answered Susy, as she looked up. The dwarves laughed, except for Thorin who was angry. The injured man finally looked up at the woman's companions.

"King Edward! "exclaimed Balin, as few of the dwarves recognized the king of Logan. "What are you doing here in the wilderness by yourself? "

"I was with an envoy to greet the new king of Erebor. The caravan was heading back to Logan, when we were attacked by these half-orcs. If it wasn't for the Nutcracker here, I probably would had been tortured and killed, "explained King Edward. Looking at Thorin, King Edward continued, "Please do not reprimand your wife, because she had saved my life. "

Thorin nodded his head, but knew he needed to have some words with his wife. They headed back to the cave to treat their injured companions and finish their meal. Oin was busy treating King Edward, Bofur, and Ori of their cuts and bruises, with Susy and Balin's help. Bombur made a new breakfast for all to eat, with the help of the food bag.

Thorin was slowly eating his food, as he watched his wife, clean and treat Ori's arm. Ori was trying to be brave, but the healing waters were making his cut hurt.

Susy knew how painful it was to be treated with the healing waters, so she said to Ori, "You were so brave to fight those horrible half-orcs. I have never met so many brave warriors, like you. "

Ori blushed, and smiled at Susy, as he replied, "Oh, I am not that brave. When I saw them running toward us, I was so scared. "

"Yes, I understand you being scared, but you stood your ground. You did not run away, but fought them. " While they were talking, Susy had been cleaning his large cut, which had been slowly healing, until Ori did not feel any more pain.

Looking down at his arm, with surprise, Ori said, "My cut does not hurt any more. Thank you…I do not know your name. "

"My name is Susy. Susy Oakenshield, Thorin's wife. "

"You are Thorin's wife? "asked a surprised Ori. "But you are not a dwarf. "

"No, I am not. Does that bother you? "asked Susy, with a smile.

"No. I think you are wonderful. A lot better than that means mouth, Kyla from Moria. "

"What is your name? "asked Susy.

"My name is Ori. The dwarf with the white hair is my brother Dori, and the one with the red-hair is my brother Nori. " Ori pointed out his brothers, so Susy knew who they were.

"Well, I am glad to meet you, Ori. You better go get something to eat, before Bombur eat your food. " Susy laughed softly, as Ori hurried to get his food. When Ori left, Thorin went and grabbed Susy by the arm, and escorted her to the smaller cave.

"Is something bothering you, Thorin? "asked Susy, quietly.

"Wife, you will never embarrass me again. Do you hear me?! "

"And how did I embarrassed you, Thorin? "

"You told all in front of me, that I was not your ruler. "

"You are not my ruler, Thorin. You are my husband. You are my partner in life, and not my boss…not my king…not my god. I love you, Thorin, but you need to give me some respect in the way you treat me. "

Thorin looked at Susy, and not knowing if to hit her, or kiss her. He decided to kiss her, and she kissed him back.

"Susy, I care for you, and I would die if anything happened to you. "

"Do you not love me, Thorin? "asked Susy, with fear.

Thorin thought about her question, and said, "No. " Thorin's wife pushed him away from her.

Going to the opening of the small cave, Susy turn around and said, "Then stay away from me Thorin. I am not your personal harlot. " Thorin's wife left with tears in her eyes, as Thorin realized he made a big mistake telling his wife, that he did not love her.

Susy was crying, when she almost entered into Rosetta's cave. She did not want the dwarves to see her crying, so she went and sat on the steps. Dwalin had looked up, as she almost entered the cave. He saw that the lassie was crying, and that she went back outside the cave. The bald dwarf left his food, and went outside to talk to Susy. Dwalin saw Susy sitting on the steps, crying into her hands. He sat next to her, and put his arm around her. Dwalin noticed Thorin leaving the smaller cave. Oakenshield hesitated at Rosetta's cave entrance, not looking toward them. Then, Thorin entered the cave, without saying a word to Susy or Dwalin.

"What happened, lassie? Did Thorin strike you? "asked a sad Dwalin. Susy just shook her head. "Then why are you crying, lassie? "  
Taking her hands from her face, Susy turn to Dwalin, with tears in her eyes, "Thorin said he did not love me. "  
"Ah! That foolish dwarf! He does love you, lassie. He just does not see it yet. I love Thorin as a brother, but sometimes I like to knock some sense into his head. " Dwalin hugged Susy, as she continued to cry on Dwalin's shoulder.

Inside the cave, Balin noticed how quiet Thorin was, as he went to his private corner, in the chamber. He could see that Thorin was rubbing his eyes, like he was removing tears from there. He quickly went to Thorin's side to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright, Thorin? "asked Balin.

"Do I look like a fool, Balin? "inquired Thorin, who would not looked at his friend.

"Of course not, Thorin, "answered Balin, in confusion.

Smiling, Thorin turn to Balin, and said, "I must look like one, because I keep making foolish mistakes. "

"I do not understand. What foolish mistake did you make, Thorin? "

"I told my wife, that I did not love her. "

"Thorin, you did not do that. "

"Yes, I did Balin. And now, she does not want me near her. "

"Where is she now? "asked a worry Balin.

"She is sitting on the steps with Dwalin…crying. " Thorin turn away from Balin, as he felt tears appearing in his eyes again.

"Thorin, calm yourself. All is not lost, as you think. You two are newly married. It will take some give-and-take between you two, before you can have bliss in your marriage. Give her time to get over her anger at your words. And she will forgive your words one day, but she will not forget them. So, try to forgive yourself for making her cry. "

Thorin nodded his head to Balin's words of wisdom, as he hung his head. Balin decided to stay with Thorin, while his brother comforted his Little One.

An hour later, Susy and Dwalin entered the cave, And Susy went to her spot on the ledge, and lay down. She covered herself, with Gloin's cloak, and remembered when she first came to the cave. It seems like ages, but it has been only two weeks in the cave. So, many things had happened to her, since she got here in Middle-Earth. Susy tried to close her eyes, because she just did not want to talk to anyone at the moment. The other dwarves and the king noticed her red-splotchy faced, but Dwalin told them to let her be.

Susy had closed her eyes for a moment, when she heard someone softly called her name. She realized who it was, and said, "Leave me alone, Thorin. "

Thorin went and sat next to her, even though Balin tried to stop him.

"Wife, I am sorry I had made you cry. I should not have told you 'no, I did not love you'. I should have explained how I felt about you, Susy. "

Susy opened her eyes, and sat up to look at Thorin. Everyone decide to go outside to let the couple talk in privacy. Thorin looked at Susy, with sadness and tears in his eyes. He took his wife's hands, and said, "I do not know how I really feel about you, Susy. I do know I care for you, but in what measure that I do not know. I promise when I do understand my feelings for you, I will declare it proudly. So, please forgive me, and give me more time to learn about my feelings. "

Susy looked sadly at Thorin, and then buried her face into his chest, as Thorin held his wife. He gave her a gentle kiss on top of her head, and just held her as he breath in the scent of her hair. Susy just wanted to hear his heartbeat, as his arms encircle her body.

"Can we come in? I am still hungry, Thorin, "asked Bombur, who was peeking into the cave opening. Bofur and Bifur were trying to pull him away from the opening of the cave.

Chuckling, a smiling Thorin said, "Yes, Bombur. Tell the others to come in, and finish their meal. " Looking down at Susy, Thorin said, "Wife, you need to eat something. "  
"I am not hungry right now, Thorin. Maybe later, I will eat an early lunch. " Susy still held on to Thorin, as he hugged her.

"Very well, wife…as you wish. " The couple held each other, as Dwalin and Balin smiled and watched.

After an hour, Thorin and Balin were talking to King Edward about finding a way to take the king back to Logan.

"Well, if we stay on the Traveler's road, it will take us a week to get you to Logan, "said Balin to King Edward.

"Wait! I forgot that Xander and his men should be here tomorrow with my nephews and a lady dwarf. They can escort you to Logan at the crossroad, as we head for the Blue Mountains further west, "stated Thorin.

"That sounds good to me, Thorin, "said King Edwards. "I am sure Xander will escort me back home. "

Earlier, Thorin had his dwarves burn the twenty-two dead bodies of the half-orcs, in a fire pit that they had made behind the boulders. Oakenshield did not want his wife to see all of those dead bodies everywhere when she goes to the smaller cave. Susy and the king stayed inside the cave, while the dwarves dealt with the burning of the bodies. The occupants of the cave were relaxing after the burning, when they heard horses running on the dirt road outside the cave.

A strong young voice called out, "Hello in the cave! " The dwarves hurried to the opening as Susy and King Edward slowly followed.

"Can we help you, sir, "asked Gloin.

"We are looking for an injured man. Had you seen one? "

"Wait! I know that voice, "said King Edward, as he carefully squeezed past the dwarves to look outside of the cave.

"Captain Patric! I am so please to see you, "shouted a very happy King Edward. The king carefully climbed down the steps to reach the Captain, who got off his mount.

"Your majesty! I was so worry that we would find you dead. Some of the survivors from the caravan said that you were taken by some half-orcs. "

"I am living thanks to these dwarves and the Nutcracker. " Susy muttered, "Great. I am never going to live down that name. " She was standing next to Thorin, as they watch the king and captain talk. Thorin smiled at Susy, and looked at the king.

"Thank you, gentlemen for rescuing our King Edward, "said Captain Patric, as he gallantly bowed toward the dwarves and Susy.

King Edward looked at Thorin and his wife, and said, "Thank again, Thorin, and to your wife, the Nutcracker. If you ever come to Logan, I wish to thank you properly one day. "

"The woman is the Nutcracker? "asked a surprised Captain Patric, as he looked at the king.

"I will tell you the tale later, Captain. Let us hurry back to the caravan, so I can see about the survivors, "said King Edward.

The soldiers with Captain Patric had brought an extra mount for the king, and Captain Patric helped him mount the horse. Then, the captain got onto his mount; and the king and captain wave farewell to those in the cave.

Going back into the cave, Gloin said, "I am so glad King Edward is gone? "

"Why is that, Gloin? "asked Balin, with surprise.

"There is only one king here, and that is Thorin, "declared Gloin, as the others agreed. Thorin just smiled at his dwarves, and went over to his corner, taking his wife with him.

"So, what now? "asked Susy, as she looked at Thorin.

"Tomorrow, Fili and Kili are supposed to get here with this bride for me. "  
"Excuse me? "said Susy, looking Thorin in the eye. Thorin laughed at her look.

"Do not worry, wife. I do not want any other wife but you. " Thorin hugged his wife, as they noticed Dwalin approaching them, with something behind his back.

"I got a gift for you, lassie, "said a smiling Dwalin.

"I am scared to ask you what it is, "answered Susy, as Thorin look at his cousin.

"Here, my Lady Oakenshield, "said Dwalin, as he brought out Susy's shillelagh.

"It is my shillelagh. I do not understand, Dwalin. "

Thorin looked at the walking stick, and started laughing loudly. Dwalin joined Oakenshield laughing, as Susy looked confused. She finally noticed some strange markings on her shillelagh, and looked at Thorin.

"What do these strange markings mean on my shillelagh, Thorin? "Susy asked.

"The Nutcracker. "

Thorin and Dwalin roar with laughter, as the others dwarves looked on. Then, they saw the dwarfish words on the shillelagh, and read them. Everyone was roaring with laughter, as Susy slowly stood up, swinging her walking stick back and forth.

"It seems that I need to use my shillelagh on a certain bald dwarf, "proclaim Susy, as she eyed Dwalin.

Laughing, Dwalin back away from the woman with the walking stick, saying, "No no no. Do not hurt my poor little jam bags. "

"Jam bags, my foot! Come here! " Susy started chasing a laughing Dwalin, as the others dwarves were cheering them on.

Balin joined Thorin, and they laughed as they watch Susy chasing after Dwalin, who was enjoying the chase. Thorin finally grabbed Susy by the waist, and stopped the mad happenings inside the cave.

"One day, you will be proud of that stick of yours, wife. Hold on to it, and treasure it. You made a great friend with King Edward. He will never forget what you did for him. " Susy nodded her head to Thorin, and placed her shillelagh next to Thorin's Orchrist. Dwalin sat down next to Balin, who punch his brother's shoulder.

"You need to behave, brother, "said a smiling Balin.

"I just could not resist teasing our lady here, "answered a smiling Dwalin. The foursome looked up, as Ori, Nori, and Dori approached them.

"Lady Susy, these are my brothers Dori and Nori, "said a happy Ori.

"My lady, we heard so much about from Ori. We are happy that Thorin had found himself a wonderful wife. And I hope you and Thorin will have many beautiful children, "said Dori, as Thorin's smile froze on his face. Susy and Balin noticed the look on Thorin's face, but kept quiet.

"Here here! "added Nori and Ori, as Susy smiled at them. Looking at Thorin, Dori said, "I am so sorry that Crager and Kyla found out where you were, Thorin. The only person we told where you were was Gillbi. "

"Dori, "said Balin, who shook his head.

"Yes, Balin? "

"Gillbi is Crager's cousin, "stated Balin, who smiled at the three brothers, who was dumbfound.

"No wonder Crager knew where you were, Thorin, "said Nori, who looked over to his brothers.

"It is alright, Dori. I know you did not mean for Crager to find out. I forgive you, I forgive you all, "said Thorin kindly, as they smile and left. Susy waited until Ori, Nori, and Dori left before she turns to Thorin.

"Thorin, I think we need to talk at the small cave, "Susy stated.

"What about? "asked Thorin, as he looked at his wife, with confusion.

"I will tell you, when we get there, "answered the woman, who got up. The couple excused themselves with Balin and Dwalin, as they headed for the smaller cave.

"What is going on, Balin? "asked Dwalin, with confusion.

"I have a feeling that they are about to have another argument, "said a sad Balin. "My poor Little One is going to find out how hard it is to be wed with Thorin. "

Susy entered the small cave, and asked Tiny to seal the cave after Thorin had entered. She asks for privacy from Tiny, because she does not know how this talk is going to end, with Thorin. Susy sat on her bridal bed topper, and asked Thorin to sit next to her, which he quickly did.

"Are you wanting to be intimate, wife? "asked Thorin, as he watched her face.

"Thorin, I saw the look on your face, as Dori mentioned the word 'children'. I could tell that you were not pleased with the idea of us having children. "

"Wife, you must understand. I do not my children to be mixed blood. "

"Why is that a problem, Thorin? I do not understand why that would bother you. "

"I had a childhood friend named Karn Barr. His father was a man, who lived in Dale, the city right next to Erebor, my old home. Karn's mother was a dwarf maiden, who worked in the kitchen. Karn and his father, Barr could not live in Erebor because of the man's blood they have. So, they all lived in Dale, shun by his mother's people. "

"Was Karn not happy? "

"Of course he was, Susy. "

"Did he not have friends? "  
"Balin, Dwalin, and I were his friends for many years, even though my grandfather disapproved of it. "

"Did your father disapprove of Karn, Thorin?

"No, my father like Karn. He even told Karn that one day he would make a great warrior of Erebor. And I found out recently that Karn Barr died protecting the dwarves of Moria. So he died as a great warrior of Erebor. I do not want that kind of life for my children. "

"But what if I am with child now, Thorin? " Susy was scared of Thorin answers, but she had to know.

Not looking at his wife, Thorin said, "Oin knows many herbs that can remove an unwanted child. "  
"Thorin, I always wanted a child of my own. I will not or would not destroy my child. I love you, Thorin. But if I have to choose between you and the baby, then my choice would be my child."

Thorin quickly looked into her eyes, and realized she meant what she said. "Is that your final word, wife? "

"Yes, Thorin. "  
"Then you give me no choice. I will be sleeping in the other cave from now on, until the year is up. When the year is over, you can remove the ring and state publicly that you no longer wish me to be your husband. "

Thorin angrily stood up, and went to the opening and stopped. He could hear Susy crying softly. Thorin realized he had hurt his wife again. He turns and watches her lay down, and cried on their marriage bed. Thorin want to go to her, and gather her in his arms. But he knows he had to be firm about this. Thinking, Thorin wondered what Balin would do. Balin would probably say that Thorin would love his child no matter if he is dwarf or half-dwarf. Well, that was true. That it does not matter what blood the child have, because Thorin cannot be a king. A blacksmith would not worry about a mixed blood child. And having any child with Susy would be wonderful, so why is he being such a pig-headed fool.

Susy felt strong arms go around her, as Thorin pull her into his arms.

"I am a pig-headed fool, wife, "declared a teary eye Thorin, as Susy held on to her husband. "I am so sorry that I made you cry again. I do not want to sleep with my dwarves, but with you. And if we are intimate, and we create a child, I will be very happy. " Susy cried some more, as Thorin gently rocked her.

"I do not hear any crying or yelling, "said Dwalin, who was trying to hear the conversation from the next cave. Balin pulled his brother back into the cave.

"Shame on you, brother. They need to work out their problems alone, "stated Balin, who kept looking at the cave opening. He was worried for his Little One, who must be crying by now.

"Is something wrong, Balin? "asked Dori, who noticed Dwalin's and Balin's behavior.

"Thorin and his new wife are having problems adjusting to each other. I am just hoping Thorin did not make his wife cry again. "

"Poor Thorin, "said Dori.

"Poor Thorin? "

"Yes, getting stuck with a weepy wife. Who picked out the woman? Whoever did should have brought Thorin a good stable dwarf wife, "declared Dori.

"Dori, Thorin picked out his wife, "said an angry Balin.

"He did?"

"Yes, he did. Thorin has feeling for this woman. And from what Dwalin told me, Thorin had to trick the woman into marrying him. "

"Trick? Thorin is a great dwarf. She should be glad that Thorin selected her. Trick, indeed. "

"Dori, you are my kin, but you are making me angry. This woman is the sweetest person you could ever meet. She is smart, kind, brave, and very caring. Thorin should be very proud that she is his wife. "

The other dwarves heard the argument, and sat and watch the two quietest dwarves in the group fight. They did not see Thorin, until he said, "Yes, I am very proud that Susy is my wife. And I want no other female, even if she is a dwarf to be my spouse. "

"I am sorry, Thorin, "said Dori. Thorin distant kin saw Susy, who was watching him. Dori humbling stood in front of Susy, and apologized to her for his words. She reached over and gave him a warm hug, which he quickly returned. Dori realized then that what Balin was saying about the woman was true. And vow to always defend Thorin's wife.

"Bombur, what is for lunch? My wife need to be nourished, since her husband is a fool, and is causing so many problems, "stated Thorin, as all laughed at him.

"I know she does not need to eat just broth any more, but how about a stew? That will not be too heavy, and is pleasing to all."

"What kind of stew, Bombur? "asked Susy.

"Beef stew, "answered a smiling Bombur, who went to get the food bag.

"And corn bread, as well? "the woman asked.

"What is corn bread? "asked a confused Bombur. All the dwarves were confused as well.

"What is corn? "asked Nori.

"You know…wait. I forgot that corn is a New World food. You probably never seen or tasted one, "replied Susy. She went and joined Bombur, with the food bag.

"You pull out the beef stew, while I pull out the cornbread. I think you will like it. " Bombur smiled at Susy, as he pulled out a big pot full of beef stew, which was thick and creamy. To Ori chagrin, there were plenty of vegetables as well as meat. Balin had gotten the bowls and spoons from the other bag. Susy reached into the food bag, and took out two big pans full of cornbread. It was thick and had nugget of corn baked into the bread. Bombur decided to serve Thorin's wife first, who went and sat near Thorin's spot. Thorin quickly join her at his corner.

"So, are we leaving after Fili and Kili get here, Thorin? "

"Yes, wife. I am worry about how they are going to treat you at the Blue Mountains. My sister, Dis has a big hatred toward men. It has something to do with something that happened before she got married. Hopefully, she does not treat you poorly. I would hate to choose between the two of you. I love my sister, but I would choose you over her. "

"Oh, Thorin. I do not want you to have to choose. Family is important in a person life. "

"Eat your lunch, wife, "teased Thorin.

"Bully, "replied a smiling Susy. They both laugh, and ate their stew. They could hear Bombur proclaiming how wonderful the cornbread was, and could Susy make more. They both shook their heads, and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 17 **Fili and Kili Return**

It was in the morning that Xander and Fili were laughing at Griff and Ren, as they chase Steven down. They were near the waterfall, because Steven needed to bathe. Steven hates bathing, and would only bathe once a month. So, his friends were tired of the smell that was emitting from the womanizer's body. Xander had handed Griff and Ren a bar of soap each, and now they are trying to catch the elusive Steven to bathe him. Brey, Ivar, and Macadee were bathing in the lake, watching Steven running around the small lake.

"Do you think they will catch Steven, Xander? "asked a smiling Fili. His brother Kili, was with his new wife, Tauriel at the elfish oasis. Fili knew that Kili wanted some time with Tauriel, so that they could be intimate, and finish the marriage rite. So, Fili decided to joined Xander's side, and talk. The wizard noticed how Fili been talking to him a lot lately. Xander felt a little bit flattered that Fili wanted to spend more time with him, than his brother. The wizard likes Fili and his brother, Kili, because they are more carefree about life. His friend, Thorin was always serious, and never fully enjoyed life. Xander hoped that whoever Thorin marries will help him to see what a wonderful world he lives in.

"Griff! Run Steven over here! "encouraged Xander. The axe man nodded, and signal to Ren to herd Steven toward Xander.

"I do not think so! "stated Steven, as he ran next to the lake again. As the pole-axe fighter was running pass the Northerners, Ivar reach over and tripped Steven. The womanizer fell on top of the tall grass, which broke his fall. Griff and Ren quickly got a hold of Steven, and dragged him to the cold water of the lake. Steven fought, but it was no use as his friends dunk him into the water.

"You need to bathe, warrior, "said Ivar.

"Ya! You smell more than ogres, "added Macadee. Brey just laugh, as Griff and Ren scrubbed Steven harshly, and dunk him again. Xander and Fili laughed wildly as they watch Steven get thoroughly clean. Kili and Tauriel had arrived at the lake and smile as they saw the ending of Steven's bath. Griff and Ren released Steven, who fell into the water again. He came up out of the water, spitting and stumbling out of the lake.

"I will not forget this Griff and Ren! "snapped a soaked Steven, who was trying to push his wet hair out of his face.

"You are welcome, Steven, "teased Ren. Griff just smiled, as he took the towel that Xander offered him, that was taken out of the commodity bag. Then the wizard tossed a bath towel to Ren, and one to Steven, who was still mad.

"Xander? "said Kili, as the couple went to join Xander and Fili. Tauriel had her hand through Kili's arm, as they walked.

"Well, here is the happily married couple. I hope you are contented with each other. "

"Very much so, Xander "replied Tauriel, as she smiled at Kili with love on her face.

Kili return the smile, then looked at the wizard saying, "So, what are we to do about Thorin? You know he is going to be very angry with me. I do not want him to mistreat my wife. "

"Oh Kili. All you can do is just face up to your uncle, and let him know that you will not put away your wife. Tell him that if you can die like a dwarf, then you can make choices like a dwarf. " Kili looked surprise at Xander's word, then smile brightly.

"That is so true, Xander. Thank you for helping me with what to say to Thorin, "said Kili, as he nodded toward the wizard.

"And I will be by your side when you do Kili, "promised Fili, as he joined his brother.

"Well, I think it is time for us to get ready to head back to Creach's field, "said Xander, as he looked over to his three friends.

"And just when we were having fun with Steven, "teased Griff, as he looked over to Steven, who was drying his ear.

"Ha ha…very funny, Griff, "replied the womanizer, who was trying to dry himself quickly. Ren had brought Griff his holsters with his two axes, so he could slip them on. Ren was also carrying his scabbards with his two swords. Xander handed Steven his pole-axe, as Steven toss the towel on the ground.

"Steven, do not leave a mess here at this beautiful place. Put the towel into my bag, "scold Xander. "I do not wish to ruin this lovely place of beauty. " They all looked at the waterfall, the lake, and the beautiful array of wild flowers.

"You are right, Xander, "replied Steven, as he picked up his towel. The womanizer made sure all the towels were picked up, as Ren put on his scabbards, with his katana and wakizashi. The companions watched as the naked Northerners came out of the lake to talk to the group.

"Please cover yourself. I do not want my wife being shown your body, "asked Kili, who tried to cover Tauriel's eyes. Tauriel's smile at the jealous Kili, and at his act of modesty. Xander smiled, and tossed some towels to Ivar and Macadee, who wrapped the towels around themselves.

"Here is a towel for Brey, Macadee, "said Xander, as he tosses another towel to the taller of the two Northerners. Macadee grunted thanks to the wizard.

"So, are you three leaving soon? "asked Tauriel of the Northerners.

"Ya, Tauriel. Macadee and I are going to help Brey, and take him to the farm. After that, we are heading home, "answered Ivar.

"I will miss you all, "stated a sad Tauriel, as she hugged Ivar. Macadee came and hugged Ivar and Tauriel, who smiled. Kili was frowning, as his wife hugged two half-naked men, in front of him. Tauriel smile brightly at the Northerners, as she released them. The she-elf walked over to where Brey was bathing; he went deeper in the water.

"Sorry, I cannot come out of the water to hug you, Tauriel. But I am not as proud of my body, as Ivar and Macadee are. "

Tauriel laughed, and said with tears in her eyes, "I will miss you, Brey. Maybe we will see each other one day soon. Say goodbye to Jarek for me. "

"I will Tauriel. Who knows, maybe we will get together and face another dungeon, "teased Brey. Kili quickly went and got Tauriel, and shook his head at Brey, who laughed at the dwarf's reaction.

"Is everybody ready to go? "asked Xander, as Kili and Tauriel rejoin the companions.

"I believe so, Xander, "answered Fili for the group of adventurers.

"Then, let us go and meet with Thorin. " The companions waved to the two Northerners and Brey, as they continued south toward Creach's field.

The companions had been walking for two hours, before Xander called a halt. They were on top of a slight hill, looking down into a gentle dale.

"Can we not sit for a moment, Xander? "asked a tired Steven.

"Whatever happened to the running Steven of the other day? "asked the laughing wizard.

"He was enlivened with your potion, "argued Steven. "Do you have any more of that potion? "

"No, Steven. Do not be quick to drink a potion, because you do not know what harm it might do your body, "warned Xander.

"What is that down the hill? "asked Tauriel, using her elfish eyes. They all looked to see where the she-elf was pointing. A young woman was running, and screaming from a creature that has wings. It had a body like a bird, but instead of feathers, it had leathery skin. It was the same size as a horse, and very fast. Instead of where arms should be, were bat-like wings. It had feet like an eagle, with very sharp talons. Its head appears to be dragon-like, with a snout and pointed crest on its head. And it also had a long tail with spikes, which was swaying back and forth.

"Oh, blast! It is a wyvern, "replied a shocked Xander. "I thought those creatures stayed up north, in the mountains. It appears to be slightly green in its hue which means this beast is poisonous. "

Kili took off running toward the wyvern and girl, shooting his arrows as he ran. The archer hit the wyvern in the leg, with one of his arrows.

"KILI! ", shouted Fili, who ran after his brother. Tauriel and Ren joined Fili, as they ran to help their foolish comrade, Kili.

"Blast! There are two more wyverns! This is a trap! "shouted Xander, as he pointed for Griff and Steven; two wyverns came out of hiding, from behind a grove of trees. Xander, Griff, and Steven ran down the small hill to help their friends.

Kili had reached the first wyvern, and had pulled out his sword. He slashed at the creatures as it fluttered above his head. The girl had seen Kili shoot the wyvern, and went to grab a rock. She ran at Kili and tried to hit him with the stone. Tauriel ran over to the girl, and punched her in the face. The wild-eyed girl was knocked out cold, which made Tauriel smiled. She went to help her husband fight the wyvern, with her two daggers. Fili and Ren saw another two wyverns heading their way, and stood ready to defend the married couple. Xander, Griff, and Steven arrived just in time to help fight the two arriving wyverns. They were swinging their weapons at the beasts, as the wyverns tried to claw the fighters with their talons. One of the wyverns swung its tail at the defenders, and it almost got Griff and Xander as they dodged the sharp spikes of the tail. Kili managed to cut some toes off the arrow-injured wyvern, who screamed out in pain. The largest of the wyvern heard the cry of its companion, and went after Kili and Tauriel. It had swung its tail at Kili, who would have been hit if it was not for his brother, Fili, who pushed his brother to the ground. Fili fell down next to Kili.

"Thank you, brother. That creature almost hit me with its tail. Fili, what is wrong? " Kili noticed that his brother, Fili was turning pale, and then the blonde dwarf collapsed onto his brother's arms. The larger wyvern was hovering over Fili and Kili, but the smaller wyvern kept getting in its way for the kill.

"Xander! "screamed Kili, in fear. Tauriel was keeping the arrow-injured wyvern away from the two brothers. Xander saw that Fili was injured, and became very angry. He whispered some very dark magical words, and sent a fire bolt from his staff at the larger wyvern, and burned a hole into its body. The large wyvern crashed onto the ground dead, near Fili and Kili. Xander collapsed in exhaustion for using a very powerful spell. A strand of grey hair appeared in the wizard's dark hair, which was a sign that the wizard was not experienced enough, to do such a strong spell. Steven saw the arrow-injured wyvern, grabbed a hold of one of Tauriel's daggers. She was still holding on to the dagger, as she tried to hit the creature with the other dagger. Steven took a running leap, and beheaded the creature with his long-reaching halberd. Steven fell to the ground rolling, but he still twisted his ankle. The pole-axe fighter screamed in pain, dropped his weapon, and grabbed his ankle; the she-elf went to his side to check his leg.

Griff and Ren were fighting the last wyvern, as they swung their axes and sword. The young woman awoke, and saw that one wyvern was still alive. She ran over, and hugged Ren, so he could not use his sword. Wrestling with the woman, Ren dropped his katana onto the ground. The swordsman was trying to get the woman off himself, when the last wyvern spit at the fighting man and woman.

"Ren, look out! ", screamed Griff, as he feared for his friend. Ren managed to spin around, and the woman got the poisonous spit on the back of her head. A small splatter of poison hit Ren on his cheek, and in a few seconds made him very ill. The woman screamed, and raked her head. But after ten seconds, she collapsed dead on the ground. Griff got mad, and threw his two axes at the last wyvern. His throw was dead on, because his two sharp axes cut off the wyvern's wings, and it fell to the ground. Griff jumped on its back, and was stabbing the wyvern over and over again. Lucky for Griff, wyvern's blood was not poisonous.

"Griff! The battle is over, my friend, "said a weak Ren, who went down on one knee. Covered in wyvern blood Griff, looked over to his friend, and quickly went to the swordsman's side.

"Are you alright, Ren? "asked a teary-eyed Griff, who never cries.

"I just feel a little tired. You better get your beloved axes, my friend, "said a smiling Ren.

"You are more important to me, than any axes, Ren. " Griff quickly threw Ren over his shoulder, and took him over to where Fili laid. Xander slowly stood, and went over to his companions.

"How is Fili? "asked the weak wizard.

"I do not know what is wrong with him, Xander, "said a crying Kili. Tauriel was helping a limping Steven make it to the others. The she-elf helped Steven to sit down, and then Tauriel released him, and went to Fili, who was breathing heavily. The she-elf searched the blonde dwarf, and found a small broken tip of one of the spikes, from the large wyvern, in Fili's right shoulder. Tauriel quickly removes the tip.

"He had been poisoned, "remarked Tauriel, who looked at Kili.

"It would have been me lying there, if he did not push me out of the way, "said a crying Kili, who hugged his brother.

"Ren has been poisoned as well, "said Griff, as he gently laid Ren next to Fili.

"We need Kingsfoil, "said Xander, as he was checking Ren's eyes. "Ren, you are going to have to chew on some Kingsfoil to help heal yourself. It looks like you only had a drop of poison hit you, but that is enough to make you sick." Turning to Fili, Xander sadly said, "Fili on the other hand have a bigger dosage of poison in his body. I don't know how to heal him. "  
"I will heal him, Xander. Your Kingsfoil is Athelas to the elves, and we use it to heal, with help from our aura. Fili is my husband's brother, so he is my brother, as well. Come on Griff, while we hunt down some Athelas…Kingsfoil, "said a sad Tauriel. The pair went searching near the tree groves, while Xander said a few magical words over Ren and Fili. The wizard finally noticed Steven, who looked concern over Ren.

"What happened to you, Steven? "asked Xander, who was very tired.

"Oh, I twisted my ankle when I landed from jumping. Are Ren and Fili going to be alright? "asked the worried womanizer.

"Ren will. We have to wait and see about Fili. I'm trying to do some magical spells to help the poison slow down, in their blood.

An 'I found some' came from Griff, as he ran back to his injured friends, Tauriel came running as well with some Athelas in her hand. Xander took Griff's Kingsfoil, and tore a piece off for Ren to chew, and hand it over to the swordsman.

Ren looked at the plant, and said, "There are bugs on this weed. "

"Chew the blasted thing, Ren! "snapped Steven, who was worried for his sick friend. The swordsman smiled, and put the Kingsfoil in his mouth, and slowly chewed. The color was slowly coming back to his face, as Ren laid down to rest.

Xander helped Kili, to lay Fili on his stomach, and removed some of Fili's clothing to expose his injured shoulder. Tauriel took what was left of Griff's Athelas, and combine it with the few stalks that she had found. The she-elf was crushing the herbs into her hands, and was saying elfish words of healing. She firmly pushed the crush herbs into Fili's wound, who moaned in his unconsciousness. Tauriel repeated the elfish words, as she concentrates to heal Fili. Kili watched in amazement, as his wife glowed with the power of healing. It reminds him of the day, she had healed his leg in Lake Town. Kili realized at that moment how much he loved Tauriel, and he never want to leave her side. And if he has to fight his beloved uncle for the woman he loved, so be it.

The adventurers decide to make camp inside the grove of trees. Xander lay out a magical protection wall around their campsite. Though he was very tire, the wizard did not want any more creatures attacking them as they rest. Kili had been by Fili's side, since Tauriel had healed him. The dark-haired dwarf watched as his brother sleep contently. Before, they made camp; Griff retrieved his axes, and Ren's katana, as Xander help Ren to the grove. Griff and a limping Steven were spoiling Ren, who was a lot better than before. The swordsman still felt a bit weak, but he knows he will be back to normal tomorrow. Xander have given Steven a towel, soaked with healing water to wrap around his swollen ankle. Xander and Tauriel were feeling exhausted, from all the magic they did in the aftermath of the battle, with the wyverns.

"I think it is close to noon, let us eat some lunch, "advised Xander, who was rubbing his forehead.

"I am not hungry, "said Kili, as he watched over Fili.

"A dwarf, who will not eating? Are you sick, Kili? "teased Xander. "Kili, your brother is fine. He will be his old self tomorrow. You should eat something, so you will have the strength to help him walk. "

"How about some nice raw vegetables? "asked Tauriel.

"Rabbit food?! "asked a dumbfound Steven. "I rather eat the rabbit. "

"Steven, elves are vegetarians, "explain Xander.

"What does that mean, Xander? "asked Steven, who eyed his friends, whom kept quiet. Griff and Ren wanted to know what that meant as well.

"A vegetarian do not eat meat, "answered the wizard. Steven looked over to Kili, and smiled.

"Poor dwarf. You are only going to eat vegetables, things made from milk, and fruit for the rest of your life, "teased Steven, as Kili realized what he was saying.

"Tauriel, we are eating at the tavern from now on, "declared Kili, as everyone laughed, except for Fili, who was asleep. Reaching into his food bag, Xander took out two trays full of barbecue ribs for the males to eat, as well as roasted corn on the cobs and sweet potatoes. For Tauriel, he took out a nice meatless salad covered with shredded cheese. The companions ate, as they listen to the birds in the trees singing.

"I am glad the birds are singing, because that means there is no danger nearby. But I am afraid we will be one day late getting back to Thorin, "stated Xander.

"Well, I do not think Thorin will worry about us, "said Kili, as he chewed on a barbecue rib. "He knows that Fili and I are with you, Xander. "

"Well, we will get up early tomorrow, and try to make up some time. We will probably reach Thorin, on the day after tomorrow, "said the wizard, as he ate.

"I like to know one thing, "said Ren, as the others looked at the swordsman. "Why was the woman protecting the wyverns? She nearly got me killed. "

"I like to know that, as well, "added Griff, who was enjoying the corn on the cob.

"I think the woman was working for the wyverns. She was the bait for their trap, so they did not eat her. They eat whoever comes to save her, and she probably takes the dead person's valuables, "explained Xander.

"The dead b…., "snarled Griff.

"Griff! Watch your language! Tauriel is a lady after all, "reminded Xander, as he eyed his friend, who was embarrassed.

"I agree with Griff completely, "declared Steven. Griff and Xander were surprised by Steven, and they smiled.

"Steven saying something bad about a woman. Now, I have heard everything, "remarked Ren, who was smiling as well. Steven just looked at his friends, and sighed.

"Am I that bad with women? "asked Steven.

"Well, you always managed to find some excuse for any women, Steven. This is the first woman that you did not try to find an excuse for, "stated Xander.

"She almost got Ren and Fili killed. I cannot excuse a person, who would side with some monsters over a man and a dwarf. "

"I do believe Steven is growing up, Griff, "teased Ren, as Steven's friends laughed.

"Should I get those wyverns back, Ren? "said a smiling Steven.

"No! "replied Ren and Griff. The group laughed, as they relax. No more creatures approach the campsite, as the group heals their bodies and their minds for the next day.

Chapter 18 **The Meeting of the Kin**

Thorin was pacing in and out of the cave, worrying about his two nephews. They were a day late, coming back with the new bride. Everyone in the cave was quiet, as they watch Oakenshield as he worried. Thorin's wife kept quiet too, as if she knew better to say anything to her husband.

"Where are they? Why are they taking so long in coming back? Xander said it was a two day trip going there, and two days coming back. They should have been here yesterday. " Thorin kept looking north from the cave, but still saw no one.

"They will be here, Thorin, "said Balin, who tried to sooth his friend, as he joined Thorin's side.

"What if something attacked them, and they are hurt or…., "said Thorin, as fear appears in his eyes.

"Thorin, do not think the worst. Maybe the bride wanted her kin to come with her. They would walk slowly, if they have a huge group with them, "offered Balin. Thorin nodded, but kept pacing.

"Come sit down, Thorin. Rest yourself, before you tired yourself with worrying, "said the small dwarf.

"I just cannot, Balin. I am too troubled to sit down. "

Balin sighed, and looked north from the cave, hoping that he would see something to make Thorin happy. As an answer to his wish, Balin saw some people coming out of the tree lines, and entering Creach's field.

"Look Thorin, there they are! I told you that you were worrying too much, "said Balin, as Thorin joined his side to look.

"Yes! That is them. I can see Fili and Xander…Xander's men….and Kili…and…and….AND! WHAT IS THAT SHE-ELF DOING WITH MY NEPHEW?! "yelled Thorin, who was enraged. Balin went paled, as he saw Tauriel walking with Kili. The dwarves in the cave were too scared to move, because they never have seen Thorin so angry. Susy was too scared to get near her husband. Dwalin quickly joined Thorin and Balin at the cave's opening, and looked out.

Walking in the field, Xander could hear Thorin yelling, and froze. Fili joined his side, and looked at the wizard.

Still looking a bit paled, Fili asked, "Was that Thorin yelling, Xander? "

Sighing, Xander replied, "I am afraid so, Fili. How are you feeling? "

"Still a little tire, but better than yesterday. "

"I hated making you travel so soon, but I knew your uncle would be worried over you, "stated the wizard. "Let us go face your uncle, Fili. " Fili sighed, and walked with Xander, as they prepared themselves for Thorin's wrath.

Oakenshield jump down on to the ground from the cave opening, and slowly stood, glaring at the coming companions. Balin and Dwalin quickly went down the steps to stand by their kin. Xander and Fili slowly approached Thorin, as they saw how angry he was.

Susy and the other dwarves were at the opening, looking out at Thorin and the others. Griff, Ren, and Steven were talking about the city of Logan, when they looked up and saw Thorin waiting for them. They froze in their tracks, knowing something bad was about to happen. Kili and Tauriel were saying words of love to each other, and have not noticed Thorin yet. Kili crashed into Steven, and stop to see what had stopped the pole-axe fighter. Kili looked up, and saw his uncle.

"Thorin, "whispered Kili. Taking a deep breath, Kili bravely walked up to his uncle, with Tauriel by his side. Xander and Fili stood near Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin.

"So Xander, is this the bride you told me about? "sneered Thorin, as he glared at his friend, Xander.

"Yes, Thorin. This is the lovely bride I told you about, "said a cool Xander, who was not afraid of the ex-king of Erebor.

"Is this the bride you intended for me? "said Thorin, coldly.

"I never once said the bride was for you. I just said that we had heard about a bride. And now, she is a wife, "answered Xander. He knew that he should be the one to tell Thorin about Kili and Tauriel being wed. That way, Thorin's angry will be directed toward him.

"WHAT?! Is she the she-elf that Kili had been mooning over?! "

"Mooning is not the word. Kili loves her, and she loves him "replied Xander, who was starting to get angry himself.

"She is a filthy elf, and I will not let the line of Durin get soil by a she-elf! "snarled Thorin. The other dwarves left the cave to support Thorin, by standing by his side.

"She is not filthy. And you do not have to worry about the line of Durin, because I forswear my claim to that line, "said Kili, quietly. A gasp came from all the dwarves, including Thorin and Fili. Susy knew that what Kili had said was something very important, and just watched.

Thorin face went pale, as he looked into Kili's eyes. Oakenshield's anger disappeared, when Kili made that threat.

"Kili, you do not mean that, "said a sad Fili.

"I love my wife, and no one will insult her or make me put her away. I would leave the family first, before I do anything that would hurt her. "

Tauriel was very sad, and looked at Kili, with guilt. Susy finally had enough, and slowly climb down the steps, walked pass all the dwarves, and told Tauriel to follow her. As she pass her husband to led Tauriel away to the smaller cave, Susy muttered, "The stupid male species…really. "

Thorin looked at his wife, and smiled. Oakenshield turn back to his nephew, Kili. Tears were in his eyes, as Thorin looked at Kili for the first time as a dwarf, and not a lad.

"Kili, you were born a dwarf, and will die a dwarf. She is an elf, and nothing will change that. The elves betrayed your great-grandfather at his time of need. Dwarves always had mistrusted elves since that time. Why would you link yourself with her? "explained Thorin.

"Thorin, I know the story, because you told me and Fili the betrayal story, many of times. I got one question to put to you, "said Kili.

"What is the question, Kili? "asked Thorin.

"Who betrayed King Thror? Elves of Mirkwood or King Thranduil? "

"King Thranduil betrays my grandfather, "answered Thorin, quietly.

"Then, why do you blame the whole race of elves for the action of one? "replied Kili, back. Thorin smiled, and hugged his nephew, who slowly returned the hug.

"Give me time, Kili. I cannot change overnight. I will not insult your wife, but do not expect me to quickly welcome her into my family, "said an honest Thorin. Kili nodded, and went to find Tauriel.

Thorin turn to look at his other nephew, Fili. Fili sadly smiled at Thorin, then went and hugged him. Thorin look with puzzlement at Fili, as he noticed how pale his nephew was.

"Is something ailing you, Fili? "asked Thorin, as he stared into his nephew's face.

"I was injured in a battle, but I am doing better. I was the reason why we were late one day, "explained Fili.

"As long as you are better and here with me, I am happy, Fili "stated Thorin, as he clapped Fili on his shoulder. Xander and his companions winched, when Oakenshield hit Fili's wound. The blonde dwarf flinched slightly, and then Thorin realized he had hit the wound.

"I am sorry, Fili. Go let Oin check your wound out, "advised Thorin, who looked over to Xander. Fili nodded, and signal to Griff, Ren, and Steven to join him into the cave.

Balin and Dwalin knew that Thorin wished to speak with the wizard alone, so they herded all of the other dwarves into the cave.

"Xander, I am sorry I was cross with you. I know you meant well, but Kili is my nephew, and I am responsible for him. I do not know how his mother going to act, when she finds out Kili had married a she-elf. "

"Thorin, your nephew is not a boy any more. You and your sister have no right to tell him how to live his life. Did he not die a fighting dwarf? "

"Yes, he did die while protecting this she-elf, I was told. "

"That should tell you how much he loves her. He was willing to die, so that she could live. Give him the chance to live the life he chooses. Besides, no one can control who we love. "

Smiling, Thorin replied, "I found that out, Xander. Wait! I love my wife! "

"You are married, Thorin? "asked a surprised Xander.

"Yes! And I love my wife! "said the excited Thorin, who took off to find his wife. Xander chuckled at his friend, and then the wizard froze. Xander slowly looked around, and held his staff in ready.

"I know you are here. Come out at once, or I will burn you out of hiding, "warned Xander. A thin and grayish man came out of the bushes across the road. Xander did not like the man; he oozes death from his essence.

"Well well well…Xander of Logan. Are you protecting Thorin Oakenshield from the likes of me?"

"Who are you? "

"They called me the necromancer, "said the smiling sorcerer.

"I wanted to talk to you about Thorin and his nephews, "said Xander, who did not get closer to the necromancer.

"You do not seem to trust me, "stated the necromancer. "After all the things I did for Thorin. "

"Yes. Why did you bring Thorin and his nephew back from the dead? "

"Because I wanted to teach the grand king of Erebor a lesson of life, that he never learned. "

"I do not understand, necromancer. "

"Thorin was the proud prince of Erebor. Molded by his grandfather, Thorin was made to be proud, self-absorbed, and arrogant. There will always be songs and tales told of his deeds. But what of the lowly soldier…servant…peasant. When they died, who will remember them in song? No one will.

I was a lowly farm boy, who was in love with a dairy maiden. She was so beautiful, but she did not want me. She wanted the brave and royal son of a lord. The lord's son used my dairy maiden, and tosses her aside. He later killed her, when he found out she was with child. It was his child. In one of the many feuding battles between provinces, the fool got killed. And now, they sing praises of his performance in battle. I became a necromancer to bring her back to life, but she still did not want me. So, I curse her in the land of shadows, and she is still there moaning her fate.

Now, Thorin will learn how to be a lowly blacksmith, with a wife and children to worry over. And it is funny, that his nephews are helping in his lesson, "stated the necromancer.

"That just shows how pathetic you are, necromancer. Thorin is a good dwarf, who was worrying for his people. He wanted Erebor back for his people to live in. These poor dwarves were left to roam all of Middle-Earth, trying to find a home. He gave his life so his people will never suffer Azog again. He sacrifices his happiness, so he could provide for his people. So, do not be quick to throw all princes, lords, and kings in one pile, because they are not all the same, "answered back Xander.

"Well, we will see what kind of a dwarf, Thorin is. There are more problems in Thorin's future, coming his way. " The necromancer slowly turns around, and walked back into the bushes.

Xander spit at the ground, where the slimy sorcerer stood on, and turn to go to the cave. He enters the cave, and saw how everyone was talking, and greeting Griff, Ren, and Steven. But he noticed that Thorin, Kili, Tauriel, and the woman were not there with the others. Maybe it is a good thing that they are discussing their problems, in private. The wizard joined the gathering, as Fili told about their adventures north.

"Welcome into my cave,…uh. I am afraid I do not know your name, "said Susy to Tauriel, as they entered the small cave.

"My name is Tauriel, Kili's wife. Who are you? "  
"My name is Susy, and…."

Kili rushed into the small cave, interrupting Susy. "Tauriel, are you alright. I hate seeing you being badly treated by my uncle. "

"I am fine now, Kili. I just met Susy, who is being so kind to me, "answered Tauriel, who smiled at Kili.

"Thank you, Susy for taking care of Tauriel. I did not want her hearing those harsh words that Thorin was saying. "

Throin came quickly into the cave, and saw Kili, Tauriel, and Susy. Kili and Tauriel froze, not knowing why Thorin wanted. Oakenshield smiled at Susy, who smiled back. Thorin walked over, and gave his wife a hug.

"Wife, you will not believe what I found out, "said an excited Thorin.

"Wife? "asked Kili, in surprised. He looked over to Susy, awestruck, as Tauriel smiled.

"What did you found out, husband? "replied Susy.

"I love you, wife, "said Thorin, as he looked into Susy's eyes. Tears appeared in Susy's eyes, as she hugged her husband.

"Truly, Thorin? "the woman asked.

"Yes, I truly love you, Susy. "

"And, I love you, Thorin…even though you can be pig-headed sometimes, "answered a smiling Susy, as she hugged Thorin.

"Let us go tell the others, "said a smiling Thorin. Then as an after-thought, Oakenshield told Kili, "Your wife may come if you wish. " The two couple went into Rosetta's cave, and joins the gathering.

Xander noticed the woman, and knew she was Thorin's wife, as well as the female Outsider. He went and joined Thorin, who brought Susy to their private corner of the cave.

"So, this is your wife, Thorin? "asked the wizard.

"Yes, Xander. This is my wife, Susy, "replied Thorin, as he smiled. "Susy, this is my friend Xander. " The woman nodded at Xander, who sat next to the woman.

"So, where were you born, Susy? "asked the wizard, who was curious.

"I was born in Houston, Texas. You have a funny accent. Your accent sounds familiar, "replied Susy.

"I was born in New York, New York, "answered a smiling Xander.

"Oh no, a Yankee! "proclaimed a smiling Susy. Xander laughed at the woman's remark. Thorin felt a bit jealous watching Susy and Xander, as they laughed.

"What do you mean by that remark, wife? "asked a suspicious Thorin. Xander could see that Thorin was looking a bit jealous.

"That is what people from the south call people from the north, Thorin, "explain Xander. "Can I ask you another question, Lady Susy? "

"Sure, I got nothing to hid, "replied Susy.

"How did you get here? "asked Xander.

"Ravenel stole me from my home, "answered Susy.

"Ravenel?! "said Nori, who was startled to hear the name.

Most of the dwarves, except for Balin, Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin, went to where Susy was, with Thorin and Xander.

"I am confused, Lady Susy. Why did you say the name Ravenel? "asked Dori. The group of dwarves in front of Susy agrees about wanting to know.

"Ravenel is the reason why I am here in Middle-Earth, explained Susy.

"What does that mean? "asked a wide-eyed Ori.

"It means that Lady Susy is an Outsider, Ori, "said Bofur, as he shoved Ori slightly.

"Outsider?! "replied Dori and Nori.

"Wow, you make me sound like a filthy ogre or something, "said a smiling Susy.

"No, you look nothing like an ogre, "said Steven, as he was chewing on some food Bombur had passed out.

"Oh, but I am filthy? "teased Susy. Steven started choking on his food, as Griff and Ren laughed.

"I think Steven had met his match, "laughed Xander.

"I got a question, "asked Fili. "Who is Ravenel? "

"Yes, who is Ravenel? "wondered Kili.

"Ravenel is the worst of all dwarves. He is the reason why men in some cities, distrust the dwarf race. Ravenel is a slaver. He would steal people from their home, and sell them to the highest bidder. All he cares about is coinage. My wife is lucky that she got away from him, before he could sell her, "stated Thorin, who hugged his wife. Fili looked surprised about Susy being Thorin's wife.

"Why is he allowed to steal people? Cannot someone stop him? "asked Kili.

"He is stopped, laddie, "explained Gloin. "Someone had butchered the foul dwarf and his men. "

"Ravenel dead, "said a surprised Nori.

"I never thought I would to see the day that Ravenel would be killed, "added Dori.

Everyone went to a spot in the cave to eat a mid-morning meal, since they did not eat breakfast. Susy saw that Tauriel was not eating, and went over to the lady elf.

"Are you not hungry, Tauriel? "asked Susy.

"My people do not eat meat, or things that are fried. "  
"I know. These males are enjoying their favorite food…meat. I got a food bag, and you can take out what you wish to eat, Tauriel, "explained Susy. The woman went and got her green bag, and brought it back to Tauriel, who took out a plate of fruits and cheese. Susy like what the she-elf took out of her bag, and took out the same meal. The two females talked about what had happened in their lives recently. Susy told about her kidnapping, meeting with the dwarves, and all the happenings that had occurred in and around the cave. Tauriel told about her history with Kili, life after his death, Newlyn Cavern, and the wyverns.

"Your wife seems to have found a new friend, with Kili's wife, "said Xander, as he talked to his old friend Thorin.

"I will forgive my wife for her friendship. She is innocent concerning elves, "said Thorin, as he watched Susy and Tauriel talk.

"Thorin, do not bring hatred into your home. Let me ask you something, Thorin, "said Xander. "Does your wife hate dwarves? "

"Of course not! She adored the dwarves, and loves me. Why would you ask that? "asked Thorin, who was a bit angry.

"Is not Ravenel a dwarf? And from the way she talks about him, I do not think she finds him adorable, "proclaims the wizard, as he watched Thorin ponder.

"Are you trying to make me love elves, Xander? "said a smiling Thorin, who looked over to the wizard.

"No, Thorin. Just for you to be more…courteous, "replied the wizard.

"Strange, why am I always arguing with wizards? "said a laughing Thorin.

"Wizards? "asked a surprised Xander.

"I argued with Gandalf the Grey, as well. "

"Thorin, it is dangerous to argue with a wizard, "teased Xander, as he laughed. The two friends patted each other, as they started to eat their meal. Balin and Dwalin went to join the two friends, and sat down on the ledge.

"So, what is the plan, Thorin? "asked Balin.

"We are going to spend one more day here, to let Fili have another day of rest. He still looked a bit ill, and I want everyone ready for the travel to the Blue Mountains. Hopefully, Xander and his friends will join us, as we travel. And then we will tell them farewell at the crossroads of Logan, "said Thorin.

"So, we are leaving the cave tomorrow, Thorin? "wondered Dwalin.

"Yes, Dwalin. "

"Then, I will tell the others of your plan. And make sure your wife take her shillelagh, "said a smiling Dwalin, as he left Thorin, Balin, and Xander.

"Shillelagh? "asked a confused Xander, as he looked at Thorin.

"Let me tell you the tale about the shillelagh, "said a smiling Thorin.

Susy could hear Thorin, Balin, and Xander laughing, and looked over to their direction. Thorin saw her looking, and pointed to her shillelagh, smiling.

Susy shook her head, and said, "I cannot believe they are telling Xander about the shillelagh. "

"Shillelagh? "asked a confused Tauriel. "What is a shillelagh? "

"A shillelagh is a cane, with a knob on the top of it. I used it as a weapon to save a king from half-orcs. "

"Are you a warrior, as well? "asked Tauriel, smiling.

"No, but the king needed help. I did not know he was a king. I just knew a man needed my help. " The she-elf smiled at Thorin's wife. Dwalin came up to the pair of females, who turn to face him.

"Lassie, we are leaving tomorrow, so be ready to travel, "said Dwalin, who went to talk to Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur.

"Leaving? "said a stun Susy. She looked all over the cave, and started to cry. Tauriel try to comfort her, as the woman wept. Thorin saw his wife crying, and hurried to her side.

"What is wrong, wife? "asked Thorin, as he took Susy in his arms.

"I never realized that one day, I would leave the cave. This has been my home for two weeks, and Rosetta had been my best friend here in Middle-Earth. The thought of leaving this cave and Rosetta hurts so much. "

Thorin smiled as he held Susy, and replied, "Wife, we cannot stay here forever. And I will find you a new home that you will love as this cave. I cannot help you with your friend Rosetta. " The inside of the cave started to rain, as everybody looked up in surprise.

"What is going on, Xander? "asked Griff, as everyone tried to cover their heads.

"I do not know, "said Xander, as he looked at the rain. He took some in his hand, and tastes it. "This taste like tears. "

"Rosetta, do not cry, "said a teary-eyed Susy.

"Who is Rosetta? "asked Xander, who looked over to Susy and Thorin.

"The spirit of the cave, "answered Thorin, who was looking up.

"Rosetta does not want me to leave her, "added Susy, as she looked at Xander.

"Stop crying, Rosetta. I can fix this problem. Are you willing to sacrifice being part of this cave? "asked the wizard, out loud.

"She said 'yes', Xander, "replied Susy.

"There is another spirit in the other cave, right? "inquired the wizard of the woman, who nodded. Xander went to his commodity bag, and took out a chain with a large 3-inch clear crystal. Sitting down, the wizard was concentrating on the crystal saying magical words. Everybody stayed quiet, as the rain suddenly stopped. The crystal turned a beautiful soft pink color, which made the wizard happy. Xander got up, and put the chain around Susy's neck, who looked confuse.

"Rosetta is inside the crystal, Susy. This spirit will be with you wherever you take the crystal with you. "Susy smiled and thanked Xander, who went to the other cave.

"Rosetta, are you in the crystal? "asked Susy.

"Yes, it is beautiful here. I can see everyone clearly, "said Rosetta.

"I can hear her, "said a surprised Thorin. The other dwarves said they could hear Rosetta. The crystal sparkled and twinkled as Rosetta laughed. Susy smiled and hugged her husband. Next thing Susy and Rosetta heard was Tiny in the cave.

"Tiny is in the bigger cave now, and she is happy, "remarked Susy, as everyone saw the lights flicker.

Xander was at the opening, and said, "I think my friends and I will sleep in the smaller cave, so that you can visit. Come on Griff, Ren, and Steven. "

"I want to stay at this cave, Xander, "complained Steven.

"Look Steven, a bathing pool, "teased Ren.

"Let me out of here, "said the womanizer, as he hurried to the smaller cave. Griff and Ren were laughing, as they went to the other cave.

"Xander, what will happen to the other cave, with no spirit? "asked Fili.

"Another spirit will show up, and take over the small cave. I will be getting the other cave ready for me and my comrades to sleep in. We will be by to eat lunch and supper with you. Until later, "said Xander, as he went to the other cave. The dwarves and two females sat, and talked about many things to make time go by.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 19 **Going To The Blue Mountains**

Susy was looking around the cave, as everybody was packing their belongings. She could not believe how much things had change, since she first got to this cave. Susy was bruised, half-naked, weak, and alone when she first entered this cave. Now, she is leaving healthier, clothed, a new family, and a loving husband. She hoped that all goes well for them as they travel, but she doubts it very much. Susy smiled at the pink crystal, on the chain around her neck. At least, she got Rosetta with her, but she will miss Tiny the cave spirit. She had already told Tiny goodbye, but felt guilty about leaving the smaller spirit behind.

"Wife, are you ready to go. What are you wearing? "asked a smiling Thorin, as Susy turn to face him. The woman looked down at her clothes, which were a long sleeve brown sweater, a tan vest with a lot of pockets, blue jeans, and brown hiking boots. The woman had folded her food bag and anything bag, and put them into the pockets of the vest.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing, Thorin? "replied Susy.

"Where is your dress? "inquired her husband.

"Dress? Thorin, I am a very clumsy person. If I fall with a dress on, all the dwarves will see all-my-glory. "

"All-your-glory? "asked a confused Oakenshield.

Susy spanked her bottom, which made Thorin laughed out loud.

"What glory is the lassie talking about? "asked a smiling Dwalin, who was eavesdropping.

"Never you mind, Dwalin, "said Balin, who was pushing his brother toward the cave opening. Thorin smiled at the pair of dwarves, then turn to his wife.

"Alright wife. But change into a dress, when we reach the Blue Mountains, "ordered Thorin, with a smile.

"As you wish, husband, "answered Susy, as she gave Thorin a kiss. Her husband handed her the shillelagh, and she slowly walked out of the cave. As Susy went down the steps, tears formed in her eyes. She did not want to look back at the cave, but was looking down the road.

"It will be alright, Little One, "reassured Balin, as the woman kept wiping the tears in her eyes. They both watched as Thorin went to the head of the group.

"Is everybody ready to travel?! Oakenshield shouted, as he looked over the crowd of nineteen individuals. There were thirteen dwarves, four men, one she-elf, and a female Outsider.

"I want everyone to stick close to the group. No trailing behind, because there are a lot of creatures in the wilderness. I would hate to remove you from some creature's gullet. "

Everybody laughed, except for Susy, who was already missing the safety of the cave. Thorin called for Balin, Dwalin, and Xander to walk next to him. They started off walking down the Traveler's road, talking and looking at the scenery as they were passing. Susy started off in the middle of the group, but slowly was starting to be at the end of the group. She watched as everyone was walking next to someone dear to them. Fili, Kili, and Tauriel were walking next to each other. Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur were walking after the two dwarves and she-elf. Griff, Ren, and Steven were arguing about women in general. Ori, Dori, and Nori were talking about the Blue Mountains. Susy was walking with Gloin and Oin, but she was soon getting tired. She knew her three weeks were not over yet, so she was tired after one hour of walking. Susy kept asking the two brothers to slow down for her, but they were busy discussing Gloin's son, Gimli. So, Susy was walking way behind everybody, though she tried her best to keep up. Then to her horror, Thorin led everybody off the road into a grove of trees, trying to get to the Traveler's road again, with a short cut. Now Susy was leaning heavily onto her shillelagh, as she try to follow. The group entered into the trees, and Susy could barely see Gloin and Oin, but she did not lose them. She was so scared, and try to run a bit every now and then to keep up. That made her more tire than before. The group finally exited the trees, and were going through some hills, that had small boulders scattered around. Susy smiled, when she saw that it look like Thorin was going to stop. Then, the poor woman fell into a hole hidden in the grass, dropping her shillelagh next to the hole. Susy fell ten feet into a six-foot round hole that was mostly dirt. It looked like someone started a well, and never finished it. She started crying because she hurt her knee when she landed. She looked around the hole, but she just saw only roots and dirt.

"At least there are no monsters here, Rosetta, "sobbed Susy, who was glad the cave spirit was with her.

"Maybe I can put a little light in here, "offered Rosetta. The crystal emitted a soft pink glow to reassure Susy.

"Thank you, Rosetta. That helps a little, I do not fear as much as before. But what is that noise? "said Susy, who looked up at the hole. The woman froze in fear.

Thorin stop walking, and told everyone to take a rest. They should be re-entering the Traveler's road soon. Oakenshield was walking through the group to make sure everyone was fine. Then Thorin realized he did not see his wife, Susy. Panicking, Thorin went from small group to small group.

"Susy?! Susy?! Where are you wife?! "yelled an upset Thorin, as he kept looking for the woman he loves.

"Thorin, what is wrong?! "asked Xander. The wizard, Balin, and Dwalin joined the frighten Thorin. Then everyone heard a high pitch scream coming from the top of the hill. They all saw a huge brown creature trying to dig into the grass.

"Is that a huge bear? "asked Ori. Xander slowly walked toward the creature, and then it finally raised its head.

"No, it is a rhiza, "stated a surprised Xander.

"What is a rhiza, Xander? "asked Thorin, as he joined the wizard's side.

"An ambyrhiza rat, Thorin. They are ancient rats, who are usually in the swamps of Mordor. Why is this rat here, in this area? "Xander wondered. The high pitch scream came again.

"Susy! That is her scream! "stated Thorin, as he pull out his Orchrist to go save his wife. Every one ran behind Thorin, as they raced up the hill. Thorin ran up to the giant rat, and saw that the rat was trying to grab at something, in a hole in the ground. Thorin could see Susy's shillelagh lying next to the hole. A scream came from the hole, so Thorin hit the rat with his Orchrist. The rat squeal and turn to face what had attacked it. It jumped at Thorin, knocking him to the ground. Balin and Dwalin attacked the rat next with their axes and hammer, trying to get the rat off Thorin. The rat backed away from Thorin, who yelled for someone to look in the hole. Bofur hurried to do as Thorin had asked, as Oakenshield got up to fight the giant rat.

"Go away! "Susy screamed at the giant rat, as it tried to make the hole bigger. "What does it want? "

"I do not know, "replied Rosetta.

"Where is Thorin?! "asked Susy, and then let out another scream, as the rat tried to put its arm into the hole. The rat let out a loud squeal, as it moved away from the hole.

Tearing were streaming down Susy's face, as she looked up. Bofur's face appeared at the hole, who smiled when he saw her.

Turning to look at someone, Bofur said, "Lady Susy is in the hole. "

Next Xander and Griff appeared at the hole, as Bofur moved out of the way.

"Do you have any rope? "asked Xander from somebody.

Susy could hear Bofur answered 'yes'. The wizard turn back to Susy, and said, "Can you climb out of the hole by yourself, or do you need help, Lady Susy? "

Wiping away the tears, Susy answered, "I think I have injured my right knee, when I landed. "

"I will go get her, Xander, "said Griff, as he got a hold of the rope. Xander and Griff looked at the five dwarves holding on to the rope: Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Ori, and Bombur, who was acting as the anchor. The other dwarves, Steven, and Ren were trying to help kill the rat, as it spun around, trying to bite anyone near it. Tauriel was shooting arrows at the rat's body, but the arrows would bounce off.

"Tie the rope around her, and we will pull her up. Then we will let the rope down for you, Griff, "said Xander, as Griff removed his weapons. The axe man nodded, and slowly entered the hole, trying not to drop dirt on the scared woman. Griff bit by bit slithered down the rope, until he reached the bottom of the hole.

"Can you stand up? "Griff asked Susy. The woman shook her head, as Griff nodded. Then the axe man wrapped the end of the rope around her chest, under her arms, and checked to make sure it was secure.

"Pull her up slowly, "he shouted, as Xander repeated what Griff had said. Griff watched as Susy slowly went up, with her legs dangling as she rose. Thorin's wife was finally pull through the hole, and after a minute the rope was thrown down to Griff, who quickly pull himself out of the hole. When Griff came out of the hole, he saw Susy was crying, as she watch the others fighting the giant rat, which was bleeding a lot. But the creature still had plenty of strength to attack back. Fili and Kili try to cut the rat's head, but it used its tail as a whip. The tail snaked out, and hit both of Thorin's nephews in their chests, knocking them fifteen feet down the hill. Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, and Nori kept trying to slice it backside, but the creature just whirled around, snapping at them. Oin and Gloin were trying to distract the rat, as Ren kept trying to cut it with his sword. Griff was putting on his holsters, getting ready to help fight the giant rat. When Steven came running to where Xander and Griff were, breathing heavily as he came.

"We cannot penetrate its hide, the fur is so thick. The only thing that can cut it is Thorin's sword, "stated Steven.

Xander pondered, and then he saw Fili and Kili coming back up the hill. The wizard shout, "Kili! Tauriel! Shoot some arrows into its mouth, when it opens it! Thorin cut the rat's body, so it will squeal! "

Kili nodded, and got his bow ready; Tauriel made it to her husband's side, and aim her bow too. Thorin saw that they were ready, and hit the rat in the leg with his Orchrist. The rat let out a big long squeal, and Tauriel put in three arrows to Kili's two, into the rat's mouth. The rat's eyes went dim, as it collapsed to the ground, with its tail landing on its head. Thorin put his sword away, and ran to see his crying wife.

"Susy, are you alright? "asked a concern Thorin, as he gather his wife into his arm. All Susy could do was nod her head, and cry. She buried her face into Thorin's chest.

"She injured her knee, Thorin. We are going to have to carry her, until it heals, "said Xander.

"Someone cut up some branches to make a carrier for my wife! "ordered Thorin, as he tried to calm Susy down. Susy finally pulled her face away from Thorin's chest to take a peek at the rat.

"See wife, the monster is dead, "stated Thorin, as Susy sighed. Then the rat's tail slid off the head, and landed on the ground with a thud.

Susy started screaming hysterically, "Kill it! Kill it! "

Thorin gently slapped Susy's face to calm her down. Susy slapped him back, and angrily said, "Do not hit me! " Thorin smiled at his wife.

Dwalin approached the angry Susy, teasingly said, "Oh? Do you want us to kill it again, lassie? Here is your stick, and give it a hit. " Dwalin was laughing, as the woman pulled out her food bag. Thorin watch with confusion, and then started laughing. His wife pulled out an egg, and she threw it into Dwalin's face. Dwalin stood there with egg on his face, as it slowly slid off. Xander, Steven, and Griff were trying not to laugh, but the five dwarves on the rope, were falling down laughing.

"Thank you, lassie, "said Dwalin, with a smile. Wiping the egg off his face, Dwalin show the egg on his hands, and said, "Do you want some egg, lassie?"

Susy started laughing, as Dwalin winked at Thorin. Then Dwalin turn to Xander and asked for something to wipe his face. Xander took out a small towel out of his commodity bag, and hand it to the bald dwarf.

Balin came up to Dwalin, and whispered, "Good thinking, brother. "

"The lassie seems to be very scared of rats, I figure to attract her attention elsewhere, "replied Dwalin. Dwalin was wiping his face, when Fili and Kili came over with a stretcher between them, for their Aunt Susy.

"Here is the carrier, Thorin. Kili and I will carry our Aunt Susy, "said Fili, with a smile.

"As long as you do not drop her, "warned Thorin, who gently placed Susy on the stretcher. "We will take turns carrying her. We will change every hour, so no one will get tire. "

"But she has no weight to her, Thorin, "said Kili.

"But I want to make sure, no one drops her, "said Thorin. His nephews shrugged scaring Susy, as she grabbed the sides of the stretcher.

"Sorry Aunt Susy. We will be more careful, "apologized Fili. The pair of young dwarves slowly walked down the hill, as Susy lay down. Her knee was now throbbing, and she could see it was slightly swollen. Oin and Tauriel joined her side to see how bad her knee is. They could see the swelling on her knee.

"Do not worry, lassie. I got some white willow in my pack, and I will boil the bark down, to make a paste for your knee, "said Oin.

"White willow? I never heard of using that, "said a surprised Tauriel. "Does it work?"

"Does it work?! "sputtered Oin. "Of course, it works! It removes the pain, and takes down the swelling. "

"You need to teach me about the herbs you use in healing, "asked Tauriel, as she smiled at the gruff Oin. Susy smiled at the pair, and slowly fell asleep. The walking on the road, falling in the hole, and being frighten by the rat exhausted the poor woman. Susy did not notice when Bofur and Nori took over for Fili and Kili, as she sleep on.

"I wonder why that monster tried to get at my wife, "pondered Thorin, as he walked next to Xander.

"I think that is my fault. Some rats are attracted to shiny objects. I think the rhiza was after the crystal that your wife was wearing, "answered Xander.

"I do not think my wife will take off the necklace, "replied Thorin, who smiled at the wizard. Xander chuckled.

The group finally made camp on top of a slightly flat knoll, near the Traveler's road. Susy woke up, noticing she was not moving. She saw that Thorin was sitting next to her, as Xander put the magical protection wall around the camp.

"I see that you are awake, wife. You need to remove those trousers, so that Oin can treat your knee, "said Thorin, who was eating some stew. Bombur made a stew with corn beef, onions, and cabbage. He came by to give a bowl of stew for Susy, which Thorin took for his wife.

"How am I to change my clothes, Thorin? In front of everybody? "Susy asked. Xander walked up, and was pulling something out of his commodity bag. Thorin was confused to see what it was. All he saw was a strange cloth and some funny looking sticks. The wizard tossed it to the ground, and it popped open into a pop tent. When it opens up, it scared most of the companions, who had grabbed their weapons.

"What is that thing, Mister Xander? "asked Dori.

"It is a pop tent. We use it for camping where I am from. I figured Lady Susy could use it to change out of those jeans, "said Xander, as the wizard smiled. Thorin got up, and slowly pick up his wife.

"Bombur, do not eat my wife's meal or mine. We will be back, "said Thorin, as he gently put his wife into the tent, and joined her.

"Now, no intimacy in there, Thorin, "teased Xander. The group could hear Thorin laughing inside the tent. After five minutes, Thorin backed out of the tent, and gently pulled his wife out, who was wearing a light blue dress, and matching slippers. Susy was holding on to her food bag and anything bag. Thorin got up, and pick up his wife, and put her back on the stretcher. The wizard went and got the tent, and put it back into his bag. Xander pulled out a big pillow, and then use it to prop the woman up with. Oin approach Susy with a bowl of white willow paste, as well as some linen on his arm. Oin was about to pull Susy's dress up to expose her legs, when Thorin stopped him.

"I do not want all to look at my wife's legs, "Thorin complain.

"I do have legs, Thorin. That is no secret. My upper body is not floating around, "teased Susy.

Thorin pinched Susy's nose, and said, "Behave wife. "

"Here is a blanket to cover her with, "said Xander, as he gave Thorin a dark blanket from his bag. Thorin quickly cover his wife, with the blanket.

"Now, let see to your knee, lassie, "said a frustrated Oin. Thorin again stopped Oin's hand, before he uncovers Susy's leg.

"Now what, Thorin? "asked an angry Oin.

"If you touch my wife leg, I will have to cut your hand off, Oin, "stated Thorin, as he looked at the healer.

"W…w…what?! "sputtered Oin.

"Balin, what is the law? "asked Thorin, as he looked at a white-face Oin.

"It is forbidden for a fellow dwarf to put his hands on another dwarf's wife. The offending appendage will be removed, "stated Balin, as he looked at Oin.

"What are we to do? "asked Oin.

"Tell me what to do, Oin. I will treat my wife, "said Thorin.

Susy watched as Oin told Thorin to check to see if her kneecap is broken. Making sure no one could see his wife's legs, Thorin uncovered her legs. Then, Thorin gently touched Susy's right knee, as she winched. He saw that it was discolored, but not broken. Oin stated that the dirt at the bottom of the pit cushioned the lassie's fall, and she was lucky.

"Lucky, my foot. That hurt! "said a frowning Susy. Thorin and Oin laughed.

"Bombur! Where is that rosemary I told you to boil, and cool! "shouted Oin. Bombur came toddling over with a small bowl, and towel. He handed the bowl to Thorin, and hurried back to his meal.

"Wipe her knee with the rosemary, but make sure it is not too hot for her leg, "explain Oin. Thorin nodded, and felt that the rosemary was warm, and gently cleaned Susy's knee with the rosemary.

"Now, put plenty of paste on Lady Susy's knee, then wrap the knee in this clean linen, "stated Oin, as he handed Thorin the linen. Thorin slathered a lot of paste on his wife's knee, and then wrapped it in the linen. He covered her legs with her dress, and then covers her with the blanket. Thorin kissed his wife, and thanked Oin, who finally smiled. Oin left to eat his meal. Thorin sat down next to his wife, and handed her bowl of stew to her.

"Are you trying to fatten me up, Thorin? "Susy teased, Thorin laughed softly.

"I am trying to strengthen up, wife. "

Sadly, Susy said, "I am such a burden to you, Thorin. I do not mean to be, but I know I am. "

"You are the one burden I gladly will deal with, Susy, "replied a smiling Thorin. Thorin and Susy kissed, as Xander watched the pair. The wizard was sitting near the husband and wife, listening to them talk.

"You two need to stop with the 'lovey dovey talk', you are giving me the hives, "said Xander, as he shudders. Susy laughed, as Thorin frown.

"What is 'lovey dovey talk', and what are hives? "asked a confused Thorin.

"'Lovey dovey talk' means, how we express our love with words, Thorin, "explain Susy, smiling. "Hives is a rash you get when something irritates you. "

"Our love irritates you, Xander? "asked an annoyed Thorin.

The wizard got up, and joined the couple, smiling at the glaring Thorin.

"Let me explain, Thorin. Do not be distress by my words. Once I was in love with a woman, I have met on the subway. And please do not ask me what a subway is, it is just a way to travel. I courted her for six months, and we got married. Well…she was a demanding wife, who wanted the best things money could buy. I worked hard to get her all she wanted. Then, I found out later, that while I was at work she was entertaining men in our bedroom. So, I put her away, which made her very angry. She tried to ridicule me in public, but I sued her for slander. And I never saw the…. Well, you know what I want to call her, Lady Susy. " Susy nodded, and looked sadly at Xander.

"That is why I came to Middle-Earth, to try to start my life a new, and to forget that harpy. That is why hearing words of love remind me of what happened in my love life. And it does irritate me. Sorry, I cannot help it. "

"I understand most of what you had said, Xander. But I am lucky to have found my Susy. And I will remind her every day how much I love her, "said Thorin. Xander smiled at the dwarf, and said, "I understand. "

The companions spend the rest of the day and night on the flat knoll. Thorin wanted all to be rested for the next day of travel.

In the morning, Xander and Ren volunteered to carry the stretcher, with Susy on it. Xander had prop Susy up with the pillow again, before they started walking. The wizard noticed that Susy was a bit upset.

"What is wrong, Lady Susy? "asked Xander, over his shoulder.

"Thorin got on to me for lagging behind. He said it was my fault I fell in the hole. And that I was attacked by the monster rat. " Ren was smiling, as he watched the woman fumed. Then he noticed a wicked smile came over the woman's face. Susy watched as the others walked near her. Then Susy heard her husband complaining to Balin, how she had caused all the trouble with the rat.

"Lassie, why did you lagged behind us? "asked Gloin, as he and his Oin was walking by the stretcher.

Saying loud enough for all to hear, Susy said, "I was very tire. You forgot that it has not been three weeks, since I was given the Lanetta elixir. "

"You were given the elixir? "asked Xander, who was surprised.

"Yes, Ravenel gave it to me. He said that I would be weak for three weeks. "

"I heard that, "replied the wizard.

"Well, I got weaker and weaker, and I kept calling out for someone to slow down, and walk with me. But no one would listen. I guess I am not important to anyone here, "stated Susy, who looked down at her hand. Xander and Ren kept walking, as everyone else froze in their steps. The wizard and the swordsman were fighting to keep from laughing. Xander coughed, and whispered to Susy, "You are so bad. You are doing a guilt trip on everyone. "

"I wasn't lying about calling out. But everyone was so wrapped up in themselves that they did not check on me, especially my husband. Then he had the nerve to chastise me, and complain to others. I do not think so, "whispered Susy back.

"I apologized, Lady Susy, "said Ren, behind Susy.

"Thank you. I am afraid I do not know your name. "

"My name is Ren. You met my friend Griff yesterday. He is the one who went after you in the hole, "said Ren, with a smile.

"I wanted to thank him for helping me, but I was so upset about the rat I did not get a chance, "stated Susy.

"He knows, my lady, "replied the swordsman.

"I apologized, as well, Lady Susy. But I did not know about your condition, or I would had told Thorin to wait until you was completely over the elixir. That dwarf, "muttered Xander.

"Well, it is too late now, Xander. Oh oh…here they come, "said Susy, who pretend to not notice the companions hurrying to her side. Gloin, Oin, Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur got to her side first, and apologized for leaving her behind. They profess their dying devotion to their Lady. Ori, Dori, and Nori said that they also felt bad about leaving Susy behind, and proclaiming they do care about their Lady. Xander stopped; he and Ren gently put Susy down on the ground.

"Any more apologized to the Lady, or can we move on? "asked the wizard.

Smiling, Fili walked up to Susy, and said, "Stop teasing us, Aunt Susy. You know you did not mean what you said before. " Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, and Kili stood smiling in front of the injured woman, as Tauriel frown at the males. Their smiles made all the males smiled.

"Teasing, Fili? All of you made me feel less than a gnat that you had squashed between your fingers. Please do not talk to me for the rest of the day, "answered a sad Susy. Xander and Ren picked her up, and walked on. The smiles fell quickly, as they watched the stretcher continued on.

"She is right. You did not treat her right, "stated Tauriel who walk pass the two men and thirteen dwarves. Tauriel knew what Susy was doing, and tried to keep a smile off her face.

"Come on, Steven, "said Griff, who hurried to catch up with Xander, Ren, and Susy.

"We apologized, Lady Susy, "said Griff and Steven.

"You two really do not have to apologize. I am a complete stranger to you. But the others always said that they are my family, and would watch over me. Griff, I almost forgot. Thank you, Griff. Thank you for getting me out of that hole, "said Susy, smiling.

"I would do it again for you, Lady Susy, "answered a smiling Griff.

"Oh oh! Here come the dwarves, "said Steven, as he walked with the three men and woman.

"Xander stop the stretcher! "ordered Thorin. Thorin walked slowly to the stretcher, and glared down at his wife.

"What you said to my nephew is cruel, and a falsehood. You will apologize to all here now, wife, "ordered Thorin.

"No, Thorin. I will not apologize. Cruel? The truth is cruel sometimes, but I cannot change the truth. All of you abandon me. Falsehood? I told you how I felt, where is the falsehood in that, "replied Susy, who glared back at Thorin. Everyone else was quiet, as the husband and wife glared at each other.

"You were right, wife. You are a burden, "said Thorin, cruelly. Susy's eyes fill with tears, as she turns away from Thorin.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I ought to punch you in the nose. Do all dwarves treat their wife cruelly as you? "snarled an angry Xander. "Come on, Ren. "

The wizard and the swordsman quickly picked up the sad woman on the stretcher, and hurried down the road. The axe man and pole-axe fighter glared at Thorin, and followed the stretcher. Tauriel glared at Oakenshield, and follow the men and woman.

"Tauriel, where are you going? "asked Kili, who looked confused. Some of dwarves looked at the stretcher as it went down the road, as some of the other dwarves looked at their leader, Oakenshield.

"Thorin, how could you say that to my Little One, "said Balin, with tears in his eyes.

"She needs to stop playing games with us. What she said to Fili was cruel, "stated Thorin, as he slowly followed his wife. The dwarves walked with Thorin.

"But she was right, Thorin, "said Fili. "We did leave her behind. I do not fault her for that. "

"Besides, if you had stayed on the road, you would not be fighting with your wife, "said Bombur. Thorin stopped, and everyone looked at Bombur, with surprise.

"What do you mean, Bombur? "asked Thorin.

"Well, we left the protection of the road. Then you took us through some trees and hills. Your poor wife was already tire. Then how could she see that hole in the ground, because I did see it myself. The protection spell on the road would have made sure the rat would had not attack us. "

Thorin suddenly realized it was his fault everything happened, because he wanted to save some time. Thorin took off running down the road to catch up with his wife. The other dwarves hurried behind him.

"Xander stop! "yelled Thorin.

"Why? So you can tell your wife more cruel words? "said Xander, who was very angry. The wizard could hear the woman trying not to cry, on the stretcher. Ren, Griff, and Steven were stone-faced. Tauriel was very angry as well, and would not look at any of the dwarves, not even her husband. Thorin signal Balin and Dwalin to block Xander's path. The brothers ran ahead, and stood in front of the wizard, who was glaring at the brothers. Thorin quickly went to the stretcher, and took Susy off the carrier.

"I am sorry, wife. All that had happened is my entire fault. I tire you out, took you away from the safety of the Travel's road, and even got you hurt. Then I had the gall to blame you for your misfortune. And then, I said cruel words to you. I am a terrible husband. Can you forgive an old pig-headed fool? "said Thorin, as he held Susy in his arms. He could barely hear a tiny 'yes' come from the sad woman. Thorin picked up his wife, and told the others to follow them, and bring the carrier.

"Women, who can understand them. They forgive so easily most of the time, "said a smiling Xander, as his friends smiled. The four men followed Oakenshield, who was carrying his wife.

Kili ran up to Tauriel, who still would not look at him.

"Tauriel, why did you walk away? And how could you talk to my uncle that way? "asked Kili, crossly.

"Kili, your uncle was in the wrong. Do not tell me that you are defending his action? "asked Tauriel, in astonishment.

"Of course, I am taking his side of the matter. She needs to be a dutiful wife, and stop causing trouble, "said Kili.

"What happened to the kind-hearted husband I married? "asked an irritated she-elf.

"What happened to the smart wife I married? "replied an annoyed young dwarf.

Fili smacked Kili and Tauriel both in the back of their heads, as he walked between them.

"Hey, that hurt Fili! "shouted Kili. Tauriel was rubbing her head, as she looked at Fili. The blonde dwarf turns around, and was walking backward.

"You two are arguing for nothing. Thorin and Susy already made up, and they are happy again. I heard from the others that they are always arguing like that. You two are so silly, "said a smiling Fili. Fili turn around again, and started to walk quicker.

"He is right. We are being silly, Kili. I am sorry for arguing with you, "said Tauriel.

"I am sorry too, Tauriel. Let us not argue any more, "said Kili.

"Oh, we will probably argue again, Kili. It is part of being married, but that is alright. Because there is no one else I wish to argue with, "answered Tauriel, as she reached over and kiss Kili. The pair walked hand in hand, as they follow the others.

Thorin carried Susy for an hour, as she wiped her tears away. Thorin kissed her forehead, as Susy smiled. After ten minutes, he noticed she was asleep again, and smiled.

"Thorin, what is causing the dust behind us? "asked Dwalin, as he looked down the road behind them.

Everyone stopped to see what was coming down the road. A fancy cart was being driven by two elegant horses. Six armed men were escorting the driver, and two well-dress men, who were yelling at the driver.

"Run over those peasants driver! We do not want to wait for them to move! "shouted a fat man. The companions stiffen in anger at the words of the fat man.

"I told King Edward that the road should only be used by the noble and the rich. But he does not ever listen to me, "said a scrawny balding man.

"Wonderful, "sneered Xander. "Squire Freyne and Lord Richshae, the two most annoying people, who lives in Logan. "

Lord Richshae saw Xander, and told the Squire to stop telling the driver to run over the people. The driver stopped the cart next to the companions.

"Master Xander, how nice to see you, "simpered Lord Richshae.

"Are you taking a leisurely walk? "asked a sneering Squire Freyne. The two noblemen laughed to each other, as the wizard glared.

"Look! One of the dwarves is carrying his harlot, "laughed the Squire. All of the companions took out their weapons, scaring the six horsemen, the driver and two noblemen.

"You would not dare, Xander of Logan! Tell your companions to put away their weapon! I will tell the king! "whined Lord Richshae, in fear.

"Go right ahead, Lord Richshae, "growled Xander.

Five of the horsemen took off down the road toward Logan. The sixth horseman turns his mount toward the two noblemen.

"Where are you going?! "asked the Squire, who was very scared.

"We are not fighting dwarves, Squire. They are the best warriors in all of Middle-Earth. You are the one who insulted them, so you fight them, "explain the leader of the horsemen. He turn his horse, and rode after his companions.

"Wait for me! "shouted the driver, who jumped off the cart. The horseman stopped 100 yards from the cart, and then pulls the driver unto the back of his horse. They rode off down the road.

Lord Richshae and Squire Freyne shook with fear, as Xander took a hold of the cart's rein, and told the two noblemen to get off. The noblemen quickly did as the wizard had ordered.

"What is the matter, Thorin? "asked Susy, who had awoken. The woman could see that her husband was angry, but he was not angry at her. Susy looked over and saw two men cowering before an angry Xander.

"My wife is awake now. Apologize to her for what you had stated, "ordered a stern looking Thorin. The two men threw themselves at Thorin's feet, and groveled. They apologized to Susy, the dwarves, and everyone on the road. Griff, Ren, and Steven backed away from the lord and squire, with disgust.

"Thorin put your wife in the cart. She will ride in comfort, now, "said Xander, with a smile. Oakenshield smiled, and gently put Susy in the cart.

"There is room for four more in the cart. I need someone to watch over my wife. Balin, I want you to drive the cart. "

"Yes, Thorin, "replied Balin, as he climbed into the seat.

"Ori, I want you to sit with Balin, and be his extra eyes for danger. And Dori and Oin, I want you to sit on either side of Lady Susy to protect her, "ordered Thorin. The three dwarves told Thorin, "yes, Thorin. " Ori, Dori, and Oin quickly got on the cart. Susy smiled, because she realized that Thorin put the youngest and oldest in the cart. She knew he gave a duty for them to perform, so they would not feel guilty about riding.

"Thorin, what about the carrier? "asked Fili.

"Give it to them, "said Thorin, who indicated the lord and squire. "Let them carry each other. " The companions laughed, as Fili dropped the carrier near the two noblemen.

"Proceed Balin! "shouted Thorin, as he led the companions on down the road.

"Come on, my pretties. Take my Little One home, "said a smiling Balin. Susy looked back at the two noblemen, as they clumsily stood, and shook their fist. Susy turn around, and enjoy the ride.

The companions travel this way for three more days. They would make camp in the evening, by the side of the road. They would wake up refresh, and ready to travel. Everyone took turns riding the cart, but Susy was always made to ride.

"Thorin, can I get down and walk? "asked Susy.

"No. " Thorin was staring ahead of the road, while Dwalin and Xander walked by him.

"But my knee is healed, so I can walk with no problem, "explained Susy.

"No. "

"I will not lagged behind. My three weeks are up. "

"No. "

"You are the most pig-headed dwarf I have ever met! "snapped Susy, as she frowns.

"No, "said a smiling Thorin, as the others laugh.

"Xander? What are those? "asked Susy, who had climbed next to Balin, in the driver seat. Fili, Kili, and Tauriel were taking their turn to ride in the cart. The companions froze in fear. There was a pack of wargs eating something, on the ground.

"I hope they are not eating anyone I know, "said Steven, as everyone slowly moved down the road.

"No, Steven. It looks like they had killed two rhiza, and are eating their carcasses, "answered Xander.

"Can they enter the road, Xander? "asked Thorin, who took a quick look at the cart, which his love ones were riding.

"No, Thorin. The protection spell on the Traveler's road is a very strong one. As long as the travelers stay on the road, nothing can attack them, "explained the wizard.

"I wish we had the Traveler's road, when we went to find Erebor. We would not had to run from those nasty orcs, "stated Nori, as his brothers laughed.

A warg looked up from its meal, which scared the companions, but then it went back to eating. The group finally put distance between them and the wargs. The dwarves talked about the battle of the orcs and warg. About Gandalf the Grey and Bilbo Baggins part in that adventure, as well. The four men, the she-elf, and Thorin's wife listen to their story, in rapture by their tale.

"Look Thorin! The crossroad to Logan! "shouted Balin, as he slowly stops the cart.

Thorin sighed, and turn to Xander, who gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, my friend. For all things you did for me. I can never repay your kindness to me, and my kin. I will miss your company, "said a teary-eyed Thorin, as he hugged the wizard.

"I will miss you, as well, Thorin. Even though you are a pig-headed dwarf, as your wife stated, "teased Xander. Thorin laughed, and clasp hands with the wizard. The dwarves and females said their farewells to the four men, as they turn north to go to the big city of Logan.

"I will miss those men, "said Susy.

"Well, Little One…. You might see them again one day, "said Balin, as he urged the horses forward.

"How many days before we get to the Blue Mountains? "asked Kili, as he held his wife close to him.

"Four more days, Kili, "answered Thorin, who was walking next to the cart. "Susy, I got some disturbing news to tell you, and Kili's wife. You cannot enter the Blue Mountains with the rest of us. "

Susy and Tauriel looked at Thorin, and frowned. Susy asked, "Why not Thorin? "

"Because only those who have dwarf's blood in them are allow to enter the Blue Mountains. No other person or creature can enter, on the pain of death. "

"So, where are we to stay? "asked Tauriel, as she continued to frown.

"Xander told me that there are three Traveler's caves, outside the east gate of the northern range, where the stronghold is. "

Susy would not look at Thorin, and Tauriel was very angry.

"Wife, do not be sad. You can live in the Traveler's cave, and I will visit you as much as I can, "say Thorin.

"What kind of life is that for your wife, Thorin? "asked Tauriel. She looked at all the dwarves, who would not look at the females. The she-elf looked at Kili, and asked, "Kili is that what you were planning to do with me, as well? "

"It is the law, Tauriel. It is out of my hands, "replied Kili.

"And what about the plans we made to live in Logan, where mix marriages are accepted? Did you change your mind? "asked Tauriel.

"Sorry Tauriel. I need to see and talk to my mother. We will talk more about the living arrangement, later, "answered Kili, who got out of the cart. Fili joined his brother, as all continued toward the Blue Mountains.

Susy climbed into the back of the cart to sit with Tauriel. The two females talked quietly, as a sad Balin drove the horses. The happy day turn into a sad evening for the two females. When the companions made camp, the two females refuse to talk to their spouses, or even look at them. The females even refuse to eat their supper. And no matter how much Thorin and Kili badgered and cajoled them, the females stayed quiet. Balin finally told the two frustrated husband to leave them be. In the morning, the females still were acting as they were last night. Thorin decided to punish the females, by making them walk instead of riding in the cart. Thorin and Kili got into the cart, and rode down the road, as the other dwarves walked. The last ones walking were the two females.

"Aunt Susy, are you alright? "asked Tauriel, as Susy looked a bit pale. The woman was using her shillelagh to help her walk.

"Tauriel, do not tell no one, but I think I am with child. "said a sad Susy.

"But that should make you happy, 'said Tauriel, with concern.

"Thorin had once threatened to kill any mix blood children I have. He told me he would not do that deed now, but I do not believe his words. You saw how one minute, he profess his love for me. Then the next minute, he is treating me cruelly. I am scared for this child, Tauriel, "sobbed Susy, as she wiped her tears.

"You should be riding, not walking Aunt Susy. Here lean on me, "said Tauriel, as she put her arm around the woman.

Thorin and Kili rode back in the cart, smiling at the two females.

"Enjoying your walk, wife? You said you wanted to walk. Well, now you got your wish, "stated Thorin, as Kili laughed.

"The two of you are horrible. How can you treat your wife badly? She has every right to be upset with you, Thorin. You are going to put her out in a cave, like a mongrel. Then you fault her for being upset and sad. And Kili…you expect me to be happy with the same fate. I wish I never had laid eyes on you! ", shouted Tauriel, as she help Susy walk.

Susy would not look at Thorin, because she was scared that he would noticed how ill she is feeling. Kili jumped out of the cart, before Thorin could stop him. Thorin frowned at his nephew for being weak.

"Do not say that Tauriel. I never felt more blessed since I first met you. I am sorry you are upset. I will stay with you in the cave, "said Kili, as he smile at his wife. Tauriel slowly smiled back to her husband.

"What about your mother? "asked the she-elf.

"She can visit me in the cave, "said a smiling Kili. Then the young dwarf noticed his Aunt Susy, as Tauriel held her. "Aunt Susy are you alright? "

Susy collapsed as Tauriel tried to slow her fall. Thorin quickly jumped out of the cart, as the other dwarves ran back to see what had happened to Lady Susy. Thorin picked up his wife, who had fainted, as Tauriel quickly climbed into the cart. The she-elf helped Thorin put his wife into the cart, and then Thorin joined them. He laid his wife's head on his lap, as Tauriel used Susy's anything bag to take out a blanket to cover her with.

"Why is she ill? "ask a scared Thorin, as he gently caresses his wife's hair.

"She asked me not to tell you, but I think you need to know, Thorin. Your wife is with child, "answered Tauriel, as Fili and Kili got into the driver seat of the cart.

"Thorin is going to have a little Oakenshield, "crowed Dwalin, with a smile. The other dwarves were happy, but yet worry for their lady.

"And I made her walk. Why did she not want me to be told? "inquired an upset Thorin, as he looked down at his wife.

"Because you threaten the baby's life before, and she was scared how you would act when she was finally with child, "answered Tauriel.

"I love my wife. And I would never harm our child. Fili drive on to the Blue Mountains, but go slow for your aunt sake. I will fight that counsel to let my wife live there. If not, then I will take my wife to Logan, and live with her and our child, "stated Thorin.

Fili started the cart, and the companions slowly headed for the Blue Mountains.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 20 **Stronghold of the Blue Mountains**

Susy woke up inside the cart, with her head on her husband's lap. Thorin was arguing with Tauriel, about her condition.

"How does she know she is with child?! We have been married only two weeks, and I have been with her just once! "snarled Thorin, at an angry Tauriel.

"Females know these things! You are a male, and you do not understand! "snapped the she-elf.

"Tauriel, you told him? "asked a frighten Susy, who slowly sat up, and looked at Thorin.

Tauriel felt bad in breaking her trust with Susy, and said, "I am sorry. But I never promise not to tell. Thorin needed to know. "

"Are you really with child, wife? "asked a stern Thorin.

"I think so, Thorin, "answered Thorin's wife.

"You think so? "sneered Thorin, who was a bit upset with his wife. The other dwarves have been listening to their leader, the she-elf, and the woman as they talked.

"Stop the cart, Fili! "yelled an angry Oin. "Thorin Oakenshield, if you talk harshly with your wife again, I will thrash you. "

"As you stated Oin, she is my wife, "warned Thorin. Oin was sputtering, because of the tone of Thorin's voice

"If Oin will not thrash you, Thorin. I will, "warned Balin.

"Balin? "asked a surprised Oakenshield.

"This poor woman had been through a lot, since she had arrived here in Middle-Earth. She was stolen and beaten by Ravenel. She suffered under the Lanetta elixir. She was force to marry you, then you griped and bullied her ever since. And now you do not believe her words. Had she ever lied to you, Thorin? "asked Balin.

"No, "admitted a chastised Thorin.

"Then, why do you not believe Susy now? "

"You are right, my dear friend. I am sorry, wife, "said Thorin. Susy looked sadly at Thorin, who realized he needs to stop treating his wife badly. "We better move on, Fili. "

"No, do not move on Fili. Bofur, I want you to go over there, where that fallen tree is, "said Oin, as he pointed to a dead tree lying in some shrubbery. "If you see some mushrooms growing by the dead tree, near them should be some reddish brown flowers. Bring me the biggest flower there, and be careful of spiders. "

"Spiders? Yeech! "said Bofur, as he hurried to do what Oin had asked. The hat-wearing dwarf climbed all over the shrubbery, and yelled he had found some mushrooms. Bofur searched around the mushrooms, and found two of the flowers Oin had described. Bofur did not see any spiders, and grabbed the biggest flower. He hurried back to the cart, as everyone waited. Fili and Kili hopped off the cart, so they could see the flower more clearly.

"Here you go, Oin. A pretty reddish brown flower, with no spiders, "said a proud Bofur, as he handed the flower to Oin. The older dwarf looked at the flower all over, and seems satisfied and held it near Susy. Susy saw a flower that looked rusty brown, with dark red stripes on some big petals, like a lily.

"What is this flower called, Oin? "asked Susy.

"This is the rare Sienna's lily. It mostly grows near mushrooms…sometimes. "

"Am I suppose to hold it? "asked a confused Susy, as all the companions watched.

"No, lassie. I want you to smell the blossom, "said Oin, as he looked at the woman.

Susy took a deep whiff on the flower, and gagged. Thorin looked crossly at Oin, as he patted his wife's back.

"That flower smell horrible! "stated Susy, as she wrinkled her nose. Thorin tried not to laugh at her expression.

Oin took one of the leaves off the flower, and said, "Now, taste the leaf, and tell me what it taste like. Do not bite or chew the leaf, lassie. "

"Do I have to, Oin? "asked Susy, as she looked with distaste at the leaf.

"Yes, lassie. "

Susy took a deep breath, and licked the leaf. The woman made a face, and said, "That leaf tasted so sweet! "

"Good. Thorin, your wife is with child. This is a true way to find out when a female is carrying a child. Dwarves have been using this flower for many ages, "explained Oin.

"But Oin I have been with my wife once, since we have gotten married, "said a confuse Thorin.

Whispering to Thorin, Oin asked, "You lain with her once? "

Whispering back, Thorin replied, "No, one whole night. " Oin laughed so hard, he hurt his side. Thorin looked stonily at the healer.

Oin smiled brightly at Susy, and then looked at the flower he was holding. A big brown spider climbed out of the flower, making Oin freeze with fear. Everyone gasped at the scary spider, and Tauriel knocked the flower out of Oin's hand. Fili and Kili were stomping on the poor spider.

Fili picked up the squash spider with his dagger, and then Fili and Kili sniff the spider.

"Are you sure she was not smelling the spider, Oin? "asked Fili.

"You two dwarves are so strange, "said a laughing Susy.

"Why you say that, Aunt Susy? "wondered Kili. Everyone looked confused.

"Ya'll are sniffing a dead spider! "replied a teary-eyed Susy, who was laughing so hard. Everyone started laughing at the two red-face nephews of Thorin, who was laughing as well. Fili dropped the spider on the road, and climbed back into the driver seat. Kili joined his brother, who started the horses moving again. It took a while for the companions to stop laughing at the sons of Durin.

"Thorin, how do you feel about this child? "asked Susy, quietly.

"I love the child, wife. It is a tradition that the wife names the child, before it is born. What do you wish to name the child, Susy? "asked Thorin. Tauriel listen to the couple, and realized they do love each other, very much.

"Where I am from, a child has three names: a first name, a middle name, and the father's last name. I hope you do not get cross with me, but I wish to name our son, Xander Thrain Oakenshield, "stated Susy, as she watched Thorin's expression.

A big smile came over Thorin's face as he heard his friend's and father's name mentioned. He gave his wife a big hug, and said, "That is a wonderful name. I know Xander and my father would be proud of that name for our child. But how did you know about my father's name? "

"Kili told me, the day I first met him and Fili, "replied Susy.

Susy leaned against Thorin, as they rode down the road. Tauriel jumped out of the cart to give the couple privacy. Kili saw her get down, and jumped off the cart, as well. He joined his wife, and they walked together, speaking softly.

"Thorin, do not get angry with me, but why do you treat me harshly? I know I am not perfect, and I hope you do not expect me to be perfect. I am just me, and I hope that is enough, "said Susy to Thorin, who was listening patiently.  
"You are right, Susy. I was expecting a perfect spouse. A spouse that had no faults or causes any problems. I should not expect that from anyone, because I know I have some faults, and I had caused a lot of problems, "replied Thorin, who kissed his wife.

"I have faults? "teased a smiling Susy.

"Yes, one. You married a pig-headed husband, "said a smiling Thorin. He hugged his wife, and got off the cart. Thorin told Bofur and Bifur to get on the cart, and guard Lady Susy. The dwarves, the she-elf, and the cart went slowly down the road. They met a farmer, and his wife who were pushing a small cart, with three small children inside. A little girl of three waved and blew kisses at Dwalin and Susy as the two groups pass each other on the road. Dwalin was coughing in embarrassment, but smiled to himself at the memory of the sweet child.

"They are probably heading to Logan, "said Balin, as Thorin nodded in agreement. They traveled most of the day, and stop close to dusk.

"We will camp on the road, since we are getting near to the Mountains. There is no Traveler's cave nearby here, and there are a lot of wild creatures in this area, "stated Thorin.

"What if someone object to us staying on the road? "asked Nori.

"Then, I will introduce them to my Orchrist, "answered Thorin. "We do not have the magical protection wall that Xander use to put for us. " The dwarves nodded, as they made a camp in the middle of the road.

"Wife, I want you and Kili's wife to sleep in the cart, "ordered Thorin.

"Yes, husband, "answered a smiling Susy. Thorin smiled.

The dwarves made a small campfire, and slept around the fire. Susy had given all the companions warm blankets, and large pillows to sleep with. Everyone was asleep, except for Thorin, who decided to do the first watch. He was thinking about his wife, and her words she had spoken to him recently. Then, Thorin heard footsteps coming down the road. So he quickly went to where the footsteps were coming from, and stood ready to defend those who were sleeping.

"Thorin? Is it possible that you are standing in front of me? "asked a familiar voice.

"Who is there? Come into the light, "ordered Thorin, quietly. He did not want to disturb the others.

A tall grey individual walked close to the campfire, as a smile broke out on Thorin's face.

"Bless Aule…Gandalf. What are you doing on the road from the Blue Mountains? "asked Thorin, with a smile.

"Visiting an old friend by the name of Cabree. "stated the grey wizard.

Gandalf went and hugged Oakenshield. The old wizard held Thorin in front of him, and said, "You are alive? How is this possible? "

"Necromancer, Gandalf, "said Thorin.

"That dreadful creature! Why would he bring you back to life? He must be up to something. "

"He brought Fili and Kili back as well, Gandalf. "

"Did you strike a bargain with him? "

"Yes. I can never be king of Erebor. I can never live in Erebor. And I can never touch any of the treasures of Erebor. Also, I have to get married before the year is up, "answered Thorin.

"Married? You do not say, "said a smiling Gandalf.

"I have done all four that I promise, Gandalf. My wife is in the cart, with Kili's wife, "stated Thorin, who indicted the cart.

"Kili is married? I am happy for him. "

"We will see how that marriage last. I need you do me a favor, Gandalf.

"If I can, Thorin "said Gandalf, as he watched Thorin closely.

"Tell Bilbo Baggins that I am alive. "

"No, that I cannot do, Thorin. If I tell Bilbo that news, it might change some future events from happening. So, it is better that he do not know about you, Fili, and Kili. "

Thorin looked sad at what Gandalf said. Gandalf smiled sadly at Thorin, and patted his back.

"So, will you stay the night with us, Gandalf? "asked Thorin, with a smile.

"I wish I could, but I have important matters to see Lord Elrond about. I am so glad you are back with the living, Thorin. I'll try to visit you and your kin, someday soon. " Gandalf gave Thorin another hug, and continued on down the road. Thorin looked sadly at Gandalf's back as he disappeared into the night.

"Thorin, what are you looking at? "asked Balin, who had got up to take his turn to watch.

"I wished you had woken up sooner, Balin. "

"Why, Thorin? "

"You just miss seeing Gandalf here at our camp. "

"Gandalf? Oh, I would have loved to talk to him again. He left right after the funeral, and so did Bilbo. "

"Gandalf does not want Bilbo Baggins to know that we are alive again. "

"Why not? "

"Something about upsetting the nature of things. Gandalf was always saying mysterious words that I just do not understand. "

"Well, maybe it is for the best, Thorin. Go to sleep, for it is my turn to watch. " Thorin clapped Balin's shoulder, and went to his bedroll, near the campfire. Thorin covered himself with a blanket, and lay down. He thought about Bilbo Baggins, and fell right to sleep. In the morning, Thorin heard arguing between two of the dwarves. Sighing, Thorin sat up, and stretched his arms. He got up to see Bombur arguing with Bofur.

"What is wrong? "asked Thorin, as he approach the brothers.

"Thorin, how come I cannot ride with Lady Susy? "asked Bombur, sadly.

"I told him, Thorin that he will tire out the horses, "said Bofur.

"That squire looked bigger than Bombur, and the horses did not look tire dragging him around. We will let Bombur and my wife ride in the cart by themselves, "ordered Thorin. Bombur smiled, and went to join Susy in the cart. Thorin's wife smiled, and greeted Bombur as he sat next to her. Thorin ordered the camp be broken up, and they will eat a cold breakfast. Oakenshield got his wife's food bag, and gave everyone a sausage and soda bread roll. Then he gave his wife her bag back, as they continued on the road. The companions ate, and walk on to the Blue Mountains. Thorin wanted to make a lot of distance, since they have to travel slowly. On the second day, the group spied the mountain range at a distance. So for two more days, the group got up early, and ate a cold breakfast. On the fourth day as they walk, Fili scream out, "There is the crossroad to the Blue Mountains! "

"Look Thorin! It looks like the Traveler's road go straight to the Blue Mountains' stronghold, "said Balin.

"Good, we got the safety of the road, for protection. Look at what I see over there near those trees, Balin, "stated Thorin.

"Oh Aule! "said Balin, softly. "What are dire wolves doing here, in the lowlands? They stay up in the mountain's peak, until the cold season. The cold season have not started in the lowlands, yet. "

"Everyone make sure you stay within the road area. We do not wish to fight with dire wolves, "warned Thorin. He noticed that the horses were starting to panic.

"Wife, get out of the cart! I do not want you in there, in case the horses bolt from the smell of wolves, "said Thorin. Oakenshield helped his wife out of the cart. Nori and Gloin climbed out of the cart, as well. Dwalin was driving the cart, and got down.

"Maybe it is best we released the horses, because they are too scared to go on, Thorin, "said Dwalin, as he watches the wolves.

"Good idea, Dwalin. Let the horses run, and maybe the dire wolves will follow them, "said Thorin. Then an arrow hit one of the wolves, which yelp in pain. The dire wolves disappeared into the woods, silently. All that show that they were there was the blood the injured wolf left behind. The companions looked around to see who shot the arrow.

"Thorin?! Is that you? "said a loud and boisterous voice.

"Feeney! I know that loud voice anywhere, "said a smiling Thorin, as a big-muscled dark-haired dwarf approached the group from the direction of the stronghold. He had five other dwarves with him.

"They told us that you were dead, Thorin. I drank many of kegs in dedications to you, "said the loud Feeney. "I see you got a lot of your kin here. OHHO! Fili and Kili are here too. I know Dis would be very glad to see them, "said a very happy Feeney. He froze as he saw Susy and Tauriel, as the two females stayed quiet.

"What a pretty woman, and…a she-elf? Why is this she-elf here, Thorin? "asked a confused Feeney. Susy stood in front of Tauriel, just in case someone tried to hurt her.

"The woman is my wife, and the she-elf is Kili's wife, "explained Thorin, who moved Susy from in front of Tauriel. Kili quickly stood in front of his wife, as he watches to make sure no one hurts Tauriel.

"Yours wives? Hmmm…well, there are three nice caves for them to stay in, Thorin. How long are they going to stay here? "asked Feeney.

"I have to talk to the council about that, Feeney, "said Thorin.

"Well, good luck with that Thorin. Most of the members that you had appointed, had retired. So, now Jarol and his cronies rule the council. You remember Jarol. He was the one wooing your sister, before you left to retrieve Erebor. We heard you got Erebor back from Smaug, and some of the dwarves wish to head there. And before I forget, Jarol married your sister, Dis. "

"WHAT?! "shouted Thorin, Fili, and Kili.

"And now that you were considered dead, Jarol think that he can rule the stronghold now, "warned Feeney.

"I cannot believe mother married that horrible dwarf, "said a surprised Fili.

"What was mother thinking? "replied Kili, who held Tauriel. Thorin pondered the news, and looked over to Kili and Tauriel.

"This she-elf is under my protection, Feeney. You pass the word that if she is harm, I will answer back with blood, "stated Thorin.

"I will let it be known, Thorin. My dwarves and I will escort you to the east gate of the Mountain's stronghold. Follow me, "said Feeney, as he led the way down the Traveler's road. Dwalin decided to release the horses, and the creatures bolted down the road, away from the Blue Mountains. Thorin told his dwarves to leave the cart behind. The dwarves and females walked for five hours, until they saw the three Traveler's caves. A hundred yards from the caves were the east gate of the stronghold. Thorin took Susy to the caves closes to the gate, and help her climb the steps. He went and started the fire in the pit for her, as Kili and Tauriel joined Susy on the ledge.

"Stay here, Susy. And whatever you do, do not leave the cave, "warned Thorin. "It is very dangerous in this area. If you insist in staying Kili, please watch over your Aunt Susy. I need you and Tauriel to take care of her for me. " Tauriel was surprise that Thorin finally called her by her name.

"We will Thorin. We will not leave her side, "promised Kili, as he hugged his uncle. Susy kissed Thorin, and asked him to be careful. Thorin smiled at his wife, and left the cave. Fili stood outside the cave, and waved to the three individuals in the cave, and then he followed Thorin. Thorin and his dwarves enter the stronghold of the Blue Mountains.

Chapter 21 **Dis' Story**

Balin and Dwalin waited for Thorin, as he talked to the council. They did not know if the council will let Thorin bring in his wife, into the stronghold. Finally, Thorin came out of the council hall, banging the door as he left. Balin and Dwalin could tell that Thorin was very angry, because he was cussing in Khuzdul.

"So, what happened, Thorin? What did the council say about my Little One? "asked a concern Balin. Dwalin quickly walked with Thorin, not saying a word.

"They said that if I wanted to dirty the line of Durin with a man's woman…fine. But I should not sully the halls of my father, with my harlot. I told them where to stick those lovely halls, "griped Thorin. Dwalin snickered at Thorin's words, making Thorin smiled.

"What did the council say about Kili's wife, Tauriel? "inquired Balin.

"They say that I am a bad influence on my own nephew. Luckily, Fili was not corrupted by me, "added Thorin. Balin gasped, as Dwalin frowned.

"Who did the talking, Thorin? "inquired Dwalin.

"Jarol was the one making grand speeches, "stated Thorin. Balin and Dwalin started cussing as well. They heard fast moving footsteps heading their way and look up to see Dis, Thorin's sister coming.

"Where is Kili, Thorin? Where is my son? "asked a dark-haired blue-eyed female dwarf, with a braided beard.

"He is in the Traveler's cave, with his wife and my wife, "replied Thorin, who smiled at his sister. "Are you not going to greet your brother? "

"Not right now, Thorin. I wish to speak to you alone. Excuse us, Balin and Dwalin, "said Dis, as she dragged her brother to a small sitting room. Dis close the door, then turn to glared at her brother.

"Thorin, how could you let my son get involved with a she-elf?! "shrieked Dis.

"That was not my choice, Dis. It seems that Kili fell in love with the lass, while we were in Mirkwood. "

"What were you doing in Mirkwood? You hate the elves as much as I do, Thorin. Remember what they did to our grandfather, King Thror. "

"We got captured by King Thranduil's elves, and they took us to the Woodland Realm, "stated Thorin.

"Now, my son is going to be corrupted by a she-elf. Thanks to you, Thorin! "snapped an angry Dis.

"Thanks to me? "argued back Thorin.

"Yes, I heard you married a man's woman. You had corrupted the line of Durin. "

"Is that you speaking or your husband, Jarol? "sneered Thorin.

"I never told you this, because Father did not want me to tell you, Thorin. Sit down, because I have wanted to tell you this story for a long time. Why I hate men and women, as I do. Remember when I was a young lass, I use to visit Dale a lot. I met a young man there by the name of Briggs. He was so handsome, and tall. He was one of the sailors that use to come to Dales bringing merchandise from other ports. Briggs would tell me how beautiful I was, and give me little trinkets. I was so in love with him, Thorin. I wanted to be his woman, even though Grandfather warns me to stay away from him. So, one day I finally gave in to him, and became intimate with him. Two months later, I found out I was with child. I happily search for him, and found him with two women, at the tavern in Dale. I was upset, and confronted him about the women. He laughed at me, and told me where I got the idea that I was the only female in his life. When I told him about the child, Briggs dragged me to the tavern's stairway, and pushed me down the stairs. I lost that child, and told Father what had happened. Father quickly made me married Fili's and Kili's father, and Father told me that he will take care of Briggs. I heard Briggs disappeared, and was never seen again. So, Thorin I hate men so much, and the idea of you marrying one of their women hurts me so much, "said a sad Dis.

Thorin was quiet, as he pondered his sister's words. Then Thorin looked at his sister, and said, "Dis, my wife is not from Middle-Earth. She is an Outsider, and had no part in what happened to you. Father was right in not telling me, because I was the prince of Erebor. He did not want me to hate and kill this Briggs. Sister you cannot live with hate. Your son, Kili pointed that out to me. The council does not want my wife here in the stronghold. I am planning to leave, and moved to the city of Logan. I hope Jarol is the right dwarf for you, but I doubt it very much, "said Thorin, as he hugged and kissed his sister.

"Where are you going, Thorin? "asked Dis.

"To be with my wife, who is carrying my son, "said Thorin, who left the sitting room, as his sister looked shock at the news. Balin and Dwalin was waiting in the hall for Thorin, and looking at their kin as he motioned them to follow.

"Thorin, where are you going to? "asked Balin, as Dwalin tried to keep up.

"I cannot stomach this stronghold any longer. I am going to the cave, to be with my wife, "stated Thorin, as he hurried to the east gate.

"I am going with you, Thorin, "said Balin.

"So am I, laddie! "declared Dwalin. The three dwarves quickly walk to the gate, and told the guards to let them out. The guards looked confused, but then Feeney showed up, and told them to do what Thorin had said. The three dwarves exited the gate, when they heard a voice telling them to wait for him. Fili hurried out the gate, and joined Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin. The dwarves headed to the caves, and heard Kili asking who was there.

"It is us, Kili, "said Fili, as they entered the cave. Thorin quickly went to his wife, who was looking sad. When Susy saw Thorin, a big smile came on her face. She quickly ran into Thorin's arms, and held him tight.

"What happened, Thorin? Are we staying here at this cave? "asked Susy, as she looked into Thorin's eyes.

"They refuse to let you and Tauriel enter the stronghold. We are staying one night, then we are leaving, "said Thorin. He noticed his wife been busy fixing up the cave. Rug runners are in front of the ledges. A person could get up from sleeping, and not step on the cold floor of the cave. Susy had put four bed toppers on the ledges, not knowing who was going to spend the night in the cave. She had put together a small table for two to eat on.

"Where are we going? "asked Tauriel.

"To Logan, so I can live in peace with my wife and son, "stated Thorin, as Kili and Tauriel smiled at each other. "Whoever wishes to come with us, may do so. "

"Dwalin and I talked it over, and we are coming with you, Thorin, "said Balin. Susy smiled brightly at the two dwarves.

"I am coming as well, "said Fili.

"Your mother is not going to like that news, Fili, "stated Thorin. "Are you sure? "

"Yes, Thorin. I will not live with that skunk, Jarol, "declared Fili.

"Hello in the cave! "said a voice.

"Speaking of the skunk, "stated Dwalin, as everyone looked at the cave opening. Thorin went to the opening to look out of the cave. Jarol was standing with two of his fat cronies and a young pinched-face she-dwarf. Jarol was thin for a dwarf, and had grayish hair on his head and face.

"What do you want, Jarol? "asked a suspicious Thorin.

"I figured out a way for you to save face, Thorin. If you marry my niece, Sarolyn, and make her queen of Erebor…all will be forgiven. "

"Dain is king of Erebor, and not me. "

"Take the crown back from your cousin.

Thorin glared at Jarol, and said, "I am already marry, Jarol. "

"Cut the woman's left hand off, and then you can marry my niece, "said the smirking Jarol.

"The only thing that is going to be cut off is your head, Jarol! "answered Thorin, as he quickly climbing down the steps. Jarol, his two friends, and Sarolyn turn pale, and backed away from Oakenshield.

"Guards! Where are those blasted guards?! "shrieked Jarol, who was slowly moving to the gate.

"Thorin wait! "shouted Balin, as he, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili went to join Thorin.

"Do not stop me, Balin. His kind deserved to be killed. "

"I am not stopping you, Thorin. The rest of us wish to help you to slice up these four, "said a smiling Balin. Thorin laughed, as he turns back to Jarol, and his companions, who were banging on the gate.

"Let us in! "screamed Jarol, as he clawed the gate. The gate finally opened by Dis, who looked at her husband with disgust.

"Our marriage is dissolved, Jarol, "stated Dis.

"What do mean dissolved, Dis? "replied an angry Jarol, as the two cronies and Sarolyn ran inside the stronghold. "You cannot dissolve our marriage. "

"Yes, I can, if there is falsehood before the marriage. "

"Falsehood? "sneered Jarol, who tried to grabbed Dis' arm. The mad she-dwarf smacked his hand away.

"Yes, falsehood. You did not mention that you were already marry, Jarol. And that you did not put away your wife, but kept her hidden. She is in the last stage of giving birth, so you better hurry and sees to your wife. " The dwarves gasped at the news, as Susy and Tauriel peeked from the cave.

"You are my wife, Dis! "snapped Jarol. "Only the majority of the council can agree to dissolve our marriage. "

"They agree, Jarol, "said Feeney, who had joined Dis' side. "Well, after a little persuasion from me and my lads here. " Ten dwarves joined Feeney and Dis.

"Do not worry, Jarol. Dis has agreed to be my wife. And after we are wed, half of the populace of the stronghold is coming with us to go live in Erebor, "stated Feeney.

"You can keep the stronghold, Jarol. We do not want it, "said Dis, as she watched Jarol enter the stronghold, angrily. Then, the she-dwarf ran and hugs her two sons, Fili and Kili.

"Kili, you kept your promise to come back to me, "said Dis, with tears in her eyes. Fili and Kili were crying as they hugged their mother. Thorin went and hugged the small family.

"Remember Fili and Kili, dwarves do not cry, "said a teary-eyed Thorin. "They just rinse out their eyes. " Everyone laughed at Thorin.

"I am so sorry I married that pig Jarol, my sons, "declared Dis.

"You cannot call Jarol a pig, sister. "

"Why not, Thorin? "asked a confused Dis, as everyone looked at Thorin.

"That is my wife's pet name for me, "said a laughing Oakenshield. The dwarves laughed, as Susy and Tauriel smiled.

"Behave, husband! "shouted Susy, to Thorin, who smiled at his wife.

Dis turn around to look at Susy and Tauriel, and said, "Are these your wives, Thorin and Kili? "

"Yes, sister. Do you wish to meet them, or would you rather not? "asked Thorin.

"Yes, I want to meet them, "said a cautious Dis, who slowly approached the females in the cave. Tauriel slowly walked down the steps, and approached Kili's mother.

"I am your son's wife, Tauriel. I love your son with all my heart and soul, "declared the she-elf.

"So, I have heard. It will take time for me to get use to you being my son's wife. But I understand why he loves you so, "stated Dis. Kili quickly joined Tauriel, and smiled at his mother, Dis. "I hope you will marry a wholesome she-dwarf, Fili, "said Dis, to her other son.

"Me? Married? I think not, "answered Fili. Dis had been looking at Susy, as she had been talking to Fili. Susy slowly came down the steps, with the help of Kili and Tauriel.

"Thorin, what kind of husband are you? You did not go to help your wife down the steps, "nagged Dis, as she turn to face Susy. Susy gave a gentle smile, and Dis quickly hugged Susy, who return the hug.

"Thorin is lucky to have you for his wife. You will have your hands full dealing with my brother. But I can see the love you have for him, and you will prevail. I heard that you were with child. I hope one day to visit with my nephew after he is born, "said Dis, as she smiled at Susy.

"That would be wonderful, Dis. I know you will always be welcomed at our home, "stated Susy.

"Well, it is time for these Durin-folks to go to bed, Dis. Let us go inside the stronghold, and prepare for our wedding, "said Feeney. As Dis walked to Thorin and her sons, she giggled and blushed at Feeney's words. She gave her brother and sons a kiss each, before walking back to the keep.

"Thorin, I always had eyes for your sister, and I cannot believe that she finally agrees to marry me, "said a smiling Feeney.

"Take good care of my sister, Feeney. I am so proud that you will be my brother, "said a smiling Thorin, who hugged his future brother-in-law. Fili and Kili hugged Feeney as well, as the brave warrior enters the stronghold, with his dwarves.

"Time for bed, wife, "said Thorin, who gave a small pat on Susy's bottom, as he walked behind her.

"Thorin Oakenshield behave, "said a laughing Susy, as she slowly climbed the steps of the cave. Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and Tauriel follow right behind the husband and wife.

While they were getting ready for bed, Susy pulled out another bed topper for Fili, who thanked his aunt.

The three bachelors slept alone, while the couples slept together. Balin had seal the opening, and put the privacy wall over the entrance. But everyone was excited about travelling to Logan.

"Well, it seems we are destined to see Xander and his friends again, "stated Susy.

"Yes, that is one reason I decided to head to Logan, wife. I hope that do not upset you, about not asking your opinion where to live, "said Thorin.

"Where ever you want to live, I will follow, Thorin, said Susy, as she hug her husband.

"Will you two go to sleep, and stop doing those lovely speeches, "complain Dwalin, as he turn over on his side. Everyone laughed at the grumpy dwarf.

"Dwalin, I predict that you will fall in love with someone at Logan. Both…you and Fili will get marry, "teased Susy. Thorin and Balin chuckled.

"Why are you and my mother trying to marry me off? "asked Fili. Kili and Tauriel started laughing.

"Alright, enough talking, and go to sleep everyone. We have to let the other dwarves know that we are leaving in the morning, and then we are going, "said Thorin.

Next morning, the other eight dwarves were waiting outside the cave, when Thorin unseal the cave opening. Thorin smiled when he saw them, and invited the dwarves into the cave.

"We heard that you were leaving, Thorin, "said Gloin, as the other dwarves look sadly at their leader.

"Yes, my wife and Kili's wife are not wanted here, "stated Thorin, who invited the eight dwarves to sit on the ledges. "We are planning to go live in Logan.

Bofur perked up, and said, "My kin and I talked it over, and we had decided to go live in Little Logan. So, we will be nearby to visit with, Thorin. " Thorin smiled, and clasped hands with Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur.

"Yes, I told my wife, that our children need room to grow, "said Bombur.

"You have ten children, of course you need room to grow, Bombur, "stated his brother. All laughed at the two brothers.

"What about you, Gloin? Oin? "asked Thorin.

"We are staying here at the stronghold, "said Gloin. "I talk with my wife, and she said that our son needs to know the history of our dwarf lineage. And the stronghold is the best place to do that. "

"I am needed here, Thorin. There are no other healers here, "stated Oin, as he looked teary-eyed at Oakenshield. Thorin hugged his kin. Then he looked at his other kin: Dori, Nori, and Ori.

"We are going back to Erebor, Thorin. My brothers and I realized that there is no home we want as much as Erebor, "said Dori. "We figured to be a help to Dain, as he rule Erebor. "

"Well, he is fortunate to have you, Dori, Nori, and Ori, "said Thorin. Everyone smiled. "So, when are you leaving, Dori? "

"We are traveling with Feeney and Dis to Erebor. We just need a week preparation, and then we will be leaving, "answered Dori.

"And you Bofur? When are you and your kin leaving? "asked Thorin.

"Today, we are going with you, and leaving you at the outskirt of Logan, "answered Bofur.

"Bombur, we are ready! "sang a voiced outside the cave. Everyone exited the cave to behold Bombur's blonde wife, Devie and their ten children, who all looked like Bombur. The youngest child was three, and a duplicate of his father.

"Da, Ma said we are going. Are we going now, Da? "asked little Bombom.

"Soon little nephew, "said Bofur, as he slowly picked up his heavy nephew. Susy and Tauriel fell in love with Bombom, who was a cute chubby child. Bombom smiled back at the two females.

"Wife, I want you to sit on the steps, while we get everything ready to travel, "ordered Thorin.

"What about the rugs, beds, and table? "asked Fili.

"Leave it for the next person, who uses the cave, Fili, "said Susy. Thorin smiled at his kind-hearted wife. The dwarves in the cave finished packing for the trip to Logan, and quickly exited the cave. Susy looked over to Gloin and Oin, and quickly went to hug them.

"I will miss you two a lot. You were there when I need someone to champion me. Now, I will be leaving you behind, "said a weeping Susy.

"Do not worry, lassie. We will come to visit you when we can, "said Gloin, who was trying not to weep.

"Take good care of yourself, lassie. I heard that there is a great healer in Logan. Go see him when you first get to the city, "ordered a teary-eyed Oin. "My brother and I will come to visit, because I want to see that little Oakenshield. "

Gloin and Oin went and hugged their kin and friends, who were leaving. The pair of dwarves went to stand near the gate of the stronghold. The group hugged and said their farewell to Dori, Nori, and Ori.

"My lady, if you ever need me or my brothers just sends us a message, and we will come a running, "said Dori, as Susy hugged each brother.

Ori gave Susy a sketch he did of Thorin, and was blushing as he joined his brothers.

"Ori, this is the most beautiful gift I have ever received. I will treasure it always, "declared Susy. The three brothers smiled.

The trio joined the other two dwarves. Out of the gate came Feeney and Dis, who were escorted by ten dwarves.

"Thorin, we came to give you news, and to tell you farewell, "said a happy Feeney. "New council members had been appointed by the populace of the stronghold. It seems that Gloin and Oin were elected to govern the stronghold in your stead. "

"What?! "said Gloin and Oin.

"I am glad for them, said Thorin.

"We could ask the dwarves of the stronghold to let your wife live here, but I am afraid they will not accept Kili's wife, "said Feeney.

"That is outrageous, "snapped an angry Dis.

"No, Feeney. Tauriel is part of my family, and it is best that we leave, "stated Thorin, as his wife smiled.

"I wish you the best, Thorin. That goes to all that are leaving us, "said a sad-face Feeney. Thorin and Feeney hugged, and clasped hands. The scruffy dwarf said farewell to those leaving. Dis could not talk, but hugged her brother and sons. Then she hugged Balin and Dwalin, and then Dis hugged Susy and Tauriel. Dis started crying, as Feeney escorted her back to the gate.

"Hey, what happened to Jarol? "asked Dwalin, who was curious.

Feeney laughed, and said, "His wife put him away, and him and his cronies are banished from the stronghold. We have them locked up, so they could not join you in your journey. "

"Thank goodness for that, "said a relieved Balin, as Thorin smiled. The dwarves at the gate waved to the new traveling companions, and returned into the keep.

Thorin faced the group, and said, "We are going to keep the females and children in the middle. Balin, Dwalin, and I will lead. Fili and Kili will walk on either side of the females and children. Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur will walk in the back of the group. If someone gets tire, please let us know, so they can rest. Do not leave the road, especially you little ones, "warned Thorin. Bombom's eyes got big, when Thorin warn them. His Ma and Da told him stories about the great Thorin Oakenshield.

"Let us precede my fellow dwarves…and wives, "said a smiling Thorin. The group went forward, as they walked on a beautiful early morning day. The companions could hear the birds singing, but was always watching for dangers. After two hours, the birds stop singing. Thorin froze and looked around the area to see what had frightened the birds. The same pack of dire wolves was watching them. Kili was about to release an arrow, when Thorin stopped him.

"Kili, aim for their leader, that big grey brute that is next to the wounded wolf, "said Thorin. His nephew nodded, and quickly releases an arrow, before the wolf became wise of his action. Kili's arrow hit the big wolf in the head, and it collapsed onto the ground. The wolves scattered in fear, as they realized that their leader was dead.

"We will not be seeing them again for a long time. Well, not until they get another leader, "stated Balin.

"Good. By then, we would be living in Logan, "said a smiling Thorin.

Pulling on Kili's cloak, Bombom asked Kili if he could teach him how to shoot an arrow.

"After, your father have build your home in Little Logan, I will come by to teach you, Bombom, "promised Kili, as Tauriel smiled at the pair.

"Kili, you will make a great father one day, "said Tauriel, as her husband smiled at her. The pair decided to walk hand in hand, as Bombom giggled at the two grown-ups.

Thorin walked back to check on his wife, who was talking to Devie about her children.

"How are you feeling, wife? "asked Thorin.

"Fine, Thorin. Devie was telling me the names of her children. Let me see if I get this right. Her daughters are Grady, Jady, and Pady, who is the youngest daughter, at age six years old."

Devie smiled, and nodded her head.

Susy continued by saying, "Then her sons are Bade, Cade, Gade, Nade, Tade, Wade, and of course little Bombom. "

"You got it alright, Lady Susy, "said a very sweet Devie. Thorin smiled at Bombur's wife.

"If you get tire wife, please let me know, "asked a worry Thorin.

"I promise, husband, "said Susy. Thorin quickly went back to leading the group.

After another three hours, they had reached the crossroad. The beautiful cart was still there, where they had left it. Thorin sighed, wishing that they still had the horses.

"Thorin look! "shouted out a smiling Dwalin. A little further down the road were the horses that Dwalin had released.

"Do not spooked them, Dwalin, "said Thorin, as he watched Dwalin, Fili, and Kili approached the horses. The horses were about to run, when Tauriel sang out to the horses. The horses answered to her call, and quickly trotted to the she-elf. The dwarves grabbed the horses, and put their harnesses back on.

"All the females and Bombom in the cart, "ordered Thorin.

"Not I, Thorin, "said Tauriel. "I would rather walk with Kili. "

Thorin nodded, and realize his feeling for the she-elf had changed a lot since he first met her.

"I am a big dwarf, "declared Bombom. " I will walk as well. "

"Then, join me, my brave dwarf, "said Thorin, as he held Bombom's hand. The little dwarf smiled, as he and his hero led the way to Logan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 22 **Going To Logan**

Susy and Devie were taking a nap in the cart, as Devie's three daughters were watching the sights of the countryside. Their brothers did not want to be out done by Bombom, so they asked to walk as well. The companions never saw the dire wolves again, as Balin predicted, so the lads were allowed to walk. Devie's youngest daughter Pady had noticed Susy's crystal around her neck.

"That is a very pretty pink rock, "said Pady, to one of her sisters.

"Thank you, "replied Rosetta, who had startled the girls. The girls tried to get closer to the sleeping Susy, but were scared they would wake Ma.

"Who are you? "asked Grady, who was the oldest daughter at the age of twelve.

"Lady Susy calls me, Rosetta. I was once a spirit of a Traveler's cave. I am Lady Susy's best friend. But since she had gotten married, she do not talk with me that much, "said a sad Rosetta.

"We want to talk with you, Rosetta, "said an excited eight years old Jady. All of Bombur's daughters were red-haired and blue-eyed, but got their mother's dimples.

"Can you see us, Rosetta? "asked a curious Pady.

"Oh yes. You got very pretty hair, "stated Rosetta. The girls giggled and accidently woke their Ma and Susy. Balin, who was driving the cart, smiled when he heard the giggles.

"What are you girls giggling about? "asked Susy, who was rubbing her eyes.

"Your pretty rock, Rosetta said our hair was pretty, "answered a shy Jady.

"A pretty mess if you ask me "said Devie, who pulled out a gray brush. "You first Grady. " Devie proceed to remove the leather tie from Grady's hair, and proceeded to brush the hair, until it was tangled free. Then, Bombur's wife quickly braided the hair into a long single braid, attaching the tie at the end. She put away the gray brush, and got out a brown brush for Jady, who sat in front of her Ma to fix her hair.

"I wish I could braid like that, "said Susy. "My braiding always came out crooked. "

Finishing Jady braided pigtails, Devie answered, "Having ten children, I had plenty of practice. When you have your child, you will learn. " Devie started doing Pady's hair.

"I think I am having a son, "said a smiling Susy.

"Then you will have plenty of practice braiding his hair, "said a smiling Devie, who finished securing Pady's ponytail, and put her daughter's red brush away into her brush bag.

"I hope we get to the Logan's crossroad soon, I am so tire of travelling, "stated Susy. "How many days have we been travelling? "

"It has already been three days, Little One, "said Balin. "Today is the four day, and we should see the crossroad soon. " Balin suddenly stopped the cart, as he saw a cloud of dust in front of the companions.

"Surround the cart, dwarves! Protect the females in the cart! "ordered Thorin, as they watched the cloud of dust settled down. The dwarves and the she-elf surround the females, as Devie hugged her two oldest daughters. Pady had a fondness of Susy, and hugged Thorin's wife to protect her. A group of soldiers had stopped at the crossroad of Logan, and a smiling Captain Patric rode to the companions. Devie's daughters giggled as Captain Patric got closer to the cart.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I believe, "said a gallant Captain Patric, who nodded toward Thorin. Thorin return the nod.

"What brings you and your folks to the crossroad of Logan? "

"If you must know, my kin and I are planning to live in Logan, "stated Thorin, suspiciously.

"King Edward will be so please to hear that news, "said Captain Patric. "By the way, a Squire Freyne said his cart and horses were stolen from him by some ruffians. "

Thorin stiffen, and was ready to defend the others.

Captain Patric continued, "Xander told me that the cart got away from them, when the Squire and Lord Richshae fell to the ground." The soldiers laughed among themselves, knowing the true story.

"I hope whoever finds the cart will leave it with the guards at the main gate of Logan. Have a good day everyone, "said a smiling Captain Patric, as he led his soldiers down the road to Logan. The Captain and his four soldiers raced back to the city.

Thorin watched the Captain and his soldiers as they left, and said with smile, "You heard the Captain, Balin. "

"Yes, Thorin. Leave the cart at the main gate, "replied a smiling Balin. Everyone laughed in relief that they were not arrested for having the cart and horses.

"Look there wife, the crossroad of Logan, "stated Thorin.

"How many more days to Logan, Thorin? "asked Susy. As the cart and companions turn on to the road to Logan.

"Most likely we will get there on the second day. We will still have one day and night on the road, wife. "

"Can I walk a bit? I am so tire of being in the cart, "said Susy.

"My daughters and I would like to walk, as well, "said Devie, as all the females in the cart looked at Thorin.

Thorin smiled at the females, and said, "Very well, but when you get tire let Balin knows so he can stop the cart for you. " Thorin and Bofur helped the females off the cart. Thorin held Susy's arm, as they walked together down the road to Logan. Devie went to walk with Bombur, as their daughters were giggling at Fili and Kili, while they walk with Tauriel.

"Do you have a husband? "Grady asked Tauriel, while her sisters giggled.

"Yes, Kili is my husband, "said Tauriel. The girls replied in disappointment, as the she-elf smiled.

"What about him? "asked Pady, as she pointed to an embarrass Fili.

"No, he is not married, "replied a smiling Tauriel, as the girls giggled. Kili was smiling, and jabbing Fili in his ribs. Fili stopped and waited for Bofur, Bombur, Devie, and Bifur, whom were walking in the back.

"Can one of you walk with the children? "pleaded Fili, as the foursome laughed at the blonde dwarf.

"Are the girls giving you a hard time, Fili? "asked a teasing Bofur, as Fili nodded. "Alright, I will go walked next to the girls, if you wish. "

Bofur quickly joined his nieces, as Fili sighed in relief.

"Now, who wants me to tell them all about Fili?! "asked a smiling Bofur, as he looks at his nieces. The girls were jumping up and down with happiness, while Fili groaned.

"Bofur should be ashamed of himself, "said Devie, as Bombur patted his wife's hand. Bifur was too busy laughed at Fili, to make any remark.

Thorin was trying to not laugh at Fili's discomfort, as he walks with Susy, who just smile. Susy pointed out Bombom who was trying to copy Dwalin, as they walked down the road.

"Do you think our son will be like Bombom? "asked Susy.

"I do not think he will be as big as Bombom, "teased Thorin.

"Stop, Thorin. You know what I mean. Do you think he will be as playful and cute? "asked Susy.

"Who knows wife, I just hope he is a strong healthy boy." Susy hugged Thorin's arm.

"So, what are we to do when we first get to Logan, Thorin? "

"Well, I plan to look for Xander. He can probably help us find a place to stay, until we can buy a home, "said Thorin. Kili heard what Thorin was saying, and volunteered, "Thorin, Fili and I know where Xander lives. We can show you when we get to the city. "

"Thank you, Kili. That will save us time in finding a place to rest, "replied Thorin.

"Look! The soldiers are coming back, Thorin! "said Balin, as he stopped the cart.

"All the females on the cart, and that includes you, Tauriel, "warned Thorin, as he helped Susy back into the cart. Captain Patric came riding up to Thorin, who was helping little Pady get into the cart.

"Can I help you, Captain? "asked Thorin, who was ready to fight, as the last female enters the cart. All the male dwarves were standing with their hands on their weapons.

"King Edward sends his compliments. The king and his friend were riding on the Traveler's road ahead of us. I had just talk to the king, and he wish for me to safely bring you to Logan. So, you had an armed escort for your protection. And we brought his friend back with us; it seems he wished to join your company, "said a smiling Captain Patric. Everyone looked at the group of soldiers, and saw a familiar face.

"Xander! I am so happy to see you! "shouted a happy Thorin.

"When I heard Captain Patric tell the king that you were heading for Logan, I had to come see you. Hmmm…it looks like you have a different group from the last time I saw you. Your companions gotten smaller, "teased the wizard, as he dismounted from his horse. Bombom ran up to Xander, as the wizard stop to keep from knocking down the child.

"Are you a girl? "asked the naive Bombom.

"Bombom! "snapped his Ma, as the little dwarf bowed his head.

Xander tried to keep from laughing, and said, "No, I am a man. This is not a dress, but a robe. I am a wizard. "

Bombom started hopping at the word 'wizard, and shouted, "Do some magic! "

"Maybe later, child, "said Xander, as he smiled at the child.

"Maybe now, Xander, and look into the sky! "warned Captain Patric, as he pointed to the sky, south of them. Two griffins were flying over head, and headed for the group on the road. The companions could tell that they were griffins, because the creatures have heads, wings, and front legs of an eagle, and the bodies, back legs, and tails like a lion.

"I thought you say we were protected on the road, Xander, "said Thorin, as he got his Orchrist out.

"On the ground 'yes' you are safe, but not if the danger come from the sky, Thorin. That is why King Edward had the Traveler's caves made, "answered Xander, as he readied his staff. Balin quickly climbed off the cart, as his brother, Dwalin grabbed the horses' harness.

"Ladies and children under the cart! "ordered Balin, as he help them crawled underneath. Dwalin was trying to control the scared horses.

"Hobble the horses! "shouted Dwalin, as Captain Patric ordered his men to dismount. Fili and Kili quickly tied the horses' feet together, so that they do not bolt, and run over the females and children under the cart. Bombom wanted to help fight the griffins, but Thorin ordered him to guard the females under the cart. The men and the dwarves were ready to fight the monsters as they got closer to the ground. Kili and Tauriel shot at the griffins, but they were quick to dodge the arrows. One griffin landed in front of the cart, while the other griffin landed behind the cart. Captain Patric and his soldiers fought with the griffin in front of the cart. The griffin was trying to get to the horses that were harnessed to the cart, as Dwalin, Fili, and Kili tried to defend the panicking horses. One horse reared up and deflected the griffin's claw with its hooves. The soldiers attacked the griffin, as Dwalin swung his axes. The bald dwarf managed to slice the griffin's left leg. The griffin spun around to attack Dwalin, as Fili and Kili blocked the talons with their swords, from clawing Dwalin. Captain Patric and his soldiers cut the griffin in the backside, causing numerous cuts. The griffin had enough, and flew into the sky.

The other griffin, behind the cart was a faster creature than its companion. It spun quickly knocking the five dwarves: Thorin, Balin, Bofur, Bombur and Bifur to the ground, as well as Xander. It put its claw under the cart causing all the individuals to scream in fear; and the griffin managed to hook Bombom's pants. Devie was crying, as she, Susy, and Tauriel tried to hold on to the crying little dwarf.

"DA! DA! "cried Bombom, as he held on to his Ma's hand.

"MY BOY! "screamed Bombur, who tried his best to get up. The other dwarves got quickly to their feet. Xander was on his knees, and yelled, "I DO NOT THINK SO! " A fiery reddish flare came from his staff, and burned the griffin's back. A loud squawk emitted from the griffin, who took off flying, as it tore Bombom's pants as it left. Bombur hurried to his crying boy, and hugged him.

"It is alright son; Da is here, "said Bombur as he held his little Bombom. Bombom kept crying as he held on to his father.

Thorin helped the tired wizard to his feet, as another grey hair appeared in Xander's hair.

"Are you getting old, Xander? "asked a confused Thorin.

"Well, every time I use that spell, it ages me, "said a tired Xander. Oakenshield took Xander to the cart, and helped him get inside. Fili and Kili were helping the sobbing Devie and her children crawl out from under the cart. Devie hurried over to Bombom and Bombur, and hugged them. Susy was pale and quiet, as a calm Tauriel helped Susy to her feet.

"I want my wife, Devie, and her daughters inside the cart, with Xander, "ordered Thorin. "Wife, watch over Xander, he is exhausted from using a powerful spell. "

"Alright, Thorin, "replied Susy, as she looked over to the wizard, who had his eyes closed. The females hurried into the cart.

"Captain Patric, are you and your four men alright? "asked Thorin.

"Thank you for asking, Master Thorin. We are fine, no harm done. I suggest we travel a bit faster until we reach where the trees cover the road, "suggested Captain Patric.

"Will you be able to travel faster, wife? "asked a concern Thorin.

"The safety of all is more important than the comfort of one, "answered Susy, who smiled at her husband.

"Thorin use my horse, "said Xander, as he smiled weakly at his friend.

"Thank you, Xander, "said Thorin, as Captain Patric brought the horse for Thorin. "Bombom, you ride with me. "

Bombom stopped crying, when he heard he gets to ride a horse, with Thorin. Bofur and Bifur helped little Bombom to sit in front of Thorin, on the horse. Devie was a bit worried that her son might fall off the horse, but Bombur reassured her. Fili, Kili, and Tauriel elected to travel behind the cart, while Bombur and Bofur travel on each side of the cart. Bombur's sons traveled in front of Fili, Kili, and Tauriel. Bifur indicated that he will walk with Dwalin in the front of the cart. Captain Patric rode with Thorin and Bombom, as his soldiers protected the back of the companions.

"Let us move on, and everyone please tried to keep up, especially you sons of Bombur. You are going to be travelling like warrior dwarves of Erebor, "stated Thorin. Bombur's sons smiled, and yell to Thorin, "We will follow you, Thorin! "

The companions went at a faster pace, as Susy and Xander were bounced in the cart. The two Outsiders were leaning on each other. Xander was starting to feel better, as Susy started to feel sick. The wizard noticed that the woman's hands started to feel cold.

"Lady Susy looks very sick, "said Devie, as her daughters looked at Thorin's wife.

"What is wrong, Lady Susy? "asked the wizard.

"I think I am getting carsick, "replied a weak smiling Susy.

"Here tried this, it might help your stomach, "said Xander, as he handed the sick woman a round red and white disc.

"This is not a magic pill, is it? "asked a concern Susy.

"No, it is a peppermint drop, "answered a smiling wizard.

Susy laughed, and put the drop into her mouth, and remember the minty taste she enjoys as a child. Xander offered more peppermints to the other females in the cart. At first the young girls were skeptical of the drops, but Xander mentioned that they were treats which made them more desirable.

"Master Thorin, if we travel on without stopping until the middle of the night, we will reach Logan, "stated Captain Patric.

"We will do so, since I know most of my companions are tired of travelling, "said Thorin. Oakenshield rode back, and told the companions the plan of travelling until they reach Logan. Thorin did not want the companions to be sleeping out in the open any more. All of the companions agreed to what Thorin planned, and try to travel more quickly. They took turns travelling in the cart, when someone got tire. The dwarf would ride besides Balin, as he drove the cart. They kept on going, and ate lunch on the move. Susy handed out sandwiches to everyone, so they could eat as they walk or rode. She kept handing out sandwiches until everyone was filled. The men that were travelling in the group got filled first, before the dwarves did. Thorin, Captain Patric, and Xander kept searching the sky for any dangers, while the soldiers and dwarves checked their surroundings. But nothing came at the group, as they travel on the Traveler's road. They finally saw the trees that were planted next to the road. A beautiful canopy of tree branches and leaves cover the Traveler's road, making the road looks like it is going through a tunnel of leaves. They kept traveling under the trees, and felt a sense of peace. Xander thought he saw some huge creatures flying overhead, but the creatures did not stop. The wizard felt relief, and did not mention what he saw.

"Thorin, I think we should stop for supper, so everyone could rest and stretch a bit, "suggested Xander.

"I think Xander is right, Master Thorin, "said Captain Patric. Thorin nodded, and asked Dwalin and Bifur to help a tire little Bombom get off the horse. The group rested in the road, and ate a hearty meal of stew. Those who rode in the cart walked around to exercise their legs, before getting back on the cart. Thorin gave Xander back his horse, and put Bombom back on the horse with Xander. Thorin told Dwalin to drive the cart, while Balin walked next to Thorin. The rest of the male dwarves elected to walk, while Tauriel stayed by Kili's side. Thorin ordered the continued of the journey.

"Tauriel? "asked Kili, as he walked next to his wife.

"Yes, Kili? "replied Tauriel, as Fili stayed quiet. The blonde dwarf noticed Bombur's daughters taking peeks at him from the cart.

"Females, "he muttered under his breath.

"Do you think we will ever have children of our own? "asked Kili, with concern. Fili looked at his brother with surprise.

Tauriel smiled, and replied, "Of course we will, Kili. Though we are from two different races that do not mean that we cannot have children. The child might have features of both parents, but I will love the child no matter what…because the child will be ours, Kili. " Kili smiled at his wife, as he took her hand and kiss it. Giggling could be heard coming from the cart, as Kili and Tauriel smiled.

Xander rode back to Thorin, so that they could talk. Bombom was enjoying the ride on the horse, and had forgotten for now the incident with the griffin.

"Thorin, there is an empty Traveler's cave next to mine. It seems no one want to live next to a wizard. I figure that the little family of dwarves and their kin can stay in that cave, until they decide what they wish to do. And you and your kin can stay with me, "offered Xander.

"I appreciate, Xander, "replied a smiling Thorin. Balin and Dwalin smiled, as well.

"Master Xander? "called out Bofur. "How can a dwarf get a house at Little Logan? "

"You are very lucky, Master Dwarf. The dwarves of Little Logan are trying to get more dwarves to move there. They are offering free land, and they will build you a house on your land for free. " Bofur, Bombur, Devie, and Bifur smiled brightly at Xander's news.

"I plan to buy a house for my wife and I in Logan, Xander, "stated Thorin, as Xander tried to remember the prices of houses in Logan.

"Well, you should be able to find a nice house for you and your wife, Thorin. But it depend on how much you are willing to spend, "said the wizard. "A small house for two should not cost too much. "

"Three, Xander. "

"Fili is moving in with you and Lady Susy? "asked a confused Xander.

Thorin laughed, and said, "No, Xander. My wife is with child. "

"Well, bless my soul! When did this happened? "asked a smiling Xander.

"I found out after we left you and your friends at the crossroad. "

"I am so happy for the both of you. And have you decided a name for the child? "teased Xander.

"Wife? "asked Thorin, as he turns to look at Susy, who was listening to the conversation.

"Xander Thrain Oakenshield, "said Susy, as she smiled at the wizard. Xander stopped his horse as he looked at Susy, then Thorin.

"Xander Thrain Oakenshield? "slowly repeated Xander. Tears appeared in the wizard's eyes, as he had trouble swallowing. Clearing his throat, Xander said, "I do not know what to say. I am so speechless. "

"Amazing, a wizard that cannot talk "teased Thorin, as Xander smiled back at his friend.

"I hope people do not think that child is mine, because of the name. I would hate for Thorin to punch me in the eye, "teased Xander.

"They would say nothing if they knew that you are the godfather of the child, "replied Susy, as Thorin looked at his wife in confusion. The wizard wiped away some tears.

"Godfather? What is a godfather? "asked Oakenshield.

"Well, the best way to explain godfather is a godfather is a guardian for a child, who is not a kin. "

"Then, I agree. I wish you to be my child's godfather, Xander, "stated a smiling Thorin.

"Thank you both. I am so honor, "answered back the wizard.

"Are you my gad father, Mister Wizard? "asked Bombom. Xander laughed, and replied, "Yes, little one…as you wish. "

The group travel on for another three hours, when the wizard noticed something. The sun was almost below the horizon, when Xander stopped his horse, and call out to Thorin.

"I think someone needs to get my fellow rider off the horse. He had fallen asleep, and it is hard to keep him on the saddle, "stated Xander.

Dwalin stopped the cart, and look at the individuals in the cart. Susy and Bombur's daughters were asleep, while Devie was wide awake.

"Those who are sleepy and tire get into the cart, "ordered Thorin, as he carried the heavy Bombom. He handed the child to Devie, as she gently guides her child on to the seat, next to his sleeping sisters. Bofur moved his sleepy twin nephews, Tade and Wade into the cart. They were put next to Lady Susy, who never woke up.

Are you lads alright to walk? Bade, Cade, Gade, and Nade? "asked their Uncle Bofur.

Bade being the oldest at sixteen, answered for his brothers, "We are fine Uncle Bofur. "

"Then let us move on everyone, "ordered Thorin. Everyone was quiet, as they travel on hoping to see the torches of Logan, soon. Finally, fifteen minutes after midnight, the torches of the city could be seen down the road. Xander lead the tire travelers to the Traveler's caves, and got off his horse. Thorin and Xander thanked Captain Patric, who wave goodbye, as he led Xander's horse and his soldiers to the city. The dwarves quickly took the children to the cave, next to Xander's cave. The dwarves got the fire pit lit, and made the place comfortable for the children to sleep. Thorin gently carried his sleeping wife, and Xander lead him into his cave. Dwalin drove the cart and horses to the main gate, and handed the horses over to one of the guards, who called for the stable handler. The handler took the cart and horses into the stable, to unhitch the horses, and bed them down, after a meal and rub down.

Dwalin walked to the cave, where his brother, Balin was waiting for him at the cave opening. Xander was putting out bed toppers for his guests, so everyone would be comfortable. It has been a while, since Xander had any overnight guests. He counted five dwarves, one she-elf, and a sleeping female Outsider. Fili, Kili, and Tauriel went straight to bed, as Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, and Xander sat up and talked. They were smoking their pipes, and listening to the sounds of the nightlife of a city.

"How bad is the crime in the city, Xander? "asked Balin.

"A few robberies happen in the marketplace, every two weeks…nothing bad. Mostly the poor grabbing food at the marketplace to survive. There are brawls now and then in the taverns, but mostly fights, and no killings. Captain Patric and his soldiers make sure of that. Most of the crimes happen outside the city's walls, after dark. "

"Then, we need to stay in the city's walls, "declared Dwalin, as his brother nodded.

"What about crime in Little Logan? "asked Thorin.

"There is no crime in Little Logan, "stated the wizard. "The wicked are too scared to offend the dwarves. " Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin laughed, as Xander put out his pipe.

"Well, I am off to bed. I will see you in the morning, "Xander said, as he went to his corner of the cave. The dwarves smoked and thought about had happened to them, since Thorin had come back to their lives.

Chapter 23 **Little Logan**

Thorin woke up when someone kissed him on his forehead, and the smell of bacon was in the air.

Smiling, Thorin said, "Wife if you are going to kiss me, do it on the lips. "

"In front of everyone? "asked a teasing Susy, as she was leaning over her husband. Thorin grabbed his wife, and kiss her deeply.

"Oh, my poor innocent eyes! "cried Dwalin, with a smile. Susy broke out laughing, as Thorin gave Dwalin a stony look.

"Stop making my wife laugh, Dwalin! "snapped Thorin, as everyone laughed. Thorin sat up, and looked around the cave, and noticed Xander's home.

"It seems like you enjoy living in your cave, Xander. This cave looks like a cozy home, "stated Thorin, as Susy gave him his breakfast of bacon, sausage, biscuit, and eggs.

"I think I have been living here for almost two or three years. I am always busy, but I love this cave. This is my sanctuary from the hectic life I live, "said the wizard, as he enjoy the breakfast Susy had prepared from her food bag. The Texan had already taken breakfast to their friends, in the next cave.

"I think we need to settle Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur in Little Logan first, before I go hunting for a house. But if you see one that you like, wife...please let me know, "said Thorin, as Susy smiled. Everyone headed outside of the cave, and went to the other cave.

"Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, and Devie! Are you ready to go to Little Logan? "asked Xander, who was planning to go through Logan's streets, to enter the small village of Little Logan.

Bofur and Bifur came out of the cave quickly. They helped Bombur and Devie get the children out of the cave, and down the steps. Everyone was so excited to see the big city of Logan. The wizard led the way to the main gate, and Thorin warn the children to stay close to the adult dwarves. The guards at the gate, smiled at the group as they entered the busy front plaza of the city. A few people were walking around get some early morning shopping done, others were cleaning their homes, and some just was watching the people go by. Thorin like the busy and active city, as he talk to Balin and Dwalin. Fili and Kili were excited, but Tauriel was not sure about living in Logan. She was starting to miss the trees of Mirkwood. Susy stayed quiet, as she looked at the quaint city. She felt like she went back in time to the Middle Ages, and sighed at the sights. She looked at the different houses, and wonders which ones were for sale. Xander led the group to the other side of the plaza to a wide road, which lead toward the castle. After a hundred yards, he turns left on to a quiet road that had five cottages on it. There were two cottages on the left side of the road, and three on the right side of the road. Susy stopped in her tracks as she saw the last cottage on the right. It was a house she always wanted, and she could see no one was living there. The home had a wooden fence surrounding the property. There was a small garden in the front of the house, with a post to hang a sign next to the front door. The group passed the house and property, and Susy could see a shop, behind the house that sat beside the road. There was a pathway from the house to the shop, and a very beautiful back patio and garden behind the house. The house was next to a running brook. Susy became very sad, because she knew that Thorin could not afford this beautiful place for them. She looked up, and saw at the end of the road was one of the entrances to Little Logan. There was a little market place not far from her dream house, and Susy smiled. She saw a butcher shop, a bakery, pottery shop, a basket weaver shop, tailor, candle maker, and a musical instrument shop. There were farmers selling fruits, vegetables, eggs, chickens, goats, and pigs. There were at least twenty cottages near the marketplace. Everything seems so festive after the long trip the group had just endured. Xander went and talked to a jolly blonde-haired dwarf, with ribbons in his beard. The wizard brought the dwarf over to talk to his friends.

"This is Brodall, who is in charge of the land and homes of Little Logan. He can help you select a plot of land, and what kind of house you need, "said Xander.

"What kind of business are you planning to open here? "asked a smiling Brodall.

"My cousin Bifur, and I are toy makers, "said Bofur.

"That is wonderful! We do not have any toy makers here, "answered Brodall. He looked over to Bombur, and smiled.

"I am a cook, so I am planning to open an inn, "stated Bombur.

"Aule be praise! We needed an inn so badly. You just made me very happy. And whose children are these? "wondered Brodall, as he looked at Bombur and Devie's children.

Putting her hand through Bombur's arm, Devie said, "These are our children. "  
"So, many children I see. I suggest you put your home behind the inn, that way the children can help with the inn, "stated Brodall. "And I know the perfect spot for your inn. Please follow me, everyone. " Brodall quickly led the companions to the right of the marketplace, to a large area next to the running brook. Susy saw it was the brook next to her dream house, and she smiled slightly.

"This is a beautiful piece of land, "stated Devie, who was smiling brightly. "I love it here, Bombur. "

"If my wife loves it, then we will put the inn here, and our house next to the brook. My sons can go fishing, and we can have fish for the inn, "said Bombur. Brodall pulled out a piece of parchment, and a charcoal stick.

"Let me see. We are building an inn….For how many guests? "

"I figure ten rooms would be enough, tavern for eating and drinking, and a nice big kitchen, "said Bombur.

"Do not forget a room for washing for the guest, and a cupboard for the broom and mop, Bombur, "said a wise Devie.

Brodall smiled, "And a house for a family of twelve, with three bedrooms. One of the bedrooms will be a large one for your sons. We will talk some more on what else you will want for your house. " Bombur and Devie smiled, as the children were looking at all the things in the marketplace.

Looking at Bofur and Bifur, Brodall said, "I figure you want your home and toy shop together. Are you going to share the home? "  
"Yes, my cousin and I discussed what we wish to do. We want a home with two floors. On the bottom floor we have our shop and work room. The top floor will have our home, "said Bofur, smiling.

"Well, I want you to come to my house; it is that blue one next to the candle maker shop, in an hour. Then, I will show you some sketches of the homes I plan for you, and you can change them if you want, "stated a happy Brodall.

While the companions talked with Brodall, Tauriel had been looking at Little Logan and felt at home there. But she knew that the dwarves would not welcome her, and felt a bit sad. Then she noticed that some of the dwarves in the marketplace were smiling, and waving at her.

"Anyone else needs a home here? "asked Brodall, as he slowly looked at the group. He saw Tauriel at the back, and froze.

"Sweet Aule, we are blessed. Dear lady, I hope you are looking for a home here, "asked Brodall, as he approached a surprised Tauriel, as Kili joined her side.

"You are offering me a home? "asked Tauriel, as she looked at a surprised Kili.

"Oh yes, sweet lady. Near that groves of tall tree live our neighbors…elfish folks. They were out cast from their home, because they wish to be wed with another race. Is someone here your husband? "asked Brodall.

"I am her husband, "stated Kili, proudly.

"Well, come with me, and I will show you the elfish section of our town, "said a smiling Brodall.

"Wait, "said Thorin, as he grabbed Brodall's arm. "You do not hate elves here? "

"Most of the dwarves here came from the small village, Thads. And one day, we were attacked at night by a group of vicious goblins that pour from Moria. The elves of Lothlorien save us from certain death. Half of the village was grateful for their help, but the other half refuses to acknowledge their deed. The grateful dwarves thanked the elves, and left Thads. We came here and created Little Logan. We are proud to call elves our friend, and giving them a home is a small exchange for our lives, "said a teary-eyed Brodall. Thorin smiled, and let go of the fellow dwarf's arm. He noticed that his wife looked tire.

"I think I better take my wife to the healers, as Oin told me to do, "said Thorin. "Go ahead and do what you need to do for your homes. " Thorin put his arm around his wife, as she smiled at him.

"I will go with you, Thorin. I can show you the way to Sebastian's place, "said Xander. Talking to the other companions, the wizard said, "We will meet at The Rusty Spoon for lunch. And if you cannot make it, I understand. "

"We are going with you, Thorin, "said Balin, as Dwalin joined his brother's side. "We want to make sure our, Little One is alright. " The group of five exit Little Logan's marketplace, and headed back to Logan.

"Is the village safe from danger, Xander? "asked Susy.

"Oh yes. I put the protection spell around the village myself. There are magical stones placed around the village. When the village grow bigger, more protection stones are put, "explained Xander. They were walking next to the house that Susy loved. Susy took another look at the house, and sighed. Thorin noticed Susy reaction to the house, and stopped.

"Who live here, Xander? "asked Thorin, as he inspected the home and land.

"No one lives there, Thorin. This home was made by Lord Hearn for his soon-to-be bride, Lady Deatra. She was the spoiled child of Lord Richshae, who promised his daughter to the older Lord Hearn. He was so excited to marry this young girl, he build her this home. She hated the house and Lord Hearn, and she ran off and married a young captain from another kingdom. Lord Hearn could not stomach looking at the house, because it reminds him of Lady Deatra. So, he gave the house and land to King Edward to do as he please with the place. Then Lord Hearn disappeared from Logan, and never returned, "said Xander.

"That is so sad, Xander. Lady Deatra sounds like a big fool, to me. This house is so beautiful, and I cannot believe that she did not want it, "stated Susy. She looked downcast, and tugged on Thorins' arm.

"Wife, you love the house, "said Thorin, as he let Susy lead him away from the house.

"Yes, Thorin, but it belonged to the king. Let us go to the healer, "said Susy, sadly. Xander was thinking, as he took Thorin and Thorin's kin to Sebastian. The group enters the wide road, and walked two hundred yards from the road to Little Logan. Turning right on to a cobbled road, the wizard lead them to a squat building that had herbs drying from the porch's rafters. Inside was the albino healer, Sebastian who was helping a man, who was being treated for an infected cut on his arm.

"Have you been using the poultice I made for your arm, Bint? "asked the healer.

"Nah, it makes my skin itch. "

"Well, if you do not wish to lose your arm, you better put the poultice once every night for a week, "said Sebastian, who was cleaning the infection on the cut.

"But you said four days, "complained Bint.

"Yes, that was before you have this infection. Now, it will be a week, and you better do as I say. Or I can tell your wife if you want? "said a smiling Sebastian, as he bandaged the arm.

"No no no…do not tell my wife! I will do as you ask, "said a shamed Bint. The man got up, and left, as Xander approached his friend the healer.

"Sebastian, I got some new people to meet with you. This is my friend Thorin Oakenshield…his wife, Susy…his kin: Balin and Dwalin. "

"It is so nice to meet you folks. Durin-folks, am I right? "said Sebastian, as the dwarves looked surprise.

"Yes, "answered Thorin.

"I have heard of you, Thorin Oakenshield, and your many adventures. "

"How did you know about Durin-folks? "asked Dwalin.

"I was in Dale, when it was burned down by Smaug. I met your grandfather once, Thorin. He did not like me at all. He considered me a monster, because of my appearance. My people are an ancient race, and we use to live on top of the highest mountains. We are a race of healers, and only the desperate come to see us. But during the ages, the people forgot about us, and stop coming. So, I decide to live among them, and give my gift freely to those in need, "said a smiling Sebastian.

"Gee Sebastian, you do not look that old, my friend, "teased Xander.

"I am over a thousand years old, Xander. But my friend, you looked like you had aged a few, "stated the healer, who looked concern.

"I am trying to get use to the fire beetle on my staff. It seems it is more powerful than the phoenix's egg, "said the wizard.

"Well, be more careful, my friend. Now, I figure you are here about your wife and her child? "asked the healer.

"Yes, "said Susy, smiling.

"Well, I need your wife to stay a while to see the health of your wife, and then I need to check the health of the child. Why do you not wait for your wife at The Rusty Spoon at the end of this road? I will bring her to you, Master Thorin, "said Sebastian.

"Will you be alright, Susy? "asked a worried Thorin.

"Yes, Thorin, "replied Susy, as she watches Thorin reluctantly leave. Susy smiled at Sebastian, as he gently help her to sit down.

Xander grabbed a hold of Thorin, who kept looking back at the healer's place. Four houses from the healer's was The Rusty Spoon Tavern. The wizard and three dwarves entered the place, which was quiet during the day. At night, customers were more rowdy, and ready for fun. Steven, Griff, and Ren were at their favorite table, which was located at the middle of the room.

"Look who is here: Xander, Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin! Come and join us! "shouted Steven, with a smile.

"Cannot pay your bill again, Steven? "asked a wise Xander, as Griff and Ren laughed. The man and the dwarves moved some chairs to the table.

"Bring us four beers, Wyna, "asked the wizard, from a sweet-face woman. Wyna told the owner, Drezel the order of beer for the wizard. Drezel was busy yelling at a new waitress name Shama.

"You better stop causing trouble with my customers, Shama, or out you go. I will go get those beers for you, Wyna, "said Drezel, who turn his back to the two women.

"Drezel is just jealous, because all the men in town want me, "said an annoyed Shama.

"Jealous? Well, that will be news to Drezel and Drezel's wife, Beli. That man loves his wife so much. You better not be messing with Drezel, or his wife will use her cooking knife on you, "warned Wyna.

"I show you how the men in this town want me." Looking around, Shama saw the group in the middle table. "Do you see that handsome dwarf in blue. Watch as he falls for me. "

Drezel put the mugs of four beers on the counter top, and left to deal with a customer. Shama took the tray of beers, with Wyna objecting. Shama noticed that no one at the table noticed her coming. She quietly places the drinks on the table, slowly sidling toward Thorin. The group was laughing, when Shama was on one side of Thorin. Thorin was smiling at something Xander had said.

"Hello, handsome, "said Shama, as she grabbed Thorin's hair, and kissed him on the mouth.

Susy and Sebastian had entered The Rusty Spoon, when Thorin's wife saw the kiss. Susy saw red, and quickly walked over to the blonde waitress, and pulled the back of her hair. Shama screamed, as the men and dwarves looked surprised at the two females. Shama faced Susy, and she was going to cuss the woman out. But the blonde did not have a chance, because Susy punched her right in the nose. Shama's nose bled everywhere, as the waitress scream and grabbed her nose. Drezel looked furious at the blonde, and Wyna was trying not to laugh. Steven, Griff, and Ren were smiling, as the others at the table looked shocked.

"Thorin, you broke your promise to me, "shouted Susy, who left the tavern crying. Thorin quickly got up, and ran after his wife.

"Remember that word you once said Xander? "said Steven.

"What word? "asked Xander, as he watch the couple leave.

"The word is 'wow'. That was great fight, "said Steven.

"Gag yourself with a spoon, Steven, "replied an angry Xander.

Before Steven could say anything, Griff and Ren said, "Never mind, Steven. " Everyone became quiet, as Sebastian joined the group. Griff noticed the bloody nosed Shama carrying a knife in her hand, as Drezel told her not to come back.

Grabbing the angry Shama's arm, and taking the knife away. Griff glared at the blonde, and said, "If you harm that woman in any way. I will skin you alive. " Shama turn paled, and knew that the axe man's threat was not an idle one. She nodded, and left the tavern. Shama went looking for the next caravan leaving Logan, to start a new life elsewhere.

Thorin caught up with a crying Susy outside of the healer's place. He pulled her into his arm, and tried to calm her down.

"Wife, what promise did I break with you? "asked a sad Thorin.

"In our married vow, you promise to forsake all others, "said a crying Susy, who would not look at Thorin.

"The woman kissed me, and I was not expecting it. If I knew she was going to kiss me, I would have pushed her away, wife. I love you and no others. Look at me, Susy, "said Thorin. Susy slowly looked up, and into Thorin's blue eyes. "I love you, my dear Susy. "

"I love you, Thorin. Sebastian and I came to tell you the news, when I saw that horrible woman. "

"Forget the woman. What news, Susy? "

"We are having a son, Thorin, "said a smiling Susy. Thorin hugged his wife, and kiss her.

"Gross! You have that woman slobber on you, "said Susy. Thorin laughed, as he took his wife back to The Rusty Spoon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 24 **A King's Promise**

Thorin and Susy entered The Rusty Spoon, and went to join their friends at the table, at the middle of the room.

"Are you alright, Little One? "asked a worried Balin, who got up to help Susy to a chair.

"Yes, Balin. Thorin told me what happened in here. I am not angry any more. It was the stupid woman's fault, "replied an embarrass Susy, as she sat in a chair next to Dwalin. Thorin sat in a chair, on her right side.

"The Nutcracker appeared again, "teased Dwalin, as Susy slapped his arm.

"Nutcracker? You are not the Nutcracker that saves the king, are you? "asked a surprise Ren. Xander, Steven, and Griff looked surprised as well, as Sebastian sat quietly listening.

"Yes, she is. My wife save the king, while we were at Creach's field, "stated Thorin. "Where is your shillelagh, wife? "

"With our things, in Xander's cave, "answered Susy.

"King Edward told me about the Nutcracker, "said Xander, "He seems so impress by you, and now I know why. "

"Will ya'll stop talking about the Nutcracker, and let us talk about something else. Sebastian, did you tell them? "asked Susy from the healer.

"No, that is the pleasure of the woman to spread the news, "answered a gentle Sebastian.

Susy smiled at the healer for his kindness. She said to the group at the table, "Thorin and I are having a son. Sebastian told me after he check the baby. We were coming to tell you when…. " Tears started to appear in Susy's eyes, and Thorin hugged her tightly to calm her down.

"When women are with child, they do get emotional. You are going to have to deal with outburst of crying for a while, "stated the healer to a smiling Thorin.

"I am alright, Thorin. It is hard to get that image of her kissing you out of my head, "said a sad Susy.

The owner, Drezel had been listening to the talk at the wizard's table. So, he came over to the table, with a cup of tea for the lady.

"My lady, I must apologize for what happen when Shama kissed your husband. I should have known better than hire someone like her for my tavern. I brought you some tea, my lady, "said a humble Drezel.

"Thank you, "replied Susy. "Can I have cream and sugar? "

"I will bring it myself, my lady, "answered a smiling Drezel. Drezel walked away to get the cream and sugar for Susy.

"I don't understand. Drezel always treated me badly, and he knows me for three years now. He hardly knows Lady Susy, and just now he treated her like she was a queen, "asked a confused Steven.

"That is because he feels that you are dirt under his feet, Steven, "said a straight-face Xander. Steven was taken aback by the wizard's word, as everyone stayed quiet.

"Xander stop that! Steven, he is just teasing you, "said Susy. Steven glared at the wizard, who could not control his laughter. The other males at the table started laughing, as Drezel brought the cream and sugar to the table. The owner smile knowing there was no hard feeling from the group to his tavern.

The tavern's door opened up, and Captain Patric and two of his soldiers, Felker and Scanne entered. The Captain saw the group, and shouted out, "Good morning, everyone! "

The men and the dwarves return the greeting; Susy drank her tea as she watched her companions. Xander's friend was answering questions about the city of Logan.

"I will be right back. I need to talk to Captain Patric about something important, "said Xander. The wizard left the table, as the group continued to talk.

"Wife, I think we will stay at that Traveler's cave next to Xander's, while we hunt down a house for us, "said Thorin.

"Are you looking for a house? "asked Sebastian. "I'll ask the people in town to find out which houses are for sale. "

"Thank you, Master Sebastian, "replied Thorin.

"Just call me, Sebastian.I do not like being called master. Being called by my given name makes me feel closer to the people I heal, "said the healer. Everyone smiled at Sebastian.

Balin had been watching the wizard as he talked to the Captain. The small dwarf noticed that Xander and Captain Patric smiled, and looked at Thorin and Susy, as they talk. The wizard finally return, as Captain Patric told his companions that he will be right back. As the Captain was leaving, Fili entered the tavern. Fili saw the others, and joined them at the table.

"I think we need a bigger table, "stated Griff, as he pointed out a rectangular table near the bar, at the back wall. So, everyone got up carrying their drinks. The table was big enough for ten individuals to sit at, so everyone sat down with ease.

"Fili, where are the others? "asked Thorin, as he saw only Fili had come. Xander shouted to Wyna to bring beer for the men and dwarves at the table, and some shepherd pie for everyone. The waitress smiled, and went to Drezel with the order. Drezel asked his wife, Beli is the pies done yet. Customers were starting to ask for the pies. Beli was starting to take pies out of the stone oven in the kitchen.

"Everyone is at Brodall's house talking about their homes, and property. They sent their apology Xander, "said Fili, with a smile.

"I understand. They are excited about having a home, "said Xander. "And where are you going to live at, Fili? "

"I have not decided yet. I am not sure what I want to do with my life, "replied Fili, as he looked over to Thorin for help.

"Since Fili first started to walk, he was being prepared to be king of Erebor. Now, he is not prepared for anything else, "stated Thorin.

"Do you have any passion for anything, Fili? "asked the wizard.

"Not really, Xander, "said a quiet Fili, who was thinking about the question the wizard had just asked him.

"Yes, you do, Fili, "said, Susy. "You told me that you love swords and daggers. You told me that you always wanted to know how to make a sword. "

"That is right. I do love everything about swords and daggers, "said an excited Fili.

"I can teach you how to make a sword, Fili, "stated Dwalin. "I have been making weapons for years. "

"You are lucky, Fili. In Little Logan, there is an elf named Hilarion, who is a master sword maker. He might teach you a few techniques as well, "stated Xander.

"What is wrong with making a dwarf sword, wizard? "said an angry Dwalin.

"Nothing, Dwalin. But it does not hurt to learn other ways of making a sword, "said Xander. Dwalin grunted, while Thorin smiled at his kin. Fili, who was sitting next to Dwalin patted his back, and smiled.

"Why don't you come with me, Dwalin, and we will meet with this Hilarion together? I love to have your advice on how to be a sword maker, "said a wise Fili.

"Well, if you need my help, I will come with you, laddie, "stated Dwalin. Thorin and Balin looked at each other, and chuckled.

A gasp was heard in the tavern, as Drezel exclaimed, "The king is in my tavern. " Drezel, the two guards, and two customers bow to the king, as he entered. Beli, Wyna, and another waitress curtsy, as King Edward headed to the table where the dwarves were at. Xander, Steven, Griff, and Ren stood and bow to King Edward, as a smiling Captain Patric follow behind the king. Captain Patric was carrying a wooden box in his arms. Susy and the dwarves stood, to bow and curtsy to the king, as well.

"Please be seated my friends. I heard that you were in town, and wished to join you, "said King Edward, as he sat at the head of the table.

Drezel humbly came to the table, wringing his hands. "What would your majesty wish at my humble tavern? "

"I will have whatever my friends are having, "replied King Edward, as he indicated the dwarves.

"But sire, they are eating shepherd pie, and drinking beer, "said a nervous Drezel.

"That sounds delicious, I will have the same, "said a smiling King Edward.

"Yes, sire. As you wish, sire, "answered a bowing Drezel, who backed away.

"So, how are you feeling, Lady Susy, "asked King Edward.

"I am feeling fine, your majesty, "answered Susy, as Thorin hugged her.

"You look a bit pale to me, "said a concern King Edward.

"She is with child, your majesty, "replied Thorin.

"Thorin, though you are not ruling your kingdom, you still have the blood of a king. So, please call me, Edward, "asked the king. Thorin smiled and nod to the king, King Edward return the nod.

"So, how do you like my kingdom? "asked King Edward.

"The kingdom is wonderful, and I have never seen anything so big, "replied Fili, with a youthful zeal.

"Yes, we are very impress by your kingdom, Edward, "said Thorin. Drezel nearly dropped the platter carrying the shepherd pies.

"You cannot address the king by his given name, "reproached Drezel to Thorin.

"Yes, he may, barkeep. This dwarf is Thorin Oakenshield. He was once king of Erebor, and ruler of the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain. I wish everyone in this city to give him the respect he deserve, "stated King Edward firmly, as Thorin's companions smiled.

"Forgive me, your majesty. Forgive me, Master Oakenshield, "said an embarrass Drezel, who quickly place the tray of food on the table, and quickly backed away. Wyna slowly brought the beer, and place the mugs in the middle of the table. Everyone was passing food and mugs around, until everyone had a mug and a pie. Susy was drinking her tea, when Thorin placed a pie in front of her.

"I wish to make a toast, "said King Edward. "Here to the new arrivals of my kingdom! "

"Here here! "shouted the dwarves, as everyone raised their mug of beer. Susy raised her cup of tea to join in the toast. Everyone took a deep drink of their beer, and set the mug down on the table, with a thunk. The dwarves were hungry, and started eating when the king told them to proceed.

"So, have you decided where you are going to live? "asked King Edward, who gave a coy look.

"We have not started looking for a house yet, Edward, "said Thorin.

"Well, you do not have to look, because I wish to give you a house in gratitude, for what your wife did for me, "said the king. Everyone froze, when they heard what the king said.

"A house? I did not save you to be paid, your majesty, "said a shocked Susy, as Thorin put his arm around her.

"Please let me thank you this way, Lady Susy. I own a lot of houses in Logan, from small cottage to big mansion. I will not be losing a house, but gaining a good friend, "said King Edward. "And I will let you select which house I will give you. "

Susy turn to Thorin, and asked, "Thorin, what do you think? "

Thorin smiled at Susy, and turn to King Edward saying, "Thank you, Edward. You made my wife and me very happy. "

"After we finish eating, we will look for a house for you, "said the king, as everyone went back to eating and drinking. Everyone had a great time dining with the king.

After everyone ate, King Edward paid for the meal, even though Thorin and Xander protested. King Edward led them outside the tavern, with Captain Patric by his side.

"Shall we look at the big mansions first? "asked King Edward.

"I rather start with the small houses first, "said Susy, with a timid smile.

"Then follow me, "said the king. Steven, Griff, and Ren elected to stay in the tavern, so the dwarves, Susy, Xander, and Captain Patric followed the king. King Edward led them to a small path by the little brook, which was next to Little Logan. At the end of the path was a one room shack that smells like fish. The king smiled brightly at Susy, who gave him a confuse look.

"A fishing shack? You are showing us a fishing shack, "asked Susy. King Edward, Captain Patric, Xander, and the dwarves laughed at Susy, who crossed her arms at the king.

"You should have seen your face, Lady Susy, "said a laughing King Edward. He quickly led them to a small road near the front plaza to a small cottage, which seems to have a few rooms.

"How many rooms does it have? "asked a wise Thorin.

"A big main room that is a sitting room and bedroom, a kitchen, and a wash room, "stated the king. He could see Susy shaking her head, that she did not like the house. Susy was hoping he would take her to the dream house, but it seems like the king was avoiding it. King Edward took them to other houses near the small cottage, and Thorin noticed that his wife was getting sadder and sadder at each house.

"Now, do not get angry with me. But there is a house that nobody wants, that I wish to show you. Is that alright with you, my lady? "asked King Edward. Susy nodded politely, as Thorin held her hand.

The king pretended to past the road heading to Little Logan, when he quickly turn around and entered the road. Susy was looking down at the cobblestones in the road, already getting tired at looking at the houses. Thorin guided her behind the king, and he smiled brightly.

"Wife, look at the house nobody wanted, "said Thorin. Susy looked up at the house, and nearly broke out in tears. It was her dream home that the king had taken them to. She was wiping back the tears, as she slowly walked to the gate.

"Xander told Captain Patric how much you had fallen in love with the house. I had promised Lord Hearn to give this house to the one who loved it the most, "said King Edward.

Susy turn to King Edward, and asked, "Are you really giving us this house, your majesty? "

"Yes, lovely lady. This is your home, and it will always be your home. I vow it in front of all who are here, "said King Edward.

"Can we go inside? "Susy asked. She was so excited to see the inside of the house.

"Captain Patric? "asked King Edward. Captain Patric walked to the king, and opened the box, which had all the keys to the houses the king owns. In a hidden pocket inside the box, King Edward took out two golden keys, which made a heart-shape when put together.

"The keys, my lady, "offered the king, as Susy slowly took the golden keys. Thorin opened the gate for her, as she approached the door, which was painted blue. Susy put one of the keys into the lock, and opened the door. She slowly enter the house, with all following behind her. There was a small entrance room that had hooks on the wall, to hang up cloaks. Leaving the entrance room, they enter a big gathering room, with plenty of chairs, tables, and shelves.

"The furniture comes with the house, "stated King Edward, as Thorin and Susy smiled at the king.

They could see at the end of the gathering room was an archway that leads into the dining area. There was a big long table, with many chairs. Two large cupboards had two different sets of dishes and goblets. There was a serving table to lay out the food, for entertaining. There were two doors in the dining area, as well. They went through the left door, and entered the kitchen that had a fireplace for cooking, and a stone oven for baking. There were two barrels to put water in, so there would be plenty of water to use in cooking, cleaning, and drinking. Pots and pans were stack neatly on a huge table. And there was a smaller table for preparing the food, which sat next to the big table. A small door was at the end of the kitchen, which the king said it was not important right now. They re-entered the dining area, and walked across the room. The group was heading for the right door, when King Edward stopped them.

"I want to save that door for last. Let me show you the bedrooms, "said the king. The king led them back into the gathering room, to a short stairway next to the entrance room. On top of the stairway was a landing with five doors. The first and second doors on the left were two dormitories.

"Lord Hearn was hoping for many children, and made huge bedrooms for sons and daughters, "stated King Edward, when he shows them the two rooms. He opened the door in the middle of the landing, and it showed a miniature Traveler's cave with a nice pool, water fall, drying area, and a small indoor outhouse. Susy laughed, as she saw the outhouse. Closing the door, King Edward shows them the first door on the right, which was a nursery for the baby of the house.

"Look Thorin, Xander's bedroom, "said a smiling Susy.

"Xander? "asked the confuse king, who looked over to a confuse Captain Patric.

Thorin laughed, and said, "We had decided to name the baby Xander Thrain Oakenshield. "

"Oh! For a moment I thought this weasel had moved in on you folks, "said a laughing King Edward.

"Weasel?! "said Xander, as he looked at the king. King Edward and Captain Patric laughed.

"Now, this is the most beautiful room in the house, "said King Edward, as he opened the master bedroom door. Inside the room was a huge beautifully carved oak bed, which had wooden oak leaves all over the headboard. The bedspread was different hues of blue and green, with embroidered leaves scattered all over the bedspread. There were two wardrobes with the same oak leave carvings, and beautiful glass vases around the room. But the best part was when King Edward opened the window curtains. The window was huge, and a beautiful scenery of the back garden and the lovely brook could be seen. A beautiful carved wooden bench sat underneath the window. Susy sighed, as Thorin took her to look out the window.

"I feel like this is a dream, Thorin. I cannot believe this beautiful house is ours, "said a very happy Susy.

"I cannot believe I have such a wonderful wife, and how cruel I have been to you, "said Thorin, as he kisses her forehead.

"We are still here you two, do your love talking some other time, "called out Dwalin, as the others laughed. The couple blushed, and joins the others as they left the bedroom.

"Now, I am taking you to that door in the dining area, "said King Edward, who led the way down the stairway. They follow the king through the gathering room, and into the dining area. The king smiled as he slowly opened the door on the right, to show them that the door led into the beautiful patio and garden. There were many different kind of flowers, creating a rainbow in the garden. There was a huge table and many chairs in the patio area, as well as torches for lighting up for evening entertaining. Near the brooks was an area for washing the clothes, and hanging them to dry. The group saw that the stones making the patio, made a path leading to the other building.

"What is that building over there, Edward? "asked a curious Thorin.

"Lord Hearn loved repairing things, so he made his own personal forge and woodshop, "said King Edward. The king noticed Thorin smiling brightly.

"I cannot believe how fortunate you are, Thorin, "said Balin, "Your own forge, and woodshop as well. "

"Balin, Dwalin, and Fili…you are welcome to stay with us, as long as you want, "said Thorin. Then he remembered that he forgot to ask his wife. As Oakenshield looked at Susy, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh, maybe for a little while, I will stay with you, Thorin. But only until I decide where I wish to live, "said Dwalin, as he smiled. Balin stayed quiet, as Fili agreed with Dwalin.

"Oh, before I forget, that door in the kitchen leads into a cellar for keeping things cool. And the huge property is protected by a very strong protection spell. So, you never have to worry about anything attacking your home, "said King Edward. Susy ran to the king, and gave him a kiss on his cheek, and a big hug.

"Edward, stop flirting with my wife, "teased a smiling Thorin, as King Edward smiled at Susy, then Thorin. They all headed back to the house, and went to the gathering room.

"Your majesty, what is the second key for? "asked Susy, as she looked at the other key.

"One key is for the wife, and the other one is for the husband. Lord Hearn was hoping to give one key to his bride-to-be, but it never happened. Oh, the keys will open the house and workshop, "stated King Edward. "I hope you will be happy in your new home, but I need to leave. I have many people wishing for an audience with me. " The king clasp hands with Thorin, and kissed Susy's hand. He clasped hands with Dwalin, Balin, and Fili, and then gave a hearty smack on Xander's back, making the wizard flinched. King Edward and Captain Patric left the house, laughing.

"Balin, I want you stay with Susy, while we go get our things from Xander's cave, "said Thorin, as Balin agreed. The wizard, Thorin, Dwalin, and Fili left the house to bring the belongings back to the house.

"Talk to me, Balin. I know something is bothering you. I saw the look on your face, when Thorin offer you a place in our home, "said Susy, as she lead the small dwarf to a reddish couch.

"I have not told anyone, including Dwalin. Before, I join my brother to hunt for a wife for Thorin; I went to Moria to check on the mine. I had left my son Balin II to care for the place for me. He was almost a complete duplicate of me, when he was born. My wife begged to name him after me. She died two weeks later after giving birth to him. " Tears form in Balin's eyes, which he quickly wiped away.

"Well, I ask my son, how was everything in the mine. He said the mine was working more smoothly, than when I ruled the place. He told me that it would be best, if I did not return back to Moria. It would confuse the dwarves of the mine, trying to figure out who was the Lord of Moria. In other words, my son had taken Moria away from me. He told me I was getting too old to be ruling over Moria, and he was the best choice to take over. So, you see, I have no home, and no one who cares for me. " Balin looked down at his hands, and realizing how old they looked.

"Balin! Shame on you! You have a home here, with Thorin and me. And you have a lot of dwarves and people, who care about you, especially me. Your brother, Thorin, Fili, Kili, and all the other dwarves adore and love you. And I love you dearly, because you are the one person I can depend on the most, beside Thorin. And soon, little Xander will love you as well, "said a teary-eyed Susy, as she hugged Balin. Balin looked at Susy with a big smiled on his face, and hugged her again.

"I am blessed because I have many love ones, and a new home now, "said the little dwarf, as they both sat back on the couch. Susy was quiet for a moment, then turn to Balin.

"Balin?"

"Yes, Little One? "

"I am scared, "said Susy.

"Why? "asked a confused Balin.

"I have never had a baby before. What if I die giving birth? "asked Susy.

"Do not say that. Sebastian will make sure, that would not happen, "said an upset Balin.

"Promise me if that happens, you will help Thorin raise our child, "said Susy, hopefully.

"I promise, Little One. But with all my powers, I will not let you die, "said Balin, as he patted her hand. A big ruckus came from the front door, as Thorin, Dwalin, and Fili return with their backpacks, the shillelagh, and Susy's two bags.

"Little One, stay seated while we put our things away, "stated Balin, as he grabbed Dwalin and Fili, who protested. Thorin sat next to his wife, and put his arms around her.

"Are you happy wife? "asked Thorin, as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes Thorin. I got a beautiful home, so many family and friends, our little baby, and…a pig-headed husband, "said a teasing Susy. Thorin laughed out loud.

Chapter 25 **Trouble In Little Logan**

Bofur was showing Bifur an area in Little Logan's marketplace, which would be an ideal spot for their toy shop and home. Bofur put the marker in the ground, that Brodall gave him to mark the spot for their home.

"You see Bifur; it is right across from Bombur's inn. So when dwarves leave the inn, the first thing they will see is the toy shop. If a dwarf couple has their children with them, their children will drag their parents to our shop. And it is located next to one of the entrances of Little Logan, which will help sell toys. Clever, right? "asked Bofur, as his cousin replied in Khuzdul. The pair of dwarves walked over to where Bombur was standing, which was at the location of the inn. Bombur love the location, because it was right next to the entrance of Logan. So, he had put his marker in the ground, so no others will take the plot.

The three kin were talking about their future homes, when Bifur tugged on Bofur's sleeve. Bofur looked at his cousin, who pointed out Thorin, Dwalin, and Fili entering the house not far from Little Logan.

"Look, brother! It seems Thorin have bought himself a home. He is going to be our neighbor. That is so grand, "said a happy Bofur. Bifur looked around the marketplace, when the look of horror appeared on his face. He started slapping Bofur and Bombur on their backs, real hard.

"Bifur that hurts! ", said Bombur as he looked at his cousin.

"Yes, Bifur! What is the matter with you?! "snapped Bofur, who looked at his cousin as well. They both saw that Bifur was pointing at something or someone.

"Oh look! It is sweetie pie, and his kin! Hi, sweetie pie! "shouted Pig-faced Pri, as she saw Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur. Pri and Kyla had wanted to see the marketplace, since they first arrived. They had finally escaped from their parents, who were preparing their new homes.

The trio ran into each other to get away from Pig-faced Pri, and then they turn around and headed for Logan. Devie was approaching her husband, and his kin, when they took off running to the house Thorin had entered. They banged on the door, until the door was opened. The trio of dwarves quickly went inside, and closed the door.

Devie was confused about their behavior, when she saw Pri and Kyla trying to follow them. Devie stopped the two she-dwarves, and said, "Are you not Prine and Paili's lovely daughter, Pri? "  
"Yes, I am, "said a smiling Pri. "This is my best friend, Kyla. "

"Greeting Kyla. Nice you meet you, "said Devie.

"Hello, Devie. Who are your lovely friends? "asked a voice. The three she-dwarves were joined by Susy, who found out why Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur were hiding in her home. She told them that she will fix it where they will never have to worry about either one of the girls.

"Oh, greeting Susy. This is Pri and Kyla, who are from Moria, "answered Devie. "Ladies, this is Susy Oakenshield…Thorin's wife. "

"Wife? He picked you over me?" said an upset Kyla.

"I cannot believe it either, Kyla, "added Pri.

"I was very lucky that he married me. If he had seen either one of you, Thorin would have dropped me in a second. But I tricked him into marrying me, before he could meet you, "said a contrite Susy, who had winked at Devie, secretly. "But you will have the pick of all of these bachelors in Little Logan, and I know you will be married by the end of the year. Oh, look at that handsome dwarf in the music maker shop. "

All the she-dwarves look to the shop, Susy had indicated. There was a young dwarf laying beautifully made zithers on two tables, outside the music maker shop. He had golden hair, and a great physic, which made Kyla giggle.

"Oh, he is so handsome, "said a happy Kyla, who grabbed Devie's hand. Kyla lead the three females to the shop, as the dwarf looked up and smiled.

"May I help you, ladies? "asked the shopkeeper, who had a muffled tone to his voice.

"What is wrong with your voice? "asked a confused Kyla, as she batted her eyes at the dwarf. Pri was getting angry at Kyla, because she wanted to flirt with the shopkeeper.

"I was born a little bit deaf in my ears. I can hear, but not too clearly, "said the shopkeeper, who saw Pri. He quickly turn to Kyla, and said, "Is this your brother? "

"Ha ha ha…no she is my friend, Pri. "replied Kyla, as she flirted.

The shopkeeper heard of Pig-faced Pri, and nodded slowly. He quickly went back to Kyla, and asked, "What is your name, my fair lady? "

"It is not proper for me to tell you, "teased Kyla, as he looked down-hearted. "It is Kyla. "

"What a beautiful name. "

"What is your name? "asked Kyla. The shopkeeper kept staring deeply into Kyla's eyes, and ignoring the others. Susy and Devie smiled, as Pri glared at Kyla.

"My name is Loc, "said the shopkeeper, as his brother came out of the store, at that moment. His brother was his exact twin, except his hair being a bit darker. "Oh, this is my brother, Joc. Greet the ladies, brother. "

The females noticed that Joc had trouble focusing on them.

"Greeting, ladies, "said a shy Joc.

"Are you alright, sweetie? "asked Pri, with concern.

"I am alright. I just see everything a bit fuzzy. I was born that way, "answered Joc, who blushed at the word 'sweetie'. Pri beamed at Joc, because he seems so sweet.

Susy looked a bit confused, and picked up one of the zithers. It was beautifully carved, with very fine details on the wooden box. She ran her fingers on the strings, and it played beautifully.

"So, who makes the zithers? "asked Susy, from Loc and Joc.

"Oh, I carved the boxes, and string them. My brother Joc is the one who tunes the zithers and play them for the customers, "answered Loc, who never took his eyes off of Kyla. Kyla was already smitten with Loc, which made Susy and Devie very happy. The two friends looked over to Pri, who was giggling with a blushing Joc.

"You have a beautiful glow around your head, "said the shy Joc, as Pri giggled. Susy and Devie had to control themselves, as they looked at Pig-faced Pri shining bald head.

"Well, we need to go, because our husbands are waiting for us, "said Devie, as she escorted Susy away from the two very happy she-dwarves.

"Come see my home, Devie. Your husband and his kin are hiding there, "said a laughing Susy, who lead the way to her new home. Devie gasped at the beautiful front garden, and saw the post for a sign.

"So, what are you going to hang there? "asked Devie, as she pointed at the post.

"Well, I am going to have a sign craved that says 'Oakenshield' in common tongue, dwarfish and elfish, so that all knows that this is Thorin's home, "said a happy Susy, as she opened the door for Devie. The females started laughing as they saw all the males huddled in the dining area.

"Wife, stop laughing. Are Pig-faced Pri and Kyla outside the house? "asked a worried Thorin.

"All of you fought orcs, griffins, wargs, half-orcs, and even a dragon, and was never scared. Then two sweet young she-dwarves come along, and ya'll are acting so silly, "said a laughing Susy, as she teased the dwarves.

"They are more hideous than those monsters, "replied Bofur, as the dwarves nodded in agreement.

Susy and Devie laughed some more, as the dwarves felt sheepish in how they were acting.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about any more, gentle dwarves, "said Devie. "We played matchmaker with the lasses, and have them mooning over two brothers that own the music maker shop. So, they will not bother you anymore. " All the dwarves sighed in relief.

Crager was talking to Prine, as they went looking for their daughters.

"I know my daughter had probably bought more items she does not need, "said a stern Crager, as he walked stiffly.

"That is how my Pri acts, as well, "stated Prine, as he looked around the marketplace. "I was hoping to find a husband for Pri here. "

"I am trying to find a husband for Kyla, as well. She needs a husband to straighten her out, "conceded Crager.

Both dwarves froze, as they saw their daughters talking to the twins at the music maker shop. They slowly approached the two couples, but did not disturb them.

"Is it possible that my daughter had found a husband, "asked Prine, who was slowly starting to smile.

"My Kyla, not turning away a possible husband? "asked a surprise Crager. Crager realized for once, that he would not have to deal with his daughter's tantrums any more. It made him feel a bit sad, but not for long.

"I am going to go talk to Brodall about a house for my daughter. She will need a home of her own. "

"Let us go together, and talk to him. Kyla needs a home, as well, "said Crager, as he led Prine away from the happy couples.

Bofur slowly stuck his head outside of the doorway, and looked around. Bifur pushed his cousin out of the house, and peeked as well. Bofur glared at his cousin, as he tried to hide behind a flowery bush. The pair peeked over the fence, and did not see Pig-faced Pri or Kyla. Sighing, the pair exited Thorin's property, happy as can be. They finally saw Pri and Kyla, and they were about to run again. But then, they saw the girls going into the music maker shop, with Loc and Joc.

"What Devie said was true, "exclaimed Bofur. "Pig-face Pri and Kyla forgot about us. But to be sure, we will stay out of their way, until they are wed. " Bifur nodded his head in agreement, as they headed for Brodall's home. Bombur and Devie were a few yards behind their kin, as they laughed at how silly the dwarves acted with the two she-dwarves. They went to Little Logan to locate their children.

In the elfish section of Little Logan, Kili and Tauriel was talking to Hilarion, who is going to be their closest neighbor. The tall and thin Hilarion reminded Kili of a grey wolf, with green eyes.

"You are the third couple of mixed marriage to come here. There is Rorden and Zenobia…he is a man, and she is a she-elf. He is a stone carver, and he sometimes repairs the roads in Logan and Little Logan. And there is Eurus who is an elf, and his lovely wife Calliann, who is a man's woman. Eurus is a tree-shaper, which is wonderful for us here in this forest, "said Hilarion.

"What is a tree-shaper? "asked Kili.

"A tree-shaper makes the trees grow and twist to make a chamber, a room, a stairway, or even a home, "answered Tauriel.

"Yes, that is true Kili. Eurus created my home, while Rorden made my working area, "explained Hilarion.

"What do you do, Hilarion? "asked Kili, curiously.

"I am a sword maker. It takes me months to create one sword, but they are special sword, "said the genteel Hilarion.

"My brother, Fili needs to meet you. He is a great sword fighter, and he loves getting new swords…when he can, "said a smiling Kili.

"Yes, that is very true about my husband's brother. He is always carrying plenty of hidden daggers, "added Tauriel, with a smile.

"So, what do you do, Kili? "asked the sword maker.

"Well, right now Tauriel and I are adventurers. Hunting down treasures in the local dungeons, "replied Kili, as he hugged his wife.

"I am going to give you some friendly advice, Kili. Try to find another way to live. Because when you get older, adventuring will become more dangerous for you, "said Hilarion, as he watched Kili's face. Kili got a bit angry, but realized that Hilarion was trying to be neighborly. "Go talk to Eurus about creating a home for yourself. "

"Thank you, Hilarion. We will go do that, "said a smiling Kili, as he lead Tauriel away.

"I know you were upset with Hilarion, Kili. But what he said was true. The older a person gets slow down their reflexes in fighting. And what if I am with child…I cannot really battle an ogre in that condition, "said Tauriel, as Kili listen.

"To tell the truth, Tauriel. When we were travelling to Erebor, Thorin asked Fili and me to watch the horses. Yes, we lost two horses to trolls, but I enjoyed those few hours taking care of the horses, "said Kili. "What we need to do is get enough treasures to raise horses. What do you think? "

"I think that is a wonderful plan, Kili. And I will help you get that treasure, "replied Tauriel, who kissed Kili. They slowly walked to Eurus and Calliann's home, which was a cabin made from a growing ash tree. Tauriel smiled at the home, which had a beautiful white hue. Calliann planted marigolds around the home. Kili went to the front door, and knock on it. Eurus answered the door, and smiled at Kili and Tauriel.

"You must be our new neighbors, Brodall told us about. Please come into our home, "said Eurus, as he indicted the sitting room. Calliann was at a wooden loom, as she worked on a nice tapestry for her home. She stopped what she was doing to meet her new neighbors. She was a gentle woman, who was pretty and sweet. Kili and Tauriel could see Eurus adored his wife. The dark-haired Eurus took his wife by her hand, and smiled at Kili and Tauriel.

"My name is Eurus, and this is my wife, Calliann. " His wife smiled at Kili and Tauriel. "And your names are? "

"My name is Kili, and his is my wife, Tauriel. "

"Tauriel? How funny, because King Thranduil had a captain of the guards named of Tauriel, "stated a confused Eurus.

"I am that same Tauriel, "replied Kili's wife.

"Well, I am please to meet both of you. Please seat yourself, and tell me why you came? "asked Eurus, as Calliann sat by his side on a forest green couch.

"We have a need for you to shape us a home, "said Kili, with a smile.

"Oh? Do you know what kind of tree you wish your home to be? "asked Eurus.

"Tauriel, what kind of tree is the strongest? You lived among tree, while I live in a mountain, so you would know what is best, "asked Kili.

"I would for our house to be made by oak, birch, or cedar, "said Tauriel, as she smiled at the other couple.

"There is a huge oak tree very near Little Logan, "said Calliann, as she touched her husband's arm.

"Yes, and it is not too old, probably close to two-hundred years, I believe, "stated Eurus. "Will you want a small cabin, or something larger? "

"Well, my wife and I are archers, and I feel in case of danger, we should have a tall home, with a platform outside the home, "said Kili.

"That is a wonderful idea, Kili, "exclaimed Tauriel, who smiled at her husband.

"Yes, I can picture a platform at the core of the branches, connected to your home. Yes, that oak tree would be wonderful for your home. Let me show you that oak tree, "said Eurus, as he stood.

"I will stay here, Eurus. I want to work on my tapestry, "said Calliann, as Eurus gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It was wonderful meeting you, Kili…Tauriel. We need to have lunch together sometimes soon. "

The two elves and dwarf left Calliann, at the door of her home. Eurus slowly led the way to the large oak tree, on the outskirt of Little Logan.

"After we have the home made, can we add on a stable and fence for horses? "asked Kili.

"Stables? What a grand idea! "stated Eurus. "We have many adventurers come here needing horses. You will do great with your stables. " They finally stopped at a large oak tree, which they could see was very healthy.

"Making a home from this oak will not hurt the tree, will it? "asked Kili. Eurus and Tauriel smiled at Kili.

"You are the first dwarf I have ever met that cares what happens to their tree. I am very impress, Kili, "said Eurus.

"That is why I love Kili so much, because he is so special, "said Tauriel, as Kili got embarrass.

"No, Kili. I would not be a tree shaper, if I thought I was hurting the tree. What I do is make the tree grow extra branches, and twist them to make whatever shape I want. Now, do you want an inside or outside stairway? "

"Can we have both? That way, if we need to escape, there are two exits, "asked Kili.

"Yes, I am starting to be excited about this home. And do you want the home to be part of the tree, or next to the tree? "

"Part of the oak would make the home stronger, "said Tauriel.

"Then, we want our home to be part of the tree, Eurus, "said Kili, as he hugged Tauriel.

"Do you want a two or three storey home? "

"Two storeys home would be fine, and a solid bridge to the platform, "said Kili.

"I will draw up a sketch on what you had told me so far. Then I will bring it to you, and you can make any changes you want, "said Eurus.

"Where we can stay until our home is finished, asked a confused Kili.

"There is a campsite in Little Logan, next to the running brook. That is where everyone goes to stay, until their homes and businesses are ready. I will work hard to get your home done quickly. So, I will look for you at the campsite. " Eurus nodded his head at Kili and Tauriel, and headed back to his home.

"Look Tauriel, there is a smaller oak not far from the big oak. That would make a great stable for the horses, "pointed out Kili.

"This is so wonderful, Kili. I have you for a husband, and soon I will have my own home, as well, "said Tauriel, who hugged Kili. "I know your friends Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur are probably at the campsite. Let us go join them, and camped together, "said Tauriel.

"I wonder where Fili is? "asked Kili, as he and his wife walked into Little Logan, looking for the campsite near the brook.

"He is probably looking at all the sites in Logan. I could tell he was very impress with the big city, "replied Tauriel.

"Well, I hope he will find a home in Logan or Little Logan, "said Kili. "Fili is not staying in our home. I like to be alone with my wife. "

Tauriel laughed at Kili, as she said, "You are so adorable, Kili. I wonder if Thorin had found a home for his wife, Susy? "

"I hope so, Tauriel, "answered Kili, as they found the campsite. They both saw their friends, and went to join them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 26 **Chaden's Marketplace**

It has been four months, since Thorin and Susy moved to Logan. Susy found many small marketplaces in Logan, but her favorite one was a small marketplace, by the front plaza. Susy would go to Grigg's bakery twice a week, because Thorin loves their potato rolls. So, she would grabbed her basket, and shawl, and heads for Grigg's. The only trouble was that Thorin insisted that she would take someone with her. She always took Balin, with her, but he was busy working on a necklace that someone had commissions him to make. So, Thorin made Dwalin go with her to the bakery. The bald dwarf was angry, because he was about to start work on a new axe for a dwarf, from Little Logan.

"Are you ready, lassie? "asked a grumpy Dwalin, as Susy left the house. Her stomach was starting to show a bump, which everyone noticed. Susy smiled as she looked at their new sign that said, 'Oakenshield'.

"Dwalin, I could had gone by myself, "said Susy, who cover herself with her pink shawl, which match Rosetta's crystal.

"Thorin would not forgive me, if something happen to you, lassie. No, I do not mind going with you. Thorin is busy repairing a sword, while Balin is busy creating that necklace. "

Susy kissed Dwalin on his cheek, as he smiled. "Behave lassie, you are giving me ideas. "

Susy laughed, as they headed for the front plaza. Susy love watching the people in town, as they went about their business.

"Oh, look Dwalin. Those men look like adventurers. Who knows, maybe they will come by to look at some of your weapons. So, how is Fili doing in learning the art of sword making? "asked Susy,

"The lad has a gift in making swords. That fancy elf, Hilarion think so, as well. "

"I am so happy for Fili, and I know Thorin is proud of him, "stated Susy.

"Fili and I are planning to open a weapon shop in Little Logan, and maybe have a house made for us, as well, "said Dwalin.

Susy looked sadly at Dwalin, and said, "I will miss having you both in my home, Dwalin. I know that Fili is caring for Kili and Tauriel's home, while they are adventuring with Steven, Griff, and Ren. But I knew he will return, when they get back. "

"That is the problem, lassie. It is yours and Thorin's home, not mine…or Fili's. We need a place of our own, and who knows…maybe Fili will get married to some young she-dwarf. "

"What about you, Dwalin? Do you not want to get married? "

"I am set in my ways, lassie. Who would want an old grizzly dwarf, like me? "

Susy and Dwalin entered the plaza, and headed toward the right. The entrance to the marketplace was next to the city's wall. Susy and Dwalin enter Chaden's marketplace, named after a dead warhorse. Susy always wondered why the place was named after a horse, but she could not find out why. Nobody knew the answer to that question.

The marketplace had five shops, in a circular area. In the middle of the round marketplace was the statue of Chaden, the warhorse. The first shop was a snack place, which sold boxty, mushy peas, and potato farls. Something a starving visitor could eat, and have a full belly.

Next to the snack shop was a store that sold second-hand clothing for those who could not afford new clothes. Next to the clothes shop was Grigg's bakery, which had many different types of bake goods. The other two shops sold pottery, and baskets, which Thorin would not let Susy go see. He did not want her buying things that she did not need.

Susy smiled, as she headed for the bakery. Then, out of the shop ran the owner's two years old daughter, Taffi. She was an adorable child with curly dark hair, and big brown eyes. Her mother had a hard time keeping her in the bakery, since her husband, Grigg died. The widow was always busy baking breads for orders from the inns and taverns of Logan, to be able to keep a close eye on her daughter. Poor Mer, she was so lonely, and she quickly became Susy's friend when they first met.

Susy froze as two huge men almost tripped over the little Taffi, as they headed to the snack shop. The larger of the men glared at Taffi, who stood there staring at them. He grabbed Taffi and picked her up, and she started to cry.

"Get out of the way, you brat! "said the man, who had grabbed Taffi. Dwalin quickly left Susy's side, and stood next to the man.

"Put the wee lass gently down, or I will break both of your arms, "said Dwalin, with a lot of menace in his voice. Susy had never heard Dwalin use that tone before, and did not move.

The man slowly turn to Dwalin, who was giving a very scary look at the man, as he slowly put the child down. His friend started tugging his arm, and told him that he would buy him a beer. Man tried to lean over Dwalin to scare him, but his friend's fear finally got to the man, so they left. The bald dwarf waited until the men left the small marketplace, then picked up the crying Taffi.

Sighing, Dwalin looked at Taffi, and said, "Do not cry, lassie. No one is going to hurt you. " Taffi rubbed her eyes, and then looked at Dwalin. The little girl had a big smiled and hugged Dwalin. She said, "Da…Da! "

"No no no, I am not your Da, "said Dwalin, who looked over to a laughing Susy.

"When did this happened, Dwalin? "teased Susy.

"You are not funny, lassie. How do you get the wee lass to let go? "

"Taffi! "shouted Mer, as she ran out of the bakery, looking for her daughter. She finally saw Taffi, in Dwalin's arms. Dwalin felt confused as he looked at the pretty Mer. She had dark hair like her daughter's, but it was straight instead of curly. Dwalin loved the big brown eyes, which were looking at him. He noticed that she was smaller than him, but she was not a dwarf.

"Hello Mer, "said a smiling Susy.

"Why is your friend carrying my daughter? "asked a confused Mer, as she looked over to Dwalin. Taffi started calling Dwalin 'Da' again, as Mer looked surprise. Dwalin shook his head, as he tried to get Taffi to let go.

"This is my friend, Dwalin. He just rescued Taffi from a horrible man, who had grabbed her. "

"What?! "said an upset Mer. The widow looked at Dwalin, then gave him a kiss on his lips, and hugged him. Dwalin slowly smiled at the woman, and tried to give Taffi to her.

"Taffi, let go of the nice gentle…uh…dwarf. " Mer finally got Taffi to let go, but the child kept trying to go to Dwalin.

"Thank you, Dwalin for saving my Taffi. She probably thinks you are her father. He did not have much hair on his head either. Oh…I did not mean that you did not have much hair. Goodness…I am so sorry. "

"It is alright, lassie, "said Dwalin, as he followed Mer and Taffi. Mer crashed into the bakery's doorway, because she was looking back at Dwalin. She giggled as she enters the bakery. Dwalin was following close behind Mer, and crashed into the same doorway. He coughed, as he follows Mer into the bakery.

Susy was trying to control her laughter, as she said to Rosetta, "These two are so funny, they are going to make me wet my undergarment. " Rosetta was twinkling with laughter. Susy finally entered the bakery, when she controlled her laughter. She saw Dwalin looking at the bake goods, but was taking peeks at Mer, who was peeking, as well.

"I need a baker dozen of those wonderful potato rolls you make, if that is not too much of a bother, Mer, "said Susy.

"Of, course…rolls...uh...rolls? "said Mer, as she finally realized that Susy was talking to her. The widow hurried into the kitchen, and brought back a baking sheet full of potato rolls.

"Here are the rolls, "said Mer, as she tried to hand the baking sheet to Dwalin. Dwalin smiled at Mer, who smiled back. Taffi was trying to grab the bald dwarf again, as Susy stopped her.

"Dwalin, can you please wait outside for me, or I will never get my rolls, "asked Susy.

Dwalin wanted to protest, but he realized that was the reason they came to the bakery. Smiling and bowing to Mer, Dwalin walked out of the bakery. But he kept peeking through the window at Mer.

"Who is that handsome dwarf, Susy? "asked an excited Mer, as she quickly was putting the rolls in some baker's parchment, and wrapping them. She put more than the thirteen that Susy had ask for. Susy tried to stop her, but Mer said it was for the dwarf.

"Remember Balin, who always comes with me to get the rolls? "said Susy, as Mer nodded. "That is his brother Dwalin. "

"They do not look nothing alike, "exclaimed Mer. "Is he married? "

"No, Mer. Dwalin is not married, he is a confirm bachelor. "

"I hope I see him again. Uh…for Taffi sake, "said an embarrass Mer.

"Maybe you will soon, since I noticed that he likes you, "said Susy, as she put the rolls in her basket. Susy paid for the rolls, and left the shop grabbing Dwalin's arm. Mer sigh, knowing that Dwalin liked her.

"Is the lady your friend, lassie? "asked a coy Dwalin, as he was escorting Susy back to her home.

"Yes, Dwalin, Mer is my friend. "

"Mer…what a beautiful name for a lady, "said a dreamy-eyed Dwalin, as Susy smiled.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Dwalin. Mer is a widow. " Dwalin froze to a stop, as he realized what Susy had just said.

"I found my beautiful widow, "Dwalin said quietly. He smiled brightly, and quickly escorted Susy back home.

Susy was exhausted from Dwalin making her walk briskly back to Oakenshield's. Dwalin left her at the house, as he hurried to the forge where Thorin and Balin was working. She hanged up her cloak as soon as she entered her home. Then she headed for the kitchen with her baskets full of potato rolls. Susy put the rolls in a warm spot in the kitchen, and then went to her bedroom to rest a bit. She had some laundry to do, but she was tired at the moment. So, Susy lay on her bed, and thought about Dwalin and Mer. She did not notice when she fell asleep.

"So, did Susy get what she wanted at the bakery, Dwalin? "asked Thorin, as Dwalin entered the building. Thorin had setup the forge section with two anvils, so that he could share the forge with Dwalin. Balin was in the woodshop section working on the necklace. Fili was with Hilarion learning more things about making swords, and taking care of his brother's house.

"Yes, Thorin. Susy got plenty of rolls for us to eat. I like that bakery, "stated Dwalin, with a funny tone to his voice. Thorin and Balin looked up from their work, and looked over to where Dwalin was removing his shirt. Dwalin had not lost any of his big muscles on his body, as he flexed his arms.

"You like the bakery, brother? "asked Balin, as he examines his brother's face. Dwalin noticed, and pretended to be interested in a piece of iron.

"Yes, plenty of different kind of bread, and a very nice owner as well, "said Dwalin, who tried to clear his throat.

"Aha! I knew something was up, Thorin. My brother is smitten with the widow Mer, "declared a smiling Balin.

"Really? "said a smiling Thorin. "And who is the widow Mer?"

"She owns the bakery, and makes the bread. She is also Susy's friend, "stated Dwalin, as he went to pick out a hammer to work on the piece of iron.

Thorin frowned a bit, and then told the brothers that he would be back. He needed to talk to his wife for a moment. Thorin went through the garden, instead the road to get to his house. Thorin saw that his wife was not doing the laundry next to the brook. He entered through the dining area, and checked inside the kitchen. He could smell the warm rolls, but could see that she was not there. Thorin wondered where his wife was at, and then headed for the bedroom. He found her sleeping on top of the bedspread, looking a bit pale.

Thorin gently touched Susy's shoulder, and said, "Wife. Awaken wife, I need to talk to you. "

"Shhhh…your wife is sleeping, "answered a sleepy Susy, with her eyes close. Thorin smile, and some of the anger he had felt leaving the forge, disappeared.

"Please awaken wife, "said Thorin, as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Is something wrong? "asked Susy's as she opened her eyes, and stared at Thorin.

"You look pale, wife. And why are you taking a nap in the middle of the day? "asked a concern Thorin.

"Dwalin made me walked fast from the bakery. That made me very tire. I figured to take a nap, and then start working on the laundry, "explained Susy.

Thorin sighed, and said, "Do the laundry tomorrow, because you look weary, wife."

"Alright, Thorin. I do feel very tire. "

"Hmmm…it seems there are two things I need to talk to you about, wife. First, did you purposely try to match Dwalin with the widow Mer? "

Susy started laughing, and said, "No. Dwalin saved Mer's daughter from some scary men. She kissed him in gratitude, and that was when they both started acting silly. The way they behaved made me laugh so hard, I think I hurt my ribs. " Thorin smiled at Susy, who was laughing.

"I know this will upset you, but we need to talk about this, "said Thorin. Susy looked confused, but kept quiet.

"I want you to hire someone to help you care for the house. You are with child, and doing all this work is making you weak. "

"But this is my home, Thorin. I do not want to share it with another female, "said a sad Susy.

"This is one time I wish you obey what I tell you. And I do not want any argument, "stated Thorin, as Susy looked sad. "Start looking tomorrow, wife. " Thorin kissed his wife, as he left to go back to the forge. Susy went to the window, and watched as Thorin left the house. She went back to the bed, and laid there and cried. She hated the idea of some strange woman caring for her home, but this time Thorin put his foot down.

The next day, Thorin hired a town crier to let everyone in Logan know that he was looking for a housekeeper. It did not take long for three females to show up at the front of the house. Susy looked sad as she sat on the couch, as Balin let in the three females, into the home. One of the females was a she-dwarf, and the others two were women, who were looking at the house closely. Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin were in the dining area eating their breakfast, but also keeping an eye on Susy, as she interviewed for a housekeeper.

"Had you ever worked as a housekeeper before? "asked Susy, as the she-dwarf glared her.

The she-dwarf looked at the gathering room, and said, "Hmmm…big house. I hope you do not expect me to clean this house alone. You will help in certain chores, and you will do as I say, with no questions ask. "

Again, she glared at Susy, who looked shocked. Thorin got up, and quickly grabbed the she-dwarf's arm, and told her to get out of his house. He slammed the door, after the protesting she-dwarf was pushed out the door.

One of the women was moving objects in the room, and Susy did not know what to say to her.

"What are you doing? "asked Balin, as he and his brother entered the gathering room.

"Putting the room like it should be, "said the middle-aged woman. Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other, they were both vexed. Thorin and Dwalin grabbed the woman by the arms, and escorted her out of the house. Tears were falling from Susy's eyes, as Balin put everything back to what it was before.

"I see that you mistreat women here, so I will be leaving, "said the other woman, who was the youngest to applied for the housekeeper position. She was carrying a brown knapsack, when she had entered the home. Dwalin grabbed her arm, as she protested.

"Empty your bag, and any pockets you have, woman, "said Dwalin, as he glared at the woman.

"How dare you, you pig?! "shriek the woman.

"If you want, I can rip the clothes off your back, "threaten Dwalin, angrily.

The woman's face went pale, as she dumps all the small objects from her bag, which she had taken from the gathering room.

"All of it! "snarled Thorin, as the woman finally took out a silver box, which had the household's flint, out of her pocket. Dwalin quickly pushed her out the door. Susy finally broke out crying, as Thorin went to calm her down.

"What horrible women! "Susy cried, as she lean on Thorin.

"Do not cry Susy, I will be here to help you find someone, "said Thorin, as he held his wife.

Looking at Thorin, Susy said, "If you really want me to hire someone, I need to talk to someone, who knows the people in this city. "

"Xander? "asked Thorin.

"No, my friend Mer, "stated Susy. "She probably knows most of the woman of this city, because I know she gets a lot of female customers. " Dwalin perked up, when he heard Mer's name mentioned.

"I will take you there myself, lassie, "said Dwalin, as he tried to polished his bald head. Balin hid the laughter, as he watches his brother, who was trying to look wonderful for Mer.

"I think it is best that I take Little One myself, brother. You got that axe to do, and I have already finished the necklace. Besides, we need help from Mer, and I think you will distract the poor woman, "said a smiling Balin.

"What do you mean by distract? "asked an angry Dwalin.

"Dwalin, the widow Mer likes you, "said a smiling Susy, as she wiped her tears away.

"She does? I like that, "said Dwalin, with a big smile. "Then I need to go with lassie, Balin. "

"No, and that is final, Dwalin. " Balin helped Susy to her feet, and took her to the entrance room to get her shawl. Dwalin was furious, but Thorin smiled and dragged Dwalin back to breakfast.

Balin led Susy slowly through the roads of Logan, making sure that he did not tire her out. They entered the plaza, and then headed into Chaden marketplace. Susy noticed a small female with a mass of golden curls, entering Grigg's bakery.

"I did not know that there were hobbits in Logan, "said a surprised Balin. They entered the bakery, as Mer was filling up two baskets with bake goods, for a tavern. The sweet face female hobbit was talking to Taffi, who was chewing on a potato roll. Susy saw she was wearing a shredded stained white gown, and a shawl full of holes. Her dirty slippers had holes, as well. But the little hobbit was clean, though her clothing was not.

Mer saw Susy, and hurried over to her. She looked around, but did not see who she was hoping to see.

"Uh…where is your friend, Dwalin? Uh…oh…greetings Balin. I did not see you, "said an embarrass Mer.

"My brother could not make it, but he did send his greetings to you, "said a sneaky Balin. He could see how flustered Mer became, when he mentions the greetings.

"Tell him, I send greetings back to him, "said a blushing Mer. The female hobbit listen quietly, as Taffi grabbed another roll.

"Mer, I need your help. Thorin wants me to hire someone to help with my housekeeping. He is worried that I am tiring myself, too much, "said Susy.

"I agree with your husband, Susy. You have been looking a bit pale lately. And you are with child, and you should not be working so hard. I heard the town crier saying you were looking for a housekeeper. Have anyone come by? "asked Mer.

"Yes, three horrible females that we had to throw out of my home, "said Susy.

"Hmmm…let me think, "said Mer.

"Are you finished with the order? "asked the female hobbit, as she looked at Mer.

"Yes, Lilybelle, "replied Mer, as the poor Lilybelle tried to pick up the two baskets.

"Goodness child! That is too heavy for you to carry, "stated Balin, as he took one of the baskets from Lilybelle.

"But I will not get my meal, if someone helps me, "exclaimed the teary-eyed Lilybelle.

"What do you mean? "asked Susy.

"Lilybelle works for Berker, the owner of the Frothy Mug Tavern. " Leaning toward Susy and Balin, Mer whispered, "He had been trying to be improper with her. She refused him, so now the monster is working her to death. He gives her very little food, and a thin blanket to sleep with. "

Susy sadly looked over to the very thin Lilybelle, who was blushing. The poor little hobbit knew what Mer was saying about her and Berker. Susy started smiling, and walked over to Lilybelle.

"Do you owe Berker any money? "asked Susy.

"No, my lady, "said the shy Lilybelle.

"Good. How would you like to work for me? You will have a home to live in, and plenty to eat. And I will give you a little bit of spending money for yourself, "said Susy. Lilybelle glowed with happiness, as cute dimples appeared in her cheeks.

"I would love that, my lady, "said Lilybelle, as Susy took the basket, and put it on the counter top. Mer and Balin was smiling, as they realized Susy was helping the poor sweet Lilybelle, out of the kindness of her heart.

"But what about the order of bread for Berker? "asked a concern Lilybelle.

"Do not worry, Lilybelle. If I know Steven, he will be here soon to try to beg some rolls from me, "said Mer. "Go with Lady Susy, and Master Balin. " Lilybelle smiled at Mer, and left the shop with Susy and Balin.

"So, how did you managed to be here, Lilybelle? "asked Balin, as he escorted the two females.

"My parents would bring produces from our farm to sell in the marketplaces of Logan. One evening when we were heading back to the farm, we were attacked by bandits. My father told me to run and hid, which I did. I waited a long time, before going back to our cart. Both of my parents were dead, and the money that they had made that day, was gone. I was too scared to travel back to the farm by myself, so I stayed in Logan. The only people who would help me, was Sebastian the healer, the widow Mer, and Beli, who own the tavern The Rusty Spoon, with her husband Drezel. I finally got a job in The Frothy Mug, but I did not like the way Berker was treating me. I was so scared of him. I am so happy to meet both of you, "said Lilybelle.  
"So, you are call Lilybelle, or Lily? "asked Susy.

Lilybelle smiled, "My mother called me, Lilybelle…but my father always calls me his little Lily. "

"Do you mind I call you, Lily? "Susy inquired.

"I would love someone to call me Lily, again, "said the smiling Lilybelle.

"Well, I better let you know Lily; there are four dwarves and myself living in my house. And soon there will be a baby as well. So, four times during the week, I am washing clothes, "said Susy.

"That would not bother me, I love cleaning. I usually sing as I clean. I hope you do not mind me singing, "said Lilybelle, as Balin smiled at the two females as they talk.

"How very strange. I sing as well, when I am cleaning, "stated a smiling Susy. They finally arrived at Oakenshield's, and Lilybelle was amazed at the beautiful front garden.

"This is your home? It is the most beautiful home I have ever seen, "exclaimed Lilybelle, as she slowly passed the gate. Balin opened the door for the ladies, as they entered the house. Dwalin was arguing with Thorin about going to the bakery to check on Susy and his brother, when they entered the gathering room.

"Is something wrong, brother? "asked a smiling Balin. Thorin and Dwalin entered the gathering room, and smiled at the little hobbit, who was acting shy.

"Oh? You are back already? Is she another one of your friends, lassie? "asked Dwalin, who seem a bit sad.

"She might be, "said Susy.

"What do you mean, wife? "asked a confused Thorin, as Dwalin looked confused as well.

"This is Lilybelle, and I just hired her to be my housekeeper, "answered a smiling Susy. Thorin smiled brightly, as he went to greet Lilybelle.

"Welcome to our home. I will let my wife show you where you will be sleeping, since I got work to do at the forge. Nice meeting you, Lilybelle. Come on, Balin and Dwalin, "said a genteel Thorin.

"Wait Thorin! Did the widow Mer say anything about me? "asked Dwalin, from Susy and Balin.

"She sends you her greetings, brother, "said a smiling Balin.

"She did? "exclaimed Dwalin, happily. But he became sad, as he headed for the forge.

"Blast! Dwalin, I forgot to pick up a cake from the bakery. Could you go to the bakery for me, please? "asked a smiling Susy, Thorin frown at his wife.

Dwalin barely shouted 'yes', as he headed out the door. Susy and Balin laughed, as Lilybelle just smile.

"Wife, do not encourage this relationship between Dwalin and the widow Mer, "stated Thorin.

"Why do you say that, Thorin? "asked his wife.

"He is very busy right now, making that axe. You are keeping him away from his work, "stated an annoyed Thorin.

"Thorin, Dwalin is a grown dwarf, and he knows what is important to him, at this moment. I am surprised that he did not just go to the bakery, without being asked to. But I think it is because he values your opinion about things. So, please Thorin think about Dwalin feelings about this matter with the widow Mer, "said Susy, as she slowly walked over to her husband.

Thorin sighed, and hugged his wife. "I love you wife, "he said as he headed toward the back garden. Balin joined Thorin, as Oakenshield waited for his kin at the back door.

"I love you, husband, "said Susy, as she called to her smiling husband. "Come on Lily, I will show you the female dormitory. " Lilybelle smiled.

"Thorin, I know there was a reason you did not want Dwalin involved with the widow Mer, "said Balin.

"She is a man's woman, Balin. Do you want your brother exiled from a dwarf's mountain, because of the female he had married, "said Thorin, who was frowning as they walked to the forge.

"I figure that was the reason you had, but you did not want to say so, in front of your wife. Thorin Oakenshield, who are we to tell Dwalin who he could love and marry. Yes, we are his kin. But we should be supporting his decision on who he wishes for his wife. And we have no right to tell him otherwise, "said Balin, as he walked with Thorin. "Thorin, do you still have misgivings about marrying, my Little One? "

"Oh no! I love Susy with all my heart and soul, "declared Thorin, in surprise.

"Hmmmm….She does not look dwarfish to me, "teased Balin, as they entered the back building.

Thorin smiled, and said, "Why are you so smart, Balin? ", as he pats Balin's back. They both laughed.

Dwalin slowly entered Grigg's bakery shop, and saw that Mer was busy with a lady customer. He turned his back to them, while he looked at some plated cakes sitting on a shelf, on the right side of the doorway. Mer told the lady customer to have a wonderful day, as the woman left.

"Can I help you, sir? "asked Mer, who was wiping her hands on her apron. Dwalin turned around, and faced Mer, who gasped in surprise.

"Dwalin, what are you doing here? "asked a smiling Mer. Taffi saw Dwalin, and ran to him. She put her arms up to him, shouting, with glee, "Da…da! "

"I had to come back to see you, Mer, "said Dwalin, as he stoop to pick up Taffi, who hugged him. "I cannot stop thinking about you. You are always in my thoughts. I hope you do not find this offensive…but….Can I court you, Mer? " Dwalin looked at Mer with hope in his eyes. Mer froze, speechless. Then she saw that hope in his eyes, and knew her answer.

"I would love that, Dwalin. And I know Taffi would love that as well, "said a teary-eyed Mer, as Dwalin hugged both Mer and Taffi. Dwalin and Mer kissed each other, as Taffi sang out, "Da Da! "

Fili was feeling a bit jealous of his brother Kili. Kili has a home which was a wonderful place to live in. The first floor had the gathering room, dining area, and kitchen. The second floor had two bedrooms, and the privacy room. A small lookout tower was above the second bedroom, which was the bedroom he slept in last night. There was a privacy room, for bathing and relieving oneself. And a doorway, that opened to a small bridge that led to the platform on the tree's core.

Kili and Tauriel have money now to start their business, in breeding horses to sell. They went to the dungeon south of Logan, with Steven, Griff, and Ren. They were lucky enough to find a treasure room, and brought back half of the treasure there. They made twenty gold pieces, which is enough to purchase, as least twenty horses. But Tauriel suggested six horses for now, to see how the stable turns out. Eurus had just finished making their stables and corral for the horses.

Then, Kili has Tauriel as his wife. Fili could see how much they love each other, and he never felt lonelier as before.

Fili froze, as he watched Pig-face Pri and Kyla entered the music maker shop. He was barely entering the marketplace, on his way home. Fili's thoughts went back to his loneliness, and thought about the others.

'Thorin has someone…Kili has someone…even Pri and Kyla have someone in their lives. Does he want someone to be part of his life? His mother and Aunt Susy kept hinting that he should find someone. But there are very little she-dwarves available to pick from, and he was not sure if he wanted to find someone to be part of his life. '

Fili entered the small road into Logan, as he headed first to the house, before going to the forge to talk to Thorin.

Dwalin had been making plans to leave Thorin and Susy's home, to have a new weapon shop business made, in Little Logan. Fili had agreed to join him in business, even to have a house made for the two bachelors. Fili sighed, as he entered the house, and heard everything was quiet. He went to the son's dormitory that he shares with Balin and Dwalin, and put his extra clothing away. He left the bedroom, and headed to the kitchen. He found some potato rolls, and grabbed two rolls to nibble on. Fili headed to the garden, and heard singing. He saw a female with a scarf on her head, wearing a blue dress. The female was rinsing and hanging clothes on a clothesline. Susy told them about the clothesline, when she did her first laundry load. Her mother use to hang her clothes on a rope to get them dry. Here in Middle-Earth, the ladies put the clothes on bushes to dry. Fili realized how smart his aunt was when she insisted on the clothesline. He walked over to the female, and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"I am back. Did you miss me? "Fili asked, with a smile.

"Yes Fili, I missed you. But why are you hugging and kissing Lily? "asked Susy, who was sitting in a chair, while she washes the clothes. The hanging clothes blocked Fili's view of his Aunt Susy, who was washing the clothes, in a tub of hot water. Lilybelle was rinsing the clothes in another tub of warm water, and then hanging the clothes on the clothesline.

Fili was shocked to see his aunt in the chair, and then watched in surprised as Lilybelle turn to face him. He saw the prettiest green eyes, and cutest dimples on a small female, who was blushing.

"I am so sorry, Miss. I thought you were my Aunt Susy, "said an embarrass Fili.

"I understand, "replied Lilybelle, as she slowly took off the scarf. Fili smiled, as the golden curls popped out of the scarf.

"Fili, how could you think Lily was me, since I am not that small in stature? "asked Susy, as she watches how Fili looked at Lilybelle.

"I guess I was not thinking straight, Aunt Susy. It was nice to meet you, Miss Lily, "said Fili, as he bow to Lilybelle.

"Her name is really Lilybelle, but I call her Lily, "stated Susy, who was washing one of Thorin's tunics.

"Lilybelle, a very beautiful name. Well, nice meeting you, but I need to go to the forge, "said Fili, hastily. The two females watched the blonde dwarf hurried into the forge, and went back to cleaning.

"Why is that female in our garden? "asked an annoyed Fili. "Is my Aunt trying to find me a bride? "

Thorin laughed, and said, "No, Fili. I made your Aunt hired someone to help her in her housekeeping. "

"Well, I accidently hugged and kissed the wrong female. And now, this Lilybelle probably think I am interested in her, "said Fili, as he sat on a stool near to Balin.

"Wait a moment, Fili. You kissed and hugged Lilybelle? "asked a surprised Thorin. Thorin and Balin started laughing, as Fili stewed.

"That is not funny, Thorin. I have never been so embarrassed in my life, "said an irate Fili. "And I still think my Aunt wants this Lilybelle as a future wife for me. But it will not work, because I do not wish to be married. "

"Well, it seems that you and I will be the only bachelors in the house. My brother, Dwalin is interested in the owner of Grigg's bakery, the widow Mer, "stated Balin, as Fili slowly slumped on the stool.

"He is? "asked a deflated Fili, as he felt betrayed by Dwalin. He did not think Dwalin would ever get married.

"I heard from Dwalin, that you both are planning to start your own weapon shop, and share a house, "said Thorin. "It looks like you need a house of your own, Fili. Or you can still stay here. It is up to you what you want, Fili. " Fili looked at Thorin, and slowly nodded.

"Are you planning to start working on a new sword, Fili? "asked Balin, as he noticed a sad look in Fili's face.

"No, I think I will go find Steven, Griff, and Ren. I need to talk to them about something, "said Fili, who stood. "I will be back for lunch. " Fili quickly walked into the garden, as Balin smiled. Thorin looked confusedly at Fili, but went back to working. When Fili entered the garden, he saw that Lilybelle was helping Aunt Susy get to her feet. The two females slowly walked to the house, as Lilybelle told Susy that she needed to rest. Lilybelle offered to cook the lunch meal for Susy, who did not protest. Fili hurried to open the back door for the two females.

"Aunt Susy, I am heading for the Rusty Spoons to talked to Xander's men, I will be back for lunch, "said Fili, who tried to ignore Lilybelle.

"As you wish, Fili. We are having your favorite meal, roasted chicken to celebrate your return to the house, "said Susy, who entered the dining area with Lilybelle. Fili smiled and kissed his Aunt and nodded to the female hobbit. He went to the front door, and left the house.

Susy noticed how Fili acted with Lilybelle, and went to the kitchen with the hobbit.

"Fili, is acting very strange today, "stated Susy, as she took two five pounds uncooked chicken out of her food bag. Lilybelle smiled, at the magical bag.

"You never go to the butcher to buy chicken? "asked Lilybelle, as she took the two chickens to wash. She placed the clean chicken on a huge cutting board, on the small table.

"I did once go to Trellis's butcher shop, and the chicken still had a lot of pieces from the quill, in the skin. It made me so sick to see that, but of course it did not bother my husband and his kin, "replied Susy. "Uh…Lily? "

"Yes, Lady Susy, "said the hobbit, as she started rubbing cooking oil all over the chickens. Lilybelle then took some herbs and spices, sprinkled them all over the oiled chickens, and then rubbed the seasoning into the chickens. Lilybelle took out two roasting pans, and put them next to the cutting board, on the larger table.

"What are your feelings about my nephew, Fili? "asked Susy. She took some potatoes out of the food bag, and started to peel them.

"He is very handsome, but a bit cold toward me. He did not act that way when we first met, but I noticed how he is trying to ignore me, "replied a solemn Lilybelle.

"I noticed that as well. Listen, I love my husband very much, but he was always making me cry, because he wanted a she-dwarf for a wife, who was perfect. Well, I am not a she-dwarf or a perfect wife. It took him a while to accept me as I am, and I suffer until he did. I am afraid that his nephew, Fili is the same way. So, for your sake, I hope you do not fall for Fili, and he do not fall for you, "stated Susy, as Lilybelle looked at Susy. Lilybelle felt sad, but nodded her head at Susy's advice. The females started to chat about others things, like Little Logan, the coming baby, and going to the main marketplace to shop. They heard knocking coming from the front door, and Susy got up to go answer the door. She slowly left the kitchen, and enter the dining area. The knocking came again, as she was entering the gathering room. Susy opened the door to see Steven, with a black eye.

"Steven, it is great to see you! What happened to your eye? "asked a concern Susy.

"Oh, I got into an argument with Berker, and he punched me in the eye. Which is alright, because I gave him two black eyes, "said a laughing Steven. Susy smiled at the silly man.

"I got a message from Dwalin. He wanted me to tell you that he is eating lunch with the widow Mer, and her daughter, Taffi. But he will be home for dinner, because he needed to talk to Fili, if he is home. "

"Fili is home, and he went to the Rusty Spoon to go talk to Griff, Ren, and you, "replied Susy.

"Then, I better go see what Fili wants, "said Steven.

"Thank you for delivering the message, Steven, "said Susy.

"My pleasure, dear lady, "replied Steven, as he bows with a flourish. The pole-axe fighter quickly headed for the Rusty Spoon.

Susy closed the door, and made a mental note to not put a setting for Dwalin at the table. She headed back to the kitchen.

Fili was talking to Griff and Ren, when Steven entered the Rusty Spoon. The trio at the table saw Steven's face, and started to laugh.

"Whose husband did you upset this time, Steven? "asked a teasing Ren.

"No husband. Berker at the Frothy Mug was saying some horrible things about a lady, so I hit him, "said Steven, as he asked for a beer from Wyna.

"What were you doing in the Frothy Mug? And what lady were you defending? "asked Griff.

"I was delivering some bread for the widow Mer, for some free potato rolls. Want one? "asked Steven, as he pulled out a package from the inside of his cloak. Griff and Ren grabbed a roll, while Fili shook his head.

"So, what lady was Berker talking bad about? "asked Fili.

"Some female hobbit named…uh…Lilybelle, "said Steven, as he ate a roll. Fili jumped at the name, by the others three did not noticed.

"What was he saying about this Lilybelle? "asked Fili, quietly.

"I sure love Mer's potato rolls, "stated Ren, as he took another roll, Griff and Steven agreed.

"Oh! Hmmm…he said he was mad that she did not bring the bread, because he said that he almost had her warming his bed. He also said that this orphan should be grateful that Berker had given her a job, and should have been giving her favors from the beginning. So, I punched him, "explained Steven.

"Is that how you got a black eye? "asked Griff, as he smiled.

"Yes, but I got only one black eye. Berker got two black eyes, "said a smiling Steven. The two men laughed with Steven, while Fili stayed quiet. "Oh Fili, what is it you wanted to talk to us about? "

"Steven, he wants to go with us, when we go back to get the rest of the treasure, "said Ren.

"Yes. Dwalin and he are planning to open a weapon shop in Little Logan, and he need to get a good forge made to make swords. So he needs the stones to create a good and sturdy forge, and that cost money, "added Griff.

"That is fine with me. When Kili and Tauriel went, we had to do five shares. Now, with Fili…it will be only four shares, so more gold for everyone, "said a grinning Steven.

"You are so greedy, Steven, "teased Ren.

"I know, "answered Steven, as his friends laughed at him.

The door to the tavern opened with a bang, as Berker came charging into the Rusty Spoon.

"Berker! Do not open my door like that, or you will pay for the damages, "warned an angry Drezel.

"Where is your blasted wife! "snarled Berker, as he spied Steven. The four males at the middle table were glaring at the Frothy Mug's owner.

Drezel was about to go hit Berker, when Beli stopped him. She stayed on the other side of the counter from Berker, who had a bad reputation of hitting women.

"What do you want Berker? "asked an angry Beli.

"Where is she?! "Berker asked.

"Who? "  
"Lilybelle the hobbit! The little harlot that was working for me! "

"I do not know! But if I knew I would not tell you, Berker! Get out of our tavern! " Berker glares at Drezel and Beli, as he turns to leave.

"If she was smart, she had left Logan to get away from you, Berker, "said Steven, as he glared at Berker.

The tavern owner stopped next to the womanizer, and warned, "If you are hiding her from me, you will pay! That goes for anyone here at this tavern! I will hurt anyone who is hiding that hobbit from me! I do not care who! " Berker quickly stomped out of the Rusty Spoon. Fili went pale.

"What is wrong, Fili? "asked Griff, who noticed Fili's face.

"My Aunt Susy hired Lilybelle to be her housekeeper. What if Berker finds out? He would hurt my Aunt and her baby, "said a worried Fili.

"Come on, and let us go talk to Lady Susy, "said Griff, as he paid the bill. The four male headed for the door, and met Xander, who was coming in.

"Come on, Xander, "said Ren, who grabbed the wizard.

"Where are we going? "asked Xander, in surprise.

"We are going to go talk to Lady Susy, and maybe Thorin. A big problem arose that might endanger Lady Susy and her baby, "said Steven.

"Tell me about this problem as we head to Oakenshield, "said the wizard. The three men and one dwarf told Xander about Berker, Lilybelle, and the threat he made to whoever was keeping the hobbit away from him. The five individuals headed for Oakenshield.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 28 **Poor Lilybelle**

Susy and Lilybelle were setting the table for lunch, as Thorin and Balin entered the back door, from the forge. The two dwarves entered the kitchen to wash their hands, because Susy insisted they do so. The food was placed on the table, ready to eat, as the females put the plates and silverware in front of the chairs. They put some beer on the table for the dwarves to drink, while Susy had made lemonade for Lilybelle and herself.

"Lunch smells wonderful, wife, "said Thorin, as he kissed Susy's on her cheek.

"Lily cooked it, while I helped. It is roasted chicken, with roasted potatoes and corn. I knew Fili loves roasted chicken and corn, and you love roasted chicken and potatoes. We also cooked some peas and carrots for Balin , "said Susy, as Lilybelle blushed.

Hugging Susy, Thorin said, "You thought of everyone, including Dwalin. "

"Well, Dwalin sent a message that he was eating with the widow Mer for lunch. " Susy noticed a fleeting look appeared in Thorin's face, but did not say anything.

"That is alright, "said Balin, "I will just eat Dwalin's share. " Susy, Lilybelle and Thorin laughed at Balin's words. Knocking came on the front door, so Thorin went to answer it. He opened the door, and Fili, Xander, and Xander's men entered the house.

"I did not know you had invited guests, wife? "said a surprised Thorin, as he closed the door.

"I did not, "replied a confused Susy, as she and the others entered the gathering room.

"We are here to give you a warning Thorin. Berker, the owner of the Frothy Mug tavern has been hunting down Lilybelle. He is determined to get her back into his grasps, "said Xander. Lilybelle went pale, as Susy put a protective arm around her shoulders.

"He is threatening to hurt whoever is keeping her out of his sight, "added Fili. Thorin was aghast, as he turned to Susy.

"Did you know about this, Susy? Before you hired Lilybelle? "

"No, Thorin. I knew she was working for Berker, but I did not know he was trying to hunt her down, "answered Susy.

"That is true, Thorin. We did not know, "agreed Balin.

"Well, she must go. I will not have my wife endangered, because of this chit of a girl, "declared Thorin.

Balin, Fili and the four men backed away, when they noticed Susy's face. This time Thorin gone too far, and his wife was not having it. Susy made Lilybelle sit down, and went to face Thorin.

"Excuse me?! Did I hear you right?! You are sending out this defenseless young girl out to deal with that wretched man?! "

"She is not my concern, you are, "stated a calm Thorin.

"Well, for your information, I am making her my concern! "snapped Susy.

"I do not think so, wife! "

"I think so, husband! "

"I am not going to let you endangered my son! "

"Oh?! So it is the baby you are more worried about?! "

"Of course, I am. If you want to put your life in peril, so be it. But not when you are carrying my son! "snapped Thorin, as Susy gasped. Susy punched Thorin right in the nose, making him grab his nose with both hands. Susy walked into the dining area, facing away from everyone.

"I was wondering, when that was going to happen? "exclaimed Balin, the men nodded their heads, as Fili went to check on his uncle. Lilybelle started crying, she ran upstairs to pack what few things she have. Thorin saw the young hobbit crying, and felt bad. Balin told the men to sit down, and wait.

"Fili, go tell Lilybelle that I am not sending her out of this house. Your aunt was right about keeping her here. Go calm the poor girl down, "said Thorin, as he checked for blood on his nose. Fili quickly ran up the stairs, as Thorin slowly walked to where his wife stood. He could hear Susy crying, as he slowly walked up to her. Thorin put his arm around Susy, as she grabbed his arms.

"Your pig had been giving you nothing by heartache, wife, "conceded Thorin, as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I am sorry I hit you, Thorin, "whispered Susy, as her tears fell on Thorin's arms.

"I was wrong about what I said, Susy. You are important to me, as much as our child. And I do not want that poor Lilybelle being put in harm way, as well. She can stay. " Susy turn around and hugged Thorin, as he smiled.

"Do you still want this pig of a husband? "Thorin asked, smiling.

"Yes, because you are my pig of a husband. And I do not want any other, "replied Susy, as she held Thorin.

"This chicken taste good, "said a voice. Thorin and Susy looked toward the table, and saw Steven eating a drumstick.

"Steven! You have not been asked! Do you not have any manners?! "yelled Xander, as he confronted the womanizer.

"But I am hungry, "whined Steven, as he bit into the chicken's leg, which was in his mouth.

"Would you gentlemen, care to join us for lunch? "asked a smiling Thorin, as he touched his nose.

"Yes! ", replied Griff and Ren, who went to join Steven at the table. Xander sighed, as Balin offer the wizard a chair at the table.

"Where is Lilybelle? "asked the teary-eyed Susy, who was gently touching Thorin's nose. His nose was a bit swollen, but was not bleeding.

"I sent Fili to calm her down. She was crying, when she ran to her bedroom, "said Thorin.

"I do not know if that was a good idea, Thorin, "said Susy.

"Why? "  
"I think Fili has feelings for the girl, and he is fighting it. "  
"We shall see what happens, "said Thorin, as he helps Susy to sit down next to Balin.

Susy have given Lilybelle two new dresses, and fixed her white dress. The white dress was made by her mother, and Lilybelle wanted to keep it. She had changed into her white dress, which was spotlessly clean, and mended. Her patched shawl looked brand new, and so did her once filthy slippers. The little hobbit heard knocking at the bedroom door, and said for Lady Susy to enter. The door opened, and Lilybelle saw that it was Fili, who looked concern as he peeked around the door.

"It is me, Fili. My aunt is downstairs right now. Are you alright? "

"Tell your uncle I will be leaving soon, "said Lilybelle, as she tried to hurry and finish packing. The hobbit kept rubbing her eyes, as she folded her dresses.

"My uncle does not want you to leave. He said that my aunt was right, and he wants you to stay. "  
"But he is right. I am endangering your aunt's life. I do not want anything to happen to her, or the baby. "

"And nothing will, because she has a lot of kin and friends in Logan. And there will always be someone near to keep her safe. So, come downstairs, and let us eat lunch, "said Fili, who saw how caring Lilybelle was.

The hobbit looked at the dwarf, who extended his hand to her. Lilybelle remembered what Susy said about Fili, but her heart melted as he smiled at her. So, Lilybelle stopped packing, and went with Fili downstairs. The young couple joined the others at the dining area, and sat down to eat. They were enjoying a wonderful lunch, when a knock was heard on the front door. Thorin and Balin quickly went to the door, ready to hit whoever enters the house.

They opened the door to find a startled Dwalin and Mer, who was carrying Taffi.

"Hey! Are you angry at me for not coming for lunch? "asked Dwalin, as he saw that Thorin and Balin had their hands rise to strike. Thorin and Balin started laughing.

"No, Dwalin. We thought you were someone else, "said Thorin, who signal for them to enter the home.

"Oh…you must have been expecting Berker? "said Dwalin.

"How do you know, that we were expecting Berker, brother? "asked Balin.

"He came by Mer's house, and threw our lunch on the floor. So, I gave him a bloody nose to match his two black eyes. He is looking for Lilybelle, the big sot! "snarled Dwalin.

"He is drunk? "asked Thorin.

"He is very drunk, because we could smell it, "replied Mer, as she put Taffi down. The little girl ran to the table, and climb up a chair next to Steven.

"That would make him more dangerous for Lilybelle, "said a worried Thorin. The group at the table started talking about what to do about Berker.

"Do not worry everyone, because he left town to go find Lilybelle. I told him I think she went to Hobbiton, so we will not see him for a while, "stated Dwalin, as Mer hugged the dwarf.

"Well, since your lunch was ruined, would you care to join us for lunch, Dwalin? How about you, Mer? "asked Susy.

"Are you sure we are not too much of a bother? "asked Mer.

"Please, join us for lunch, "said Thorin pleasantly, as he closed his front door. Everyone went to sit down, and Susy went and got another roasted chicken from her food bag. Susy love that food bag, because it made serving unexpected guests easier. Susy put the extra chicken on the table, as Mer was serving Dwalin and Taffi their meal.

"Hey! Who gave Berker the two black eyes? "asked Dwalin.

"Steven did! "shouted Griff and Ren.

"Good for you, Steven! "said a laughing Dwalin, as everyone laughed.

"Well, it is about time you did something right, Steven, "stated Xander, who was serving himself some peas and carrots.

"Stuff it, Xander! "said Steven, who was grabbing more potatoes. Xander looked surprised at Steven, as everyone laughed.

"Thorin, what is wrong with your nose? "asked Dwalin, as he stared at his kin's face.

"It is not important, "said a smiling Thorin, as he looked at his wife. Susy started blushing, as everyone who had witness the confrontation started laughing.

Chapter 29 **The Attack On Logan**

Susy was six months into her pregnancy, as she slowly walked with Lilybelle to the bakery. She started craving weird food combinations, and lucky for her she had the food bag. She would crave cold hotdogs with maple syrup, chicken fried steak covered with peanut butter, ice cream with popcorn, and her favorite pretzel sticks dipped in strawberry jelly. The dwarves just watch her, as she ate the food, shaking their heads. Now, she was craving some potatoes rolls and gravy, so Susy and Lilybelle were heading to Grigg's to get those potatoes rolls. Susy had told Thorin where they were heading, and he told her that Dwalin was there visiting with Mer. They should wait for Dwalin to escort them back from the bakery.

Susy was thinking about Fili's weird way of courting Lilybelle, the past two months. He would be polite, and formal in front of others. But Susy found out from Lilybelle that Fili acts differently with the hobbit, when they are alone. He was so romantic and sweet, bringing flowers and small gifts to the young girl. Susy smiled, at how silly Fili was being. He did not want anyone to know his true feelings about Lilybelle.

"How are you feeling, Lady Susy? "asked Lilybelle, as she carried the basket for Susy.

Susy was using her shillelagh to help her walk. Lately, Susy have been feeling like she is carrying a bowling ball in her stomach, instead of a baby. Little Xander was a very active baby, who was moving at that moment. Susy stopped and waited, as little Xander reposition himself, in her tummy.

"I am still not use to the baby moving around. It is a strange sensation to feel the baby moving, in your body. When I first felt the baby move, I thought I had gas, "said Susy. Lilybelle started laughing, as Susy continued on to the bakery.

"Well, I cannot wait until I am married to someone wonderful, and have a baby of my own, "said a dreamy-eyed Lilybelle, as she thought of Fili.

"Being married is not easy, but it is wonderful to be with the one you love, "said a smiling Susy. The two females entered Chaden's marketplace, and walked over to Grigg's. Peeking through the window, they could see Dwalin stealing kisses from Mer, who was laughing. The couple heard the bakery's door opened, and Dwalin pretended to be a customer.

"Uh…yes, I need two dozen of your potato rolls, my dear lady, "said a winking Dwalin to Mer. Mer tried her best not to giggle.

"Well, save some of those potato rolls for me, Dwalin, "teased Susy, as she and Lilybelle approach the counter.

"What are you doing here, lassie? "asked a surprised Dwalin, who smiled at Susy and Lilybelle.

"I was craving Mer's potato rolls, so we came by to buy some, "answered Susy, as Lilybelle greeted Mer.

A loud crash was heard in the marketplace, causing everyone in the bakery to jump. Taffi came running through the door, from the kitchen crying.

"What was that noise? "asked Lilybelle, as Mer picked up the crying Taffi.

"I do not know, but stay close to each other, "ordered Dwalin, as he peeked out the window. The dwarf could see part of the city's front wall was knocked down. They could hear screaming from outside, and felt the ground shaking. Dwalin spun around, and asked, "Is there a way out through the back of the shop? "

"Yes, Dwalin. There is a back door in the kitchen. The back door goes out to an empty lot, and into the next road. Why? What is wrong? "asked a scared Mer.

"The city of Logan is being attacked by hill giants! Quick! Go out through the back door! Lead the way, Mer! "shouted Dwalin, who pushed Susy and Lilybelle toward the kitchen.

Mer ran through the kitchen, carrying Taffi, who was still crying. The poor little child sense fear in the air, and she was afraid. Lilybelle helped Susy, who was trying to hurry with the help of the shillelagh. Dwalin had his hand on Susy's back to help move her faster, as he kept looking back. Mer slowly opened the back door, and peeked out. She quickly went through the empty lot, and entered the next road. She froze as a giant stomped pass her on the main road. Mer was glad that the giant did not see her, but it was chasing a group of people down the road. The two females and dwarf caught up with her, and looked at the chaos in the plaza. People were running everywhere, trying to get away from the monsters. One giant had a net, and was putting the people he caught, into the net.

"We need to find a safe place to go to, "said a scared Mer, as she looked around.

"We need to head for my house, Mer? There is a protection spell on the property. We can hide out in the basement, just to be safe, "said Susy. "But if I slow you down, leave without me. "

Susy's three companions said, "No! "

"Give me that, lassie! "said Dwalin, as he took Susy's shillelagh, and handed it to Lilybelle. Dwalin threw Susy's over his shoulder, and pushed Lilybelle forward to the main road. The group ran into the road, and could see the giants in different part of the city. They were barely entering the small road to Little Logan, when a giant tried to grabbed Dwalin, and Susy.

Two arrows hit the giant in the head, which made the giant sneeze. The giant tried to pull the arrows out of its head, and forgot about Dwalin and Susy, as they headed to the house. Kili and Tauriel were at the border of Little Logan shooting arrows at the giants, giving some of the citizens' time to enter Little Logan's protection zone. The dwarves of Little Logan were armed and ready to protect the fleeing citizens of Logan. You could see Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur armed at the border, and encouraging the fleeing people to hurry.

Thorin, Balin, and Fili ran out of the forge, with swords in their hands, and ran to protect the group coming from the bakery. The scared females entered into the house, as Dwalin follow with Susy. Thorin, Balin, and Fili entered the fenced area, and close the gate. The giant that was struck with arrows, tried to grab the three dwarves. The dwarves bend down low, trying to avoid the giant's hand. As soon as the giant's hand entered the property line, it got a very bad shock. The giant pulled his hand back, whimpered as he shook his hand, and headed for a different area.

The three dwarves entered, and close the door. When they entered, they found the three females and small child were crying, as Dwalin tried to calm them down.

"Is everyone alright? "asked Thorin, as he checked the females.

"They are fine, Thorin. They are mostly frightened, "said Dwalin.

"Wife, I want you to take the other females with you to the basement, until I come for you, "ordered Thorin. "We are going to go help rid the city of these giants. " Susy hurried to Thorin, and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Thorin, please do not make me a widow again. "  
"I promise, wife, "replied a smiling Thorin, as he released his wife. Dwalin gave a kiss to Mer and Taffi, and joined Thorin at the front door. Susy went and gave Dwalin, Balin and Fili a kiss on their cheeks, and joined the females near the dining area.

"Wait, Thorin, "said Fili, who ran over to Lilybelle, and gave her a big kiss. Everyone looked surprised, especially Lilybelle.  
"Alright, I am ready now, Thorin, "said Fili, as he got his two swords ready, and joined the dwarves at the door.

"Keep close to me, "said Thorin, as they left the house. Susy started crying again, as the dwarves left. Lilybelle took her hand, and lead the women into the kitchen. The little hobbit grabs the food bag, as she walks through the kitchen to the basement door. She opened the door, and was glad that she had checked the lanterns that morning to make sure they were lit. They slowly went down the stairs, and went to some comfortable chairs, a couch, and a large table. Susy setup the basement, as a shelter for any time there was danger. Lilybelle helped Susy to the couch and held her, as she cried for her dwarves. Mer sat in a chair next to them, hugging and kissing Taffi, who was in her lap crying.

When the dwarves left the house, Thorin turn to Fili, and asked, "Why did you kiss Lilybelle?"

"I like her, and I do not want to leave anything not done, "replied a smiling Fili. Thorin sighed, and turn back to face the city. Kili had ran over to the property, and entered through the gate.

"What are you planning Thorin? "asked Kili, as they saw a huge blast of fire hit one of the giants. The dwarves knew that the flames came from Xander's staff. The burning giant had two arrows in its head, and it ran away leaving the city.

"Can you see the city from your platform, next to your home? "asked Thorin.

"Yes, Thorin. The oak tree is almost next to the border of Logan. We can see the whole city from up there, "replied Kili.

"I want you and Tauriel to go up there, and shoot at any giant that try to get near the four of us. We are heading to where Xander is, so we can make the giants leave the city, "explained Thorin.

"Why is there not a magical protection wall around the city of Logan? "asked Fili.

"I asked Xander that once. He said the city was too big to put protection around it. That is why King Edward built the walls, "explained Balin.

Kili hugged Fili, and said, "Be safe brother. "

"You be safe too, brother, "replied Fili.

Kili ran through the gate, back to Little Logan. He grabbed Tauriel, and told her what Thorin's plan was. The husband and wife quickly ran to their home, and hurried up the outside stairway. When they reached the platform, Kili could see Thorin looking his way, and he signaled his uncle that they were ready. He watched with fear, as his family ran out of the protection of the property.

Thorin ran toward the main road of Logan, and slashed a stumbling giant in its ankle. It stumbled, and Balin, Dwalin, and Fili quickly cut and slashed, until the monster was dead.

Another fire blast hit another giant, and Thorin could tell that the blast came from where the Rusty Spoon was. The burning giant climbed the intact wall of Logan, next to the tavern. It fell over the wall to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Follow me, dwarves! "shouted Thorin, as he ran to the small cobbled road of the tavern. A big-nosed giant blocked their way, but three arrows hit the giant. The monster was trying to see where the arrows were coming from, and saw Kili and Tauriel on their platform, which made him angry. The dwarves ran past the giant, as it torn a big chuck out of someone's home. He was aiming to throw the chuck at the platform, which Kili saw. He knew they did not have time to make it to the house. Hoping that the body of the tree would protect them, Kili covered Tauriel with his body, as he waited for the piece of rubble to hit them. As the giant lean back to throw the rubble, more than forty arrows covered the monster, and it fell dead to the ground.

"Kili, look! "shouted Tauriel, as she had been watching the big-nosed giant. Kili turn to see that the giant was lying dead covered with arrows. Charging past the corpse was Captain Patric and his valiant guards, who were pouring from the palace. They were slashing, and fighting the giants, as they tried to move forward.

Thorin and his dwarves saw Xander near Sebastian's healing hovel. The poor healer could not move his sick patients out of the building, so he moved them closer to the back of the hovel. The healer had three sick men in his place at the moment, and he helped them go into a small room, that he kept for special herbs. Sebastian made them comfortable, as he listens to the fighting outside the building.

Xander and his three friends: Steven, Griff, and Ren were trying to keep the giants away from the area. Thorin and his dwarves went to stand next to the wizard, as Griff and Ren attacked a giant, who was trying to grab Steven. Steven cut off some fingers from the giant's hand, as the monster screamed in pain. Ren threw three throwing stars into one of the giant's eyes, making the giant go blind in one eye.

"Ren you got some very strange weapons, "teased Griff, as he slashed the one-eyed giant in the belly, with his axes. The giant collapse on the road, and died.

"A fellow swordsman from the east, show me how to use them, "answered Ren, as he backed away to stand next to the wizard.

"No spitting, Ren! "shouted Steven. Griff and Ren laughed.

"Look out, Balin! "yelled Fili, as the giant with the net grabbed the small dwarf. The monster put Balin into the netted bag, with four whimpering men. Dwalin slammed his axes into the giant's foot, making the monster drop the net. Balin cut the thick rope of the net, and helped the men to escape their prison. Thorin slashed the giant's hand off, as it tried to grab the escaping men. Xander then blasted the giant's head off.

"I see that you know how to do that spell now, Xander, "stated a smiling Thorin, as he joined the wizard's side.

"Well, I practice for six month, until my body got use to the power. I did get three more grey hairs, but I think the grey hairs make a person looking dashing, "said a teasing Xander, who took a quick peek at Thorin's grey hairs.

"I agree with you, Xander. Oh look! Captain Patric and his soldiers got the giants on the run. The only giants left are the dead ones, "said Thorin, who was relieved. The defenders of the city watched as all the giants ran out of the city limits. There were a number of dead citizens, including Squire Freyne, who could not run fast enough. One giant thought it would be funny to stomp on the Squire, and left a flatten Squire Freyne on the road. And then, there were ten dead giants lying in the city, which the soldiers are going to have to remove somehow. Thorin knew that his dwarves had killed two of the giants, so he felt that they did their part as citizens of Logan.

"Sebastian, the danger is over! "shouted Xander, as he looked at the damaged city. "Well, we will have to see how long it will take to rebuild the city. I hope your home is fine. "

"A giant tried to grab us in front of the house, and it got shocked, "stated Thorin, as Xander smiled.

"Well, I am glad the protection spell worked, "said the wizard.

"I will talk to you later, Xander. I want to go check on Susy, and show her that we are alright, "said Thorin, who was watching Dwalin, checked on his brother, Balin.

"Alright, Thorin, "said Xander, as Sebastian joined him.

"Xander, we need to go get the injured people, and bring them back to my place, "said Sebastian. The healer watched as Thorin and his dwarves headed back home.

"Steven, Griff, and Ren…follow me, so we can collect the injured, and bring them to Sebastian, "ordered Xander, as his friends join the wizard.

"Whatever you order, Xander, "teased Griff, as the others follow the wizard. Sebastian sighed, and went to get his hovel ready for the injured of Logan.

The females in the basement heard noise coming from upstairs, and froze with fear. Then they heard someone say, "Wife, the danger is over. "

Susy got up as fast as she could, and climbed up the stairs to her waiting husband, Thorin. She started kissing him at the entrance of the basement, as he laughs.

"I am alright, wife. Please, calm down, "said a smiling Thorin, as he held her.

"You want me to stop kissing you? "

"No, I like that part of your greetings. But I do not want you to fall and hurt yourself. "

"Will you two move, so I can get to Mer and Taffi, "complained Dwalin, as Thorin and Susy moved to one side for the females to leave the stairway. Carrying Taffi, Mer hurried to Dwalin, who gave them both a big hug and kiss. Lilybelle closed the door to the basement. She looked over to where Fili stood next to Balin. The blonde dwarf raised his arm for her to come to him. The little hobbit ran to Fili, and he gave her a big hug. Susy hurried over to Balin, and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"I am so glad all of you are safe. I have never been so scared in my life, "said Susy.

"Well, if anyone was endangered, it was Balin, "stated Dwalin.

"What?! "said an upset Susy, as she turn to looked at the small dwarf.

"Yes, he got grabbed by one of the giants, "replied Fili.

"How do you think I can help those poor lads out of that net, unless I was in it? "answered Balin.

"Why you sneaky rascal! You scared a year off my life doing that. Do not do that again, "said Thorin, who punched Balin in the shoulder. Balin rubbed his shoulder, as he smiled.

"All that fighting made me hungry, "said Dwalin.

"Here is the food bag! "said Lilybelle, as she pulled the bag from a pocket in her dress.

"Just stick your hand in, and pull out whatever you want, "said Susy, who had her arms around Thorin and Balin. The trio led the way to the dining area, as they decided to eat an early lunch.

Chapter 30 **Berker Returns**

During the next two months, after the attack of the giants, the citizens of Logan tried to rebuild the city. A lot of the homes and shops needed to be torn down and rebuild. Mer was lucky that her bakery was not damaged, or any of the shops in Chaden's marketplace. The only damaged in Chaden's was the outside wall, which all the stone masons were hired to repair first. Kili and Tauriel's neighbor, Rorden had plenty of work to do for those two months, which made his wife, Zenobia very happy.

Xander was busy helping the soldiers remove the dead giants. He would levitate the monster off the ground, as the soldiers move a large wagon, underneath the body. They had to use oxen to pull the wagons, since the horses did not like the scent of the dead giants. There was a bog near the dungeon south of Logan, where the soldier would dump the body. They would transfer four giants a day, and the wizard was very tire at the end of the day.

Steven, Griff, and Ren helped find and carried the dead to undertaker, who had the burial plots dug up, north of the city. They were lucky that only thirteen people died that day. The families of the dead, help the undertaker prepares the bodies for their burials.

But poor Sebastian had at least twenty-two injured people in his hovel. King Edward forced the healer Kendroll to help Sebastian in healing at no cost, or he was going to be put in prison. Kendroll griped, but did as he was told.

Everything returns to normal for Thorin and his kin, and they went back to enjoying their lives in Logan. Because the excitement of the giants, they had forgotten about Berker.

Fili was escorting Susy and Lilybelle back from the main marketplace in the city of Logan. Thorin had sent Susy's to get a special outfit for their son, Xander Thrain. At eight months, Thorin was worried that Susy's might go into labor early. So, she was coming back from Madame Bryn's shop, who sells specially made clothed for infants. She found a lovely blue gown for the baby, and she could not wait to show Thorin.

"My father wore one of these when he was a baby, "said Susy, as she show Fili and Lilybelle the gown.

Someone struck Fili from behind, and he fell to the ground semi-conscious. Susy turn around, and saw Berker grabbed Lilybelle's wrist, as the hobbit tried to get to Fili.

"You are coming with me, harlot! "snarled Berker, as the hobbit tried to pull away from the ugly man. Susy dropped the gown, and jumped on Berker, and bit his ear. Berker released Lilybelle, who went to Fili, who was groggy as he sat up. They both looked at Berker, who threw Susy against a brick post, next to the road. Susy cried out, and fell to the ground. Rosetta started screeching for help, knowing Susy's was in a lot of pain. Fili got up, and tackled Berker, as Lilybelle went to the crying Susy. Rosetta's screeching got the attention of four men, who was heading to the Rusty Spoon tavern. They came running toward the fighting dwarf and man, and pulled them apart.

"Calm down, Fili. You need to go check on your aunt, "said Steven, as he held the dwarf back.

"I hope the fat harlot dies! "snarled Berker.

"If she dies, we will give you to her husband and the dwarves. And you will be lucky if you are not drawn and quartered by the king, because she is a dear friend of King Edward, "said Ren, as he and Griff held on to Berker. When the tavern owner heard Ren's words, he went pale. Xander was at Susy and Lilybelle's side, talking to the pale pregnant woman.

"We need to take her to Sebastian, she is going into labor. I hope she does not lose the baby, Berker. Because I will be coming after you, "threaten a cold Xander, who was very angry.

Steven and Fili gently pick up Susy, and headed for Sebastian's hovel. Walking carefully, Steven and Fili carried the crying woman down the road. A few people witness the fight, and saw Susy get thrown. The crowd was very angry, with Berker. Someone ran to get Captain Patric and the guards.

"Lilybelle go run home, and tell Thorin what had happened, and bring him to Sebastian's, "said Fili. Lilybelle had tears in her eyes, and ran quickly to the home of Thorin and Susy's. Captain Patric arrived with two of his guards, and talked to Xander. They quickly grabbed Berker, who was protesting his treatment. Captain Patric told the guards to take Berker to the dungeon of the palace, as the Captain followed his men. Everyone could hear Berker screaming, "NO! "

Ren saw something on the ground, and picked it up. Then Xander, Griff, and Ren quickly followed the two males carrying Susy, who was now moaning in pain. They finally made it to the road to Sebastian's hovel, when Thorin, Balin, and Lilybelle showed up. Griff ran and told Sebastian what had happened, so he would be ready for them. The albino met the group at the door, and said for them to take her to the back of the building, because he had a healing pool there.

Sebastian stopped Thorin from following, and told Oakenshield and Balin that it was possible that they might lose the baby…Susy…or both. Thorin nearly collapsed as he heard Sebastian's words, and quickly went to join his wife.

The news of the incident went throughout the city of Logan and the village of Little Logan, and soon a number of dwarves, a she-elf, and a woman arrived. The first to arrive was Dwalin and Mer, and then came Kili and Tauriel. Not far behind them came Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, and Devie.

Everyone headed to the back, where a large room had a healing pool. They saw Susy in the pool, with Thorin helping her float, as Sebastian felt her stomach. The first pain hit Susy, as she cried out in the pool, as Thorin held on to her.

"Lilybelle, I want you to hold this cup of healing water. When I ask for it, you hand it to me, "said Sebastian, to the scared hobbit. "Mer, go get one of those small blankets, so I can hand you the baby. "

"Susy is having her baby now? But is it not too soon, for the baby to be born? "asked Mer, who was trying not to cry.

Sighing, Sebastian said, "Yes, it is too soon for the baby, but there is nothing I can do to stop his birth. " Susy felt another pain, and screamed. Everyone was scared for Susy and the baby.

"Thorin, I do not think Susy is strong enough to have this baby. We might have to cut the baby out of her, if she dies. "  
"I do not want my wife to die! "cried out Thorin, as Balin remembered his promise to Susy. An idea appeared in Balin's brain, and he looked at the healer, who was trying his best to stop the pain.

"Sebastian, you said Susy is not strong enough to have the baby. Why? "asked Balin, as the others listened.

"The pain is weakening her, "explained the healer.

"What if we share her pain? Will that lessen it? "asked Balin.

"Yes, Sebastian and I did that before for a soldier, who needed his leg cut off. His comrade-in-arms joined hands with him, to share the injured soldier's pain. That helped us, as we removed his leg, "said Xander, who looked over to the healer.

"But who will share her pain? "asked Sebastian. All the males in the room said that they will.

Xander entered the pool, then made Thorin clasped Susy's left hand with his right hand. Xander put his hand over the joined hands, and started saying magical words. Thorin's face went pale, as he felt the pain his wife was feeling.

"This is the pain she was feeling? "asked Thorin.

"No, Thorin. You are feeling half her pain, "explained Xander.

"Give me your hand, Thorin, "said Balin, who was entering the pool, as he grabbed Thorin's left hand. Balin felt a third of the pain.

"Whatever you do, do not let go of your hands, until I tell you to, "said Xander.

"Brother, "said Dwalin, who took Balin's left hand, as he reach into the pool. Susy moaned slightly, as the pain lessen. Fili and Kili joined hands, and connected into Dwalin.

"Well, Sebastian? "asked Thorin. "Does she need more help? I only feel a little bit of discomfort at the moment. "

"Sebastian? "asked Balin. Everyone in the room looked at the healer. Sebastian straight up, and removed a baby from the healing pool. When the baby exited the pool, he started crying.

"Welcome little Oakenshield. But did you have to name the poor child after a grumpy reprobate? "asked a smiling Sebastian. The healer handed the baby to Mer, who wrapped the baby in the blanket.

"Very funny, Sebastian. Now, when I tell you to release your hand, do it slowly, "said Xander. "Kili, slowly let go of your brother's hand. "

Kili released Fili's left hand, and Tauriel told her husband, "When it is my turn to have a baby, you better volunteer to remove my pain. " Kili laughed at Tauriel, as they held each other.

"Fili, slowly let go of Dwalin's hand, "said Xander, as Sebastian put his hand on Susy's stomach. He was signaling to Xander when it was time to release a dwarf from the chains of hands.

"Lilybelle, water, "said Sebastian, as he took the cup from the hobbit. He gave Susy the water, as she took a small sip. Thorin's wife looked pale, but the healing water she drank helped her feel better. Fili went and joined Lilybelle's side.

"Dwalin, you can let go of your brother's hand, "said Xander, as he watched the healer. The bald dwarf released his brother's hand. Then Dwalin went to looked at the baby, as Mer tried to dry little Xander. Dwalin smiled at the baby, and kissed Mer's head.

"Balin, you can release Thorin's hand, "said Xander. Balin was reluctant to do as Xander said. Finally the small dwarf released his kin's hand, and slowly exited the pool. He kept looking at his Little One, as she started to look better every time Sebastian gave her the water.

"Alright, Thorin. Sebastian nodded that you can let go of her hand, "stated the wizard.

"Are you sure she is safe from danger? "asked Thorin, as he looked at the healer.

"Yes, Thorin. I am sure she is now out of danger. But I want her to stay in the healing pool for while, "said Sebastian. Thorin slowly let go of Susy's hand, after he kissed it. Susy smiled at Thorin, who was still helping her float.

"Can I see my baby? "asked Susy, who turn to Mer, as she re-swaddled the baby, in a new blanket. Mer turn the baby to face Thorin and Susy, as they smiled.

"Oh no! "said Sebastian.

"What?! "said a worried Thorin, as Susy looked at the healer.

"The poor baby looks like his father, "said a smiling Sebastian.

"Thorin, you get the tar, while I get the feathers, "said Xander, as everyone laughed at the healer and the wizard.

"How is the baby, Sebastian? Did he get harm, when I was thrown? "asked a worried Susy.

"No, he was lucky. You are the one that got hurt, and not the baby. That is why; I want you to stay in the pool, because you got a very bruise hip, "explains the healer. Everyone was looking at Baby Xander, as the wizard exited the pool. Xander slowly walked over to look at his godchild, and smiled. Sebastian left the pool, and told them to call if they needed him. The healer went to check on his other patients.

Thorin held Susy, who was holding on to his arms. Susy felt something warm on her cheek. Then she realized that they were tears from Thorin.

"Are you alright, Thorin? "whispered Susy, to her husband.

"I almost lost you, wife. I do not know what I would do, without you, "said Thorin.

"You know I would not let my pig lose his Nutcracker, "said a smiling Susy, who turn over on to her stomach. She hugged Thorin, and then kissed him. "I have a very handsome husband, and a baby that looks just like him. " Thorin smiled back.

"Thorin? "

"Yes, Balin? "asked Thorin, who was hugging his wife.

"The baby looks very long to be dwarfish, "replied Balin. All of the dwarves looked at their leader, Thorin. Thorin frowned, as he looked at Susy.

"Well, that means the baby is going to take after my grandfather, "said Susy. "He was over six feet tall, and very strong. "

"I am going to have a handful with this boy, "said a smiling Thorin, as he looked toward the baby.

"Do not worry, Thorin. We will help you whip this boy into shape, and become a good dwarf, "stated Dwalin, who was touching the baby's fingers.

"Or the other way around, Dwalin, "said Balin, as he smiled.

"What do you mean, brother? "asked a confused Dwalin.

"That the boy might whip us into shape, "teased Balin. The group in the room all laughed.

"We should have the christening in two weeks from now. And I want everyone to be there, especially your children, Devie, "said Susy.

"You want all fourteen, or the ten who are here? "asked Devie.

"What?! You have fourteen children? I thought you only had ten. Where are the other four of yours children? "asked a surprised Susy.

"Who do you think kept Jarol out of the stronghold? "replied Bombur. "My four older sons are guards at the stronghold. Their names are Bafur, Befur, Bofur, and Bufur, Devie name our sons. " The fat dwarf smiled at his wife.

"Thorin, I am so sorry, but I am not having thirteen more children for you, "stated Susy, as Thorin laughed. Turning to Devie, Susy said, "Yes, I want all your children here to witness Little Xander being officially given his name, and appointed his godfather. We can do it in the back garden of our home, and ask King Edward to officiate the ceremony for us. "

"I think he would be honored to, my dear Lady Susy, "stated Xander, as he finally got to hold his godchild. The wizard said, "Oh look, he is smiling at me. "

"He is having gas, Xander, "said Mer, as she smiled at the baby. She realized what she said, and started blushed as Xander looked at her with a frown. Steven, Griff, and Ren were laughing at their friend, Xander.

"Is it 'pick on Xander' day? "asked the wizard, as he handed the baby to Balin.

Balin was very happy, as he held the baby. He kept his promise to his Little One, by making sure she did not die. Balin looked down on Little Xander, and turn to Thorin, "I see this child will probably do many great deeds like his father. I just hope he do not do reckless things, like his father. "

"I'll make sure he does not, "said Thorin, as he gently reached out to touch his son. A son he once threaten to destroy, but he is so much in love with, now. Thorin never felt more a live at this moment. The necromancer was right; he did find happiness with his Outsider.  
The healer returned to check on Susy. He entered the pool, and touched Thorin's wife.

"You are almost healed, but I want you not to do any kind of work, Lady Susy. I want you do a lot of resting for at least a week, "warned Sebastian. Susy sighed.

"Do not worry, Sebastian. I will make sure of that, "said Thorin, as he looked at Susy.

"And do not be intimate with your husband for two weeks, "teased the healer.

"Do not worry, Sebastian. I will make sure of that, "teased Susy, as Thorin coughed. Everyone laughed, as Thorin slowly carried his wife out of the pool. Sebastian followed, and took them to the drying area.

"Sebastian, when can we take the baby home, with us? "asked Susy, as she sat in the drying area with Thorin.

"Later in the day, you can take the baby home. I want to make sure that the baby is fine, "said the healer.

"Before I forget, Lady Susy, "said Ren, who took a blue cloth out of his shirt. "I think you dropped this, when you fought with Berker. "

The swordsman showed everyone, Baby Xander's blue gown that had regal embroidery on the bodice of the gown. The group smiled, as Thorin kissed his wife.

"Poor boy, they are already putting a dress on him, "teased Xander.

"Just like the big Xander, "said a smiling Steven. Everyone laughed, including Xander.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter31 **Coming Home**

Susy was happy coming home, after spending most of the day at Sebastian's healing hovel. Dwalin and Balin went and got a handcart for her to ride in, as she carried Little Xander. They went and got big pillows from the house for Thorin's wife to sit on. Thorin was walking next to the handcart, smiling at his little family. The other kin and friends went to celebrate the birth of Baby Xander at the Rusty Spoon. Xander, the wizard nearly fainted when Steven offered to pay for the drinks.

"Remember wife, no cleaning, cooking, or washing the clothes, "ordered a smiling Oakenshield. Susy rolled her eyes at her husband, who laughed.

"I still cannot believe that my Xander is here, "said a happy Susy, as she kissed her baby. The brothers, Balin and Dwalin were trying to push the handcart through the uneven roads of Logan.

"Be careful, Dwalin. Not too fast, because we do not want to drop my Little One and the baby on to the road, "nagged Balin.

"I know brother…I know, "griped Dwalin, who was trying to slow down.

"Another thing wife, no more naming our children after wizards, like Gandalf or Saruman, "teased Thorin, as he bend over to kiss his wife. Susy smiled up at her husband, as Dwalin and Balin slowly turn the handcart down the small road to Little Logan.

The dwarves, woman, and baby finally made it to Oakenshield, and enter through the gate. Waiting at the door of the house was King Edward and Captain Patric, who looked worried.

"My lady, are you alright? I heard about what that man Berker did to you, "said King Edward, as he approached the handcart, as Susy and Thorin looked surprise. Dwalin and Balin watch patiently, as the couple talk to the king.

"I had a bruised hip, and the baby was born early. But Sebastian said we both are fine. But I am supposed to take it easy for a week, "replied Susy, as the king took a peek at the baby.

"Thorin, you are so blessed to have such a wonderful wife, and handsome baby, "said the wistful King Edward. Captain Patric was looking over the king's shoulder to take a look at the baby.

"Yes, I know I am, Edward. There are times my wonderful wife, do acted a bit playful…but I love her, "said Thorin, who was remembering when Susy punched him in the nose.

Susy blushed and frowned at Thorin, who started laughing as he touched his nose. Dwalin and Balin laughed as well, since the bald dwarf was told the tale of the punching wife. King Edward and Captain Patric looked confused.

"Remind me to tell you the tale one day, but I need to put both my wife and son to bed, "remarked a smiling Thorin.

"I almost forgot to ask you, your majesty. I wished you to officiate at a ceremony at our home, in two weeks. To introduce Xander Thrain Oakenshield to the world, and to appoint his godfather, "said Susy.

"Godfather? "asked King Edward.

"Guardian, "replied Thorin, as King Edward nodded his head.

"And who is this godfather? "asked Captain Patric.

"Xander is Baby Xander's appointed godfather, "said Susy, as she smiled.

"Oh no! Not only does the poor baby have his name, he is stuck with the wizard for the rest of his life, "teased King Edward, with a smile. They all laughed at the King's comment. "I would be honored to officiate for young Xander. And I will make sure I do not have any other duties that day. "

"So, what will happen to the man, Berker? Will Berker be bothering Thorin's family anytime soon? "asked a worried Balin.

"He is banished from the city of Logan. If he ever shows up, he will be killed on sight, "replied Captain Patric.

"Good. I wish you let me have a go at him. I would beat some sense into him, "vowed Dwalin.

"Or beat him senseless, "teased Balin, as he looked over to Dwalin, who gave a big smile.

"Well, I just want to make sure he stays away from my wife and child…and poor Lilybelle. She did not deserve to be treated so poorly by that man, "declared Thorin.

"I better let you take your wife inside. I will be here in two weeks, "said King Edward.

"I wish you to come to the ceremony as well, Captain Patric, "said Susy, as she noticed a look appeared on the Captain's face, like he was being left out. When she invited the man, his handsome face lit up with happiness.

"Thank you, lovely lady. I will be very proud to appear at this ceremony. "

Kissing Susy's hand, and bowing to the dwarves, Captain Patric opened the gate for King Edward. The king kissed Susy's hand as well, clasp hands with the dwarves, and waved goodbye to the group at Oakenshield.

Watching the men go, Thorin said, "I like Edward. He is a good man and king. "

"Yes, too bad he is very lonely, "said Susy, sadly.

"Lonely? "asked Dwalin.

"Remember, King Edward is a widower. His comment about Thorin being fortunate to have his family shows how much he is lonely, "said Susy.

"But Xander told us that he has a son, "said Dwalin.

"Prince Landis is a very sick lad, and Sebastian been trying to remove the illness from him. Xander said the king feel guilty that he could not find a way to heal his son. Xander thinks the boy is under a spell, "added Balin. The three dwarves and woman felt sadness for the king.

"Well, it is time for you to go to bed, wife. Give me the baby, "said Thorin, as he gently took Baby Xander from a reluctant Susy. Thorin handed the baby to Balin, who smiled at the yawning baby.

"I remembered when Fili and Kili were babies. It was so funny how unsure you two acted with them, "said Balin, as Thorin pick up his wife, and Dwalin opened the front door of the house.

"I remember. I did not know anything about babies, "said Dwalin. "And I still do not know how to handle one. Give me an axe, and I can show you many feats of fighting with an axe. But holding a baby….That is too scary for me. "

"You…scared, Dwalin? "teased Susy, as Dwalin closed the front door behind him.

"Yes, lassie…even the great Dwalin get scared now and then, "replied the bald dwarf.

"Great? "teased a smiling Thorin, as Dwalin cleared his throat. They all laughed at the red-faced Dwalin, as they headed for the master bedroom. At the top of the stairs, Dwalin hurry to open the bedroom door. Thorin slowly carried Susy to the bed, and waited for Dwalin to pull down the covers. Thorin gently put Susy in bed, took off her shoes, and cover her with the bedspread.

"Do you want me to put the baby in his room? "asked Balin.

"No, Balin. I want him next to me. Let us make a nest with some pillows, and put him on top. That way, I will not accidently roll over on him, "said Susy. The dwarves did as she asks. "Later, we will put him in his bed. But I wish the cradle was in our room. " Susy turn on her side, and was gently touching Baby Xander's fingers. Xander was getting sleepier. Thorin whispered some words to Balin and Dwalin, and then smiled at his wife.

"We will be back, wife, "said Thorin, as the three dwarves left the room.

"Xander, I love you with all my heart. You share my love, with your father. And I am so happy that you are healthy, after what had happened on the road, "said a teary-eyed Susy. "I should had known better, and not endanger your life. "

Susy heard a noise, then what sounded like dwarfish cuss words, and laughter. She also noticed that her husband forgot to close the door to the bedroom. But Susy felt too tire to get up and close the door. Then, she saw why the door was left open. Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin were carrying the heavy wooden cradle into the bedroom, and put it next to the bed…on Susy's side. Susy smiled brightly, as Thorin went to his side of the bed, to join his family. His two kin smiled, and then Balin pulled Dwalin away, to give the couple time to be alone.

Before he closed the door, Balin said, "We are going to the Rusty Spoon to join the others. We will be back in a couple of hours. "

"That would be fine, Balin, "answered Thorin, as he looked with love at his family. Balin closed the door.

"Thorin? "

"Yes, Susy? ", said Thorin, as he let Xander grabbed his finger.

"You are not disappointed that Xander do not appear to be dwarfish? "Susy asked, with concern in her face.

"No, he is my son. And he will be told about his great heritage, and family. He will be proud to have dwarf blood in him. If I know Dwalin and Balin, they will tell Xander everything about the Durin-line. "

Susy reached over the baby, and kissed Thorin. The couple lay in bed, with a sleeping Baby Xander between them.

After leaving the home of Thorin Oakenshield, King Edward and Captain Patric were talking, as they slowly were heading back to the palace.

"Your majesty?! Your majesty?! "shouted a voice, as King Edward and Captain Patric flinched. They both recognized the voice belonging to Lord Richshae. The annoying lord had been gone to visit his daughter, who had recently lost her husband. Slowly turning around, the two men waited for Lord Richshae to approach them, and he was not alone. His daughter, Lady Deatra had return to the city of Logan. The once beautiful young bride of sixteen is now a stern face of twenty, who was thin as a pole. The plumpness of youth was replaced by a cruel thinness of maturity. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and she was wearing a black gown of mourning, which made Lady Deatra look even thinner.

"Lord Richshae…Lady Deatra, "said King Edward, as he nodded to the pair. Captain Patric bowed to the pair, but stayed quiet.

"I had just learn that Lord Hearn have given you, my daughter's home as a gift. Well, she here to take possession of the home that was her wedding gift, "said a smiling Lord Richshae. Lady Deatra was looking at the men and wonder if they were worth the effort of her trying to seduce them. The king and the captain felt uncomfortable by Lady Deatra's stare. King Edward started at the news, and shook his head.

"No Lord Richshae, it was my understanding that Lord Hearn did not want your daughter to possess the home. Lord Hearn gave me the property to do as I wish. I have given the home to a fellow king and his wife, "explains King Edward.

"Wha…wha…what?! You had no right to give away my daughter's house! "snapped Lord Richshae.

"You are wrong, Lord Richshae! The house was my property…a gift from Lord Hearn! So, do not tell me what I can do with my property! " yelled King Edward.

"You forget yourself, Lord Richshae! This is the king you are talking to! "yelled Captain Patric, who stood in front of the king. He had put his hand on the pommel of his sword, making the lord's eyes grow big.

"Forgive me, your majesty, "said a humble Lord Richshae, who bowed to the king. Lady Deatra follow suit, and curtsey to the king. An angry King Edward turns around, with Captain Patric by his side, stomping to the palace.

"Mark my words, Captain Patric. That man will not be satisfied until he has his hands on that house, "stated King Edward.

"What will you do, your majesty? "asked Captain Patric.

"Find the papers that Lord Hearn drew up, that gave me the right to own and give away the house. Let us go quickly to the palace, "said the king. The men hurried to do what they can to save the home of Thorin and Susy Oakenshield.

"What am I to do, father. My blasted husband left me no money or property when he died. The only thing I have was that house of Lord Hearn, "complained Lady Deatra.

"Do not worry, daughter. I will find a way to get that house back for you. Then you can sell it for a lot of money, "said Lord Richshae. "Come, let us go to my house, and talk to an advocate about this situation. " The pair of greedy people headed for the northern part of Logan, to Lord Richshae's manor.

Balin and Dwalin was walking behind King Edward and Captain Patric; when they saw an old man calls out to the king, who looked familiar. The old man had a thin young woman with him. The old man was talking to King Edward.

"Dwalin, do we not know that old fellow? "asked Balin.

"Yes, his rat-face does seem familiar. Is he not that man we took the cart from, when we were heading to the Blue Mountains? " The two dwarves turn down the road to the tavern, talking as they walked.

"Aha! It is him. I never liked the man, because he seems so crafty. "

"Well, let us hope, brother that he does not cause any problems with us or our kin, "replied Dwalin, as he opened the door to the tavern.

Balin and Dwalin entered the Rusty Spoon tavern, and saw their friends and family at the back table. A drunkard Bofur was dancing and singing on top of the table, as Drezel tried to get him down. The dwarves and men were laughing at the silly Bofur, as Tauriel quietly drank some tea, as she sat next to her husband, Kili.

"Do not stop him, Drezel! We betted to see how long Bofur last before he falls off! "yelled a laughing Kili.

"I still say Bofur can last five minutes longer, "said Fili, as he poked his brother's shoulder.

"I say one minute longer, Fili, "replied Kili, as the brothers slapped each other hands to seal the bet. Lilybelle and Mer sat next to Fili in a daze, not knowing what to say. Devie got up, and told the two females and she-elf to join her at a table, near the fireplace. The four females sigh, as they left the dwarves and men to their silly betting.

"Do they always act like this? "asked Mer, as she sat down.

"I am afraid so. I usually stay at home, so I do not have to watch my kin act more childish than my young ones, "said Devie, as she watch her brother-in-law Bofur fall off the table, on top of Drezel.

Beli went to help her husband up, as Bifur picked up Bofur. Fili and Kili were exchanging coinages, while Griff gave Drezel some silver to pay for damages to the table. Steven ordered more beer, making the dwarves cheer the womanizer on. A drunken Steven got on the table, and started dancing. Dwalin hurried to join the fun, as Balin sat next to Xander, who was slightly amused.

"So, how are the happy parents of Little Xander? "asked the wizard.

"They are so over-joy with the baby that they want to spend all their times with him. After a couple of weeks, they will get use to the baby. Then, it will be a different story, "said a smiling Balin. "When Fili was a baby, he uses to spit up breast milk all over Thorin. Thorin use to get so upset with the boy, and Dis would quickly take the baby from her brother. But as the boy got older, Thorin told me he misses Fili spitting on him.

Kili on the other hand always had gas as a baby. He was always burping or releasing his gas. Thorin and Dwalin would quickly hand Kili to his Ma, when he starts to have gas. Neither Thorin nor Dwalin would carry the baby very long, because he always smells so bad, "reminisced Balin.  
Xander laughed, as he looked at the two grown dwarves, Fili and Kili. The wizard felt a bit sad, because his ex-wife never wanted any children, so Xander never felt the joy of being a father.

"Have you ever been married, Balin? "

"Yes, Xander. My little Oren…beautiful raven hair…eyes green as the grass on a meadow. She was a tiny one, and I miss her dearly. Oren died giving birth to our only son, Balin II. Now, my son is Lord of Moria, and I am Balin the jeweler. He was a good baby, but as he grew he realized the prestige of being a lord. They always say power corrupt, and I am afraid that what happened with my son. But I could see he makes a wonderful leader, so I am proud of him. And I miss him as well, but being part of Thorin's family helps make up for not being with my son, "said a sad Balin. Xander smiled, and pat the small dwarf's back, as they watched Steven fall off the table. Xander laughed.

At the same moment that the celebration was happening at the Rusty Spoon, Lord Richshae was heading up the stairway to Deatra's old bedroom. He knocked on the door, and Deatra told her father to entered, as she ordered the maid to put away her clothing. The maid was slowly folding the clothes.

"So, what did that sneaky Itil say? "asked Deatra, who commanded her maid to 'get out'.

Lord Richshae waited until the maid left, and got close to his daughter, and said, "Most likely Lord Hearn drew up some papers giving the king the right to own and give away the property. If we can get Lord Hearn's papers from the king, we can get the house. The king would not have any proof of ownership, without those papers. Remember how Lord Hearn told everyone how he was building the house for you? "

"Yes, that stupid old man. The idea of marrying him, made me so sick. "  
"That stupid old man had wealth and power. And had you married him as I asked you to, you would have wealth to throw around. Why you married that silly Mackey? I just do not know what you was thinking, daughter? "

"I thought I was in love. Now, I know better, father. So, how will we get those papers? "asked Deatra.

"I contacted the thief guild, and they are willing to get the papers for a price. A very pretty price…but if it will make the king look foolish, I approve of the price. " Lord Richshae and Lady Deatra laughed, as their conversation was heard by Lady Deatra's maid. The little maid hurried down the stairs, and out the door looking for Captain Patric.

It took the poor maid an hour, before she located Captain Patric, who was heading to the Rusty Spoon. She whispered into his ear what plans Lord Richshae had concerning Lord Hearn's papers. He asked her why she was betraying her employer, and she said that they had always treated her badly. The Captain was thanking the maid, when he waved to Balin, Fili, and Lilybelle, as they went by. Then not too far behind the trio came Dwalin and Mer, who was heading for Mer's home. The maid headed home, as the Captain went to talk to the king.

Thorin was in the dining area eating his dinner of stew, when Balin, Fili, and Lilybelle arrived home.

"Welcome back. So, how was the celebration? "asked Thorin.

"Foolish as you can imagine, "replied Balin, with a smile. "Beef stew? "Balin looked into a pot, near Thorin.

"Yes, I made it with the food bag. It seems that I can cook as good as my wife. I just remember the taste of the food, and it makes it just as good as hers, "said a smiling Thorin. Lilybelle went to the kitchen, and got some bowls for the three new arrivals, and serve the two dwarves and herself, from the pot on the table.

"Thorin, if you are wondering where Dwalin is? He had to escort the widow Mer to her home. He said he will be back shortly, "said Balin, as he sat next to Thorin.

"Well, it will not be long before your brother is married to the widow, "stated Thorin, as he continued to eat. " And if you are wondering about my wife, Balin. She and the baby are sleeping. " Balin smiled.

"Thorin, I got something to say to all of you, "said a nervous Fili. Thorin, Balin, and Lilybelle looked at Fili, as they stop eating.

"Yes? "asked Thorin.

"I wish in one month to take Lilybelle as my wife, "declared Fili. Thorin dropped his spoon, Balin smiled, and Lilybelle was speechless. Looking at the hobbit, Fili said, "If she will have me as her husband. "

Thorin and Balin looked at the young hobbit, who quickly threw herself into Fili's arms saying, "Yes! Oh yes! "

"Why did I have the feeling that none of the sons of Durin was going to married a she-dwarf, "said Thorin, as he and Balin watched the happy pair. "I guess I cannot stop you Fili. I will get words to your mother, and hopefully she can make it to the wedding. "

"I wish to be married in a dwarf traditional wedding, like my mother did, "stated Fili, as he held Lilybelle.

"A dwarf traditional wedding? "asked Lilybelle, with a smile.

"You are to make a comforter to show that you will care for my household. And I will buy you a pig to show that I can provide for you, "said a smiling Fili. Balin noticed the hobbit's face, when Fili mentioned the pig. Somehow, Lilybelle did not like the idea of a pig, but Balin kept his notions to himself.

"We will help you get everything ready for you, Fili. But first we need to get Xander's ceremony ready, for his naming, "said Thorin, as he started to eat again.

"What do we need for that, Thorin? "asked Fili, as he sat next to Lilybelle, who was quiet.

"Balin, tell Fili about the naming of a dwarf, "said Thorin.

"Well, first a special white gown is made for the baby. The baby is bathed for the first time in clear pure water, or if necessary in any kind of water. The king is going to have to bath the baby, in front of us. While the king baths the baby, he will pronounce that his name will be Xander Thrain Oakenshield. And we are all to be witnesses to this naming of the child. The baby is dried by the king, who will hand the baby to Xander. While Xander dress the baby, he will be appointed the baby's guardian…uh…godfather. So, we need a special white gown, a small basin to bath the baby, and a special towel to dry him. And hopefully, Baby Xander will not relieve himself on his guardian like you did, Fili, "said a teasing Balin. Thorin, Balin, and Lillybelle laughed at Fili. Fili felt embarrassed.

"Wait! Who is my appointed guardian? "asked Fili.

"Gloin is your guardian, and Oin is Kili's, "said Thorin. "Your mother picked them, and Gloin were so proud the day you were named. "

Fili smiled, as he thought about Gloin, who was always telling tales of the line of Durin to him.

"After the baby is named, a big feast is thrown. So, make sure no one gets drunk at the naming, "warned Thorin. "Because it will not be me you have to worry about, but the Nutcracker. " They all laughed, as they looked toward the stairs.

Chapter 32 **The Ceremony**

The next couple of days were busy days. Balin, Fili, and Lilybelle headed for the main marketplace to get the basin, towel, and gown. Lilybelle was carrying Susy's basket that she uses when she is shopping. Fili told Balin about Madame Bryn's shop, where his Aunt Susy bought the blue gown, the day Xander was born.

"I think my Little One is upset, because she could not go and pick the gown. But Thorin put his foot down, saying that she needs to rest, so that she can be present at the ceremony, "said Balin, as they saw Madame Bryn's shop across the large marketplace. There were many people out shopping for items and food for their homes. The two dwarves and hobbit quickly walked to the shop, and entered a quiet and orderly store. Madame Bryn hurried over to the trio, happy to help them in any way.

"We need to purchase an elaborate white gown, for a male baby. It is for a naming ceremony, "explain Fili, as the shop owner smiled.

"I got many wonderful gowns for male babies over here at this counter, "said Madame Bryn, as she led Fili over to the place she indicated. Before Lilybelle could follow Fili, Balin stopped her, and pull her to one side.

"I know something is bothering you, Lilybelle. I saw your expression when Fili mention the pig, "said Balin.

Whispering to Balin, Lilybelle replied, "Do not tell Fili, but I am very scared of pigs. " Balin's mouth dropped open.

Whispering back, Balin said, "You need to tell Fili, Lilybelle. "

"No, Balin. He wants a dwarf wedding, and I do not want to disappoint him. "

The dwarf and the hobbit joined Fili, as he selected a very handsome white gown with two flying eagles embroidered on the bodice. A small regal crown separates the eagles, which were facing each other.

"Look Balin! This gown reminds me of the eagles that helped us, when we went to get Erebor back, "said Fili, with a smile.

"Thorin would love this, especially the little crown between the eagles, "replied Balin. "We will take this one, my good woman. " Balin paid for the gown, and had Madame Bryn wrapped it in parcel paper to keep it clean. Lilybelle put the gown in the basket she was carrying.

They asked Madame Bryn where they could find a good basin to bath a baby in. She told them about Old Dezi, who made wonderful pottery. His shop was four shops down to their right, when they leave her shop. The trio thanked Madame Bryn, and left to go to Old Dezi' shop.

They found the place that had beautiful pottery in the front of the shop. Some pots and vases had fancy etched designs, others wares were painted with beautiful images, and some of potteries were just plain simple. They entered the shop, and were met by Dezi's son, who was placing new pots on a shelf.

"Yes, may I help you? "asked the young man.

"We need a basin for a naming ceremony, "explained Balin.

"Well, I have these three new basins, and two old ones. "

Balin and Fili was looking at the new basins, while Lilybelle was looking at the two old ones. Balin and Fili were arguing about which basin to select, as Lilybelle looked at the first basin which was white, with etched trees on the surface. She put it down, and picked up a beautiful deep blue basin, that had an image of a beautiful mountain. She knew right away that Susy would have picked this blue basin.

"Balin and Fili? Look at this basin…it is so beautiful, "said Lilybelle. The dwarves put down the basins they were fighting for, and went to look at what Lilybelle had found.

"Aule…it is an image of the Lonely Mountain, "said Balin, as Fili smiled. "Who painted this image on this basin? "

"My father, Dezi did. He use to live in Lake-town, but it was destroyed by the dragon Smaug. But he use to paint images of the mountain, when he lived there. Now, every now and then, he would paint it on the pottery. I will give you a good price on this basin, if you want it? "asked the man.

"Yes, we do want this basin. And I will tell my kin about your shop, and maybe he will commission some goblets with the image of the mountain on them, "said Balin.

The man asked for fifty coppers, and Balin paid for the basin. The basin was wrapped carefully so it would not be damaged. Then, the two dwarves and hobbit left to find the special towel for Baby Xander. There was a linen shop next to the exit of the marketplace, and there they found a lovely light blue towel. It was thick and soft, which they wanted for the baby to make the event comfortable for him. They had everything in the basket, as they headed home.

But as they headed for home, Balin figured he better tell Susy what Lilybelle had said about the pig. Balin did not promise Lilybelle, that he could not tell his Little One about the hobbit's problem. And since, Susy was very shrewd, she might figure out something to help the young couple to avoid disaster.

At the castle, King Edward had found Hearn's papers, and sealed them in a chest in his chamber. He wanted to makes sure the papers were safe, so in case he needed them. The king had shown them to Captain Patric, who witnessed the papers existence, and where the king stored them.

Captain Patric told the king what Lady Deatra's maid had told him about the plan to steal the papers. So every night King Edward would check the chest to make sure the papers were there. He did this task for a week and a half. Then one night, a fire broke out in his son, Landis' bedroom. Everyone hurried to put the fire out, and the king made sure his son was safe. When he left his son, the thought of the papers entered King Edward's mind. The king hurried to his room, and found the chest wide opened, and the papers gone. King Edward felt he let Thorin and Susy down, when he lost those papers. Then, an idea entered his head, and the king called for Captain Patric.

A knock came on King Edward's chamber door, and he said, "Please enter. "

"You sent for me, your majesty? "asked a bowing Captain Patric.

"Yes, Captain Patric. Lord Hearn's papers were stolen, when a fire broke out in my son's bedroom. "

Captain Patric was angry, and said, "I will find the knaves who did this! "

"Later, my dear Captain. I need you to go with Petey the Peddler to perform a task for me. Since secrets are hard to keep in the palace. Please come closer, so I can tell you what needs to be done, "said King Edward. The Captain approached the king, listened intently, and then gave a big smile.

"I am on my way, your majesty. We will meet you at the Oakenshield's home, "stated Captain Patric, as he bowed to the king, who smiled back. King Edward hoped his plan works out.

So, on the day before the naming ceremony, Thorin's wife was upset. Susy did not like the fact that she could not bath her baby, because his first bath must be at the naming ceremony. She had complained to Thorin, who had insisted that it was a dwarf's tradition. Thorin laughed, when Susy muttered that they must have a lot of stinky babies in the mountains. But she had one more day, before her baby could be bath. Susy figured she could endure a smelly Baby Xander, who did not mind smelling at all. That morning, Susy had shown Thorin a cloth diaper, that she had pulled out of the anything bag. She put the diaper on the baby, with safety pins.

"What is that for? "asked a confused Thorin.

"So, the baby would not soil his clothing. Have you not noticed the diapers I have been putting on the baby? "asked a surprised Susy.

"I thought that they were trousers for the baby. That is silly, and a waste of time and cloth. We usually let our babies run around naked, and relieve themselves where ever they choose, "said a laughing Thorin.

"Animals do that, Thorin. My son is not an animal, "replied a bristled Susy, as Thorin hugged his wife. They heard a knock on the front door, so Thorin hurried to answer the door. Susy had picked up the baby, and followed her husband. Thorin opened the door to find Lord Richshae and his daughter, Deatra standing in front of the door, with three big men.

"Can I help you? "asked Thorin. Balin and Dwalin entered the back door of the house, when Thorin answered the front door. When they saw Lord Richshae, the two brothers hurried to stand by Thorin. Susy stood next to the stairs and watched what was happening, as she held the baby.

"Yes, you can leave my daughter's house. You have no right to be here, "said a slimy Lord Richshae.

"This house was given to me by King Edward. You cannot have my home, "said an angry Thorin, as Susy went pale. The three men with Lord Richshae took out some clubs to use on the people in the house. Balin grabbed a battle hammer next to the door, as Dwalin grabbed Susy's shillelagh from over the fireplace.

"Are you going to vacate the house?! "ordered Lord Richshae. Lady Deatra smirked at the dwarves. Thorin was ready to fight to keep the home his wife loves so much, when a voice told all to 'Hold'.

King Edward came with Captain Patric, a hooded man, and four soldiers. Susy moved closer to her husband, as she listened.

"If you harm anyone in this household, Lord Richshae, you and your men will be thrown in prison, "warned King Edward.

"And I told you before, that this house belongs to my daughter. And unless you can prove that you was given the house by Lord Hearn, then it stay with my daughter, "dared a smiling Lord Richshae. Lady Deatre looked Susy up and down, and snorted at her. The blonde turn her back to Thorin's wife, who was getting angrier.

"I have proof, Lord Richshae, "said a smiling King Edward.

"I know you have no proof, "said Lord Richshae, frowning.

"How do you know that the king had no proof, Lord Richshae? "asked Captain Patric. The Captain signals his soldiers to surrounding the Lord.

"I have seen no proof from the king; it is just his words that he was given the house, "said the Lord, who realized he just made a blunder. You never question the king's words in public.

"I see Lord Richshae. My words mean nothing you, but maybe this man's words do, "said the king coldly. He indicated the hooded man, who step forward, and uncovered his head. A gray-haired Lord Hearn was glaring at Lord Richshae and his daughter, Deatra. The father and daughter were speechless, as Hearn step closer to them.

"Then heard these words in front of all these witnesses. I, Lord Hearn have given this house and the land that comes with it to King Edward to do as he please with it. I do not want Lady Deatra, Lord Richshae, and any of their descendants to receive this said property, "declared a very angry Lord Hearn.

"But Lord Hearn, my daughter is ready to marry you, "said simpering Lord Richshae, as his daughter protested.

"I do not want the wench! I had married a good and lovely lady, and I am living a life of peace. I was upset to learn of your treachery and the problems you were causing the king, "said Lord Hearn. "So, be gone, before I bring my men-at-arms. "

Lord Richshae remembered those soldiers, and knew how dangerous they were. He pulled on Deatra's arm to get her to leave with him, as his three armed men quickly abandon them.

"The house is ruin anyway, with these filthy dwarves living in it, "sneered Deatra. Susy handed the baby to Balin, who looked at his Little One knowing her temper. Deatra did not know what hit her. Susy tackled her down, and was pushing her face into the grass. A laughing Thorin had to pull his wife off a grass-stained Deatra, whose lovely hair was all mess up.

"Harlot! "yelled Deatra, as she got up to go. But Susy managed to get away from Thorin, and kick Deatra in her rump. The proper Lady Deatra took off running back to her father's house, as her father chased after her.

The king and the men with him stood there in amazement at what had just occurred.

"I see what you mean about playful, Thorin, "said a smiling King Edward. Thorin was smiling, as he tried to calm down his wife. Susy finally realized what she did in front the king, and calmed down.

"I apologized, your majesty for my bad behavior, "said an embarrass Susy, as she looked toward the ground. Thorin had his arm around his wife, trying not to laugh.

"Do not apologize, my lady. I am glad someone could show Lady Deatra a little bit of justice, "said the laughing king.

"I kind of enjoy the display shown here, "said a smiling Lord Hearn. "Will you introduce us, King Edward? "

"Lord Hearn, let me introduce you to Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. " Lord Hearn bowed to Thorin, who bowed back. "This is his lovely wife, Susy…also known as the Nutcracker, "teased King Edward.

"Your majesty! "protested Susy, as the dwarves laughed.

"You are the Nutcracker? You are well-known in the land where I live now. I am so please to meet you, my lady, "said Lord Hearn, who kissed Susy's hand. Thorin's wife smiled at Lord Hearn, and apologized again, for her crude actions.

Dwalin poked Susy, and said, "Are you sure you do not have any dwarf blood in you? " Everyone laughed at a frowning Susy.

"Your majesty, and Lord Hearn…thank you for stopping that horrible man from taking our home, "said Thorin, who invited them into his home.

The king told Captain Patric that he can let his soldiers have a day, with no duty. So, Captain Patric sent his soldiers to the Rusty Spoon, and gave them coinage for their beer. The soldiers left, laughing about the sight of the Nutcracker tackling Lord Richshae's daughter. Thorin waited for Captain Patric to enter the door, before closing it. He told everyone to sit in the gathering room.

"Your majesty, I think it is best that you draw up some papers saying that Thorin Oakenshield and his descendants are owners of this property, so they will never have to face something like this again, "counseled Lord Hearn.

"Fine idea, Lord Hearn. I will bring the papers tomorrow at the baby's naming ceremony, "said King Edward. "May I carry the baby? " Balin brought over Baby Xander, who was chewing on his hand. Taking the baby into his arms, the king smiled brightly at the quiet baby. He was remembering the days with his queen and baby Landis, as he looked at Baby Xander.

"You are welcome to come to the naming ceremony, Lord Hearn, "said Thorin graciously.

"I'll be honored to, Master Oakenshield, "said Lord Hearn, as the king gave Susy her baby. "When is the ceremony? "

"It is tomorrow, and I hope you will be my guest at the palace, Lord Hearn, "said the king, as he headed to the door. "I know you got many things to do before tomorrow ceremony, so I will go now. I will bring those papers to you tomorrow, Thorin. "

"Thank you, Edward. We will be seeing you tomorrow, "said Thorin. The dwarves clasped hands with the king, the lord, and the captain, and thanked them again. After the men left the house, Thorin looked at his wife with a frown.

"What?! "said an upset Susy. Thorin quickly hugged her, and gave her a big kiss.

"Wife, I am so proud of you. None of us could harm that Richshae or his daughter, without causing problems for the king. But you being a woman could get away with it, "said a laughing Thorin.

"Maybe I do have dwarf blood in me, "said a smiling Susy, as she kissed her husband and baby. Balin and Dwalin joined the couple as they congratulate them in saving their home.

The next day, Susy was upstairs with the baby, as the others got the home and garden ready for the naming ceremony. She knew that Thorin will carry the baby naked through the house, and into the garden. Luckily, it was a beautiful and warm day for the ceremony, so Susy did not have to worry about the baby getting cold. She made sure that the bath water will be warm, when Baby Xander gets bathed.

Devie had arrived to help sit up the feast on the table, out in the garden. She brought her husband, Bombur, and his kin Bofur and Bifur. They also brought their fourteen children, and two last-minute arrivals. Petey the Peddler went and collected Bombur's four older sons, and Gloin and Oin. Gloin and Oin could not wait to see Thorin's son, as they waited in the garden.

After the large family arrived, Kili and Tauriel came to the house. Kili was so excited to see Gloin and Oin, and was telling them about his new stable. Lilybelle, Mer, and now Devie were getting all the food ready for the feast. Balin and Dwalin were setting up a small table to place the basin, towel, and gown on. Fili and Thorin were putting the kegs of beer for the dwarves and men to enjoy.

A knock came on the front door, and Mer answered it. In walked Xander and his three friends, who greeted the widow Mer. Mer told them that everyone was outside getting ready for the ceremony. The men headed outside, and greeted all the dwarves, who were excited. Thorin entered the house, and was heading to go check on his wife and baby. Another knock came on the front door, so he answered it. King Edward, Lord Hearn, and Captain Patric entered the house, and the king gave Oakenshield some papers. Thorin put the papers in his tunic, and escorted them to the garden. Thorin told King Edward that everything was prepared for the ceremony. So, everyone outside the garden found a place to sit, as Thorin went to get his wife and baby.

A knock was heard on the bedroom door, and Susy said, "Come in. " She was holding Baby Xander in her arms, feeling a bit nervous.

"Everyone is here, wife. Is my son ready to go out, and face the world? "asked Thorin, who smiled as Susy placed the baby into his hands.

"I hope the ceremony goes smoothly, "said Susy, who walked with Thorin, as they left the bedroom.

"Wife, these ceremonies never do. All we can do is just celebrate, and makes memories of what happens today, "said Thorin, smiling. The couple slowly climbed down the stairway, and together headed for the back door. Balin was peeking through the back door, and opened it, when Thorin and Susy appeared with the baby. The couple exited the house, and walked to where King Edward waited for them, at the small table. Thorin placed the baby into King Edward's hands, and stood to one side with Susy. Xander was standing on the other side of King Edward.

"We are here to greet and present Thorin and Susy Oakenshield's son to all who are here. " King Edward put Baby Xander into the basin full of warm water. He took a soapy washrag, and proceeded to bath the baby. After the baby was washed, and rinsed. King Edward put the baby on the towel, and proceeded to dry him.

"I present to all here the child Xander Thrain Oakenshield, son of Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, "said King Edward, as Xander approached with the baby's gown. Before the wizard could put the gown on the baby, Baby Xander decided to rinse the king. He tinkled on the king's robe, as Susy gasped at what was happening.

The dwarves were chuckling, as King Edward said, "I guess he wanted to get me back for putting him in the water. " Everyone laughed, except for Susy.

Susy brought the diaper she had with her, and put it on the baby so that there would be no more mishap. While the king smiled, the wizard Xander dressed the baby in his white gown.

"Before all, I charge you Alexander Bade…known as the wizard Xander to be appointed the godfather of Xander Thrain Oakenshield. Do you accept? "asked King Edward, as he put the baby into the wizard's arms.

"I accept to the best of my abilities, "said Xander proudly, as he held a dry Baby Xander.

Everyone cheered, and went to meet the baby. Susy and Thorin were apologizing to King Edward, who was laughing the incident off. Fili and Kili were hugging their little cousin, Xander who decided to spit on Kili. Tauriel went and got the soapy washcloth to clean Kili's tunic, and smile at Baby Xander. Balin and Dwalin were talking and laughing with Bifur, Gloin, and Oin. Xander was talking to Lord Hearn and Captain Patric, as they told him about the incident with Lord Richshae. Steven, Griff, and Ren were being introduced to Bombur's older sons, by Bofur. Devie's younger children and Taffi were playing hid and seek in the garden. Lilybelle, Mer, and Bombur were serving the food to the crowd. Everyone settled down at the table, and started to eat the feast. Balin had placed a small wooden cradle on a small table between Thorin and Susy, so Baby Xander can be at the feast.

Thorin banged his mug on the table to get everyone's attention.

"I want to thank all who came for Xander Thrain's naming ceremony. My wife and I appreciate your love and support of our son, Xander. Now, Fili has announcement to make. Go ahead Fili, "said a smiling Thorin, who caught Fili by surprise.

Taking a deep breath, Fili stood up, and said, "One month from now, I will be marrying Lilybelle the hobbit. You are all invited. "

Awes and cheers were heard coming from the group. Everyone started talking about the coming wedding. Susy got up, when she heard the baby whimpering. She took the baby out of the cradle, and Thorin stopped her.

"Where are you going, wife? "asked Thorin.

"The baby is getting hungry. So, I am taking him inside the house to feed him, "said Susy.

"Do you want me to feed him? "

"Thorin, unless you have grown breast with milk, I do not think you can, "teased Susy. Thorin smiled and kissed his wife, and watched the woman he loves enter the house of Oakenshield, with his son.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 33 **Getting Ready**

Balin watched Susy as she headed toward the house with Baby Xander. Thorin explain that his wife was going to go feed the baby, and for everyone to continue with the feast. Balin excuse himself from Dwalin, Mer, and Lilybelle, who he was feasting with. The small dwarf headed into the house, and saw Susy covered with a blanket, sitting on the couch. Her pink crystal, Rosetta was lying on top of the blanket. Rosetta was twinkling music for the baby, as he suckled.

"So, how are you feeling, Little One? "asked Balin, as he sat next to Susy.

"Happy now that the ceremony is over with. I felt so bad about Xander wetting the king's clothes, "said an embarrass Susy, as she peeked at the baby underneath the blanket.

"King Edward thought that was funny, "said Balin, who smiled.

"It was very funny, "said a twinkling Rosetta.

"I thought I heard you twinkling, Rosetta, "replied Balin.

"It was not funny, Rosetta. I felt bad about the baby soiling his clothes. " Balin looked at Susy, with a funny look.

"What? "asked Susy.

"Hmmm…you are one of the few females I know who cover themselves, when they feed their baby. Why do you do that? "asked Balin.

"I know it is natural to breast feed a baby, but I was brought up in a household where women were taught to be modest. I cannot change who I am…so I cover up. "

Underneath the blanket, Susy remove the baby from her breast, and cover her breast with a cloth to stop the milk from leaking. After she covered her breast with her blouse, Susy put the blanket on her shoulder; and lay the baby on her blanket-covered shoulder to burp him.

"Are you enjoying the feast, Balin? "

"Of course, Little One. "

"But something is bothering you and you need to talk, "stated Susy, who was gently patting the baby. Baby Xander let out a big burp, making the woman and dwarf smile.

"You are very clever, Little One. Yes, something is bothering me. It is about Lilybelle. Fili wants to have a traditional dwarf wedding. "

"I had a feeling that their relationship was getting stronger. Did Thorin get upset when he first heard the news? "

"Just a little bit, Little One. Since Lilybelle is not an elf, it did not bother Thorin as much. But he was hoping that Fili would have married a she-dwarf. He just got tired of fighting his nephews for who they selected as their wives, besides he likes Lilybelle. "

"I am glad Thorin like Lilybelle. So, what is the problem? "

"In a traditional dwarf wedding, the couple waits a month to get married; so they can get everything ready for the wedding. The bride makes a comforter to give to the groom, which shows that she willing to care for his household. The groom gives the bride a pig to show he will provide for her. "

"A pig?! "said a smiling Susy, as she held the baby. Baby Xander was cooing at his ma.

Balin smiled back, and said, "Yes, a pig. But…. " Balin frowned, looking concern. "This is where the problem is. Lilybelle is scared of pigs, and will not tell Fili. "

"What?! Why does she not want to tell him?  
"She wants Fili to have his traditional wedding. She is willing to endure a pig for the rest of her life for him. " Balin noticed Susy was thinking about the situation.

"Does it have to be a pig? "

"No, the groom had a choice from four creatures: a pig, a goat, a lamb, or a goose. "

"I think I know a way to help those two, without them knowing I am helping them, "said a smiling Susy. She whispered into Balin's ear, in case Fili or Lilybelle walks in on them. Balin smiled and nodded his head. Standing up, with the baby, Susy said, "Shall we go back to the feast, Master Balin. "

Putting his hand under her arm, Balin said, "We shall Lady Oakenshield. " And looking at the baby, Balin added, "…and Master Xander. " The two friends walked to the back door to join the others at the feast for Baby Xander.

The next day, Susy, Lilybelle, and Baby Xander went to Little Logan to meet with Devie, at her new inn, The Blue Mountain Inn. Devie told them, at the feast that Pig-faced Pri's parents had started a business that supply the animal and cloths for traditional dwarf weddings. Lilybelle wanted some cloths to make a quilted comforter for Fili.

"I am so glad Thorin did not ask me to make a comforter, I cannot sew very well, "stated Susy. The hobbit smiled at her friend.

"What should I put on the quilt, Susy? I had been thinking so hard about the quilt, but I did not think of anything, "said a nervous Lilybelle.

"What does Fili love the most, beside you? "teased Susy, as she carried Baby Xander.

Lilybelle laughed, and blurted out, "Swords! That is a great idea. I just put two crossing swords on the front of the comforter. Look, there is Devie waiting for us at the border of Little Logan. "

"Greeting Devie, the inn looks so beautiful. I bet you were so happy when they were finish making the place, "said Susy, as the two females walked up to the she-dwarf.

"Greeting Devie. What a great sign for your inn. The Blue Mountain Inn…who thought of the name? "asked Lilybelle.

"Susy and Lilybelle greetings…and of course Little Xander, "said Devie, as she played with the baby. "Yes, the inn looks great, and we had so many customers. Mostly traveling dwarves and hobbits, who are traveling far. Bombur thought up the name. I like it. It makes the inn sounds so splendid. "

"So, how is your new home? Have you gotten your home done the way you wanted it? "asked Susy, as the three females walked into the marketplace of Little Logan.

"Almost, but I am still fighting with my daughters, because they are sharing a bedroom. So, they argue about what color they want for the wall, what rugs they want, where we will put their beds, and so on. I do not think they are happy, unless they are arguing about something, "said a frustrated Devie. "I heard Dwalin and Fili are building their weapon shop, in the next street, Lilybelle. "

"Yes, they took the spot next to the river, because they needed plenty of water for the forge. They are two shops away from the inn, "replied the hobbit.

"Have they picked a name for the place? "asked Susy, as Baby Xander started to yawn.

"They are still trying to think of one. Fili and I are going live behind the shop, while Dwalin is going to lives in Mer's home, "said Lilybelle.

The three females walked out of the marketplace, down a wide road that headed near the campground for new arrivals. Nearby the campground, Prine and Paili had their home, shop, and a small barn made for their business. There was a quaint pink shop, with a big bay window in the front. There was a lovely sign that says, 'Paili's Cloths'. Next to the shop were Prine and Paili's home. Then Prine had the small barn, and fenced yard built for the animals, that the groom selects for the bride. Lilybelle glanced toward the fenced yard, but saw no animals outside at the moment. She sighed in relief, and joins her friends, as they enter the pink shop.

"Greeting ladies, may I help you? "asked Paili, as she was laying some new cloths on a table.

"My friend here is making a comforter for her wedding, and she needs to picks out some cloths, "said Devie.

Looking at Lilybelle, a smiling Paili asked, "And do you know what colors you are picking out for this comforter? "

"I do not know. I am still trying to figure out how I want it to look, "said a confused Lilybelle.

"What main color are you thinking of Lilybelle? "asked Devie, as she tried to help the hobbit. The hobbit blushed, as she looked at all the cloths. Susy could tell the poor hobbit was nervous and confused.

"Devie, hold Baby Xander for me, please, "said Susy, as she handed the baby to a happy Devie. As Devie and Paili coo at Baby Xander, Susy took Lilybelle and walked her around the shop.

"Lilybelle, do not worry about designs or colors. Pick the cloth that you love the most, and then go from there, "advised Susy.

Lilybelle slowly walked with Susy passing all the tables. They were walking through the shop a second time, when a cloth caught her eye. It was a very large piece of blue cloth made to look like water. She slowly took it out from under two other cloths, and shows it to Susy.

"This is so beautiful, Susy. I like the different shades of blue and green. What do you think? "asked Lilybelle.

"If you like it, then you should get it. You will be using this comforter in your bed. So, Fili is not the only one who needs to love it, "explain Susy.

Lilybelle smiled, and quickly got an idea of what cloths she wanted to go with the big piece of blue cloth. The hobbit got three shades of blue cloths, three shades of green cloths, two shades of purple cloth, one dark yellow cloth, and a cloth that looked like bronze for the swords. Paili took all the cloths, folded them, and wrapped the big bundle of cloths, with parcel paper wrap.

"Are you making a quilt or a regular comforter? "asked Paili.

"A quilt, "answered Lilybelle. She watched as Paili brought out some cotton batting for the inside of the quilt. The hobbit smiled at Paili, who pulls out enough batting for a good size quilt.

"You always buy more than you need, so you will never run out, "said Paili, who wrapped up the batting. "That will be twenty coppers. "

Lilybelle faced dropped, because she did not have enough coinage to pay for the cloth and batting. She watched with surprise, as Susy handed over the coinage to pay. Looking at Lilybelle, Susy said, "Thorin and I wanted to pay for your cloths, Lilybelle. I hope that is fine with you? "

Lilybelle smiled, and said, "Thank you, Susy. Tell Thorin that I thanked him as well."

"Thorin felt he own you after you went and got him, when I was injured, "explained Susy. The hobbit hugged Thorin's wife, who smiled at Lilybelle. They thanked Paili, and headed back to Susy's home. Tauriel and Mer promise to meet them at Oakenshield to help with the comforter.

The three females laughed and talked, as they walk into the marketplace of Little Logan. They stopped, when they saw Paili's daughter, Pri who entered the music maker shop, with Kayla.

"I think there will be more weddings in Little Logan soon, "said Devie.

"Well, I hope so. I feel for Pri and Kyla, after what Thorin said about them. He said some very cruel words, and I am glad they did not hear them, "said Susy, as she took Baby Xander from Devie.

"Dwarves, they sometimes get me so angry, "said the she-dwarf.

"Well, you should know, "said Susy. All three of the females laughed.

"Xander is such an adorable baby. Does he give you any trouble? "asked Devie. The females were walking in front of The Blue Mountain Inn, and waved at Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur, who were talking near the inn.

"His father is the one who gives me trouble. No, Xander is a very good baby. He eats, sleep, and I keep him clean…so he has no rash. And he will get a bath every night just to make sure he does not get a rash. I told Thorin I will be bathing the baby every night. My husband thinks I am going to bath his skin off. And Thorin do not want me to put a diaper on him, "said an aggravated Susy.

"What is a diaper? "asked Devie.

"A cloth to keep him from wetting or soiling his clothes. "

"Thorin do not want you to put a diaper on the baby? "asked Devie.

"He said dwarf babies crawl around naked, and relief themselves anywhere they wanted, "answered Susy. Devie and Lilybelle laughed.

"I heard about that being done at Erebor. But I did not like that tradition. So, I use to get a rag, and placed it between their legs. The rag was attached to the baby with a cloth belt, "said Devie. Susy and Lilybelle laughed, and said Devie was very smart.

The three females saw Kili, and greeted him. Kili waved and smiled, and headed into Thorin's blacksmith shop. At the front door of Oakenshield, they saw Tauriel and Mer waiting for them. The widow had her daughter, Taffi with her.

"Greetings Tauriel and Mer, have you been waiting long? How are you, Taffi? "asked Susy, who opened the door for everyone.

"No, Kili and I had just arrived at your home. Kili needs his uncle to do him a favor, "replied Tauriel, as she smiled.

"I had just got here as well, Susy, "said Mer. "I hope you do not mind that I brought Taffi. "

"Not at all, Mer. I had bought some toys at Furr's Toy Shop, from Bofur and Bifur, which will keep Taffi busy, "stated Susy.

She had Bofur make a wooden jigsaw puzzle for her, which Bofur never seen one before. When Susy show him what it was for, Bofur thought it was a great idea. He made three different puzzles for Susy, who paid him six coppers for the puzzles.

Susy placed the puzzles on a table for Taffi, who smiled, and started putting the first one together. The females smiled at the child, who was enjoying connecting the pieces together. Then, Susy put Baby Xander in a cradle near the dining area. It did not take long, before Baby Xander went to sleep.

"I figure we can work on the comforter on top of the dining table. But you are going have to tell me what to do, "said Susy.

"I do not know how to sew at all, "confessed Tauriel.

"That is alright, Tauriel and Susy. The three of us will help you, and show you what to do, "said a smiling Mer. The females started talking about their dwarves, and started laughing, as they work on the comforter.

Kili stood at the entrance of the forge, as he watched Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin working on some tasks that they were given to do. Fili was sitting near Balin, and on his favorite stool.

"Greeting all! "said a chirper Kili, as he smiled at everyone.

"Well, my long lost nephew, who has been busy with his wife and horses. What brings you here? "asked a smiling Thorin, as he clasped hands with Kili.

"Tauriel promise to help with the comforter for Lilybelle, so I thought I would come and visit, "said a very nervous Kili, who was still smiling.

Thorin looked at Kili, sighing as he asked, "What you want, boy? Whenever you want something, you make that silly grin. "

"Thorin, I am not a boy. And what silly grin are you talking about? "asked Kili. Everyone laughed at Kili.

"He is right, Kili. You do make that silly smile when you want something, "said a laughing Balin.

"Kili, you are so easy to read, "teased Fili.

"Very well, I do need to ask Thorin a favor, "conceded Kili.

"Why I have the feeling that this is going to cost me coinage, "said a sighing Thorin, who put down the hammer that he was using.

"I need some horseshoes for my horses, and I do not have the coinage to pay for them, "stated Kili.

"You are right, Thorin, it is going to cost you coinage, "laughed Dwalin. Thorin and Balin looked at Dwalin, with surprise.

"You are laughing, brother? You have been in a snit all morning long, "teased Balin.

"Yes, for a moment I thought you were Beorn the skin-changer, "said Thorin, with a smile.

Dwalin frowned, and turn his back to everyone. Balin noticed something on Dwalin's right hand. The small dwarf hurried over to his brother, and grabbed his right hand.

"Brother, you are married?! "exclaimed a surprised Balin. "When did this happen? " Thorin, Fili, and Kili hurried over to the two brothers.

"Last night at Mer's home, "grumbled Dwalin, who did not want to look at anyone.

"That is great, Dwalin! "said Throin, as he slapped Dwalin's shoulder. Dwalin turned around and faced everyone.

"Great?! She threw me out of the house! Mer did not believe me, when I told her that we were married. She thinks that we are only engaged to be married. Mer did not wanted to be intimate with me, so she threw me out! " The other dwarves laughed.

"It is not funny, laddies! "said a grumpy Dwalin.

"Do not worry, brother, "said a smiling Balin. "I will explain it to her. " Dwalin looked at his brother, then smile.

"This is a great pattern for your comforter, Lilybelle. This wavy pattern, with this cloth makes the comforter look like water, "said a smiling Mer, as she gently touched the different patches. Lilybelle was cutting out the sections of the patches to make the quilt.

Susy quickly grabbed Mer's left hand, and shouted, "Mer, when did this happened?! "

"Last night, Dwalin asked me to marry him. He gave me this ring. But the sneaky dwarf said that we were married, and he got friendly with his hands. So, I told him to go, and threw him out of the house. I am so mad at him right now, "said a frowning Mer. Susy, Tauriel, and Devie started laughing, as Mer and Lilybelle looked confused.

Susy and Tauriel showed their left hands to Mer and Lilybelle.

"Mer, you are married. If a dwarf wants to get married quickly, they bite their bride's left hand, do a married vow in dwarfish while giving a ring. Then, seal it with a kiss, "explained a laughing Susy. Mer's mouth dropped, as the words sank in. She got up quickly.

"Can you watch Taffi for me? I'll be back in two or three hours, "said Mer, as she hurried out the door. The four females were laughing so hard, they nearly fell off their chairs. Taffi looked at the females, but went back to work on her puzzles.

"So, do you know how many horseshoes you need, Kili? "asked Thorin, as he tried to finish repairing an axe head. One of the city guards' axe head broke, when the town of Logan was overrun by hill giants. The poor guard finally had enough pay to get the axe head repaired.

"Well, I got six horses, and each one needs four horseshoes…. Uh I do not know, Thorin, "replied Kili. The dwarves laughed at Kili, who frowned.

"Just bring the horses two at a time, until they are all shoed, "replied a laughing Thorin.

The forge front door slammed open, startling all of the dwarves. Mer stood in the doorway looking for Dwalin, who put down a block of iron he was working on.

"Is something wrong, Mer? "asked a concerned Dwalin.

"There you are! Come on, Dwalin! Let us go to the house! "stated an eager Mer, who grabbed Dwalin, and started pushing him.

"But why? "asked a confused Dwalin, who was pushing back. Mer huffed in frustration, and then whispered in his ear. A big smiled broke on his face, and he threw Mer over his shoulders. "I will talk to you later, laddies! "

The bald dwarf hurried out of the forge, with a giggling Mer over his shoulder. The dwarves went to the doorway of the forge, as they watch Dwalin hurrying as fast as he could to Mer's home.

"I think someone finally got Mer to realize that she was really married to Dwalin, "said a smiling Balin. They all laughed, and went back into the forge, closing the door.

Unknown to the dwarves of Durin, a hooded man, who was standing at the border of Little Logan, was glaring at them. He went to The Blue Mountain Inn, and got a room from Bombur. Bade, Bombur's sixteen years old son, and then took the man to one of the two rooms made for men.

"If you need anything, please ask, "said Bade, as he closed the door.

The man made sure the door was closed, and then lowered his hood. It was Berker back to get Lilybelle. If he cannot have her, then no one will. He looked out the window of his room to the view of the river. Berker realized the best way to end Lilybelle's life was to drown her. Then, no one would know that she was murdered. The evil man laughed, as he image her friends finding her lifeless body.

Chapter 34 **The Pig**

"So, Fili had you decided what kind of pig you are going to get Lilybelle, "asked a shrewd Balin. The small dwarf was remembering Susy's words to him. 'Try to get Fili to take Lillybelle, to select her pig'.

"What do you mean what kind of pig? A pig is a pig, right? "asked a confuse Fili. Thorin and Balin laughed at Fili, as Kili was confused, like his brother.

"There are a lot of different kinds of pigs, "said Thorin.

"There is? What am I to do? I want to get one that she would love to have, "said Fili.

"Take Lilybelle with you, when you select the pig. When she show favor to a pig, buy that one, "suggested Balin.

"That is a great idea, Balin. Thank you before I make a mistake with my future wife, "replied Fili.

"If she falls in love with the pig, she will not let you roast it, Fili, "teased Kili. They all laughed at the idea of Fili trying to roast Lilybelle's pig.

The next day, Fili told Lilybelle that he had a surprise for her. That she needed to follow him to someplace special, so grab her shawl. So, the happy couple walked out of Oakenshield toward Little Logan. Lilybelle was so excited, and could not wait to see what the surprise is.

"You are going to tell me what my surprise is, Fili? "asked a smiling Lilybelle.

"No, you will see soon enough, "answered Fili, as he smile back at her. They walked through the marketplace, heading toward the campground area. Slowly, Lilybelle realized with horror where Fili was taking her. She gave Fili a sick smile, and said nothing. Fili noticed that she was not acting as excited any more. They finally arrived at Prine's barn. Prine was in the fenced yard raking some hay and dirt into a pile. Seeing the couple, the older dwarf left the rake against the wall of the barn, and went to them to see what they wanted.

"May I help you? "asked a smiling Prine.

"We are getting married, and I want to see what pigs you have. I want my bride to see them as well, "stated Fili. Lilybelle smiled at Prine, but was looking pale. The two dwarves did not notice the fear in Lilybelle's eyes.

"Come this way, my fine folks. I got many different kinds of pigs. I got saddleback, pied, whites, blacks, rusts, and others, "said Prine, with pride.

They entered the barn, which was slightly dark. Lilybelle was imaging the pigs coming to attack her, from the dark corners of the barn. Fili smiled at the owner, and was surprised that there were all kinds of pigs. Lilybelle was gripping his arm hard, as she looked around inside the barn.

Finally she said, "Can we not look at them outside in the fenced area? "

"What a great idea, Lilybelle, "said Fili. "Let us do that. "

"Well, both of you go out outside the fenced area, while I herds them out. That way, you can see their coloring, and how healthy they are, "said a happy Prine. Lilybelle hurried a surprised Fili, as he noticed how quickly she wanted to leave the barn. They hurried through the yard, then closed the gate, and stood waiting for Prine to bring out the pigs. Prine came out of the barn, carrying a bucket full of slop for the pigs. He pours the slop into a trough near the fence, and then called the pigs.

"Sooie..giss giss! Come laddies and lassies! Time to eat! "shouted Prine, as twenty small piglets hurried out of the barn. As the piglet rushed the fenced, Lilybelle's eyes got big. The hobbit started screaming, and trying to climb on top Fili. Fili could see she was hysterical, and Prine was surprised.

"Lilybelle, what is wrong?! "said an upset Fili.

"They are going to eat me! "cried a sobbing Lilybelle.

"Aule! She is afraid of pigs! "exclaimed Prine, as he tried to block the view of the pigs. Prine exited the yard.

"Why did you not tell me, Lilybelle? "asked a concern Fili, who held the crying hobbit in his arms. "What am I to do? I have to give her a pig as part of a traditional dwarf wedding. "

"It does not have to be a pig, "stated Prine, who was escorting the couple to his home. They entered the house into the gathering room, where Paili and Pri were rolling balls of yarn.

"What happened? "asked a concern Paili, who put down her ball of yarn.

"We found out that the poor lassie is afraid of pigs, "explained Prine, who helped the couple to his couch.

"I am not afraid of pigs, "smirked Pri, as she continued to winds the yarn into a ball.

"Pri! Go to your room! "shouted an angry Paili. Pri protested, but saw the look in her father's eyes. Pig-face Pri went to her bedroom.

"Listen to me, lassie. Your dwarf can give you a goat, a sheep, or a goose, instead of a pig, "said a soothing Prine. Lilybelle looked at Prine with tears in her eyes, and smiled weakly at him.

"He can? "asked the hobbit.

"Yes, he can. "

"What do you want to see, Lilybelle "asked Fili, as he was still holding Lilybelle.

"May we see some goats and sheep? "asked Lilybelle.

"Let me put the pigs in their stall, and I'll bring out the lambs and kids for you to see. Give me a couple of minutes to gather the pigs, "said the ex-boot maker. Prine hurried out the door to do what he had promised, while Fili and Paili try to calm Lilybelle down some more. The two dwarves talked softly to the hobbit, as they waited for Prine to tell them that the kids and lambs are ready. After a while, Prine returned saying the animals are in the yard. Fili gently helped Lilybelle stand, and escorted her back outside of Prine's home. The hobbit slowly looked to see if the piglets were still in the yard, but saw a lot of kids and lambs.

"Oh! They are so adorable! I do not know which one I want, "said a happy Lilybelle, as Fili and Prine smiled. The hobbit quickly went to the fence followed by the dwarves, and looked at each kid and lamb. She felt something tugging on her skirt, and looked to see a very small white goat, pulling on her skirt. It was very white, and playful.

"May I have this one, Fili? "asked Lilybelle, with joy on her face.

"Anything you want, Lilybelle, "said Fili. Lilybelle was leaning against the fence looking at her white goat, as Prine placed a collar around its neck to know which one the couple was buying. Then Prine went to the gate, and he talked to Fili about the price of the goat. Fili was paying him for the goat, as they talked. A dark-hooded person walked passed Lilybelle, who was still watching her goat. The man quickly knocked Prine down, and hit Fili across his head. Lilybelle turn toward the man, and saw it was Berker. She screamed, but he grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder.

Luckily, Kili, Tauriel, and Bofur were heading toward Prine's barn to see how everything was turning out with Fili and Lilybelle. They saw Berker push Prine, hit Fili, and stole Lilybelle. Kili and Bofur ran after Berker, as Lilybelle screamed for help. Tauriel went to Fili, who was slowly getting up.

"Who hit me? "asked a confused Fili.

"Some man hit you, Fili. Then he stole Lilybelle, "replied Tauriel, who was checking his head. Prine was getting up as well, and looked at the direction Berker ran off to.

"The man stole Lilybelle?! It must be Berker! That monster! Where did they go, Tauriel?! "asked a frighten Fili.

"Follow me, Fili, "said Tauriel, as she led the way her husband and their friend went. Fili and Tauriel hurried after Kili and Bofur, who they can barely see ahead of them. Kili and Bofur saw Berker heading through some bushes toward the river.

When he got to the river, Berker threw Lilybelle down on the bank of the river. He dragged her closer to the water's edge, so he could put her face into the water. He pushed the blonde hobbit's head into the water, as she fought him.

"Die you miserable, harlot! No one will ever have you! "shrieked Berker, as he pushed harder on her head into the mud.

Lilybelle saw what Berker was going to do, and took a deep breath. She was hoping that someone would come and help her soon. But she started to panic, and was clawing Berker's hands and wrists.

Suddenly, Bofur grabbed Lilybelle's legs, and tried to pull her away from Berker, and the river. Kili jumped on Berker's back, and had his arm around the evil man's neck. Berker started to choke, and let go of Lilybelle. When she got her face out of the water and mud of the river, she was retching and gagging from the mud. The scared hobbit took a deep gasp of air, into her lungs. Bofur put a protected arm around the hobbit, and watched Kili wrestling with Berker on the bank of the river. Fili and Tauriel arrived, and went to where Lilybelle and Bofur sat on the bank.

"Lilybelle are you alright? "asked Fili, who was trying to wipe and remove the mud off her face.

"Yes, Fili, 'said a crying Lilybelle. Everyone looked to where Kili and Berker were wrestling, when they suddenly lost their balance and fell into the running river.

"KILI! "shouted Tauriel and Fili, as they ran to the bank where the dwarf and man enter the river.

"Bofur, stay with Lilybelle! I am going to go help Kili! "shouted a worried Fili. Tauriel was already running on the river bank tried to see where Kili was in the river. Fili ran behind the scared she-elf, who was worried that she will not see her husband again.

When Kili and Berker fell into the river, Kili was trying to swim against the current. He was slowly going down the river, while Berker was swept away, since he did not know how to swim. Kili was starting to get tired, and was swallowing a lot of water. He angled himself toward the bank, and managed to grab a thin branch. The branch broke, and he almost got swept away again, but he managed to grab another branch which was thicker. The second branch was starting to break, when a hand grabbed the dwarf's wrist stopping him from being swept away. Kili saw a hand, which came out of a long green sleeve. Looking up into the person who saved him, Kili was surprised. Legolas Greenleaf slowly pulled Kili out of the water, smiling at the water-logged dwarf.

"Would it not be safer for you to swim in a lake, instead of a river, dwarf? "asked a smiling Legolas.

"It was not my idea 'cough' to go into 'cough' the water, "replied a coughing Kili.

Tauriel broke through the bushes, and saw Kili and Legolas. She hurried to Kili and hugged him, with all her might.

"I thought I lost you again, Kili, "said a sobbing Tauriel.

"Your friend here save my life, "admitted Kili, as he nodded toward Legolas.

"Thank you, Legolas for saving my husband, "said a teary-eyed Tauriel, as she looked at her friend from Mirkwood. A slight-look cross Legolas' face, when he heard the word 'husband'. He finally smiled, and said, "I am glad I could do you a service, dear Tauriel. " Fili finally broke through the bushes, and hurried to his brother.

"Kili, are you alright? "asked Fili, as he grabbed his brother.

"I drank a lot of river 'cough', but I am fine. The elf 'cough' saved my life, "said a smiling Kili. Fili hugged his brother, and sighed.

Looking at Legolas, Fili said, "Thank you for saving brother. If we can repay in anyway, just ask. "

"Yes, thank you for saving me, "said Kili, as he remembered that Legolas was his rival for Tauriel.

"I am happy to be a service to you, "said Legolas, as he bowed to the brothers. He turns to Tauriel, and said some words in elvish, then walked away.

"What did he say, Tauriel? "asked Kili, as the two dwarves looked at the she-elf.

"He wished me happiness in my marriage, "said a teary-eyed Tauriel, who went and hugged Kili again.

"I better go see how Lilybelle is, "said Fili, who headed back along the bank of the river. Kili and Tauriel were slowly following Fili.

"Tauriel? "

"Yes, Kili? "

"Do you miss being with him? "

"Legolas? "

"Yes, "said a nervous Kili.

"No, Kili. Legolas is my friend, even though he wanted our friendship to be more. When I first met you in Mirkwood, I could not stop my heart from beating so fast. I knew then that you were someone special that had entered my life. "

Kili smiled, and said, "I love you too, Tauriel. " The she-elf smiled, as they could hear a crowd of dwarves up ahead of them, where they had left Bofur and Lilybelle.

"Kili, before we join the others, there is something I need to tell you, "said Tauriel.

Kili looked at Tauriel, with concern, and replied, "That at one time you had feeling for your friend? "

Tauriel laughed, and said, "No, silly. I am with child. "

When they joined the others, Tauriel had to support Kili, who was feeling faint.

Fili was with Lilybelle, helping her remove the mud from her hair. When he looked over to where Kili and Tauriel were walking, he saw what was going on. Fili hurried over to his brother.

"I thought Kili said he was fine, "said Fili, who was looking at a pale Kili.

"I did not feel faint, until Tauriel told me that she was with child, "said Kili. A big smile broke out on Fili's face.

"I am going to be an uncle? That is wonderful, Kili, "said a happy Fili.

"Yes, it is wonderful, but…. How do I tell, Thorin? "asked Kili, as Tauriel and Fili's smiles disappeared. The two dwarves and she-elf looked at the crowd around Bofur and Lilybelle. Devie and Bombur went to check on the hobbit. They were talking to Bofur, who was telling them what had happened. A few dwarves from the campground were there, but left after seeing they were not needed.

Prine had arrived with Paili, Pri, Crager and Kayla to help in any way. Pri and Kayla started laughing at the mud covered Lilybelle, who started to cry, as her friends glared at the two she-dwarves. Paili got a small tree branches, and started whipping the two unkind she-dwarves, who were crying as she made them head back home. The fathers of the two young she-dwarves were laughing, and followed Paili, happy to know that the hobbit was safe.

Thorin, Balin, and Susy, who was carrying Baby Xander, had arrived at the bank, worried about Lilybelle. They headed to where Lilybelle was crying. Susy handed the baby to Thorin, who was looking at the crying hobbit.

"Lilybelle, it is me…your Susy. Do not cry, "said Susy, who hugged the crying hobbit.

"Susy, it was Berker! He tried to stop me from breathing, by pushing my face into the mud! "sobbed an upset Lilybelle. Thorin and Balin said a dwarfish-word under their breath, which Susy could figure out that they called Berker a name.

Fili hurried over to Lilybelle, who saw him, and released Susy. The hobbit hugged her dwarf, who sighed in relief that his bride was fine.

"Where is Berker?! "asked a very angry Thorin, as Balin made some fists.

"The last I saw of him, he and Kili fell into the water, "answered Bofur.

"Kili?! "asked a worried Thorin.

"I am fine, Thorin, "said Kili, as he and his wife walked toward their family and friends. "Berker was swept away by the river. "

Thorin sighed in relief to see Kili was fine, and smiled at his nephew. He noticed that Kili was nervous, and gave the baby to Balin so he could approach Kili.

"What is wrong, Kili? Are you harmed in anyway? "asked Thorin, as he checked his nephew.

"You might as well as tell him now, Kili, "said Fili, as he looked at his brother and uncle. Susy watched her husband and nephew, feeling something was going on.

"You are right, Fili, "said Kili. Taking a deep breath, Kili stated, "Thorin, my wife is with child. " Kili waited to see how angry Thorin was going to get.

Sighing, Thorin replied, "You frighten me, Kili. I thought you had injured yourself in the river. Or maybe Berker had hurt you in some way. "

"You are not angry, Thorin? "asked a surprised Kili.

"Kili, you are married. I know you were going to be intimate with your wife. Of course, you are going to have children. It is part of being married, "said a sensible Thorin. Fili and Kili sighed in relief, as Tauriel smiled. Fili helped Lilybelle to her feet, as Thorin helped his wife. They all gather around Lilybelle, Kili, and Tauriel. They all told Lilybelle that they were glad that she was safe, and congratulated Kili and Tauriel about their coming baby. Susy had her anything bag with her, in case she need bandages or other first aide items. The woman pulled out a wet rag for Lilybelle to clean her face with. Lilybelle was finally calm, and wanted everyone to come see her little goat. So, they all walked back to Prine's barn to go see Lilybelle's wedding gift from Fili. The family and friends saw that Prine still had the lambs and goats out in the fenced yard. He was feeding them in the yards, and saw the group had come to see his animals.

Lilybelle pointed out her collared goat to her friends and family. They all lean against the fence and looked at Prine's kids and lambs.

"It is adorable, Lilybelle, "said Tauriel, as she and her husband leaned against the fenced with Fili and Lilybelle. Bofur, Bomber, and Devie were looking at some of the pied goats.

"Bombur, let us buy a male and female goat, "said Devie, as she had already picked out the ones she wanted.

"Why, my dear sweet Devie? "asked Bombur, as Bofur looked confused.

"If I remember right, you, Bofur, and Bifur love goat milk cheese. When the goats are older, we can breed them. Then we would have more goats, and cheese as well. And hopefully, the goats would stop the girls from fighting, "explain Devie. Bombur rubbed his tummy, as well as Bofur at the thought of goat milk cheese.

Balin was showing the animals to Baby Xander, who was chewing on his hand.

Susy had pulled Thorin to one side to talk to him. Thorin looked at his wife, knowing she had something on her mind.

"Yes, wife? "

"Are you really fine about Kili and Tauriel's child? "

"I was expecting this to happen, and there be nothing I can do about it. I learn from you that I had to live with whatever happens in my life. Besides, I feel for Tauriel, "said a smiling Thorin.

"You feel for Tauriel? "

"Yes, she has to deal with an unpredictable husband. What if the baby takes after the father? "said a laughing Thorin. Susy laughed, as she hugged her husband. Thorin and Susy walked over to where Lilybelle, Fili, Kili, and Tauriel stood.

"I bet you are excited about your child, Tauriel, "said Susy. "When did you find out about your child? "

"The day before Xander's naming ceremony. I went to see Sebastian, and he told me, "replied Tauriel, as she smiled at Susy.

"You did not say nothing to us, when we were working on the quilt, "said a confused Susy.

"That is because I have not told Kili yet about the child, "explained the she-elf.

"Do you have a name for your child? "asked Fili.

"Yes, "said a smiling Tauriel.

"You do? "asked a surprised Kili, as he looked at his wife. "What is it? "

"The baby will be called Tiki, "answered Tauriel, who smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Tiki? "asked Fili.

"Why Tiki, Tauriel? "asked a confused Kili.

"Ti for Tauriel, and Ki for Kili, "replied Tauriel, as she tried not to laugh.

"I love it! "said a happy Kili, as he hugged his wife. Everyone told Tauriel how clever she was to think of a name that show that the baby was part Tauriel and part Kili.

Susy saw that Thorin was starting to laugh at the name that Tauriel had picked for her baby. She punched him in his arm, and whispered to Thorin, "Behave, husband. "

"But it is an unusual named for the baby. He is going to have to be called that for the rest of his life, "teased Thorin.

"Well, I think it is a wonderful name, and maybe one day this child will do something so wonderful that even you will praise him, "said Susy. Thorin stared at his wife.

"That would probably happen, since you knew before we enter Logan that Dwalin and Fili would get married, "said Thorin, quietly.

"Oh, I forgot about that. How strange, what I said did turn out to happen. Well, hopefully the rest of the month will go smoothly, so that Fili and Lilybelle can have a peaceful wedding, "said Susy, as Balin brought her Baby Xander.

"In this family, most likely that will not happen, "said a smiling Thorin. Thorin, Susy, and Balin watched the happy couple, Fili and Lilybelle as they talk and hug each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 35 **A Problem Arrives**

Susy and Lilybelle were walking through the big marketplace, with Baby Xander. Susy told Lilybelle that they needed to get her a special dress for her wedding, which is in two weeks. The hobbit was so excited about picking out a dress for her wedding. Balin has given Lilybelle coinage to buy her dress with, as a gift. So, they headed for Tiri's Dress Shop, next to Dezi's Pottery Shop. There were so many different kinds of dresses in the shop, when Susy and Lilybelle entered the place.

"Oh, look at that lovely blue dress, Susy! And look at this green dress, with bows on its bodice. It is wonderful. I am going to have trouble finding a dress. I want them all, "said an excited Lilybelle.

"Take your time, Lilybelle, "said Susy. "If you calm down a little bit, then you will find the dress you are looking for. "

Susy was busy stopping Baby Xander from pulling her hair, as Lilybelle looked at her friend. The hobbit was trying to decide how to ask her friend a question.

"Susy? "asked Lilybelle, nervously.

"Yes, Lilybelle? "

"Why did you stop calling me, Lily? "

"I think it is because everybody else was calling you Lilybelle, that I decided to call you that as well. Besides, Lilybelle is a very pretty name, "explained Susy.

"You had me worried. I thought you were mad at me for something, and stopping calling me Lily because of that, "said Lilybelle. Susy smiled at the hobbit, and then pointed out a pretty pink dress with ruffles.

Tiri, the owner of the shop appeared from the back of the store. She smiled, and approached the two females, with a baby.

"Greetings, and welcome to my shop. How long have you been waiting for me? "

"Not long, "answered Susy.

"Why did you not call out that you was here? "asked the owner, who was confused.

"We wanted a little time to looked at what you had in shop, "explained Susy. "My friend here is about to get married, and she wants a special dress for her wedding. "

"Hmmm….She is such a pretty girl. A light blue, pink, or even a white dress would be wonderful for her to wear. Do you know what you want your dress to look like, my dear? "asked Tiri.

"I want something with ruffles, I want something light so I can spin in it, and with a little bit of flowers on it, "replied Lilybelle.

"Does the color of the dress, matter to you? "

"No, I just want a dress with ruffles, "said the smiling hobbit.

Tiri took Lilybelle to the right of the shop, and show her some dresses that had ruffles. But Susy noticed that the dresses were made from heavy cloths, and knew Lilybelle would not want those dresses. Tiri would show Lilybelle a dress, and the hobbit would shake her head.

Thorin's wife slowly went looking through the shop, as Tiri helped the hobbit. Susy noticed a white dress peeking from behind a deep purple dress. She almost did not see it, if it was not for Baby Xander grabbing a folded dress on the table underneath the dress. Susy got the baby to let go of the folded dress, then looked up and saw the edge of the white dress, which was hanging in front of her. She reached up, and took the white dress out so she could see it better. Susy thought it was very beautiful. It was mostly white on the bodice, and then toward the lower half of the skirt was a pale garden of roses, with pink and yellow roses. The image of the garden was on a gauzy material over another skirt that was white and full. The white skirt had a ruffled hem, as well as the collar of the dress.

"Lilybelle, come over here and look at this dress, "called Susy, as she held the dress away from baby. Tiri and Lilybelle hurried over to where Susy stood, with the dress in one hand, while carrying Baby Xander.

"Oh, Susy! It is the dress I describe to this lady, "said a happy Lilybelle.

"Oh! I forgot all about this dress. I purchased this dress from Petey the Peddler last month. Yes, it does look like the dress you described. Do you want to try it on? "asked Tiri.

"Yes please. "

Tiri took the dress from Susy, and Lilybelle follow her to the back. Susy looked at some dresses for herself, as she waited for Lilybelle to come out to show her the dress. She smiled at her son, who was pulling on her bodice. Susy gave Baby Xander a kiss on his head.

After a short while, Susy heard, "Look, Susy! The dress fits perfectly on me, except that it is a bit long. "

Lilybelle was spinning around in the dress, and the dress was a couple of inches too long.

"Well, I can make it shorter, and it will take me a month before it is ready. The price for the dress is one silver, "said Tiri. Lilybelle's mouth dropped, and she almost cried that she had to wait for the dress.

"No, we will take it the way it is, "said Susy, as she smiled at Lilybelle. The hobbit looked confused, but went ahead and paid the silver coin for her dress. Tiri smiled, and wrapped the dress up, so it would not get soil. Then, Susy, Lilybelle, and Baby Xander left the shop to head home.

"How are we going to shorten my dress, Susy? "asked a concern Lilybelle.

"Lilybelle, had you forgotten how I repaired your white dress, shawl and slipper? Remember I held on to your belongings as I put them into the anything bag, and the bag repaired everything. I just had to put the dress into the bag, while I hold on to it. The anything bag will shorten the dress for you, "explained Susy.

Lilybelle laughed, and said, "Yes, I did forget about you repairing my clothes. " The hobbit hugged her friend, as they walk through the marketplace.

As they walked, Susy turn to the hobbit, and said, "Fili told me that you were afraid of pigs. Why are you afraid of pigs? "

"When I was five years old, my mother told me that I had to start doing chores on the farm. She sent me to the pig sty to feed the pigs. When I pour the slop into the trough, the pigs charged me, and tried to bite me. I screamed and ran to the house, since the largest of the boars was chasing me. He was a big brown ugly brute of a pig, named Rosko. Ever since then, I have been afraid of pigs, "said a blushing Lilybelle.

"Lilybelle, it is alright to be afraid of something. Everybody has something they are afraid of. I am afraid of the dark and rats, "said a smiling Susy. "If you protect me from rats, I will protect you from pigs. " The two friends laughed as they headed home.

Devie was working at the front counter of The Blue Mountain Inn. She made her daughters clean the rooms, while Devie took care of greeting the guest. Bombur was busy cooking in the kitchen, and cannot be at the front. The she-dwarf heard the front door of the inn open, and looked up to see some familiar faces coming into the inn. Carrying three big bags of clothing, two very regal-looking dwarves was looking at Devie.

"Uncle Curran and Aunt Eavan, what are you doing here? "asked a surprised Devie, as she hurried to hug her kin.

"We heard about this inn, and decided to spend couple of nights here. Your Cousin Reagan is outside flirting with a pair of twins at a music maker shop, "replied Uncle Curran.

Devie's face dropped, as she realized that she will have to deal with her annoying Cousin Reagan. Reagan was a notorious flirt, and love to break up relationship, if she could. Devie remembered how Reagan tried to break up hers and Bombur's marriage. She hoped her cousin does not try to destroy her marriage again.

Then, she remembered with horror how Reagan bragged that she and Fili would one day get married. Poor Lilybelle. She is going to have to deal with her horrible cousin. Devie went back to the counter, and checked to see if anyone was in the big guest room, of the inn. No one was given that room, so she put her kin in that room. Devie's son Bade was in the front room, polishing the furniture.

"Bade, watch the counter for me, while I take your great-uncle and great-aunt to their room, "said Devie.

Bade smiled, and nodded to his mother, as he proceeded to polish the counter. Devie led the way to the room for her kin, as she wondered when her cousin would show up. The front door opened, and in walked Reagan, Devie's devious cousin. Bade noticed that the she-dwarf was a very beautiful female, with flaming red-haired and green eyes like a cat.

Reagan sauntered over to Bade, and stated, "You look familiar to me, Luv. Have we met before? "

"I am your cousin Bade, Bombur and Devie's son. "

"What are you doing here at this inn, Luv? " Reagan gave a flirty smiled; as she pinched the young embarrass dwarf's cheek.

"My parents own the inn, so I live here, "replied a nervous Bade.

"Bombur and Devie are here? This will be so much fun, "said a sly Reagan. The she-dwarf took a hold of the young dwarf's arm.

"Cousin Reagan! "

Reagan and Bade turn to the voice, and saw an uneasy Devie, standing at the entrance of the hallway to the rooms.

"You can go back to your polishing, Bade, "said Devie, who noticed how Reagan was flirting with her son. She knew that no male dwarf was safe alone with her cousin.

"Yes, mother, "said a relieved Bade, who nodded at Reagan, took her hand off his arm, and then hurried away quickly.

"I had already taken your parents to their room. Are you going to share the room with them, or do you want one of your own, Reagan? "asked Devie.

"Ah, my sweet plain Cousin Devie. It is so nice to see you. How is your handsome husband, Bombur? "asked a smiling Reagan.

"He is fine. And you better leave him alone, Reagan. I promise you this time, that I will do something to you, "replied a bristled Devie.

Reagan laughed, and said, "I want a room for myself, in case I want to entertain any dwarf I fancy. "

Devie figured to put her cousin across the hall from her parents. Leading the way, Devie took her cousin to her room. Reagan smirked at the décor as she entered the room.

"Let me know if you need anything, Cousin, "stated Devie, who quickly closed the door. Devie hurried to the kitchen, and saw Bombur stirring a stew pot in the fire pit.

"Bombur, my Uncle Curran and my Aunt Eavan are here, staying at the inn. They brought my Cousin Reagan with them. "

"Reagan?! Oh no! Your cousin frightened me, Devie. I will be staying in the kitchen, while they are here, "said a scared Bombur.

"Not right now, Bombur. I need to go to Oakenshield and tell Lilybelle all about Reagan and Fili, "explained Devie.

"That is right. Reagan said that she would get Fili to marry her. Wait until Reagan finds out that he is marrying Lilybelle the hobbit, "replied Bombur. "Wife, go tell Lilybelle, and I'll watch the front for new arrivals. "

Devie hurried out of the kitchen, and headed out the inn. What she did not know was that Reagan was listening in on her conversation with her husband. Reagan was very angry, and headed to the hallway where the rooms were.

"Father! Mother! Which room are you in?! "shouted Reagan, as she looked at all the closed doors. The door next to the she-dwarf opened, and her father beckon her to enter the room.

"Did you get a room for yourself, daughter? "

"Yes, father. I wanted to ask you something, "said Reagan, as she sat on her parents' bed, pondering.

"Yes, daughter? "said Curran, who knows how Reagan gets when she was plotting something. Her parents always thought it was amusing how their daughter could twist any dwarf around her finger. The only dwarves that did not fall for her charms were Balin, son of Fundin and Fili, one of the sons of Durin.

"Is there not a tradition where if two females wanted the same dwarf, that they fought for the dwarf? Does not the winner get to have the dwarf? "asked a smiling Reagan.

"Yes, daughter? Why do you ask? "said Curran. Eavan was listening to her daughter and husband, as she groomed her hair.

"I think I found a way to get Fili to be my husband, "said a smiling Reagan. "He is about to get married to a hobbit. "

"A hobbit! That is outrageous! You go and fight for him, daughter. Save him from making a stupid mistake, "said an indignant Curran. Reagan's parents congratulate her for finding a way to get Fili as her spouse, after all these years.

Susy heard knocking on her front door, and hurried to answer it. Lilybelle was showing her pretty dress that Susy had shortened to Thorin, Fili, and Balin. Baby Xander was playing in a playpen that Susy had taken out of her anything bag. The baby was playing and chewing on a toy, which was a stuffed warg.

"Greetings Devie! "said Susy, with a smile. Thorin's wife noticed Devie's face, and knew something was wrong. "What is the matter, Devie? "

"My Cousin Reagan is in my inn right now, "explained Devie, who was worried. "I came to warn Fili and Lilybelle about her arrival. " Fili covered his face, and sighed. Lilybelle looked confused.

"Reagan is here? "said a smiling Thorin. Susy look over at her husband, who was looking at Devie, as the she-dwarf nodded. Balin cover his mouth, knowing how Susy felt when Thorin noticed another female.

"Mister Oakenshield, you better remove that smile off your face! "said a glaring Susy. Thorin looked at his wife with surprised, as Balin pointed out to Thorin, Susy's shillelagh.

"I think I better go to the forge. I will see you at the lunch hour, wife, "said Thorin as he quickly left with Balin.

"Reagan here? I cannot stand that conniving female. She was flirting with my brother Kili, in front of me. He thought she cared about him, and then she flirted with me, in front of him. She broke my brother's heart, "said an angry Fili.

"And you know she bragged that she was going to get you to marry her, Fili, "said Devie. "Sorry about the bad news Lilybelle, but I knew I needed to warn you. I got to get back to the inn, since Reagan likes to flirt with my Bombur. " Devie waved at them, and then left the house.

"Tell us about this Reagan, Fili, "asked Susy, as she sat next to Lilybelle, who looked worried.

"Reagan is a very beautiful she-dwarf, who was always told how beautiful she was. So, she flirts with any male near her, knowing how to make them follow her whims. She loves to cause trouble by having friends, kin, or business partners' fighting over her. She had ruins so many dwarves lives, with her fake attention to them. Even Thorin and Dwalin fought over her, and luckily Balin put a stopped to that. "

"Balin dislike Reagan? "asked Susy.

"Yes, and so do I. I think Reagan wants me, because I was the one young dwarf that did not want her, "said Fili, as he hugged Lilybelle.

"Can she cause problems with you and Lilybelle's coming marriage? "asked Susy, as Lilybelle looked at Fili, with fear.

"I do not know, Aunt Susy. I hope not, "said a sad Fili.

"Well, she better let the two of you alone, as well as my husband. Or Reagan will see the rise of the Nutcracker, "stated a stern Susy. Rosetta started twinkling with laughter.

The next day at breakfast, everyone at the Oakenshield household was talking about Fili and Lilybelle's coming wedding, when they heard someone shouting for Fili, outside the house. Everyone headed for the front yard to see who was calling out. Susy had quickly grabbed the baby, and was the last one to leave the home.

Standing in the street of Logan, in front of Oakenshield was Reagan in a leather tunic and trousers; her parents were smirking from the border of Little Logan. Reagan's shouting had brought a crowd to the border to see what was happening. Devie, Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur was in the crowd. Fili and Tauriel showed up, when they saw the crowd next to the border of Logan.

Thorin's family saw it was Reagan, who was calling out for Fili. Thorin saw how beautiful Reagan had become, but realized that her charms did not affect him anymore. He looked at his wife, and knew that she was more beautiful than Reagan could ever be.

"Reagan, what do you want from me?! "asked a frustrated Fili, who had Lilybelle by his side.

"I challenged your hobbit to fight for you, "said a smirking Reagan. A gasp was heard coming from the crowd, as Reagan's parents smile with delight.

"What does that mean 'about fighting for Fili'? "asked Susy.

"If two females want the same dwarf, then they fight for him. The winner gets to keep the dwarf even though he wants the loser, "said Balin, sadly. Lilybelle went pale, and looked at the smirking Reagan.

"But she is bigger than Lilybelle, and has more muscles, "exclaimed Susy.

"Yes, I know, Little One. Poor Lilybelle will most likely lose Fili to Reagan, "replied Balin.

"This is not right, Balin. Can we not stop this? "asked an angry Thorin.

"No, Thorin. You know the rules, "said Balin. Everyone looked at the frighten Lilybelle.

"Cannot someone fight for Lilybelle? "asked Susy.

"Yes, but it cannot be a kin or a male, "said Balin.

"Thorin, hold the baby, "said an angry Susy, who gave her husband the baby. Susy pinned her hair up, to keep it out of her way.

"Be careful, wife. She cheats, "warn Thorin, as he held Baby Xander.

Susy walked out of the yard to face Reagan, who looked surprise.

"What do you want, old hag? "asked Reagan.

"I rather be an old hag, than a mule's behind. " There was chuckling heard in the crowd, and in Oakenshield's yard. "I am here to fight in Lilybelle's place. "

"You cannot do that. I want to fight the hobbit, "snapped Reagan.

"But she can, Reagan. The rule says that another female may fight for the challenge female. The champion cannot be related to the female challenged. And Lady Susy is not related to Lilybelle, "explained Balin.

"Is that true, father? "asked Reagan, as Balin frown at not being believed.

"I am afraid so, daughter, "replied Curran.

"Afraid…Reagan? "teased Susy.

"No. Alright, I will fight you, "said Reagan, with a smile.

"Any fighting rules, before we start? "asked a smiling Susy.

"No rules, "answered Reagan, who was already plotting.

"Good, "said Susy, who grabbed Reagan but her beard.

"That is not fair! You have no beard! "yelled Reagan, as Susy twisted the beard.

Reagan started screaming, and went to grabbed Susy's hair. But she could not reach it, because it was put up, so she grabbed Susy' left arm to bite it. Susy let go of the beard, and punched Reagan in the mouth. Reagan finally grabbed Susy's hair, and pulled it down. Susy put her foot behind Reagan's right foot tripping her on to the street. But Reagan pulled Susy down with her, and they both landed on the ground. Reagan bit Susy's right arm, as Susy twisted the she-dwarf's ear. They were wrestling, and scratching each other, as the male dwarves were cheering them on. Devie and Tauriel were pale, and worried for their friend, Susy. Thorin and Balin were anxious as well, as they watched Reagan put a big scratch on Susy's neck.

Reagan got a hold of the bodice of Susy's dress, and ripped it, exposing Susy's cleavage. But Susy did not cared, and started punching the she-dwarf in the stomach. Reagan started retching, and kicked Susy in the shin. That hurt a lot, so Susy finally punched Reagan hard in the nose, making her scream and roll away. Reagan got up, and ran to her parents, crying. Thorin hurried over to his wife, and help her up to her feet.

"She ruined my nose! "wailed Reagan.

"That man's woman will pay with her life. She is nothing but a harlot! "screamed Curran.

"She must be stoned for what she did to my daughter! "shrieked Eavan, who was holding her daughter. "No man's woman will hurt my daughter! She is not a dwarf! "

Thorin gave Susy the baby, and stood in front of his wife to face Reagan's parents.

"This woman is my wife, and you will have to deal with the Durin-folks if you lay one finger on her, "warned a cold Thorin. Fili and Balin joined Thorin's side. Then, Kili, Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur joined as well. Reagan's parents froze in fear, and then quickly headed for the inn.

"Pack your belongings my family! We are leaving this curses place! "ordered Curran. The dwarves cheered for Thorin's wife, as she tried to cover herself with the torn bodice, as she held Baby Xander.

Thorin turn around, and hugged his wife, saying, "I love you, wife. And do not think I care about Reagan, because you are the only woman I want. Let us go inside, so I can treat your injuries, "said a smiling Thorin. Susy smiled at Thorin, as he put his arm around her shoulder.

The couple was heading for the house, when Bofur said, "Three cheers for our Nutcracker! " The dwarves were cheering, as Susy sigh.

"Susy, thank you for fighting for me, "said a teary-eyed Lilybelle, as she touched the bite mark on Susy's arm. Thorin's wife was heading for the front door with her husband, when she was stopped by the hobbit.

"We are friends, are we not? "asked a smiling Susy.

"And soon to be kin, "replied Lilybelle, as Fili put his arm around the hobbit.

"Yes, soon Lilybelle, "stated Susy, as she entered her home with her husband and baby. Balin, Fili, and Lilybelle followed them into the home.

Chapter 36 **Fili and Lilybelle's Wedding**

Lilybelle was brushing her hair, as Susy was undoing the buttons, on the back of the hobbit's wedding dress.

"How are you feeling, Lilybelle? "asked a smiling Susy, who was helping Lilybelle to put on her dress.

"I am a little bit nervous. "

"I was nervous too, when I first got married. But when I saw my husband at the altar waiting for me, I felt a surge of happiness enter my heart. "

"Oh, is that what happen when you married Thorin? "

"No, Lilybelle. "

"I do not understand, "replied the hobbit.

"Thorin is my second husband, "answered Susy.

"Second husband?"

"Yes, I was a widow, when I married Thorin, "said a smiling Susy. "When Thorin and I were first married we had problems, but we worked them out. And now, I am so happy to be Thorin's wife. "

Susy finished buttoning Lilybelle's dress, and was having problems making a pretty bow with the sash. A knock was heard on the bedroom door of the daughter's dormitory.

"Come in, "sang out Lilybelle, as Mer, Devie, and a pale Tauriel enter the bedroom. They were carrying things behind their backs.

"Lilybelle, are you almost ready? "asked Mer, who was crying.

"Why are you crying, Mer? "asked a frustrated Susy, who was fighting the sash.

"Weddings make me cry! "sobbed Mer, as Susy smiled.

"Somebody make a pretty bow with this sash. I am all-thumbs today, "griped Susy, who gave up on the sash.

"I will do it, "said Devie.

"You have plenty of practice with your daughters, "teased Susy. Thorin's wife noticed Tauriel was getting very pale, and was quiet. "Tauriel, are you alright. "

"I feel very ill, "replied Tauriel. Devie finished tying Lilybelle's sash.

"She got the illness, "answered a sniffling Mer. The ex-widow started putting flowers into Lilybelle's hair, with pins.

"The illness? "asked a confused Susy.

"Yes. You know…you feel ill when you are with child. "

"Oh, morning sickness, "replied Susy.

"Is that another way of saying it? "asked Devie.

"Yes, "said a smiling Susy. Mer finally finished Lilybelle's hair, and help the hobbit to stand. The hobbit's friends exclaimed how beautiful she was, and they are happy for her coming marriage.

"Where I come from, Lilybelle, we have a saying for what a bride need on her wedding day. It goes like this:

Something old,

Something new,

Something borrowed,

Something blue, "stated Susy. " I want you to borrow Rosetta, so you would have some jewelry to go with your dress. "

"Thank you, Susy, "replied the hobbit, as Susy put the necklace around her neck.

"I am giving you my old lace shawl that I wore on my wedding day with my first husband, Lilybelle, "said a sobbing Mer. Lilybelle saw a beautiful white lacy shawl, and hugged Mer, as the ex-widow place the shawl around the hobbit shoulder.

"I brought you a blue basket to carry the comforter in, Lilybelle, "said Devie, who brought out a large wicker basket, painted blue. The hobbit took the basket, and put her comforter inside the basket. She hugged the she-dwarf, who smiled.

"I had brought you this comb, that I got as a gift for you Lilybelle, "said a smiling Tauriel, as she placed the comb into Lilybelle's hair. The hobbit hugged the she-elf, who made a funny face.

"Tauriel? "asked a concern Susy. Tauriel ran out of the room, and headed for the relief room to get sick. Tauriel's friends said, "Poor Tauriel. "

"Fili, are you ready to get your comforter? "teased Dwalin, as Fili paced the forge.

"Yes…no…I do not know, "said a nervous Fili. The dwarves laughed at the blonde dwarf. Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur were making bets to see if Fili will run away from his wedding.

"Will you three dwarves stop betting? Fili loves Lilybelle. He is not going to change his mind, "said Kili.

"Thank you, Kili, "said a smiling Fili.

"But just in case, put me down that he will run after they start the ceremony, "said Kili, with a smile. Thorin and Balin gave Kili a stony look. "What? "

"This is your brother you are betting on, Kili. For shame! "reproached Balin. Kili gave a weak smile.

"Where have you been, Dwalin? You miss all the excitement here, last week, "said Bofur.

"Taffi fell, and hurt herself. So, Mer and I took her to Sebastian, who said she had broken her leg. The healer had to treat her leg for three days in a row, "replied Dwalin. "With my brother's help I made Taffi, my daughter. "  
"That is great, Dwalin, "replied a smiling Thorin. "You have child without the fun. " The dwarves laughed, as Dwalin frown.

"Wait a moment! What excitement did I miss? "asked a confused Dwalin.

"Reagan arrived in little Logan, and tried to take Fili from Lilybelle by challenging her to a fight, "said Bofur.

"What?! Reagan here? Is she still as beautiful as ever? "

"Yes, on the outside, and not on the inside. She is not worth having, "answered Thorin.

"Lilybelle beat Reagan? That tiny hobbit is stronger than I thought, "said Dwalin.

"No, Lilybelle did not fight Reagan. It was my Little One who fought and beat Reagan, "said a proud Balin.

"The Nutcracker?! Oh, I miss a good fight. Was it good? "asked Dwalin, with a smile.

"Was it good? It was the best thing I have ever seen, and do not tell my wife I said that, "said a laughing Thorin.

"That is our Nutcracker! "shouted out Dwalin, as the others cheered.

Everyone sat down for the wedding, and a special place was made for King Edward, who had Captain Patric by his side. Gerant, the clerk from Little Logan committee was performing the wedding. He explained to Fili and Lilybelle what to say in the wedding ceremony. So, all waited patiently for the wedding to start.

"We are here today to witness the joining of this dwarf to this hobbit. Please say your promises, "said Gerant.

"I, Fili will vow to care and love you, Lilybelle. As a sign to my pledge I give you this goat as my token. " Fili handed Lilybelle the rope attached to her little white goat. Lilybelle smiled at Fili.

"I, Lilybelle will vow to care for your household and children, and I will love you, Fili. As a sign to my pledge, I give you this comforter as my token, "said a teary-eyed Lilybelle. Devie, who was holding the blue basket for Lilybelle, move it closer. Lilybelle took the comforter, and placed it in Fili's hand.

"Does anyone object to this joining? "asked Gerant.

Tauriel stood up quickly.

"Do you object, lady? "asked a surprised Gerant, as all turn to look at the she-elf. Tauriel shook her head, and ran into the house.

"She is not objecting. She is being sick, "explained Kili, who ran after his wife. Thorin chuckled, as Susy slapped his shoulder.

"If there is no objection to this union, then with the power given me, I pronounced you married, "said a smiling Gerant. Fili and Lilybelle kissed, and their family and friends cheered. Everyone hurried to the married couple to hug and kiss them, and give them their blessings. The group started feasting, and talking about the future of the new husband and wife. Susy went to check on Tauriel, as Balin carried Baby Xander. Fili showed everyone his comforter, and everyone loved the crossed swords over water. Bombur, Devie, and Bifur were touching the comforter as Fili told them about his new home, behind Durin-Folks' Weapons Shop. Lilybelle was talking to Mer about Taffi, who was telling Bombom about her puzzles. Dwalin and Bofur were already into the beer casks. Steven, Griff, and Ren were filling their plates with food. Thorin, Xander, Captain Patric, and King Edward were talking about Fili and Lilybelle, as they watched the couple. Susy and Kili came out with Tauriel, who was looking a lot better than before. No one noticed someone was near the fence of Oakenshield.

A grey hooded figure was watching from the road in front of Little Logan. The person smiled as he watches the Durin-folk enjoy each other's company.

"Well, Thorin Oakenshield, you did learn to adjust to your new life. Your wife is not a she-dwarf, but she is your one true love. You have a child that is half dwarf, but you love him just the same. I see you will have two other children in your life. Another son, that you will name Thror Alin, and your beloved daughter, Oren Bee. You and your wife will live long, and love each other until the end of your lives.

Your nephew Kili married his she-elf, Tauriel, and they will have the one child. Tiki will show you how great he will be, as your wife predicted.

Your other nephew Fili married himself a hobbit by the name of Lilybelle. They will have a set of twins, Oin and Gloin who will be famous for their weaponry.

Dwalin and Mer will have a son, name of Karn, who will one day save his half-sister, Taffi. Dwalin and his Mer will live a long and happy life together.

Many think that Balin was killed by an arrow in Moira. But the sad truth was that it was Balin's son, Balin II; who was the one killed. The news nearly destroyed Balin, and if it was not for Baby Xander, the small dwarf would have died, from grief. Balin became a second father to Thorin's eldest son.

Bombur and Devie's inn was a success, and they live a wonderful life in Little Logan.

Bofur and Bifur never got married, being happy to just be bachelor. There toy shop did well, and they lived a comfortable live with their kin.

Pig-faced Pri and Kayla married their twins, and lived happily in Little Logan, with their husbands and sons. Crager, Prine, and Paili were very happy that their daughter had their own family, now.

Xander, Steven, Griff, and Ren still went adventuring, when the wizard was not busy with tasks King Edward gives him.

King Edward turns to his ill son, Prince Landis to remove his loneliness. Later, the king found a cure for his son, who was bewitched. The king also found himself a new queen, who was overjoyed to be a mother for Prince Landis.

Captain Patric stayed at the head of the guard and became a very dear friend to the king.

Gloin and Oin stayed at the Blue Mountains stronghold, and never ventured out again. They would tell the tales of Thorin Oakenshield to the young dwarves in the Mountain.

Dis and her husband Fenney traveled to Erebor with other dwarves. Ori, Dori, and Nori joined the group, and helped their kin, King Dain in ruling Erebor.

Bard the Bowman helped the citizens of Lake Town to rebuild Dale into a great city. And they started trading with the dwarves under the mountain, again.

So many lives changed by bringing back three worthy dwarves. I was unsure about doing this feat, since I knew Thorin to be pig-headed about certain things that his grandfather had taught him. But Thorin had proved me wrong. Even though, Thorin Oakenshield was born a prince and king. It was his devotion to his people that made him noble. So, I cannot wait to see what the next year will bring these individuals' lives. And I will be watching, because they call me The Necromancer, "said the grey-hooded man, who walked away.

Author's note: Thank you for joining me in this wonderful adventure with my dear dwarves of Erebor. I never could write like JRR Tolkein, so I wrote as myself. So, I hope you enjoy the interesting situations I put Thorin and his dwarves through. I did use some of my background in the story, including my name. But I was not Thorin's wife….I was the Necromancer. Thank you.


End file.
